Redemption
by Linny27
Summary: Full summary inside. Bobby and Danni's relationship continues to grow as their world is turned upside down by a huge case. Innocent men are being killed on the street in cold blood and the FBI needs to find the culprit before it's too late. PG17 B/OC
1. Chapter One

**Redemption**

B/D and J/S. Bobby and Danni's relationship continues to grow as their world is turned upside down by a huge case. Innocent men are being killed on the street in cold blood and the FBI needs to find the culprit before it's too late. Danni's parents and an old friend of Bobby have come into the picture as the case heats up. Jack and Sue's relationship heats up as well. Character death. PG-17

* * *

**Chapter One**

The night was still young as they danced to the beautiful ballad that reached their ears. Their eyes were forever connected as they let their bodies sway in tune with the music. Love was in the air, tonight and this romantic, Italian bistro was the perfect setting for their one-year anniversary. It was the same bistro where they'd had their first real date and they made sure everything was the same.

The gorgeous red dress she had worn that night still fit her like a glove and his same suit still looked brand new. The only noticeable difference was her hair. One year ago, she had decided to cut it all off and give herself a bit of a change. It was said that when a dramatic change happens in a woman's life, they usually changed her hair. She supposed that was true because she had done just that. She missed her long locks, but she loved the weightless feeling she now had. No longer would she have to complain about rolling over on her hair while she was sleeping and she liked that idea.

But, that feathery feeling also could have come from the look in his eyes. Every time she would look into those stormy-blue orbs, a new sense of courage always flooded through her. The man standing before her was that bravery. He was her life force and her love. He was the man she was meant to be with; her true love.

He felt the same about her, she knew. She certainly was special to him in so many ways. She only had to look at his dimpled smile to know that he was thinking about her. She was the one who brought him out of the rut he'd been in a year ago. His girlfriend of two years, Darcy, had left him to pursue a career opportunity and left him in the shadows. But, if it wasn't for that, he never would have had the audacity to ask Danni out.

He now knew that Darcy hadn't been the girl for him, after all. He'd loved her unconditionally and she basically threw it back in his face without hinder. Her job was her life; he never could have competed with that and he never wanted to. That was why Bobby loved Danni so.

She loved her job as a DC Detective, but it wasn't her life. She had friends and family she cared about more than her own job and sometimes her own life. She'd do whatever it took to keep them safe before she worried about her own life. She was a good person, whether or not her past was littered with dark shadows. Everyone has something that they're ashamed of; it just showed that she was human.

With a content sigh, she nestled her head in the crook of his neck as they danced even closer than before. She breathed deep, letting the scent of his cologne tickle her senses. She felt him shiver as the air she exhaled gently caressed his neck and sent the rest of his thoughts into a haze. Only one thing seemed to pick at him at this point and his hands began to gently roam her body so she would get the picture.

She didn't need much incentive after his lips carefully grazed the soft flesh of her neck. It was all she needed for her hormones to go into overdrive. Now was a good time to call an end to this date.

With their busy schedules running their lives, there were hardly any opportunities for them to express their love. It was rare when they would even be able to sit down and talk, so a date was usually out of the question. It was nice to for them to just have some alone time.

When they were outside of the restaurant, they only took a few steps before her took her in his arms and ravaged her lips with his own. He backed her up, until she rested against the cool brick of the building. Their lips were still intertwined as his hand sensuously rode up her thigh and underneath her skirt where he kneaded her flesh. She panted heavily as his lips left hers and trailed kisses to the sweet spot on her neck. A loud moan escaped her as he nibbled at that spot. She felt like she was in heaven. He knew every spot to touch and caress to make her go crazy and he was willing to send her mind into a tailspin. Unfortunately, she would melt in his arms if he continued.

"Bobby," she groaned as his free hand slid from her waist and traveled upward. Her legs felt like jelly and she was afraid they would give out on her if he didn't support her in some way. Her wish was granted as his hand rested upon her rump to keep her at the right level.

Her body burned with a white-hot desire that only he could extinguish, but she didn't want the fire to be put out just yet. She didn't care where they were, she just wanted more of him. She moaned loudly again as his moist tongue slowly danced lower, until it reached the neckline of her dress. She didn't think it was possible, but her flesh became even hotter.

Her eyes closed as his lips glided over her hot skin and found their way back to her lips. They'd wanted to stay open, but the feelings rushing through her made them close as another moan escaped her. But, as it crossed her lips, everything seemed to change.

His touch soon turned rough as his kisses became forceful. She felt his fingernails dig into her back, which made her howl out in pain. "Bobby, that hurts," she whined as she pulled only a few centimeters away to look him in the eye. He wouldn't stop, though; he pressed on, making sure to cover her lips with his own. "Stop," she whimpered as she tried to grasp onto his shoulders for leverage. His fingers traveled lower and his nails dug ever deeper into her thighs. "Stop!" She yelled as she thrust him off of her with one good shove.

Her eyes widened when she saw, not Bobby, but Jessup. His ugly, mangled face she had seen from the pre-op pictures was staring back at her through slotted eyes. She wanted to cry out for Bobby to save her, but he wouldn't hear her. She was having a nightmare, which meant he wouldn't come to her rescue.

"What's wrong, _Danni_? Are bad dreams keeping you up at night?" He asked, his horrible voice vexing her mind. He gave a deep chuckle as she shrank as far down to the ground as she could. Tears gushed down her face in fear as he loomed over her and became ready to attack.

"Please, don't," she pleaded as she stared into his ugly brown eyes. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. There was something in is stare that forced her to look at him.

She blinked once and the streets, the bistro, everything around them disappeared to reveal her bedroom. But, a shadow still hovered above her. It was familiar, not like Jessup's silhouette. She tried to take deep breaths and push the man off of her as he grabbed for her arms. Where was Bobby when she needed him the most?

"Danni," said a frustrated voice, "relax." But, she couldn't relax; she couldn't let him take control over her. She wriggled her legs out of the tangled mess of her covers and kicked him in the stomach. She heard a loud "oof" and felt him tumble onto the other side of her bed. "What was that for?" he asked, with a strain to his voice as he struggled to breathe.

Her eyes went wide as she finally recognized his voice, though the accent should have given it all away. "Bobby?" She felt so bad, now that she realized who he was.

"Who else would it be?"

She quickly turned on the light to find her boyfriend clutching his stomach and writhing in pain. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she moved over to his side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

He took a few shallow breaths to ease the pain before he nodded. "I'll live." He let out a soft chuckle as he saw her eyes fill with tears. "It's okay. I'll be fine." He thought she was crying because of what she did to him, which was partly the truth. Something inside of him, though, told him that there was something else bothering her. He winced and let out a loud hiss of pain when she clutched to his chest with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared."

It was all she needed to say for him to get the picture. Both of their bodies shook from her sobs as he tried to comfort her with little reaction from her. The nightmare had struck yet again, he knew. It was the only thing that terrified her this much. If only he could help her get rid of it, their lives would be so much simpler.

"It's okay, Luv," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her for comfort. He hugged her tight as he rubbed her back in soothing circles to shush her. He hated to see her cry. If Jessup hadn't been taken out, Bobby would have cursed him for what he did to her and probably more. No one would convict him; especially if they saw the state Danni was in when she had that nightmare.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he saw it was already past midnight. He didn't care about the time; he only cared about her well-being. If that meant staying up all night by her side, then so be it. He would go to the ends of the earth for her; that was how much he loved her. "It's okay," he whispered again as he felt her sobs lessen. The t-shirt he's worn to bed was now completely soaked through from her tears, but it didn't matter. She was his only priority, right now.

With a loud sniffle, she raised her head to look into his eyes. Her blue pools were now red to match the rest of her face, despite the tear streaks that littered her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

He shook his head as he gently reached up and brushed away a lone tear that was trickling down her chin. He felt her skin warm at his touch; that was a good feeling. "Don't be. I'm just happy you didn't kick me any lower. You wouldn't be the only one in tears, Luv." He gave a small smile as he heard and felt her giggle. "Now, that's what I like to hear. I hate it when you cry."

"Me too." She let out a moan of disgust as she rested her head back upon his stomach. "Ugh! I hate that stupid nightmare! I just wish I could forget what happened." She placed a soft kiss upon his torso where she had hit him before she relaxed in that spot. She felt the spot twitch under her lips from which she gave a smirk.

"Me too. We would get more sleep that way," he mumbled, but he was sure she' heard him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should just deal with this on my own. I shouldn't drag you into my problems. You get some sleep; I'll go curl up on the couch or something." She tried to get up, but he just held her there in protest. There was no way he was going to let her go out and lay on that uncomfortable couch. If she was scared, he wanted to still be there with her. More than once he'd found her in a ball on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down her face. He wanted her to talk about it and they certainly couldn't do that if they were in separate rooms.

"You're staying right here with me. Your problems are _my_ problems and that's only because I love you. Sleep can wait, this can't." He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "So, what happened this time?" He's heard so many versions of this story that he was almost anxious to hear about it. They'd all begun differently, though the end was always the same. If only she could be strong against this adversary like she'd been with so many before and after him. But, no, he was different.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips before she sniffled again. She unconsciously played with the hem of his t-shirt as she thought of how to begin. "It was our anniversary," she started as a large smile crept to her lips. "It was the perfect re-creation of our first date. The same little restaurant and even the same clothes… it was magical." Her eyes glossed over as she imagined what their real anniversary would be like.

"It's at the end of this week, you know. Do you think that's what you're afraid of? I mean, you never exactly have a relationship last for this long before." While one hand played with her hair, the other rubbed her back for comfort. His hand had slowly traveled downward and slid underneath the thin, cotton fabric of the light pink camisole tank-top she wore. He was using the motion to comfort her, but he would be lying if he'd said he didn't enjoy this closeness. Their busy lives left little time for intimacy, but even if this was as far as they got, he would still enjoy it. Just because it wasn't sexual, doesn't mean it wasn't intimate.

She shook her head as she rolled over onto her other side so she could look up at him. His hand never budged and it now lay flat across her taut stomach. "I'm not afraid of that. I love being with you. But, what I'm afraid of, I'm not sure… I know Jessup is gone, but he just keeps haunting me. It's silly, I know, but it's like every time I fall asleep, I see his face. I can still see that horrible look in his eyes."

"He's not coming back anytime soon," he reassured her as he saw her eyes droop slightly as she nodded. Their conversation seemed to do the trick. She was relaxing, which was what she needed most.

"I know." She looked into his eyes with the most sincere expression he'd ever seen on her face. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she leaned up and placed a light kiss upon his lips. "I love you," she said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He chuckled softly as he listened to her shallow breathing. How she was able to do that was mind-boggling. Of course, exhaustion probably just kicked in and that was the end of it. "I love you too," he whispered as he reached up and turned on the lamp. Soon, he was asleep as well.


	2. Chapter Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Two**

He had been sleeping surprisingly well for the first time in a long time. When slumber finally claimed him, he didn't want to let go. Unfortunately, the alarm clock on the headboard shelf above his head just _had_ to go off and wake him. He groaned loudly as he turned it off before he rolled onto his side. He reached over to wrap his arm around Danni's waist, only to find her side of the bed empty.

He opened an eye to see if he'd just missed her, but she was definitely gone. He rolled over onto his other side to peek into the bathroom. He was happy to find that the door was open and the light was off. At least she wasn't crying on the floor, he thought with a breath of relief.

He yawned noisily as he stretched, taking in a familiar, yet appetizing scent. The smell of freshly-cooked eggs reached his nose, which made him smile. He never knew what to expect from Danni in the mornings anymore. But, cooking was a good sign. It told him that she was in a good mood; the nightmare would practically be wiped from her mind.

A content sign escaped him as he paused before climbing out of bed. Music reached his ears, which meant she must have been listening to the radio as well. She was in a very good mood.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen to see her hovering over the stove, clad in her pajamas with the added touch of her old, gray sweatshirt. He softly chuckled as he heard her singing along to the music, her hips swaying to the music. He _would_ have said something to alert her to his presence, but he was enjoying what he was seeing. He leaned against the wall as she gave him an entire performance, though she was none the wiser.

"Fever… when you kiss me; fever when you hold me tight…" She tipped the pan of eggs onto two plates and set it back on the stove as she went to push the plunger down on the toaster. Her back was to him and she was still oblivious that she'd had an audience. She continued to sing, her dancing becoming more provocative as her hips became more in turn with the rhythm. "What a lovely way to burn; what a lovely way to burn; what… Bobby!" She screamed as she turned around to see him standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest. She gave him a dirty look as he let out an amused chuckle. "How long have you been standing there?"

He thought for a moment as he considered all of the answers he _could_ give, until he decided on the one that wouldn't get him slapped. "Long enough, Luv." He laughed even harder as her face turned three different shades of red. She tried to hide her face behind her sleeve, which didn't work. "I only came out for breakfast; I never expected a show… and what a performance!" She playfully hit him on the arm as she continued to blush. "Please, don't stop on my account." He climbed upon the counter and waited for the grand finale.

"You're such a jerk," she said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ jerk. That should count for something." He flashed her one of his sexiest smiles which he knew she couldn't be angry at.

She shook her head as she took the two pieces of toast from the toaster and put one on each plate. She handed him one and took the other to the table. He jumped from the counter and happily joined her. They remained quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence before she spoke up. "I was talking to Robert the other day." She saw him grimace at the sound of her Lieutenant's name, which she only rolled her eyes at. Even after all this time, he couldn't get over Stern's previous attempts at glory. Of course, that was before his daughter was born, so now he was more subdued.

"What about?" he asked as he took a bite of his toast. He did it to hide his annoyance of the man, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. She knew how much he disliked the older man and nothing she could say or do would change that. The only good thing to come from working with Stern was Danni.

A light flush appeared on her cheeks as she looked down at her plate. "He said that he's thinking about retiring at the end of the month." She saw the look on his face and knew he was happy that he wouldn't have to deal with the man anymore. "He just wants to spend more time with his family and he can't really do that if he's leading our team."

"Good for him, but what yahoo are they replacing him with?"

Her flush deepened and she couldn't even look him straight in the eye at this point. "Actually, he wants _me_ to replace him." She glanced up to see Bobby's surprised expression and only hoped he wasn't choking on a piece of toast.

"That's great," he finally answered as he let it sink it. The smile that reached his eyes was proof that he was telling the truth. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, but she stopped him before he had the opportunity.

"I didn't say I was going to do it." She paused as she saw his shocked expression. "But, I didn't say no, either. I told him that I would think about it."

"What is there to think about? You're the best person for that job. You know his cases, his team, everything. You'll be running circles around whatever idiot they find. If you let this pass you by, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life, Luv." His little rant made him unable to comprehend anything that was going on around him, so he was surprised to see the smile on her lips. "What?"

"Bobby, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me." She gave a soft chuckle as his confusion grew. "Do you really think I should? It'll only mean more work for me and we hardly spend any time together as it is. What's going to happen if I take it?" The worry in her eyes was clear as she fought a war inside of her own head. There were so many pros and cons to this decision that she felt like her head was about to spin off from her body.

If she took the job, it would mean more money and allow her to do what she'd always wanted to do. Since she became a cop, all she'd wanted to do was lead her own team, but, that was before she fell in love with Bobby. If she took it, she would never see him. But, if she didn't take it, there would be some clueless wonder trying to lead a group of people he didn't know. He would probably screw them over ten-fold.

He rested his hand upon hers in comfort and gently stroked it with his thumb. "Don't worry, Luv. We can work through it. We've worked through worse. I will stand by your side for whatever choice you make. If it gets rough, there's always the option of stepping down. Just don't fret. You'll never know unless you give it a shot."

She smiled even wider at his words. He didn't always show it, but he was very good with giving comfort. His speech showed her that he was willing to be with her every step of the way. "I guess you're right. It doesn't mean I'm not terrified, though." His only answer was him lifting her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Breakfast continued with soft kisses of the hands and intimate, sideways glances. If only the world wouldn't get in the way for one single day, then they could be together like they were when their relationship started. The heat that was between them hadn't dwindled at all. It was just circumstance that they never had time to be intimate with one another; for them to express their love.

But, even as the world began to start its day, the soft kisses quickly turned into touching and soon the room became too hot for them. Bobby cleared his throat as he stood up from the table and went to do the dishes.

He'd expected her to be hurt by his quick retreat, but that wasn't the case. She only figured it had to do with stress from work or something along those lines. She could relate, so she really couldn't complain.

He stood at the sink, trying to concentrate more on the dirty dishes than his own hormones, when she surprised him by her arms wrapping tightly around his torso. He turned in her embrace and looked down into her love-filled eyes with a questioning look.

"I never thanked you for last night."

"That's what I'm here for, Luv. I'd do anything for you." One side of his mouth lifted as he smiled, which made him exude such boyish charm. He was so handsome when he did that and it made her heart pound like crazy.

"I know, but I just want you to know how much I love you because of what you did for me." She reached up and gently caressed is cheek, allowing it to tinge a shade of pink. "You really don't know how much it means to me."

He swallowed hard as he stared into those sparkling blue eyes of hers. The electricity that radiated from them was almost too much to bear. "I think I do," he said, rather hoarsely as he continued to try to swallow that imaginary lump in his throat. "I love you and _nothing_ will ever change that." He leaned down and placed a light kiss upon her lips. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as she pulled him closer to deepen their lip-lock.

All common sense and control was thrown out the window as he lifted her from her feet and placed her on the counter for easier access to her lips. He felt her legs lock around his waist as his hands slid through her soft hair. A giggle escaped her as his lips left hers to find their way to the sweet spot on her neck. He gently nipped at her flesh and then smoothed it with his mouth, which made her elicit a loud gasp. He smiled as their lips met again and his hands unzipped the sweatshirt so his hands could rest upon the smooth curves of her waist.

Her body trembled as she stared into his eyes by way of their foreheads resting against one another. She felt her sweatshirt fall from her shoulders as if she willed it to happen, which she did. She would give anything to have Bobby take her right then and there, but she knew he wouldn't. He would tease her first until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Bobby," she moaned as she felt him beginning to lift her tank top from her stomach to remove it. She willingly lifted her arms for him to discard the item, but he stopped as he cursed loudly. The ringing of her cell phone, which sat next to the stove, was the culprit and he looked at her for instructions of what to do. She gave a smirk as she lifted the tank top from her body, revealing a matching pink bra, and threw it to the floor. "Ignore it," she said as her arm snaked around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

The only problem was that he couldn't ignore it. Danni might not have been on duty, but she certainly was on call and it would have to be important for whomever to call her so early. He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away to pick her top up from the floor. "You should answer it." He handed her the tank and kissed her once more. "Maybe we can continue this later," he added with a smirk as he went to get ready for work.

She sat dumbfounded upon the counter as she saw him retreat. She would have been happy to just ignore the call. Whoever it was, they could wait; her hormones were not as patient. With a low growl, she answered the distraction as she watched Bobby's silhouette walk from one end of the bedroom to the other. "Talbot." She listened only half-heartedly to her teammate, Jeffery DeMarco, as he informed her about a case that had just come up. "Can't you just fill me in later? I'm kind of in the middle of something, right now." She sneered as she heard his chuckle. She knew what he was thinking and damn him because he was right.

She and DeMarco had a history together, which made this banter normal for them. He was one of the idiots who hadn't been conned by Jessup last year. He was one of the good ones. Too bad Pike and Mitchell weren't that smart. They'd gotten caught with a lot of drugs after their friend was taken down and it didn't turn out very well for them.

Now, only Stern had the two of them, plus three rookies to take care of. She was surprised that his resolved had lasted for this long. But, they were willing to learn from the close-knit team and they were quickly becoming friends. "Yeah, fine. I'll be there," she growled as she closed her phone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Three**

Danni's day seemed to get even worse as every moment ticked by. When she'd arrived at the scene, she found that she had to fight her way through a large crowd of passers-by and reporters. She made sure to check her pockets after she ducked under the police line to make sure there were no pick-pockets in the group. She'd made that rookie mistake in her first case as a detective. Of course, that was in New York, but DC wasn't much different. Luckily, she still had everything, though it didn't stop her suspicions.

She wandered over to the three covered bodies that had already been examined by the ME (Medical Examiner) and his team, which is where Robert stood. She said nothing to him though as he handed her a pair of gloves for her to put on.

"Sorry to drag you out here so early," he apologized. "I'm sure the fed had a few choice words to say about this." He gave a smirk at the thought of ticking him off, until he saw the aggravated look on her face.

"His name is Bobby. God, I wish the two of you would just shut up some times. You don't like each other; big deal. Get over it!" She exhaled loudly as she vented. "So, what've we got?" She motioned to the bodies so they could get this over with. She never had a problem with looking at dead bodies, but she could tell, right now, that what she was about to see wasn't going to bode well with her.

He cleared his throat as he signaled for the ME's assistant to remove the sheets. "Three males—all in their late twenties and all of Arabic decent. They were all brothers; two of them were nationalized citizens, while the third," he pointed to the body in the middle with his pen as he wrote down a few details in his notepad, "just arrived a few days ago on a work visa. None of them were married and none had any known children."

She knelt closer to the first body and glanced at all of them in turn. They'd all been murdered the same way: facedown with their hands and feet tied together and a bullet wound in the back of each of their heads. She could feel her stomach churning and almost regretted eating breakfast this morning, but she would only be worse if her stomach was empty. "They look like they were executed." The churning increased, so she stood up before she began retching.

Robert nodded to the ME's assistant to cover the bodies once more. "They _were_ executed," he corrected. "A .45 right to the spinal cord. Fortunately, they wouldn't have felt a thing. It would have killed them instantly." A heavy sigh escaped him as he saw her face. She looked as white as a sheet and it seemed like she could throw up. "I've been given orders to hand over the case, though. This really isn't our territory, so they FBI are going to take care of it." He had a point. The death of three males of Arabic decent would surely throw the country into a panic. They had to keep this quiet and they had to let the FBI handle it. "I spoke with Assistant Director Ted Garrett. He said he was putting his best team on it. They're going to want our written reports and photos… everything we know about this… Are you okay?" The color had completely drained from her face, right now. She looked like she would fall over at the slightest touch. He reached out to catch her if need be, but she only stood there for a moment.

She nodded as she took in a few deep breaths to calm her stomach. Usually, this wouldn't happen to her; she was always so calm. What was it about this that made her so queasy? She took a few more deep breaths before everything subsided. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like Marie did when she found out she was pregnant with Caitlyn." It was only a statement, he wasn't implying anything. She just seemed to think he was.

"Don't even joke about something like that," she glared at him.

"Who's joking? I was only saying what I thought." They both discarded their gloves properly and began to leave the scene. The bodies were being prepared for transport and all the evidence had been collected. There was nothing more they could do here. They would have to write up any reports they could and send them off to the FBI. Robert stopped in his tracks as a thought struck him. "It's not his, is it?"

She turned around and looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you just said that!" she exclaimed. She lowered her voice so only he would be able to here, because she was getting a few strange looks from the others around them. "If I _were_, which I'm _not_, it most definitely _would_ be his; not that it's _any_ of your business. This whole thing just has me rattled. It's just something else to give me nightmares."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in the fatherly way he always did as a sign of apology. If he had implied anything, he certainly didn't mean it. "You and me both." Even _he_ was still haunted by the situation that occurred a year ago. He could still vividly picture him and Caitlyn tied to those chairs. But, in his dreams, the team never made it. He would wake up in a cold sweat when the explosion went off. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I think it's just retirement rearing its ugly head. I've got the thought in my mind, so I can't control my mouth… You're sure?"

She nodded with a smile. "I'm sure."

"Good. So, have you given any thought to what we discussed?"

"Yeah, I have. I just haven't made a decision, yet." Her concentration on their conversation wavered as she saw a woman scrambling over to them. She was a young beauty, but professional-looking in her pant suit and her dark brown hair clipped in the back of her head to keep it out of her eyes. Danni didn't know who she was, but she knew what she wanted. "Reporter alert," she mumbled as they ducked under the police tape and tried to avoid her. Still, she caught up with them.

"Excuse me, Detectives?" Her voice was eager, yet she seemed to know what she was doing. Obviously, she had been a reporter for a while, but Danni had never seen her before. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

The two detectives looked at one another as if they were thinking the same thing. They didn't want any of this to get out, so they had to remain tight-lipped. They looked at the reporter with the same aggravated expression on both of their faces. "No comment," they said in unison as they headed to their vehicles.

"Please, just one question?" The newcomer asked as she cornered Danni at her car, a 1967 Chevy Impala. It was a car that a friend in New York—the same one who built her motorcycle—completely rebuilt and she bought without a second glance. She figured that she would need a car in DC, especially since she couldn't exactly ride her motorcycle in her heels. That was where the car came in handy.

Danni paused as she opened up the car door and stared into the eyes of the reporter. She saw her ready to write down whatever was said and made sure to put a stop to it. She placed her hand on top of the notepad, which forced the stranger to look at her. "No comment," she repeated before she climbed in and shut the door. She hated nosy reporters; they caused nothing but trouble. She could recollect at least one occurrence when some woman decided to pull a Lois Lane and try to solve the case on her own. Danni was furious at her because she had to let the bad guy get away, so she could rescue the idiot.

The reporter crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the old, black Impala drive off. It may have been a while since she'd last been in DC, but she was still the best investigative journalist the city's ever seen. She knew every cop here, that's why Stern had just ignored her. But, this new one, this woman; she'd break her. And when she did, she would get the scoop of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Four**

The bullpen was virtually empty, except for the few agents that decided to stagger. Of the team, Bobby was the only one at his desk. Sue had taken Levi for his walk, D was talking to Garrett about a new case with Jack at his side, while Tara and Lucy were off picking up lunch and Myles was busy finishing up a case he'd been doing on the side.

With a heavy sigh, he threw down his pen and stared at the paperwork in front of him. He'd been trying to catch up on everything or Randy would be bothering him for it. But, as hard as he tried concentrating on it, the more his mind wandered. He didn't know what was making him more frustrated these days; all of this paperwork or he and Danni always getting interrupted when they were alone.

Maybe what they needed was a quiet night for just the two of them. It was something they've needed for a long time and even with their anniversary only days away—one he'd been planning such a romantic evening for—he felt that they needed some time for themselves. He considered the option for only a moment, before he decided how great of a plan that actually was. He made himself a note to call her as saw someone enter the bullpen out of the corner of his eye.

He took a sip from his cup of coffee and looked up at the visitor, only to spit the liquid out the second his eyes set upon the woman. He coughed loudly as he swallowed the rest of the liquid in his mouth. He stared in shock at her smiling face as she laughed at him.

"That's not the greeting I was expecting, Special Agent Manning," she said with a chortle. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood only a few feet from his desk. "Did you miss me?"

He continued to stare at her as he tried to figure out what to say. The problem was that the words just wouldn't come. "Darcy?" was all he was able to ask.

She smiled at his dumbfounded look. "Don't act so surprised. I left a message with Lucy yesterday saying that I was in town. I was sent to investigate this triple homicide, so I decided to visit." She saw him furrow his brow in confusion. She knew what that meant. "You _didn't_ get the message?" He shook his head as he got the bearings to get to his feet. He scooted around her so as to avoid direct contact and went to refill his cup with more coffee. Unfortunately, she followed. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we've met up and we can get reacquainted." She leaned up against him and rested her hand flat against his chest. She looked into his eyes as she felt the muscle underneath her. It was certainly more defined than she remembered and she couldn't help but give a look of approval.

Her obvious flirting was making him very uncomfortable. He loved Danni and even the presence of Darcy D'Angelo wouldn't make his feelings waver. He'd loved the woman before him once, but that was then. He cleared his throat as he looked at her with a serious stare. He wanted to get his point across with nothing getting crossed between them. "Look, Darce, I've been seeing someone and I care about her a lot. I love her."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. The fact that he'd already found love was disconcerting. But, no matter what, her feelings wouldn't change. She regretted leaving Bobby behind and she would do anything to get him back. "Oh… That's all right," she said with a smile. "I didn't really expect you to stay single for that long. I'm sure she's just wonderful."

He nodded. "She is." He finally realized that her hand was still upon his chest when he heard someone clear their throat. He took a step back and looked up to see Tara and Lucy staring at him. How long they'd been standing there, he didn't really want to know, because he was terrified of what they'd seen. He was just thankful that they had come when they did. He was sure, if given the chance, Darcy would have pounced on him. He recognized that look of wanting in her eyes and was afraid that she would do something against her better judgment; if she had any. "Look, who's come to pay a visit," he said as a deep blush filled his face when he saw the expression on Lucy's.

She was staring angrily at him as if chastising him with her mind. She happened to like Danni and liked the person Bobby was with her. If he was dumb enough to make a mistake like go back to Darcy, he deserved her. She tore her angry gaze away as she answered her phone and left Tara to take her place.

"Lunch?" she asked forcefully as she thrust his order into his stomach.

"Thanks, Tara," he said with a strain to his voice. He knew she would have hit him harder if given the chance. Bobby was like a big brother to her and he needed a slap when Darcy was around.

"Uh, Bobby, Detective _Talbot_ is on the way up," Lucy said as she hung up the phone. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look as if telling him to get Darcy out of there. She didn't want to see Danni's reaction to the ex-girlfriend, because it most likely wouldn't be good. As far as she knew, she wasn't the jealous type, but yet again, this scenario had never come up.

"Great, that's just what I need right now," he muttered, though none of the women seemed to hear him. "What for?" He was clueless as to why Danni would show up. As far as he could remember at this point, she wasn't meeting any of them for lunch because of the new case that they were being assigned.

"Something about a bunch of _classified_ files," she emphasized the word 'classified' and turned her gaze to Darcy as another signal for him to usher her out of the bullpen.

Bobby looked as if he'd just be struck by lighting as his brain returned to his body. The shock of Darcy's visit had finally worn off and now realized that there were other people in his life. "Right. Jack said something about a transferred case."

"Wait," the visitor said. "Are you guys talking about Tal; that Metro Detective?"

Tara furrowed her brow in confusion. "_You've_ heard of Tal?" Since Darcy had been in Los Angeles for almost two years, Tara hardly expected her to know of Tal.

"I went to New York about three months after I moved to LA. I'd heard a bunch of stories and I heard he transferred. I just never knew where he went. I've always wanted to meet him." Her eyes lit up as she looked at Bobby as if asking if she could stay and meet him.

Tara and Lucy shared the same amused expression and giggled at the fact that even Darcy thought Tal to be a man. It seems like Danni's position in New York was basically the same as hers in DC. There was so much secrecy around her; either that or she was becoming a legend in her own right. Boy she was going to get the surprise of her life when she found out who Tal really was.

Bobby shook his head as he rolled her eyes. He knew that look as well and it wasn't going to work anymore on him. "We have to deal with this in private, Darce. Classified material is definitely something we don't want leaked." He rested a hand upon her arm to show her the way out, but she pulled out of his grasp and stared at him.

She considered arguing with him, but she couldn't think of a good argument when she looked into those gorgeous blue orbs of his. "You know I wouldn't have revealed anything, Special Agent Manning." Her flirting continued, which Tara and Lucy definitely seemed to notice and rolled their eyes at her. That 'Special Agent Manning' thing wasn't going to work on him anymore and it made them laugh even harder.

"I know, but rules are rules." He stared firmly down at her as if putting his foot down and she knew she had to give in.

"Fine. Maybe we can catch up some time. I'm in town for a good while. My cell's still the same, so don't hesitate to give me a call." She winked at him and ran her index finger under his chin as enticement before she slinked out of the bullpen, passing Sue and Levi in the process.

"Was that who I think it was?" she asked. Tara and Lucy only nodded as all three women set their eyes upon the handsome Aussie. Sue shook her head at his blushing countenance. "I don't even want to know, do I?" This time, Tara and Lucy shook their heads and they finally tore their gaze from him and went to dig their lunch orders out of the two large paper bags that were sitting upon Lucy's desk.


	5. Chapter Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Five**

Bobby's blush finally faded as he went back to his desk to dig in to the burger the girls had picked up for him. Though he'd slightly lost his appetite from Darcy's visit, he nibbled at the French fries that accompanied the rest of his lunch. He was also trying to ignore the looks he was still receiving from his coworkers. He kept his head lowered, until he heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend. His head perked up to see her disgruntled face as she entered the bullpen, a large portfolio in hand.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate reporters?" She asked to anyone who would listen, but she was looking at Sue so she would know what was said.

"More than once," Bobby answered as he stood up to welcome her with a kiss, which she happily accepted. "Why?"

"Because, I think I've just met the most ignorant one. I was getting off the elevator and she knocked my files to the floor. Luckily, they're all in the portfolio or there would have been a huge mess in the hall." She rolled up the sleeve to her blouse and rubbed her arm nonchalantly after she tossed the collection of files onto Jack's empty chair. She'd run her elbow right into the muscle of Danni's bicep and it was still sore. Whether it was an accident or on purpose, she didn't really care; it just made her hate reporters even more.

She didn't notice the look that Bobby shared with the other women in the room, because he was glancing over her shoulder. It had been a close call if they'd run into one another at the elevator.

"How did you know she was a reporter?" Tara asked. She was trying to take some of the heat off of Bobby, but she also wanted to know how she knew. Surprisingly, Darcy didn't give off that certain reporter vibe when she was just walking down the street. She was usually hot on a story when that happened.

Danni continued to rub her muscle before she spoke and signed to her cousin. "She was at the crime scene, this morning. She tried to get anything out of me that she could. Of course, I could have ticked her off slightly. She didn't seem to like me very much when I left the scene." She shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care and swiped a fry from Bobby's lunch. "Anyway, I was expecting a full house. Where is everyone?"

"Myles is still finishing up a side case," Sue informed, "and Jack and D are having a briefing with Garrett." She took a large bite out of the grilled chicken sandwich Lucy had handed her.

"Well, I'm supposed to fill _all_ of you in on all the details, so I guess I'll be hanging around here until the others get back." She took a seat on the corner of Bobby's desk and picked up his burger. She hadn't eaten lunch yet and she might have as well taken a bite out of Bobby's burger. There was enough for him to share.

"Hey!" he complained and snatched it back from her. He stole his own bite before placing it back into the Styrofoam tray it came in.

"Ugh! Extra onions? Gross!" she choked out as she took a swig of his coffee. "Blech!" she complained as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Well, that's what you get," he sniggered.

She playfully hit him on the arm as she stood up in front of him. "It doesn't matter. I'm grabbing lunch after this, anyway. But, there was another reason why _I_ decided to drop of the files." The lovebirds were completely oblivious the rest of the bullpen as their eyes locked and his hands rested upon her waist to pull her closer. She laid her palms flat upon his chest as a smile graced her beautiful features.

"And what was that?" They both ignored the gagging noises the other women in the room were making, though they couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Well, I was thinking about what happened this morning." A deep flush filled her cheeks as she said it, because she knew at least one of the bystanders were eavesdropping and most likely, it was Sue, because she could see their lips and understand them better than the others. Plus, it also helped that she wore a light flush on her cheeks as well.

Danni was happy that she didn't have to reiterate for Bobby to understand what she was talking about. He had been thinking the same thing. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that," he said, but he was going to let her tell him her idea first.

"Well, I was thinking how… non-existent our love life has been lately and I came up with an idea. If you're not too busy tonight, which I highly doubt you will be, I was thinking about spending a quiet evening at home… Just the two of us," she added with a smile. She saw his look of approval and smiled even wider.

"You must have been reading my mind," he said softly as he went to place a kiss upon her lips, but she pulled away so she could tell him the rest of her plan.

"I can make a romantic dinner and then we could have a little alone time," she wiggled her eyebrows in a scandalous way as her eyes never left his. "Do you like that idea?"

"I _love_ that idea," he said softly as he captured her lips.

She felt one of his hands leave her waist, but she didn't pull away. She knew he wouldn't do anything too inappropriate in the workplace… unless it was late at night… in an empty office. They'd almost been caught like that once while she was working late at the precinct. She was startled when she felt his hand lightly brush her cheek and slide back to run through her soft brown hair. She let out a moan of approval as she felt his tongue gently glide over hers as he kissed her with so much more passion. This is what they'd been missing and they only hoped that they could control themselves until tonight.

As of now, no attention was being paid to them. Tara voiced her opinion of losing her appetite if she continued to watch and turned in her chair to talk with Lucy and Sue. They did the same but Sue's eyes seemed to glance back and forth between the two… scenarios.

So many times she had wished for Jack to do that to her. He'd throw caution to the wind and take her in his arms to ravish her lips and make her swoon at his touch. Unfortunately, Jack was a by-the-book man and he would most likely follow that no-dating policy to his grave. And because of that, she wished she didn't have feelings for him. She wished her heart wouldn't cry out with love every time he stepped into the room or every time he smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

She had to tear her gaze away from Bobby and Danni as they continued their assault on each others' lips, barely coming up for air. It hurt her heart to see them like that because she knew she would never have that with the man of her dreams. A heavy sigh escaped her as she ate the rest of her sandwich and tried to focus on Tara and Lucy's conversation. She was completely lost about the subject, but she picked up a few pieces to know that they were still talking about Darcy's sudden arrival.

A blush filled Lucy's dark skin as she admitted to throwing out that message that she'd left for Bobby. She figured that it would just add more drama, but for the life of her, she never thought the woman would have the time to visit the man she left for a stupid job.

"She'll find out, you know," Tara whispered.

Lucy shrugged. "I honestly don't care. I think Danni would take good care of everything. She doesn't seem to be the jealous type."

"I hope you're right," Sue chimed in. She wasn't completely in tune with her cousin as she had once been, so the jealousy gene could have reared it ugly head in the past few years. But, even if it had, she didn't believe Danni would do anything rash. She had Bobby; there was no question about that. If he even thought about going back to that woman, he was an idiot.

The three women surrendered to staring at the couple as they continued their make-out session. They were no longer standing up though. Danni was now sitting on Bobby's lap as he sat in his chair. Of course, that only gave him more reason for his hands to roam her body. If he let her go, she could have very well fallen to the floor. He didn't want that, so one hand was permanently fixed underneath her rump to keep her in place.

Needless to say, that sight wasn't what Jack and D had expected to see when they re-entered the bullpen. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at the couple in shock. "What is going on?" D asked in his best supervisor voice, but it didn't seem to be noticed by neither Bobby nor Danni. It also didn't help that he had a small smile on his lips.

"I think they're trying to suck each other's lips off," Tara quipped before she looked up at her team leader and supervising officer. Neither seemed to find her joke amusing so the smile on her lips quickly fell. "Sorry," she apologized.

Jack cleared his throat rather loudly, but the lovebirds heard none of it. They were too wrapped up in their own matter that the bullpen had vanished altogether from their minds.


	6. Chapter Six

**Redemption**

**Chapter Six**

_Jack cleared his throat rather loudly, but the lovebirds heard none of it. They were too wrapped up in their own matter that the bullpen had vanished altogether from their minds._

A dark blush covered his face as he glanced at Sue. More than once he'd pictured the two of them in this scenario, but it would never occur. She didn't feel about him the same way; that had to be the reason why he never got any signals from him. He was just a friend to her and if that was all, he was all right with that.

He heard Danni moan into Bobby's mouth and the flush deepened. He cleared his throat again and this time, tapped Danni on the shoulder. He noticed her reluctance to pull away and look up at the man above them. "Can we get down to business, please?" He was trying to be stern, but he couldn't hide his smile of amusement from them. He cleared his throat again as he let them situate themselves into something more presentable. "Okay, Myles is still finishing up his latest bust, so we can fill him in on everything, later." He glanced back at Danni to make sure she was more respectable and let her take the floor.

She had to admit that she was embarrassed. She never wanted to get lost in the moment, but every time she was in Bobby's arms, she couldn't help but get carried away. She pursed her swollen lips as she felt the warm blush that was creeping through her entire body die down. She cleared her throat as she opened the portfolio and handed the files to everyone. "Inside these, there are detailed accounts from everyone who was on scene. The only item that is not inside is the Coroner's report, because that won't be conducted until tomorrow."

"Right, we have three Arab males in their late twenties, all murdered execution-style in the middle of a heavily-wooded area," Jack continued for her. "According to our files, they are half-brothers, each fathered by a different man."

"Their IDs showed that they were: Amil Ali, Fathi Hamal, and Karim Nibal," D said as he posted their pictures upon the white board. He pointed to the one on the right, the youngest. "Now, Karim was only in the states on a work visa, but he was trying to become a nationalized citizen. We've already had contact with the Syrian embassy which has kept tabs on all of their citizens who wished to become part of our country and they told us that none of these men had any offenses toward them. They were all good men who just wanted better lives for themselves."

"We need to know who these men have had contact with that would raise any red flags. They've broken all ties with everyone back home, so we're looking for business associates, customers, something along those lines; someone that would get ticked off enough to murder all three of them at the same time."

"What kind of business did they deal with?" Bobby asked.

"Amil and Fathi were in business together," Danni answered. "They owned that small horticulture business on Elm. It was doing very well, too."

"Oh, yeah, I know that place," Bobby replied with a smile. More than once he'd actually stopped there to pick up a bouquet of flowers for his girl. They were the most beautiful he'd ever seen; not a single petal out of place. "Those blokes really knew what they were doing."

"Yeah, unfortunately, it could be because of _that_ that they were killed," Jack said. "We need to find every lead that we can to solve this." He turned to Danni and thanked her. "We'll take it from here. Tara, do any kind of research you can on the three brothers. Find out if there is anything that could link them to any terrorist cells; they might be behind all of this. D, when Myles gets in, I'll trust you to fill him in on everything and then talk to some of his business associates. Bobby, you, Sue and I are going to talk to any personal friends they might have had and search the apartment they were all sharing."

They didn't need to be told twice. Tara began typing really fast as she began to do what she did best as everyone else, but Lucy, who would be helping Tara, and D put on their jackets to head out. Jack walked away from Bobby and Danni as they said goodbye. All of their lovey-dovey shenanigans were going to drive him up the wall if he didn't retreat quickly. He stood by Sue's desk as he helped her with her jacket before she leashed Levi.

"Be careful," Danni said softly as she placed a gentle kiss upon his nose.

"I'll call if I'm going to be late," he replied and did the same before he accompanied his teammates out the door.

Danni lingered for only a moment more as she eyed the rest of Bobby's burger. Without haste, she opened the bun and picked out all of the onions before making it her lunch instead of his.

"Did I miss everything?" Myles asked as he entered the room to find it empty.

"Yup," Danni said as she took a large bite out of the burger and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Especially Bobby and Danni's little make-out session," Lucy added with a giggle.

Myles shook his head as she glanced at the vacant doorway. "Then, it's a good thing I haven't eaten yet or I very well could have just lost my lunch."

"Speaking of which, Myles," Tara began, tossing him his tuna sandwich with a grin, "bon appétit!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seven**

Sue was surprised when Jack asked her out to dinner, though she didn't know why. The two of them going out as friends was nothing new to her, because they'd done it often. Maybe it was because of the thoughts she'd had during Bobby and Danni's little interlude, but she could swear he was looking at her differently. There was something in those chocolate brown eyes that sparkled when he looked at her, this time. Maybe he did feel something for her. Her heart beat just a little bit faster at that thought.

Of course, he could have anyone. Why would he want her? She was plain and different. She spoke her mind more often than naught; he would want someone to follow his every whim. She mentally kicked herself for thinking he would want anything to do with her, besides be her friend.

Jack noticed her sudden change in demeanor. One moment, she was smiling and the next, it looked like Levi had just died. He reached across the table to take her hand and found that she hadn't expected him to do it. A surge of electricity flowed through them as their eyes connected for a moment before she looked away. Either she was being shy or something was bothering her.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to get her attention and smiled when he got it. If she was trying to avoid him, it wouldn't do her any good. "How about I walk you home?" She nodded in agreement and grabbed for her jacket as he paid the bill.

Soon, they were strolling out into the cool October air. It was a beautiful fall evening, which was evident by the trees changing their colors. It was such a colorful world in the fall. Sue thought it would be amazing to get married with all of the changing colors around them. But, it would be even better if Jack was the one she would be marrying. She blushed at that notion and nibbled on her lower lip. If only.

"_You okay?_" he signed to her. She nodded with a shy smirk. He accepted her nod as an answer and they walked in a comfortable silence. They never needed to keep up a conversation, because they were so at ease with one another. They certainly had some sort of connection, but they just couldn't admit it.

"Danni and Bobby seem to be getting closer," she said finally, hoping to take her mind off of her own love life. Of course, the more she thought of her cousin's, the more her heart hurt and the more she wished she could be in love and be loved in return.

Jack smiled at the mention of his best friend. The way he'd been acting because of Danni was a refreshing change from how he used to be. "Yeah. He really loves her." She wouldn't have noticed, but his voice saddened at that thought. Bobby didn't have to hide his feelings for his girl. He was lucky. His mind had been plagued by that thought. No matter what, he would never be able to express his feelings for Sue and he felt terrible about it. He could see the attraction in her eyes, but he'd never be able to show her the same. The only way would be if he disregarded the rules and acted on his feelings. And that was what he had to do. He loved Sue and he was tired of formalities getting in the way.

They were only feet away from her doorstep when he stopped her from walking ahead of him so he could look her in the eye. He wanted to look into her hazel orbs as he gathered the courage to say what he really wanted. "Sue, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time and I don't know how to say it."

Her eyes filled with sadness as she thought the worst. He'd noticed her attraction for him and knew he had to tell her to back down before her heart was broken… or worse. Was he getting back together with Allie? Whatever he had to say, she had to remain calm and be brave. She could handle it. "Say what, Jack? What do you have to tell me?" Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked into his gorgeous eyes. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what he had to say.

"Well, for a long time, I haven't been completely honest with you." He winced as if in pain. He was never very good when it came to his feelings and he'd already started out as if he was delivering bad news. "I…" he trailed off with a heavy sigh.

She smiled as his coyness. He was so cute when he was nervous. She went back to nibbling on her lower lip as she waited for him to speak. But, he couldn't get the words out, which surprised her even more. He was a man of action and that's what he did.

Suddenly, his lips came crashing down upon hers, but she refused to pull away. It was what she'd wanted all along and now that she had it, she didn't want to lose it. She'd forgotten what he'd tasted like. It had been years since the Callahan and Merced case, but she remembered everything else about his kiss. He was tender, yet possessive when it came to her lips. That drove her crazy and only left her wanting more.

She trembled when she felt his hand rise to her cheek and as it gently glided across her soft skin, into her soft blond hair. A soft moan of protest escaped her as he pulled his mouth from hers. She stared up at him in shock, but she knew her flushing cheeks gave away her approval. She wanted him to do that again… and again.

His expression matched hers perfectly. He didn't know what it was that possessed him to do that. He'd wanted to since he met her, but he'd always had so much resolve. Apparently, that strong wall he'd once had up to shield him from her was beginning to crumble at a rapid pace.

He stuttered to try to form words, but he just couldn't come up with a good combination. He was in so much shock that he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry," was the only thing he could get out of his mouth that would make any sense.

She wanted to tell him that there was nothing to be sorry about, but she couldn't find her voice. It was lost in her somewhere. All she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him again. "Jack…" she began but he hastily cut her off.

His eyes remained wide as he spoke, making him look like a scared rabbit. "I have to go… Goodnight." With that, he made a quick exit, leaving her there to stare at him in bewilderment.

Sadness overtook her, but it wasn't enough to make her cry; there was nothing to cry about anyway. He had kissed her and she couldn't have been happier.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eight**

The evening had been perfect. Danni made sure to light a slew of candles and put on some soft, romantic music to set the mood. She cooked a delicious spaghetti dinner—the first meal she'd ever made for Bobby—which he enjoyed immensely. She served the best champagne she could find with dessert, Sue's mom's delectable ice cream dessert. She'd learned how to make it when she was young and she was glad she did; Bobby seemed to enjoy it more than dinner.

She didn't know whether she should be flattered by that at first, because he usually enjoyed her cooking. When he kissed her, though, she knew it was a compliment. He just liked dessert more than anything.

Bobby had definitely been surprised when he'd come home. He never expected Danni to pull out all the stops, but he was glad she did. It was a nice atmosphere to relax in after a rough day.

But, the mood and the food wasn't what surprised him the most. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. Her dark hair lay in loose waves that framed her face and accented every shade of blue in her eyes. Yet, what he loved most was her dress. It was a stunningly slinky burgundy halter dress with drawstring runching on the right hip. It fit her perfectly and let him drink in every one of her smooth curves. As an added touch, it had chiffon asymmetrical ruffles ties that made the dress even more beautiful.

She looked absolutely amazing and the only word he could get out when he first saw her was, "wow!"

Now, as they lay cuddled in each others' arms on the couch, Bobby couldn't help but realize how good he actually had it. In reality, he'd known all along, but with Darcy's sudden reappearance, he certainly doubted his heart. Some feelings stirred up when he first saw her, but they'd vanished as quickly as they'd appeared. Danni was the girl for him and she always would be. He just wanted her to know.

"Luv, there's something I need to tell you." He said it boldly and knew everything was going to turn out for the better. She would understand. Why he was so positive, he didn't know, but he had to act on it before he turned yellow.

"What is it?" She would be lying if she said she wasn't frightened by this sudden announcement he had to make. She couldn't help but think of everything he could come up with that would break her heart. She nibbled at the inside of her cheek as she waited for his response. She had the feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

"Do you remember that ex-girlfriend I told you about?"

"Darcy? The Journo?"

His lip twitched into a smile as he heard her take a hand in trying Australian slang. She was cute when she did it, even if it didn't sound right. "Yeah, that one… She came to visit me today… in the pen."

She nodded for a second before she cleared her throat. "Oh," was all she said as she laid her head against his chest in hopes he wasn't going to say anything about getting back together with her. She'd had her heart broken once that way and he knew how badly that had affected her. He wouldn't do the same to her, would he?

"She's actually the one who bumped into you when you were getting off the elevator." He saw her eyes light up in recognition and almost regretted bringing up the subject. "Do you remember when we went to get coffee that first night and I told you that I still had feelings for her?" She only nodded her head against him, afraid that her voice would give away all the pain she was feeling. She didn't want to hear this, but she was curious as to why he brought it up in the first place. She didn't want to lose him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She closed her eyes and clutched tighter to him as she felt him begin to play with her wavy, brown locks. "Well, I realized something today, after she left and before you came in." She tried as hard as she could to hold her tears at bay, but her resolve was quickly fading. She wished he would just get it over with. "I realized that those feelings were never really there. I was only in love with the _memory_ of her, but not her as a person. Then, I realized how good I actually had it, though I never really doubted it… I am in love with the most wonderful woman in the world and I wouldn't have it any other way. You make my world whole and you're the one I want to be with." _'The only one,'_ he thought to himself.

Danni let out the breath she'd been holding in as a sob escaped her. She looked up into his eyes to see him smiling down at her. A single tear fell from her eye and he was already there to brush it away before it reached her cheek. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she said with a chuckle as she dried her eyes on the back of her hand.

"I love you," he said simply before placing a kiss upon her pouty lips.

"I love you," she responded with a kiss upon his nose. It didn't move much farther than tender kisses for the moment. They were too busy basking in the light of their love. She let out a chuckle a few minutes later as her heart began beating at its regular pace. "For a minute, I didn't know what to think. I could have sworn that you were going to break up with me… then, I could swear you were going to… propose or something." She wasn't disappointed by that fact, though even she couldn't say no to that speech.

"What if I was?" he asked, seriously.

Her eyes returned to his in a shocked expression. "Bobby Manning, _was_ that a proposal?" Her tone was teasing, but the thought made her heart jump to her throat. She watched his cheeks turn red and saw him swallow an imaginary lump in his throat. She could feel his heartbeat quicken under the palm of her hand and she could tell his hands were shaking as he tried to rest them upon her back.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it so he could continue trying to swallow that lump. "Well… not officially," he answered. "I was just wondering what if, really. I mean, would I even have a chance?" He seemed to fear the answer to that question. When he'd met Danni, she didn't exactly seem to be the marrying type. But, after a year, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She was the girl for him.

His entire body stiffened as she stood up from the couch and sauntered to the bedroom door. Her eyes were still red-brimmed, but there was something hidden behind all of that. A beautiful smile graced her features as she leaned against the doorframe and gave him her less-than-subtle come-hither look. He remained plastered to the couch as he waited for a response. He wasn't going anywhere until he got some sort of answer.

"I guess you'll never know if you don't ask," was all she said before she disappeared into the bedroom.

He stared blankly at her once-occupied space, before getting up from where he lay. It wasn't the answer he'd expected, but he'd happily accept it. He made sure to blow out all of the candles in the room before he headed after her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Redemption**

**Chapter Nine**

She wasn't in the room when he entered, but from the light he saw filtering from underneath the bathroom door, he knew where she was. In the time he took to blow out the candles, she managed to light a whole gross more in the bedroom. She'd planned for everything tonight.

"Danni, what are you doing in there?" he asked as he lightly knocked at the door. He heard a soft giggle escape her which made him smile. That girl still had a few tricks up her sleeve and she was more than willing to surprise him.

"I did a little shopping today and I just want to surprise you. Get comfortable. I'll only be a minute."

He did as she asked and took a seat on the edge of the bed facing the door. She was as good as her word. A minute later, the door opened to reveal her new piece of lingerie. It was burgundy, like her dress, and like that dress, it accented every curve of her body. If she looked beautiful before, she was gorgeous now. He smiled to show his approval.

"What do you think?" She turned off the bathroom light and did a little twirl as she modeled it for him. The skirt of the chemise fluttered around her as she did.

"I like it, but what's with the color? You seem to have this whole theme going on, here." He gave a soft chuckle at the thought, though he wouldn't argue about how sexy she looked in it.

"Well, the women in my family tend to look good in shades of red."

He nodded as he gave her a once-over. "That explains why you're so sexy when you blush." He'd said it just to see her blush and he wasn't disappointed. She turned a very dark pink. "Yup, like that." She rolled her eyes at him as she moved closer to the bed. He willingly took her small frame in his strong arms and hugged her tight. "You look beautiful, Luv," he said before he placed a kiss upon her flat stomach.

She smiled down at him as her hand caressed the side of his face only to slide effortlessly through his hair. "You don't look so bad yourself, Cowboy." It was his turn to blush when she called him that; he always did. She started calling him that after she'd seen him dressed in a complete cowboy outfit, hat and all. He'd done it for an undercover assignment dealing with a cattle herder who decided to dabble into smuggling drugs inside his livestock. He looked so handsome in that costume, she remembered.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" His blush deepened.

With a teasing smile, she shook her head. "Nope."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Her teasing expression soon turned sultry as she nibbled on her lower lip. "I can think of at least one thing that we both might enjoy." Her hand continued to play with the baby hairs on the back of his neck, which sent a chill down his spine.

He smiled as he got the picture. His lips made contact with the satin fabric of her new nightie again as he placed multiple kisses upon her torso. "I think I can arrange that." His voice turned suddenly hoarse when their eyes made contact a second before. That passionate expression in her blue eyes was enough to push him over the edge at times, but he would stay in control… for as long as he could, anyway.

He stood up from the bed so he could look down at her. When she looked up at him, she wasn't as much of a sultry vixen, though she would have a few more tricks up her sleeve. She looked so sweet and innocent on the outside, but that was far from the truth. Behind closed doors, she was an entirely different person and he liked that about her.

All the stress that had been put on them for the past two days had dissolved, leaving them to be the two souls that had fallen in love with each other. It was still an awe-inspiring thought. They were in love; this wasn't just a sexual attraction, but love. It was something neither thought would happen. They were lucky to have found one another.

Bobby scooted back onto the bed so she could join him. She happily straddled his legs, letting her lips capture his in a passionate embrace. Her tongue danced around his, making a murmur of acceptance escape him. Her teeth grazed his lower lip as she took it into her mouth and suckled the sweet taste of the dessert that still lingered there. His mouth tasted like heaven.

His hands found her waist, while hers worked on unbuttoning his dress shirt. The jacket and tie had been discarded long before dinner, making it all the more easier for her to undress him. Her hands traveled lower, until she reached the barrier of his pants. She pulled the rest of his shirt from the hindrance and pushed the fabric from his strong shoulders. He had to remove his hands from her small waist to allow her to do that, but it was worth it. She'd let her arms glide up his arms after the garment was removed, making him shiver at her touch.

Their lips parted as her head moved lower. She lightly bit into his flesh, making him elicit a loud groan; one of pleasure more than pain. He arched into her mouth, enticing her to do it again. She happily obliged, but this time she smoothed the reddened flesh with her tongue. Another moan escaped him before their lips collided again.

He was beginning to lose all sense of control and she wasn't helping much when her fingernails lightly raked across his bare back. He took a sharp intake of breath against her lips. "You make me go 'round the bend when you do that," he spoke softly as his hands made their way north.

"I know," she replied with a fire in her eyes, "that's why I do it." She added a smirk to the mix and he could swear she'd never been so beautiful before.

With ease, he picked her up from his lap and rested her upon the coverlet. He removed his pants on his own and lay down next to her so he could bask in her beauty. He gently laid his hand upon her flat stomach, only to get lost in a reverie. He couldn't help but imagine seeing her with a baby bump. He knew he wanted to marry her and a baby on top of everything else would make his lifetime. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and no one else. He wanted to start a family with her and he wanted to make love to her for the rest of his life.

But, he wouldn't ask her here; not like this. She deserved to be proposed to in a more romantic setting; though he was sure he wouldn't be able to think of anything to top tonight. He would sure try, though.

His thoughts were interrupted by her hand tenderly stroking his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Bobby," she said softly to get is attention. He turned his gaze to her hungry one.

A large smile crossed his face as he leaned down and kissed her soundly. He knew what she was going to say before the words even crossed her lips, but he didn't want to hear her utter them. There was no reason for her to even say them and he would hold them at bay for as long as possible. He even placed his finger upon her lips to show her how much he did not want to hear it. "Shh," he said, letting his digit trail down her chin and neck.

She shivered in response and that was the last thing she could remember before his lips made contact with hers yet again.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Redemption**

**Chapter Ten**

Morning had come all too soon. Bobby was more than comfortable with Danni lying in his arms. He was very willing to just turn off the alarm and roll over to make love to her yet again, but as he tried, he found that she was no longer on her side of the bed. He'd hoped she was up and making breakfast, but as he breathed deep, he found that there was no smell coming from the kitchen. Then he heard it, a loud cough coming from the bathroom.

He hoped she hadn't had another nightmare and quickly climbed out of bed to check. A chill made him shiver and he pulled on a t-shirt to make it go away.

He lightly knocked on the bathroom door to get her attention. "Danni, you okay, Luv?" He heard the toilet flush and her let out a loud, sickened groan. Curious, he opened the door a crack to peer inside. He saw his girl kneeling over the toilet bowl as she coughed something up. She was clad in a navy blue, long sleeved shirt whose sleeves were much longer than her arms and a pair of sweatpants. She looked comfortable, yet she looked terrible. "You don't look so good." He caught a glimpse of her face to see how pale she looked. He entered the room more and rubbed her back in small, soothing circles as he took a seat next to her on the floor.

"I feel like hell," she murmured with a groan. She rested her arms upon the bowl and laid her head upon her arms.

"You were fine, last night… what happened?"

She shrugged as much as she could, but it was only a jerk of the shoulders. She felt weak and nauseous. Her head was swimming and not in the good way, also. And she had a sharp, stabbing pain in her abdomen that she just couldn't get rid of. "I dunno. I felt fine just a few hours ago when I woke you up." She would have blushed at that statement, but she felt too terrible to even consider it embarrassing. "After that I just started to feel queasy." In truth, she had felt slightly uneasy all night, but that feeling was pushed from her mind during last night's interlude. Everything was usually pushed to the back of her mind when it came to that.

"Maybe it was something you ate, last night." He unconsciously placed a hand upon his own stomach as he imagined himself being in this same predicament, especially since they'd eaten the same thing for dinner.

She slapped him as hard as she could, which was very weak by her standard. "There was nothing wrong with what I cooked, last night." Her mind wandered to last night's meal and she felt her stomach churn like crazy. She dipped her head into the bowl and retched again.

Bobby cringed as he heard the sound she made and held back his own nausea. Usually, when he heard that sound, it would begin a chain reaction for him. But, he kept his mind on other things, until she was finished. He continued to rub her back in small circles and even placed a cool, damp rag on the back of her neck. He felt her forehead and determined that she didn't have a fever, so it couldn't have been the flu. Then he remembered something from yesterday. "You didn't eat that burger, yesterday, did you?"

"What if I did?" she burped as she spit into the toilet. She flushed the bowl again and leaned her back against his broad chest to take a breath. Whatever this was, it certainly was taking a toll on her.

"I think I know what's going on and I'm not letting you leave this apartment. I think you have food poisoning. I felt so sick after eating that yesterday. But, why it affected me sooner, I will never know."

"It figures," she muttered as she felt the constant churning beginning to slow. "But, I can't stay home today. I've got so much that I need to take care of at work." She didn't even care to think that he might be wrong about his diagnosis. She'd had food poisoning before, but it didn't feel this severe. He most likely was right and she didn't feel like arguing.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." She gave a murmur of protest, but he just silenced it. "No, I don't care. Your health is more important. I'll call Stern and tell him."

She had no choice but to comply. She'd never hear the end of it if she went to work while she was sick. She gave a small smile as she looked up at him. "You'd talk to the man you completely despise for my benefit?"

He smiled as he nodded. "If it meant keeping you safe; yes. I'd kill for you."

She gave an amused chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." She winced in pain and rubbed at the knot in her abdomen. Every time she laughed, she felt like she was being stabbed with a red-hot poker and it only made her stomach feel so much worse.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Now, are you going to be okay while I take a shower?" She nodded with her back still against him. He placed a light kiss atop her head and got up from the floor. "If you need me, just call."

She gave a meek smile and nodded as she placed her head back upon the toilet bowl. She had to admit that she was enjoying the sight as she watched him undress to climb into the shower. If only she wasn't feeling so terrible, she would have joined him in a heartbeat.

Last night was so magical. They'd never had a night like it before and she just wished they had. Each time they'd made love, it was like the first time and that was something she loved so much about Bobby. He always made her feel like a real woman when it came to that and he never hesitated to let her make the first move.

Of course, it was because of that she was more worried about how she was feeling. She fought to remember the last time they'd made love before last night. It had been weeks, at least. She'd been feeling strange for a while and she couldn't help but feel the panic rising inside of her.

But, it subsided as she shook the dread away. She even chuckled at herself for thinking about something so stupid. She was just going crazy; maybe it was just her sickness messing with her. Yet, she couldn't help but think there might have been a slight chance.

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Bobby had gotten out of the shower and was now completely dressed. He kissed the top of her head to get her attention. When he got it, he handed her cell phone to her and told her that he'd already called Robert to tell him that she wasn't coming in today. "Can I get you anything on my way home?"

"Mouthwash would be great," she used a teasing tone but she was serious.

He chuckled. "I think I can handle that. Anything else?" She shook her head. "Okay, well, call me if you need me." She nodded. "I love you." He kissed her pallid and damp forehead as he said goodbye.

"I love you too." She gave him a weak smile as she watched him exit the apartment. She made sure that she heard the door close before she made any sudden movements. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. She waited impatiently and only hoped that she wasn't already on the way to work.

"Sue Thomas," a voice answered.

Danni let out a relieved sigh. "Sue, it's Danni. I need you to do me a favor."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eleven**

After retching once again, she heard the apartment door open and close. Sue had an extra key just in case of an emergency and Danni was glad that she did. There would have been no way for her to have collected her bearings to answer the door. If she would have tried, she would have fallen on her face. Luckily, Levi had sniffed her out and led Sue to her.

The golden happily licked her face to greet the woman and to get her attention. "Hey, Buddy," she said as she flushed the toilet yet again. She turned away from the porcelain bowl to see her cousin staring down at her. "Hi," was all she said as she leaned her head against the wall. Levi rested his head on the girl's lap and she scratched him behind the ears.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Sue said, a light tinge of pink forming on her cheeks. She would have at least expected one of her cousin's other friends to be selected for this project, but not her.

"You're the only one I trust with this. You were my only option." She tried to sign as she spoke, but she didn't seem to have the strength. Her arms flopped down beside her with fatigue.

Sue eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, right. Which explains why I'm embarrassed enough for the both of us. You're lucky Lucy didn't want to drive to work with me."

"Would you have told her the truth if she had?" The look that Sue gave her told her that she didn't want to know the answer to that question. "Okay, then…" The churning returned to her stomach and she dipped her head into the bowl one more time. When she removed it, she saw Sue's disgusted look. "Sorry." At least Sue didn't have to listen to the sound. That was what sent most people over the edge.

The blonde held out the small, brown paper bag to her cousin as she checked her watch. "I have to go. Here. Call me if you need me." She didn't want to stick around for the answer. She wanted to know, she just didn't want to be party to this. This was between Bobby and her. But, as her eyes set upon Danni's, she saw the pitiful expression that was plastered on her cousin's face. "Please, don't look at me like that."

"Please stay, Sue. I don't want to do this on my own." There was pleading in her eyes that was mixed with fear. There was no way she could have done this on her own if she tried.

Sue wanted to say no. With all of her heart, she knew that Danni needed to do this on her own, but the pathetic expression on the girl's face made her give in. With a heavy sigh and a roll of her eyes, she said, "okay."

A minute later, tension was high. Sue sat quietly upon the bed as Danni sat on the floor before her. She didn't exactly have the energy to stand and this way, she would be close enough to the bathroom if the churning began again. "Danni, can we talk?" Sue never heard the sigh, but she saw the exasperation on her cousin's face.

"Please, Sue, I know my moral resolve isn't as strong as yours or my mother's, but please, spare me the lecture until I'm feeling better." She rubbed her pallid face with the palms of her hands and groaned loudly. The last thing she wanted to hear right now was how wrong others thought she was. She didn't usually care what others thought, though; that was why she traveled to the beat of her own drum. But, Sue usually spoke her mind about what was right or wrong and she didn't have the strength to listen.

But, it didn't look like that was what Sue wanted to talk about. She surprised Danni when she giggled softly. "That's not what I wanted to talk about. I like how you are with Bobby. If you love him, I know there's nothing I can say that can change the way you are. I know you're a good person and if others can't see that, then they're blind…" she trailed to a paused as she thought about the question she wanted to ask. "No, I wanted to talk to you about a guy."

Danni smiled with a small laugh. "This guy wouldn't happen to have gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and the most amazing smile in the world, would he?" She saw the dark blush appear on her face to know that that was who she was talking about. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Sue shook her head to show her cousin how unbelievable she was, but then nodded to answer the question. "Yes… he asked me out to dinner last night."

"And you went, right?" If Sue hadn't, she deserved a good strong slap. If Danni wasn't dating the man's best friend, even she wouldn't say no to that invitation. Jack was definitely a hot item and any girl would be lucky to sink her hooks into him.

The blond nodded again. "Yes, I went." Her cheeks became darker. "He kissed me… on the lips." She wanted to make sure that Danni knew how severe the situation really was. Jack had kissed her on the cheeks before, but only as a friendly gesture. A kiss on the lips was very big.

"Wow… so, what's the problem? I thought that's what you wanted to happen." If she didn't know their history, she wouldn't see a problem at all. Too bad that she knew more than she should have.

A small smirk appeared on Sue's lips. "It was, but something happened." She averted her eyes for a moment as she tried to gather up the strength to tell her. She found this more embarrassing than this morning's task. It made her think that there was something wrong with her, but Danni would happily tell her otherwise. "He ran away." She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes as she remembered seeing him retreat. When the day he finally kissed her came, that wasn't what she'd expected to happen. She felt her cheeks become wet and she hastily reached up to wipe the stray tears that had fallen, hoping that they hadn't been seen.

Since Sue had dropped the bomb, all Danni could do was keep her eyes upon her cousin's face. She was studying it, like she did with so many criminals. But, this time, she was looking for a way to comfort her and not get any information. She carefully leaned forward, wincing at the chronic pain in her stomach and took Sue's hand in hers. It was partly to get her attention, but mostly for consolation. She hated to see the blond in so much anguish. She gave it a gentle squeeze and was satisfied when hazel eyes met her blue ones. "Don't you even think about blaming yourself. Maybe he's just insecure. I can see how much he cares for you. He wouldn't have kissed you in the first place if he didn't want to."

"But, why would he run?"

She shook her head. "I can't say. But, perhaps I'm not the person you should be talking to. You'll never know if you don't ask." She Danni closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she felt her stomach churn once more. The good thing was that she did have the urge to scramble to the toilet. She checked her watch and saw that only a minute had gone by. She gave a short laugh and rested her head against the wall. "Talk about the longest three minutes of my life." She'd brought it up to take Sue's stress off of her, but it only added more to Danni.

"What are you going to do?"

With a shrug, Danni answered, "I don't know. We haven't exactly talked about this and I'm afraid of what Bobby might say." She ran an exasperated hand through her hair. "What am I going to do?"

Sue never got the chance to voice her opinion. She saw both Levi's and Danni's heads perk up, which meant the timer they'd set had gone off. The brunette scrambled to her feet and entered the bathroom. She'd expected Danni to come right back out, but as another minute passed, she figured that it wouldn't be the case. She stood up from the bed and peered inside.

Danni had slumped to the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her chin rested upon her knees and her eyes had tears falling from them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been a very long day at the Bureau and Bobby was more than happy to be home. There were only a few new developments on the case, but none that would classify as big. They'd gotten a warrant to search the flower shop and they'd returned without much luck. Tara was searching the computer's hard drive, he and Myles were to look through customer files and business expenses, and Sue was to transcribe the surveillance videos. The brothers had had a few regular customers come every weak, but, on a few occasions, it didn't seem like they were talking about plants.

But, he wouldn't worry about that, now. Danni was his only priority. He'd called her on lunch, though he would really have loved to stop by. But, with the acquiring of the brothers' possessions, there was no way he could have worked that out. The phone call had sufficed. She was sounding healthier and she had only put him on hold once to run to the bathroom. He was fortunate she'd been pleasant enough to leave her cell upon the bed while she did. Hearing her be sick over the phone would not have been a great experience.

He peered into the bedroom to see her sleeping soundly. She was curled up in a ball and the cover was pulled tightly over her. He smirked at her as he snuck into the bathroom. His eyes hurt and he needed to wash the stress of the day from his face.

He splashed himself with cold water and dabbed his tired face with a towel. As he looked into the mirror, he placed the towel on the edge of the counter, from where it fell into the wastebasket. With a sigh, he bent down to pick up the hand towel, but as he did, something caught his eye.

* * *

With a sigh, Sue rubbed her tired eyes. They were getting exhausted from her squinting to read the men's lips. She'd transcribed most of the tapes, but she knew she had to call it a night. With a yawn, she tossed her notebook and pen onto her desk and stretched. It was time to go home.

She turned off the television and went to grab her jacket. A few moments before, she'd glanced around the room to see if there was anyone else there with her, but when she saw no one else, she figured they'd all gone home.

Myles was going out to dinner with his sister; they'd done it more and more since Callahan and Merced. They were slowly becoming the family they'd always wanted to be and that made Sue feel good. She hadn't had a hand in their reconciliation, but she felt it was a great thing when family reunited on a kind front. If only Danni could do that with her mother. She knew there was nothing she could say or do to sway either woman, so she butted out of that battle.

Bobby, she knew, wouldn't have stayed very late, due to the fact that Danni wasn't feeling well. She'd promised her cousin that she would keep the reason for her tardiness a secret. No one needed to know of the girl's fears and when Bobby was ready to know, the truth would be revealed to him; everyone else could wait. For now, the Aussie would just pamper the love of his life until she was strong enough to tell him. If she'd read him correctly, while he was speaking to Jack, he was looking for some sort of ring. The conversation had meant to be private, but she just couldn't resist. Now, she had to hold that secret in until the question was popped. Hopefully it was soon, because she was ready to burst with happiness.

She couldn't help but grin. Danni getting married was definitely big and she couldn't wait to help plan a wedding.

Tara and Lucy had both said something about dates earlier in the day and Sue just figured that's where they were. D was most likely with Donna and the kids; he'd wanted to spend time with them for a while and there was no time like the present. It was the perfect time for that kind of gallivanting, due to the fact that they could have a break in the case at any time and there would go their chance for fun.

She hooked up Levi's leash and took a long look at Jack's empty desk. He'd simply avoided her all day and only spoke to her about the case if someone else was in the room. Every other moment he could have said anything he sat quietly at his desk, leafing through the brothers' files. If only that man wasn't so complicated.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she turned off her computer and turned to leave the office. But, as she did, she never expected to see him standing there. He wore his old leather jacket and his hands were slipped into his pockets. It was like he'd been waiting for her to finish up before he could reveal himself, which he had. He enjoyed watching her hard at work; she was always so beautiful when she was deep in thought.

"Hi," he said simply, pulling his hand from his pocket to wave at her.

She tried to avoid his apologetic stare, but she couldn't avert her eyes. "Hi," she replied as she just stood by her desk and as far away from him as possible.

"Can we talk?"

She shook her head. "We have nothing to talk about, Jack." She wanted to keep up an angry façade; that way she wouldn't be tempted to taste his delicious lips again. She wanted to pull her eyes away and completely ignore him, but there was no possible way. It was like something inside of her was forcing her to look at those gorgeous lips.

"You know that's not true. I want to explain myself." He wished she could hear the pain in his voice, but he knew his eyes showed the same.

She shook her head again, but this time, it was to make the tears in her eyes go away. She didn't want him to see her cry because of him. "You don't need to explain. We all make mistakes."

"I'm not so sure it was a mistake," he replied quickly.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and she tried to swallow it to no avail. She continued to stare at him in awe as she contemplated on what to say. "What?" was all she was able to ask.

He took a few steps closer to her, his hands now at his sides just in case he needed to sign to her. "We really need to talk," he explained as he took a seat upon her desk. She nodded and took a seat next to him. "I don't know what possessed me to… do what I did." He would have loved to say it, but the words caught in his throat. "And I admit that I was scared at first. You know me. I'm a by-the-book kind of guy… at least I used to be, until you came along." He saw her cheeks tint a light pink as she smiled and took that as a compliment. "Something like what's happening between us was something I'd never thought would happen, but I feel like it's a good thing." He took one of her hands in his and used the other to push a stray hair from her eyes. "I'm not great at expressing my feelings, so my reflexes just kicked in as if telling me what I _should_ be doing. I think I should have listened to them a while ago, though." He gave a smirk at that admission. He knew it was true, so there was no use denying it.

"You're scared of the rules, aren't you?" Her eyes were smiling, which showed she understood his speech. He was proclaiming his love for her in his own way and she wanted to cry. It was the sweetest thing he ever could have done for her. But, she knew why he decided to break the ice. That stupid no-dating policy would be the final nail in their coffins if they hid their relationship from anyone.

He nodded. "I am and I'm willing to change teams if it means I can be with you. I just don't want to lose you." He let his hand glide through her soft hair in a gentle caress. His only regret with switching teams was that he wouldn't be working with her everyday. Of course, the balancing factor would be that he could be with her without retribution.

She shook her head in protest. "No, Jack. You can't. You are a part of this team and it wouldn't be the same without you." Boldly and completely by instinct, she placed a soft kiss upon his cheek.

"Well, I can't ask you to transfer. You're our secret weapon." He'd said it before her lips collided with his cheek. It had come totally unexpected and all he could do was blush before he looked into her eyes. "Maybe I can talk to Garrett and work something out."

She giggled softly as she saw his dumbfounded expression and the wanting in his eyes. She knew he wanted to kiss her again, but she couldn't let him just yet. They weren't done with this, yet. "Jack, did you forget? He's not going to be back until the end of next week." She laughed even harder at his disgruntled expression.

"Right. I forgot," he replied, but continued to look in her eyes. He always found her hazel orbs to be so beautiful. He felt like he could stare into them for eternity. "Then, maybe we should just keep this between us." His lips inched ever closer to hers until he saw her pull away slightly. "What's wrong?"

She felt a panic rise inside of her. She didn't know if she could keep this to herself. There were so many who'd been waiting for the two of them to finally come together. It wasn't that she couldn't keep it inside, far from it. It was just that she was usually an open book to everyone. They'd be able to see it right away. She turned her gaze to his gorgeous brown eyes and felt the panic subside. If he thought this was what they should do, she couldn't argue. More than anything, she wanted to be with him. Now that she had the chance, her heart wouldn't let her turn him away. "Nothing," she said with a shake of the head. "Just between us," she settled with a smile. She felt her skin become hot as his fingers gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes for a split second as she wallowed in his touch. He'd touched her so many times before, but this was so different from any of the other times. This was a touch of love; of compassion. She opened her eyes again only seconds before his lips captured hers in a loving embrace.

* * *

The brown paper bag was what caught his attention at first. But, then there was the box underneath it. He picked it from the trash and examined it. He shifted it around in his hands to study every angle. When he turned it one way, its contents fell to the floor. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Danni wasn't going to come in as he picked up the stick. This was the last thing he'd expected to find and his heart pounded rapidly as he looked at the result.

He collapsed onto the floor as his breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes as if in pain before he called out, "Danni!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Danni!" She heard her name being called, but she managed to ignore it for the moment. She was lost in a wonderful dream where she and Bobby were lounging about outside of a beautiful Italian villa. She didn't care to wonder how they'd been able to afford it, because she was too content with the scenery and the company as he rubbed tanning oil upon her legs. "Danni!" With a groan, she opened her eyes and watched the beautiful sight dissolved from her mind.

The churning in her stomach had gone hours ago and now she was just left with the pain in her belly. Of course, she'd rather be in pain, than nauseous. She quickly climbed from the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, where Bobby's voice emanated from. She would have walked, except for the fact that she was freezing. She'd been under her nice, warm covers and now she had to be subjected to the cold air. Damn him.

"What is it, Sweetie?" she asked before she even stepped into the room. She saw him sitting on the floor, the small, white stick still in his hand. Her eyes went wide. "Crap," she muttered. Why didn't she listen to Sue and throw it away somewhere else? _'Oh, no, he never looks in the garbage can. He won't find it… Shmuck!'_ she yelled at herself before she turned her gaze to him. The confusion she found there was almost too much to bear. She had to tell him the truth and hope he understood. "I can explain," she began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders as she closed the lid to the toilet and took a seat. "I couldn't be sure. Weird things happen to me when I get sick. I just wanted to reassure myself. Besides, this is something we haven't talked about before. I didn't know what you might think." She picked at her fingernails and nibbled on her lower lip as she tried to avert her gaze from his. It didn't seem to work, though. She could feel his gaze upon her and more than anything, she wanted to look into his striking blue orbs.

He placed a concerned hand on top of hers. She glanced into his gaze and saw the compassion he was feeling at that very moment. "Well, we never talked about it because I didn't think we _needed_ to. Luv, I would love to make a family with you and only you. I love you and if the test _had_ been positive, I would still love you and I would be so happy."

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but didn't bother to wipe it away. She hadn't even realized that she was beginning to cry, until it fell. "Really?" The fact that he wouldn't be upset was one of the most relieving things she ever could have heard. She breathed a sigh of release; God, he was perfect, wasn't he?

He nodded as he got up from his spot on the floor and gathered her in his arms. She didn't hesitate to firmly wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head upon his shoulder as more tears fell. "I mean, I _would_ be surprised at first, because we're taking precaution… we _are_ taking precaution, aren't we?" She giggled as she nodded against him. "Good. I just wish you could have told me this morning, and then you wouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"I didn't want you to worry. Besides, I wasn't alone." He pulled away from her so he could give her a puzzled look. Who was her mystery shoulder to lean on in her time of need? "How do you think I got the test? It's not like a keep a stash anywhere around here." She laughed, but paused when she didn't see his expression change. "I had Sue get it for me and she stayed with me until I got the results."

His eyes widened at that confession. Never mind that Danni had been able to talk her cousin into actually getting the test; it just explained Sue's demeanor that she'd had all day. "You mean Sue knew before I did?" She nodded. He barked out a short laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "No wonder she was acting so weird today?"

She swallowed hard, but he didn't seem to notice. His mind was too busy thinking back to everything that happened today. "Weird?" she asked.

"Yeah. She was basically avoiding Jack all day and you know that she never does that. But, she was also acting strange around me. I was wondering why, but I thought it was just between the two of them."

"Yeah, let's go with that explanation," she said abruptly as she got up and made a break for the bedroom.

He stared blankly at her vacant seat before he got up and followed her. He recognized that answer; she was hiding something from him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She was sitting upon her side of the bed, happily taking a sip of water. She was glad that she was able to finally keep it down, considering that it was the very first thing that would stay in her system. "I'm not at liberty to say," she said before she went back to her drink. If Jack didn't have the decency to tell him, she wasn't going to be the one who spilled the beans. "That's between me and Sue and I promised I wouldn't say a word… just like she promised she wouldn't tell you. Since she didn't reveal _my_ secret, I can't reveal _hers_." She lay her back against her pillows so she remained propped up enough to see him properly. Her stomach might have been feeling better, but she still felt weak. She crossed her arms over her chest and she wore a stern expression. There was no way he was getting the answer out of her.

He threw his hands up in the air as he gave in. He knew that look all too well. She was Fort Knox when she made that face. "Okay, I give." He pulled off his dark blue sweater and threw it in the hamper before he pulled a t-shirt from a drawer. He pulled on the t-shirt as he felt her eyes upon him. He glanced over at her to see her smiling face. "What?"

She shook her head. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you're looking at me." With one swift move, he relieved his pants of his belt, which he hung up in the closet and then unbuttoned his pants. He hung those up as well. They were still remotely clean and could be worn at least once more… maybe it was a guy thing.

"What? I can't look at you?" She seemed slightly offended by that comment. She liked to look at him. He was, after all, very handsome and a man that any woman would love to get their hands on. She was just lucky enough to get him before anyone else. She usually liked to bask in that glory, but today, she wasn't so keen on it.

"I didn't mean that." He pulled on a pair of jeans—his most comfortable pair that he wore to lounge around the apartment in—and turned to look at her so he could apologize. Her back was to him and her shoulders were shaking. Whether she was laughing or crying, he couldn't tell because she made no sound. "Luv, you okay?" He saw her shoulders shake even more and he heard a loud sob escape her. In an instant, he was at her side. The fact that she was crying made his heart break. She had no reason to, anyway, so why was she? "Danni?" He tentatively placed a caring hand upon her arm so she would turn to look at him, but she only continued to cry. _'Stubborn,'_ was the first thought that entered his mind, but he cursed himself for thinking that. She was hurting and he needed to be there for her and to also know why. "Danni, look at me." He was satisfied when she finally listened to him. She turned completely around for him to see her, but her state devastated him. Her eyes and nose were red and tears were freely falling down her flawless cheeks. "What is it?" He quickly wiped the tears away but more only fell.

Suddenly, she clutched to him as she cried into his chest. "I feel terrible," she whimpered into his clean t-shirt. She certainly wasn't talking about her physical state; more likely her emotional one.

He could already feel the soft cotton of the shirt dampen, but he paid no attention. It was only a shirt; she was the love of his life. "Why?" There was clearly something about today that he hadn't yet been informed of and he wanted to know what that was. But, he didn't have to wait for her to answer. As soon as the word exited his mouth, it dawned on him. He felt like he'd just been slapped in the face because it hadn't dawned on him before. "You really thought you were pregnant, didn't you?"

She nodded as she pulled away from him. Their eyes met and he could see the turmoil running through her. "For about a minute and a half," she replied as she dried her eyes upon her sleeves. She still wore her long-sleeved shirt, which she felt extra comforted in. It had once been Bobby's, but she'd claimed it as her own one evening when they'd taken a walk in the park. He didn't have the heart to take it back from her. She _did_ look good in it. She'd been wearing it all day, but not just for comfort. She wore it consolation and this certainly was a day to wear it.

"And how did that make you feel?" She'd missed a few stray tears, which he happily wiped from her cheeks. He always thought she looked much more beautiful when she didn't cry.

"Terrified. I mean, I would like to be a mother _some day_, but when I waited for the result, I knew how… _wrong_ it felt. I'd always planned on being married when I got pregnant and if I _was_ expecting, I began thinking about how you'd want to do the right thing. Then, I realized that it _wasn't_ what I would have wanted." She gave a look of disgust at that thought. She knew things didn't always work out as planned, but that was the one thing she felt so strongly about. She didn't want to end up being an unwed mother and end up like so many of the girls she'd helped in her years as a police officer.

He was confused. She wouldn't want him to do the right thing? "No?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

She shook her head. "No. And it's only because I would never have known the truth. Would you have married me because I was pregnant or because you loved me… and both would _not_ be an option." She pointed at him as he tried to voice that question, but she knew it was coming and she wanted to cut him off at the pass.

"You don't think I _want_ to marry you?" He was getting the picture, but very slowly. One piece of the puzzle would fall into place as the conversation progressed.

She shook her head to tell him that wasn't what she meant. "It's not that." She rested her hand upon his cheek as she stared into those gorgeous dark blue eyes of his. She could stare into them forever if given the chance. "It's just that… oh, I don't know anymore!" She threw her hands up in defeat. She felt like she was going to cry again, but she wouldn't let herself. She'd cried enough today and she didn't want to shed any more tears.

"I _do_ want to marry you, Luv," he stated as if it was obvious.

More tears were welling up in her eyes as she scooted over to his side of the bed so he could take her in his arms and hold her; he happily obliged. "Then, why don't you ask me?"

"What? Am I supposed to warn you in advance? Where's the fun in that?" He teased, until he saw the pained look in her eyes. "You know, something like that has to be planned out. It might happen when you least expect it."

"Like now?" She managed to tease.

He shook his head in disbelief. How she could go from hurt to funny in a split second was beyond him, but he knew he had to keep his guard up. "Don't push your luck." He hugged her tighter and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Much."

Sensing that she was returning to her normal self, he couldn't help but be a bit bold. "And you know, even if you _don't_ want a baby until _after_ we get married, we could always… practice. That always seems to be fun."

She rolled her eyes and him and shook her head as she ran a hand over her still sore belly. There was no way that was going to happen, as much as she wouldn't have minded. "Don't push your luck," she replied, imitating him as she did.

With a shocked expression, he put her into an angle where he could properly catch her lips. He didn't hesitate to do so and she was very willing to accept his kiss.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fourteen**

With a groan, the alarm was turned off and they snuggled closed into each others' arms. The morning was cold and neither was looking forward to leaving the warmth of their bed. "Do we have to get up?" Danni whined as she leaned her head against Bobby's shoulder. She didn't mind the waking up part; it was the fact that she could think of so many better things they could do if they just stayed in bed. She was feeling one hundred percent better this morning, which meant that it was time to go back to work. As much as she loved her day of rest and her night of lying in her lovers arms, she _did_ miss the office and the excitement of Metro.

"Unfortunately," Bobby muttered into her hair as he hugged her tighter. He placed a soft kiss atop her head and closed his eyes as he let out a tired sigh. "Of course, we could just stay in bed a little longer." There was more to that suggestion than he let on and she didn't miss it. After yesterday's events, you would think he wouldn't be in the mood to for anything intimate. Of course, he was Bobby Manning and he couldn't help but bring up the subject. Danni always seemed to bring it out in him and he loved that about her.

She rolled her eyes as she scrambled from his grasp. "If we did that, we'd never leave the bed." She didn't find that so offensive, but work was calling to them and if they dallied anymore, they would be _very_ late. She climbed out of bed and walked over to his side. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, before she added when she moved to the door, "If you're good, maybe you can join me," which caused him to chase after her. She let out a loud squeal as he expertly caught her around the waist. She laughed as he pulled her to him and placed a kiss upon her neck. "You're incorrigible," she said as she freed herself from him and turned on the water.

"Only when it comes to you," he said sweetly as he rested his hands upon her waist. He looked down at her sparkling eyes and he could swear he was falling in love with her all over again. Of course, he always felt that way when she looked at him like that. He kissed her soft lips ever so gently which he knew would send a chill down her spine. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her shiver. "I love you," he said. He usually said it many times in one day, because he was still in awe of how much he could be in love with the woman before him. His heart beat feverishly when she was in his grasp, but when she was nowhere near him, it was like he had no heart at all.

"I love you too," she replied simply before she brought him closer and kissed him passionately. She squealed against him as he lifted her off of the floor and carried her into the shower, clothes and all.

* * *

Even with their little morning escapade, Bobby and Danni still seemed to be running on schedule. As they continued to dress and eat breakfast, they shared loving kisses and gentle caresses to show their affection. It was awe-inspiring to see how in love they actually were. The funny thing was that, for some reason, Danni wished her mother was there. They hadn't really talked in years and she felt like that was beginning to take a toll on her.

Growing up, other than Sue, her mother was her most-trusted confidante and she was beginning to miss it. She wanted to tell her how in love she was and all that she'd missed in her daughter's life. Yet, every time she got within ten feet of her mother, she could already hear the scrutinizing and see the look of disapproval upon her face. If only her mother would realize how much her little girl had grown, then she wouldn't treat her like she did when she was three-years-old anymore. She was a smart, strong, independent woman, yet her mother only saw the college student who'd been arrested for a crime that she didn't commit.

Mrs. Charlene Talbot was a woman who believed strongly in morality and how a woman should be proper/a lady. Her heart had broken into thousands of pieces when Danni was detained. It was that day that she figured herself to be a failure at being a mother. She'd tried her hardest to teach her daughter to be a respectable, smart woman and she ended up in jail. She never would have imagined Danni could screw her life up with one simple action.

She didn't know of the scenario that occurred before the girl was arrested, though. That had been kept tucked inside of Danni's heart for years until that wall finally crumbled when Jessup, a teammate of hers, turned out to be the man she hated most in the world. She figured that Charlene would be even more disappointed in her if she knew.

As she thought back to it, it could have been that very decision which kept mother and daughter together. Charlene would end up consoling her and their bond would have been stronger than ever. But, of course thing never work out the way you want them to. Danni was still proud of the life she had; good friends, a great job, and a boyfriend who just couldn't get enough of her. She had a good life, but it would be even better with her mother in it.

"Danni, I don't think the carton is going to move if you just stare at it," Bobby teased as he still saw her head inside of the refrigerator. She'd gone inside to fetch the orange juice, but she'd been in there for quite some time. He slung the dish towel over his shoulder after he dried the last dish from breakfast and leaned against the counter. His eyes focused intently on her as she snapped out of her reverie and finally removed herself from within.

"Sorry," she muttered as she walked over to the counter and poured more juice into her empty glass. She rested her elbows on the counter after she took the glass in hand and held it up to her mouth, yet she did not take a drink. She continued to get lost in her thoughts and Bobby found it troublesome. She was never usually this bothered by anything and if she was, she would talk about it with him.

"You okay?" The question seemed to go unnoticed as she stared into space in front of her. "Your hair's on fire." He'd said it to get her attention, but whatever she was thinking about was important. "I'm leaving you for Darcy." Still there was no answer. The funny thing was that he was getting a kick out of this. He was amused that he could say anything and not distract her. "Danni, will you marry me?"

"What?" she asked as she looked at him. Her eyes were furrowed in confusion and her jaw was slack.

He chuckled with hilarity as he shook his head. He tossed the towel onto the counter and walked over to her. "Nothing," he said simply as he placed a kiss upon her temple.

She hadn't even realized that she'd fallen back into her trance until she heard Bobby's faux proposal. She shook her head to clear it and looked consolingly at him. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry. I was just thinking and I guess I got carried away."

He smirked down at her and placed a light kiss upon the tip of her nose. "No worries, Luv," he said before he checked his watch. "Ugh, look at the time. I've gotta go. Traffic's gonna be a bear." She smiled and nodded at him. They shared a quick "I love you" before he grabbed his things and exited the apartment. He was halfway down the stairs before he accidentally bumped into the arm of an older man who was heading up them. He apologized to him and his wife before he hurried to his car.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Finishing her glass of orange juice, Danni made sure not to get lost in her thoughts again. She had to leave, herself, before she was late for work. She made sure she had everything she needed before she pulled her jacket over her shoulders and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw someone at the door. They'd been ready to knock, but she'd opened it before they'd gotten the chance.

Her eyes went wide in shock as they set upon the two people in front of her. They were the last persons in the world she ever expected to find at her doorstep. She looked from one to the other to make sure she was actually seeing them, but there were really there. "Daddy? Mom?"

Nicholas Talbot and his wife, Charlene, stood before her. He had a wide smile on is face but she wasn't so enthusiastic. She looked like she'd been forced into this meeting and it seemed like she wanted to leave as soon as the door opened. Most likely, Nicholas had forced her to be civil, because he wanted to see his baby girl and he didn't seem disappointed.

"Danielle," he said as he wrapped her in a loving embrace. "You look wonderful." It had been years since he'd seen his daughter as well and he'd never seen her look more beautiful. She looked so happy, too.

"So do you," she replied with tears clouding her vision. It was unbelievable how her wish had come true. Both her mother and father had come to see her and it couldn't have come at a better time. She pulled away from her father and looked into her mother's light blue eyes. She still stood in the doorway as was looking around the apartment as if trying to find someway to find it unsuitable. The problem was that she couldn't. Danni had been renting it since she moved to DC and it was in one of the nicest neighborhoods the city had to offer. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it, considering the building was basically brand new.

"You have a very lovely apartment," was all Charlene said. She made sure to avoid her daughter's gaze because she didn't want to be there, yet she continued to feel her eyes upon her. She glanced at the young woman and gave a surprised expression. She hadn't taken a good look at her appearance when the door opened and now that she had, she was certainly surprised.

Danni usually wore the same clothing combination everyday. She had to be fashionable, yet practical and that showed in her white blouse, black blazer and matching dress slacks. She certainly looked professional. Charlene couldn't deny it. "Why are you so dressed up?"

The girl rolled her eyes at the comment as she checked her watch. "Actually, I'm running late for work." She picked up her keys to signal that she had to leave at that very moment if she was to be on time. She was trying to head toward the door, but her mother continued to block her exit. "How about I walk you guys out?"

Nicholas agreed, but his wife gave a loud sniff of censure. She was wondering why Danni was so eager to get rid of them and what dead-end job she was going to that couldn't wait. Of course, then she couldn't help but wonder how she could afford the apartment with such a job. So, she asked.

A loud groan escaped the detective as she continued to try to usher her parents room the apartment. With one final motion, though, she finally succeeded. She closed and locked the door behind them as she hurried them down the stairs. She refused to answer her mother's question, because she would only get more upset, so instead she danced around it. "I make enough," was all she said as she opened the front door for them and watched them file out. Neither of her parents knew that she had become a police officer. Her mother would have found it unsuitable, because she'd always wanted Danni to be a woman in the business world. Yet, that wasn't what Danni had wanted at all and now she was doing so much good. If only that stubborn woman would get it through her skull.

"What does that mean?"

With a sigh of exasperation, Danni turned to face her mother. "It means that I would love to sit down and talk to you two, but I'm going to be late. I have a lot to do today, because I was sick yesterday. I have to catch up on everything I've missed and that's going to take me a while… Why don't you stop by later tonight? I'm sure there's still some dessert in the freezer from the other night and we would love to have you stop by." She saw her father nod and that was all the answer she needed. She climbed into her car and waved at them before she stared it and pulled out onto the street.

Nicholas stared at his wife for a moment before she turned to look at him. "What?"

"You didn't have to be so rude," he answered. "She's our baby girl and she's trying her best to make a life for herself. Can't you see she's trying to forget her past?"

With an uncaring shrug, she said, "She looks like a waitress." She began to walk ahead of him before she stopped and turned to look at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you think she meant when she said that "_we_ would love to have you stop by"?"

He only shrugged as he followed alongside his wife. Whatever his daughter meant, he just hoped she was happy. That was all he'd ever wished for her. He hadn't received an e-mail from her, lately, though that wasn't unusual. She regularly explained how she was happy, but he might not have believed it. She never gave a reason why. To his knowledge, there was no one special in her life, which he always wanted for her. All his little girl deserved was to love and be loved in return. Of course, maybe he just wasn't reading between the lines as closely as he used to.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The bullpen wasn't as lively as it should have been. A case like this required all of them to be on their toes, but because of the lack of new evidence, the only one who seemed to be working her behind off was Tara. She continued to type on her computer like there was no tomorrow. She was trying to search the FBI's database for the brothers' frequent visitor. So far, she'd come up empty-handed, but she wouldn't give up. "Nothing yet," she told Jack as he asked her for anything new.

He nodded in acceptance as he questioned everyone else on the team. They all gave him the same answer. The only person he hadn't heard back from was Myles. He wasn't at his desk and Lucy explained that he'd gotten an important call this morning. It was about their case so Jack couldn't really complain. With an exasperated growl, he sat in his chair. They were missing something; they had to have been. Someone doesn't just get murdered without reason.

"Jack, this was just sent up. It's from the Coroner," Lucy said as she handed him a group of files.

He eagerly took them with a "thanks" and read over them. This could have been the break they were looking for. But, as he scanned them all, he saw that there was nothing new. All of them carried information that they already knew. With exasperation, he closed the third file only to find a fourth below it. He glanced at the discard pile he'd made and back at the last one. He'd just assumed there were only three of them, so he never bothered to count. He opened it to find a small note inside that was addressed to him. It was in the same handwriting as the Coroner's report, so it had to have been something that was missed the first time around.

He read the note to himself and looked at the photos that followed. His eyes almost fell from his head from the shock of the photographs. "I don't believe it," he muttered, not expecting anyone to hear him, but Bobby was still sitting at his desk which allowed him to.

"What don't you believe, Sparky?" He asked as he hung up the phone. Reluctantly, he'd been on the phone with Stern, trying to see if there was anything new they'd come across. Unfortunately, that was a negative. At least they hadn't come across anything; he couldn't vouch for the rest of Metro PD. The funny thing was the cop's attitude toward the agent. He was actually very courteous and told him he'd be willing to assist in any way. He hated to admit it, but he missed the old Robert Stern and wondered what had gotten into him to make him so willing to acquiesce to them.

"Crash, how much do you know about ammunition?"

It was a strange question to be asked, so Bobby stared at him for a moment as he tried to get it to register. "What?"

"I'm asking you how much you know about ammunition. It's a simple question." He gave an annoyed look as he waited for an answer.

"Not much as you do, why?" Bobby seemed disgruntled at the way his friend snapped at him, but he didn't press it any. The last thing he needed was for his best mate to be angry with him. Jack said nothing as he laid three photographs upon Bobby's desk. The Aussie picked one up and looked closely as it. It was a picture taken of one of the bullets used to kill the brothers. His eyes went wide as he turned his attention to the next and the one after that. "Whoever did this is bloody insane." He'd said it loud enough to catch everyone's attention, even Myles' as he entered the room with worse news than he'd expected. He would relay his information later, though as he focused on what Jack and Bobby were talking about.

The team leader looked up at all of the expectant faces who were looking at him and let out a heavy sigh. They needed to know. "The Coroner's report confirmed our theory of the brothers to have been killed by gunfire, which is no surprise. There were no drugs in their systems and nothing was out of the ordinary. That is, until he got a good look at the bullets." He held up on of the photographs as Bobby passed the other two around. "He sent me these, along with his reports and a note saying I would find this interesting. If you look closely, you can distinctly see the etchings." He even pointed to the marks on the side of the bullet he held in his hand to show them what he was referring to. "At first, he thought them to be only marking from the gun, itself, but on closer inspection, he saw a distinct marking on all three. Now, because of the explosion that occurs during the firing, most of it has been taken off, but there is still some clarity. The Coroner believes that their killer scratched their names onto the bullets with his own hands. He wanted to make it personal."

"Isn't that dangerous, though?" Tara asked. "I mean, the slightest spark could blow it up, couldn't it?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. And that means that this bloke knew what he was doing. Maybe he's even done it before."

"And now three innocent men are dead," Jack finished as a grim shadow crossed over him.

"Four," Myles spoke up, making everyone's attention turn toward him.

"What?" D asked. He'd joined the conversation in the middle, though he didn't bother to speak as he tried to catch up.

"Four innocent men were killed. I got a call from an old friend at Metro a little while ago. He somehow thought we would find the victim interesting. He was bound by his hands and feet with a bullet in the back of him. I can have the ME send over his report when he's finished with the autopsy."

"It looks like we have a serial killer on the loose," Bobby said to Jack.

The team leader nodded as his heart filled with dread. "Yeah and he seems to know his victims well enough to personalize their deaths. Myles, have you got a name on the latest victim?" The New Englander nodded. "Good. You and Bobby check out the home and place of employment. I want to know everything about him. Sue, call Danni and see if she can help us out any. We need to know if there are any threats being made against _any _member of the public. This guy probably warns his victims before he attacks. D, you and I will search the brothers' apartment again. If this guy had been after them for a while, there might have been something that we missed. Tara, keep searching for our suspect. He's bound to show up sooner or later."

"Would you like the good news or the bad news on that front?" She asked before he had the chance to continue.

Jack was afraid to ask. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it. He closed his eyes with exasperation and let out a silent growl. "Why?"

"Well, the good news is that I found a match. His name is Richard Palmerro… The bad news is that he certainly doesn't want to be found. There is no known address or phone number on file."

Jack cursed under his breath, but accepted both pieces of information. At least they were getting somewhere and now they needed to get to work.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The door buzzer was loud and annoying, Danni realized as she practically jumped out of her skin when she'd first heard it. She'd been sitting on the edge of her seat while waiting for Bobby to come home or her parents to arrive. Sadly, she'd hoped her parents wouldn't show up at all, but of course they would take her up on her offer, though one of them would object to it and show up anyway. Yet, there was a problem with this picture. Bobby was nowhere around to keep her sane. He and the team were working late; a factor she hadn't taken in account for.

She'd gone to the Bureau to drop off any pertinent information that they could use and she'd practically spilled her guts out to everyone in the room. She was lucky that the whole team wasn't there to see her break-down. Only Bobby, Myles, Tara and Sue had seen and only Bobby and Sue were of any help to her. Sue had at least met her parents before; Bobby hadn't that wasn't an experience she wanted to put him through.

The Aussie said he'd try to be home in time, but as the minutes ticked by, she knew he wouldn't make it in time. Perhaps that was for the best, though. Meeting her parents could be overwhelming—mainly her mother—and she figured he would be safer with dealing with the terrorists. And that's what she told him.

"_I'm sure they can't be that bad," he'd said to her with a comforting kiss upon her forehead._

_She scoffed loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest, like she always did when she was trying to prove a point to him. Bobby realized that she reminded him so much of Sue when she was trying to persuade Jack into something, except for the fact that Sue's hands usually were upon her hips after a minute. "That's easy for you to say. Your mother actually likes you. I've barely spoke two words to mine in eight years. Our relationship isn't as wonderful as yours." _She would have been exaggerating, except for that she'd met his mum. Danni remembered how her relationship with Charlene was like that once. She was only thirteen at the time, though. After that, it just seemed to go downhill until it was hit by a bus.

Mrs. Manning had been wonderful, though. She took a shine to Danni straight away. She saw what kind of woman she was and knew instantly that Bobby had found his soul mate.

She and her husband, Bobby's stepfather, had come to DC to visit their son. Apparently, they'd been told many stories about the new love in their boy's life and they wanted to meet her. The fact that he had been telling them stories about her made her blush. He'd been telling them about how wonderful she was, which she seemed very flattered about, but she was also a bit disconcerted. Danni had been so nervous about meeting them that she'd dropped hot tea into his stepfather's lap, spilled dessert all over the front of Bobby's brand new sweater, and forgotten her own name. She'd just wanted to make a good impression and she'd managed to botch it up in no time. It was simple to say what kind of impression she'd made; a lasting one.

Fortunately, after Danni had been restricted to the couch until they left, by Bobby, the heat was taken off of her when she was given the sweetest comment. _"I've never seen my baby happier."_ Mrs. Manning had said it with pride in her eyes and a smile upon her lips as she clutched one of the young girl's hands in her own. She wouldn't have lied with that expression in her eyes. Even with Darcy, whom she never really liked, he wasn't as happy. Danni had to blush yet again at that comment. Then, she'd whispered something to her son that was along the lines of, _"don't let this one get away,"_ which made her blush even more.

A soft chuckle escaped her as she remembered that day. Despite the burns from the tea and the ruined sweater, she'd had a wonderful time with them and that only made her dread what was to come when she opened the door. She would just have to suck it up, though. She was a big girl and she could handle a simple visit from her mom and dad. Of course, it would be so much easier if her mother didn't criticize everything she did. Perhaps if she told them everything, she would finally be able to live her own life and be with Bobby.

More dread filled her. They were going to hate him when they met him, she just knew it. And the fact that he actually kept them waiting all night wouldn't help much.

She was beginning to think what would happen if she just pretended to not be home, but that was so wrong. She needed to do this. It was now or never, though she happily would have chosen never. With a sigh, she got up from her spot on the couch and went to answer the door.

When he saw the time, he quickly closed up shop. He'd expected to leave much sooner, but he'd gotten so wrapped up in things that time flew by. They were expecting him sooner, but of course, things never went according to plan in this business.

He turned off his computer and put away any files he'd left out. He would deal with them tomorrow if he got the chance. They weren't high-priority, which meant he could get to them at his leisure. For now, it was time to go home. He put on his jacket and slipped his keys into his pocket as he turned off his desk light. He said goodnight to the few stragglers around the office who were still working diligently on their case and headed toward the elevator.

She opened the door with a flourish as she welcomed her mom and dad once again. She gave her father a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek—which he happily returned—while she gave her mother a swift peck on the cheek. She led them to the table where she'd set out plates and coffee cups while she'd waited and they all sat down in silence. She took her cup in her hands and took a sip from it before she tapped her fingers upon the side of it. Apparently, none of them knew what to say and it was making the scene even more awkward. "Coffee?" she asked. A sigh of relief escaped her when she got some sort of reaction from the both of them and got up to get the still hot coffee she'd left on the hot plate. She poured them both a generous amount and let them add whatever they wanted. She didn't even want to both to guess what they would put in it, these days. "How about dessert?" She'd only asked so she didn't have to sit in silence anymore.

She dug the plate of the ice cream dessert out of the freezer and saw there wasn't as much as she'd hoped, yet enough for four people. Bobby obviously had gotten into it while she was still sick. She rolled her eyes at his actions and smiled. He was the only calming sensation she had and she wished he was there with her. How much more did he have to do?

The parking garage was more than quiet; it was eerie. A dropped pin would shatter his eardrums if he heard one and that made him only want to get to his car faster. He couldn't help but have the feeling that there were eyes upon him as he got inside the trusty, old car. As soon as he closed the door, he made sure to lock himself inside.

He glanced around the area to make sure there was no movement in the shadows before he became satisfied. He was most likely tired and it was going to his head like it usually would.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled out of his space and headed for home.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Conversation was light, but it was flowing much easier now than before. Nicholas had brought up how lovely the apartment was, again and Danni explained how she knew the owner of the building and she was able to get such a great deal.

Marie Stern had owned the building for only a few months when Danni moved to DC. After she and Robert began their friendly rapport, she was given the offer to live there at half price (She would only agree because of the rat-hole she had moved into. There was an offer and she had to jump on it.). It was also due to the fact that Danni was giving their daughter tutoring session on her ASL that helped to lower the price. But, as she told the story, she managed to leave a few of those points out. Whether it was on purpose or by accident didn't really matter.

She'd also been struggling to bring up the subject of her wonderful, handsome, intelligent boyfriend. Every time she got the nerve, she would chicken out. She wanted him to be there when she talked about him. He still wasn't home, though and she was beginning to worry. Usually, if he pulled an all-nighter, he would call so she wouldn't worry. She wouldn't let it get to her though. If he was in trouble, she'd know. She had a sixth-sense about him sometimes.

There was one time when he was out on a simple surveillance task and shots were fired upon him and Myles. Danni had been asleep at the time and she woke up in a fright at the exact same moment he'd been shot in the shoulder. It wasn't a terrible wound. It only grazed his flesh and he needed a few stitches, but she still knew he'd been hurt before she was told.

But, as she kept putting off the subject of Bobby, she knew one of them would bring up the subject of an old boyfriend or someone from back home who was interested in her. She'd been shocked when her mother was the one to bring it up. She hadn't said more than ten words to her since they'd arrived. It was the most life Danni had seen in her eyes in years.

"Jonathan Graves has been asking about you. He's gotten so handsome and he's got a wonderful job as a head chef at this really fancy restaurant in the city. I can't remember the name of it, but it's ritzy. I think the two of you would be so cute together." She clasped her hands together and rested them under her chin in a mock-swoon as she pictured the two together. It was a lovely sight in her mind, but in the minds of her husband and daughter, it wasn't so pretty.

Danni couldn't help but smile at her mother initiative, but what made her smile wider was her father rolling his eyes at his wife. He apparently knew something about Jonathan Graves that his wife didn't and Danni knew what that was. Jonathan hadn't been a close school friend, but he was in most of her classes during senior year. Needless to say, they had a crush on the same boy. Jonathan won that battle, though when he snagged him. "Well, best of luck to him," was all she said and bit her tongue. She wanted to laugh, but she could also feel her blood beginning to boil. She knew what was going on. For years, Charlene had been wanting her to move back home so she could be close to her family. Unfortunately, Danni always had an excuse. At least it was a good one, this time around.

"Oh, Danni, you live so far away. We'd like to see you more… _I'd_ like to see you more. I know I haven't been as great of a mother as I was before and I want to rectify that."

It was sweet to think that her mother did want to clear things up between them, but moving back home was just not an option. There was no way she was going to leave her life behind. She and her mother could still work things out at a distance. Charlene had plenty of vacation time and she could come to DC every so often to see her child. Ohio wasn't as far away as she thought. "Thanks, mom, but I'm happy here. I've got a great life. I've made some wonderful friends and I just accepted a promotion this morning." She seemed to glow at that thought. She really had accepted to take over Stern's position. She didn't know how she ever made up her mind, but when she and Bobby talked about it again, this morning, she knew she couldn't pass it up.

"What kind of promotion could you have gotten? What is it that you do, anyway?" There was that career question again. It was one that Danni had heard all too often and knew she couldn't keep it from them any longer. It would break her mother's heart at first, she figured, but after the initial shock wore off, she would be so proud. She would take her daughter into her arms and she would praise her for all of the good things she'd done wither position and power.

It was a wonderful dream, wasn't it?

The ride home was nothing special in the beginning. But, as he got closer and closer to his destination, his paranoia kicked in ten-fold. He wasn't just being paranoid, though. What he was seeing was real.

Since he'd left the garage, he'd noticed a large, dark SUV following him from a distance. He figured, at first, that they were just going the same way, but knew that wasn't the case. The SUV suddenly picked up speed as was soon upon his tail.

A chuckle escaped him when the car turned left at the intersection he'd just passed. A huge sigh of relief escaped him and he went back to driving. He even turned up the radio and tapped his fingers upon the steering wheel to the beat.

He was stopped at a red light and he could swear that the same vehicle went through the intersection as if to taunt him. He was positive, then, that he knew that he wasn't going crazy. He knew who they were and why there were following him.

The slap came hard and fast. It didn't hurt, but it was a surprise. Needless to say, that wasn't the reaction Danni had been expecting and she looked at her mother in shock because of it. She'd just revealed her secret and the response was far from what she'd hoped. She knew Charlene wouldn't be too fond of the idea; hitting just wasn't in the picture she'd envisioned. "Why'd you do that?" She saw her mother ready to strike again and shrank back before her father took hold of his wife to try to calm her.

"How could you?" Charlene roared with both fury and pain. "After everything your father and I have done to keep you safe, you do this to us? We've protected you for a reason! After what happened to your uncle, we swore that we would never put you in that position." Tears were streaming down the older woman's face as she looked upon her daughter with disgust. Nicholas' brother had been a police officer and a good one at that. He'd been praised by his fellow officers and the mayor, himself, for all of his wonderful work.

He was killed during a random investigation when the suspect pulled a gun on him and his partner. He was shot without haste and his partner managed to take him down before anyone else died. Michael Talbot was given a hero's funeral and it was that very day that Nicholas and Charlene swore that if they ever had a son, they would never let him become a cop. It would be too much to bear if he'd died the same way.

That was why they praised the saints when they had a girl. They figured that she would never be interested in law enforcement and when she went to college, they knew she had no intention to join the force. But, college changed their little girl. They knew that when they stopped hearing from her on a regular basis. The only thing they didn't understand was what had happened.

"Well, it looks like you failed." Danni's temper was at the same level as her mother's with no intention to back down. It was from her that she'd gotten her stubborn demeanor and she knew Charlene wouldn't back down as easily as she'd hoped. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing her mother could say could ever change her mind.

"What is the world ever possessed you?" Charlene was still being restrained by her husband who had no word on the subject. It had been his brother who died, yet she was acting like it was hers. He'd only agreed to the deal to appease his wife. The truth was that he found Danni's news enlightening. He was proud of his little girl and his wife would be too, once she got used to the idea.

Danni crossed her arms over her chest as she took a stand in front of the woman she'd been avoiding for years with good reason. She wouldn't tell her the truth, even if she did want her to know. She just didn't want her to find out during an argument. She wanted to tell her while they were sitting down, having a mother/daughter conversation like they used to have when she was younger. She shrugged, "I suppose you'll never know."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Redemption**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The light turned green and he put his foot to the gas. He needed to get home. He would be safe there. There, he could tell her how much he loved and cherished her. A tear silently trickled down his cheek as he thought about her. He knew he wasn't going to see her again. There was something deep inside of him that told him so. He was going to miss her so much and he only hoped she would forgive him.

He was stopped at another red light when he realized there would be no chance of escape. The same SUV pulled up behind him and roared its engine at him. It was like a car possessed, except that the driver was the one who was possessed.

He muttered under his breath about the damn light for it to change and when it did, he put the pedal to the metal. It was a last resort to escape these maniacs. It would only be so he could see her beautiful face once more.

He never made it through the intersection.

He was blindsided by another SUV and his car was sent sideways, tumbling top over bottom until it came into contact with a nearby tree. Smoke was shooting out from under the hood and something liquid was leaking. A deep, yet shaky breath told him that it wasn't gasoline, but he knew he had to get out of the wreckage.

His eyes had been closed as his body stabilized itself from the shock of the impact. With a deep breath, he opened them to see that he was virtually unharmed. The passenger side of the vehicle was what had made contact with the tree and his airbag had deployed, protecting his skull from being shattered. A huge sigh of relief left him as he unbuckled his seat belt and stared out of the shattered windshield. With any luck, his assailants thought he was dead and they would just leave him be, yet he knew that wouldn't be the case. They wanted to make sure to take care of him personally. The whole car accident was just a ploy to weaken his defenses.

With a groan of exhaustion, he peered through the rear-view mirror, expecting to see only passers-by, but what he saw chilled him to the bone.

If the tension was high before, it was nothing compared to the atmosphere, now. It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room, leaving Nicholas feeling more than a little awkward in the silence. It reminded him of the last time they'd all gotten together, yet even back then it wasn't this hard to breathe.

He got up from the table and decided to walk around the living room area of the apartment. The whole area was entirely opened, so wherever you stood, you'd be able to see everything. And that meant that he had a perfect view of the table where his wife and daughter sat.

It was the opened area that Danni had found so appealing when she chose the apartment. The only rooms that were closed off from the rest were the master bedroom, the guest bedroom and the bathroom, which was set in the middle of both bedrooms.

He glanced at many of the photographs that were upon the walls, bookshelves, and a table or two. There were only a few from before Danni moved away from home, but the one that stood out for him was the one that was placed upon the wall. It had been taken when she was only five-years-old. He'd taken her out on one of their infamous daddy-daughter excursions, which had been the happiest day of her life. He would admit only to himself and of course to her that it was one of the happiest days of his life as well. Every one of their outings was the best time he'd ever had in his life. He missed those so much and now that things were warming up between all of them, he could have one of those days again.

He smiled at the shining face of his little girl and glanced back at the woman who continued to stare down her mother. She wasn't his little girl anymore and he needed to realize it; they both did. She was an adult with a good life. They couldn't change that anymore than they could change the stars.

With a sigh, he turned back to the photographs. Others consisted of a group of people he didn't know, but assumed that Danni did, otherwise she wouldn't have it upon her wall. Then, on closer inspection, he saw Sue's smiling face as her teammates crowded around her for a group shot. Two very strong women in the same family was quite an achievement. And the fact that they'd both decided to do good things with their lives was an even greater one.

The next he looked at contained a smiling Danni as she snuggled into the arms of a very handsome, yet gruff-looking man. By the look of the background, they looked like they were in the park and by the looks of their attire they certainly weren't having a picnic. Their clothes, which were only t-shirts and jeans, were splattered with mud, yet their faces were clean. It was most likely from a friendly football game they'd been playing with the people from the group photo, he'd concluded.

As he looked closely at both pictures, he saw that the man was in both, which meant that he worked with Sue. He was an FBI agent. At least Danni wasn't dating just anyone. Someone in his station was certainly a few steps up from Jonathan Graves.

He smiled as he saw the happy expression on his daughter's face. Whoever he was, he was certainly making her happy and he hoped he got to meet him before they returned home in the next few days. He pulled the frame from the wall and carried it over to the table, where the two women still sat. He returned to his seat and placed the photograph in the center for all of them to see.

"I was just looking at all of your pictures and I noticed that this man was in quite a few of them. Who is he?" He glanced between his two women and waited for one of them to even look at the thing. At least that way they would be able to end their staring contest. He was satisfied when Danni pulled her gaze away from her mother's to look at which one he was talking about. He saw her eyes light up as she tried to hide the smirk that was beginning to creep to her lips.

"His name is Bobby," was all she said. Apparently, her temper was still up there enough for her not to embellish too much on the man. Her father could see how she would have loved to talk endlessly about him, but there was something stopping her from doing so.

"He's very handsome," Charlene spoke up, giving her family a shock. They hadn't realized that she'd looked at the photo as well. "Are you seeing him? What does he do?"

It was over-protective questions like those that usually got Danni's blood boiling to a hotter temperature than before. This time, however, it wasn't the case. She seemed more worried than anything and it showed when she glanced at the clock. He still wasn't home. "We've been seeing each other for a year." A short chuckle escaped her. "Actually, it'll be a year on Friday." She glanced down at the ring finger on her left hand. It still remained bare, even though Bobby continuously told her how much he wanted to marry her. He wouldn't string her along, she knew. That just wasn't him. That man had a plan up his sleeve and not even his case would get in the way. The question was when he would get the nerve to ask her.

"You've been dating that long and you never bothered to have us meet him? Danni, we only want you to be happy and we could have understood," the older woman spoke up as she reached across the table and took her daughter's hand in her own. She was surprised that she had done it and even more surprised when the girl didn't pull away.

With another glance at the clock, Danni shrugged. "It never came up."

Three shadowy figures approached the vehicle. They were large and menacing-looking as they stalked their prey; him. He would have fought to get out of the car, but there was no use running. These men were ruthless and would do anything to take him down. He'd accepted his fate a long time ago. This was his end and he had done everything possible to make sure that all of his priorities were taken care of.

The door was wrenched open and he was roughly pulled from within and tossed to the ground. All of them stood above him in a circle just waiting for him to stand up. But, he wouldn't be that stupid. He wouldn't give them the opportunity to knock him down again.

"Do what you want to me. You'll be stopped after I'm gone."

A loud chuckle emitted from the man who stood above his head. He was the leader of the group and he usually took pride it disposing of this sort of garbage himself. "I'm surprised at you. I half-expected you to beg for your life like all the others did before you."

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure of seeing me grovel," he spat at the man's feet and he was given a kick to the stomach for it. He let out a loud 'oof!' and collapsed to the ground.

With a snap of their leader's fingers, the other two men bound his hands and feet behind his back and left him to lie on his stomach. He tried to struggle against the bindings, but the rope used was too strong from him to shimmy out of. The leader put his large, boot-covered foot upon his back to stop his squirming.

"Now, do you see what happens when you don't appease me? I was going to let you live, but you've screwed with me for the last time." He grinned evilly, which he victim couldn't see and removed his gun from the holster at his waist. A loud _click!_ was heard and it meant that the bullet was in place. "I hope you said goodbye to everyone." He held the barrel of the gun to the head of his prey and chuckled once more.

"You _will_ be stopped!" He cried out before the trigger was pulled. It was only a ploy to make the predator nervous, but when he was in the mood to kill, there was nothing that could ruin the excitement that ran through him.

"I highly doubt that," was the last thing he heard as the trigger was pulled, the sound reverberating throughout the neighborhood. They knew it was their cue to exit when multiple lights turned on and sleepy men and women peered out their homes to see what was going on.

They saw the still smoking vehicle and the poor tree that it had come in contact with. They saw the man lying motionless in the grass only ten feet away with his hands and feet bound. They only thing they didn't see was the faces of the assailants as they ran into the darkness.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty**

Jack and Sue were the last two left in the bullpen. Everyone else had gone home after they ended up at another dead end. Jack was engrossed with the file he was reading and he decided to finish with it before heading home as well. It had taken him a lot longer than expected, but it was worth it. More pieces of the puzzle were falling upon the table; he just needed to find a way to put them together.

Fortunately for his sanity, though, Sue was the only other one left in the room when he'd made that decision. So, she stayed to help. It seemed like she'd had a hidden agenda when she chose to stay, but he wouldn't complain. He liked her working so close with him when everyone else was gone. That way, they wouldn't be under heavy scrutiny like they were when the bullpen was a raging madhouse. He liked the fact that he could run his hands through her hair anytime he wanted or steal a kiss from her every so often without the fear of rules and ridicule. Unfortunately, until Garrett got back from wherever he was, late nights in the office would be a usual thing for them.

She pulled Bobby's chair right next to Jack's and they sat with their heads together as they mulled over the open file on his desk. The problem was that they weren't exactly getting any work done. It all started when Sue tied her hair up to get it out of her face so she would be able to read him better and Jack couldn't resist placing a kiss upon her bare, milky-smooth neck. She squealed loudly because she hadn't been expecting it and playfully hit him for it.

"We really need to finish this if we want to get out of here anytime tonight," she informed him with a smirk. She wouldn't deny that she loved it when she kissed him, but she'd like him to do it in a more romantic setting. The bullpen was far from romantic, but it did have its charms. It was like their second homes, for one thing. It was also quiet, though that wasn't a factor for Sue, which she teased him about when he brought it up the first time he'd done it. Another charm it had was that they were more likely not to be interrupted there late at night.

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying myself right here." He flashed her one of his signature smiles only to make her blush and he was satisfied when he saw the light pink tint creep to her cheeks. His gaze sifted and he caught himself staring into her eyes only to feel his heart begin pounding faster than normal. He felt like he'd just run a mile at high speed, but he loved the feeling. He hoped he could always feel this way when he looked at her. His smile widened as he moved a stray piece of hair from her face. That seemed like a mistake, because that only increased his heart rate and decided to just rest his palm against her cheek.

Her skin burned from his touch. Just the feel of his hand upon her made her feel whole. Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling. This was so wrong, but it felt so right. "What?" she asked breathlessly. His thumb began drawing gentle circles upon her cheek and it made her blush more and shiver at the same time. She loved that feeling and only hoped he would always make her feel that way.

He continued to stare at her as he thought of what to say. There was so much on his mind, but his voice wouldn't let him reveal anything. "You are so beautiful," he said softly as he signed the words. He wanted to make sure she read him correctly and the only way to do that was to sign.

"I hope that's not the only reason you want to be with me," she teased. She knew that wasn't true, she just wanted to read the words that crossed his lips. She wanted him to tell her how much he really loved her, but she knew they wouldn't come just yet.

He couldn't help but remain serious as he continued to stare into those gorgeous hazel orbs of hers. "You know it's not," he answered with a smirk and a chuckle. "I didn't just mean on the outside, though I won't deny that I find you to be so… sexy." It was the only word he could think of and he even blushed for saying it. But, even if he had the chance to take it back, he wouldn't. He saw her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink and her eyes lower from his. He instantly took her hands in his and squeezed them so she would look at him again. "I'm not finished," he said when she raised her eyes again. "Sue, you are so beautiful on the inside as well. You have the kindest soul I've ever met and I find that so attractive in you." He waited patiently for her reply. He knew this was a lot to take in and knew she had a lot of processing to do. He never expected her to answer so quickly, though.

"You think I'm sexy?" Her cheeks deepened even more in color. Where she had gotten the confidence to ask that question, she would never know. All she knew was that she was a whole different person when Jack was around.

He chuckled loudly as he saw the blood rush to her dace. He found her especially sexy when she blushed, but he refrained from saying that. Saying things like that could certainly get him into trouble. He inched his face closer to hers and made sure to keep his lips in her line of sight. "I think you're incredibly sexy," he answered, placing a soft kiss upon her pouty lips.

She giggled as she mumbled against his lips, "You are trouble, Jack Hudson," she kissed him back. Her entire body filled with warmth every time he kissed her and she waited for him to do it again.

"That's what everyone tells me. I never believed them, until now," he replied as his hand found its way to the back of her head to crane her neck to the proper position for him to kiss her deeper. She waited patiently for it, already becoming familiar with his looks of teasing. His lips lightly grazed hers, making her elicit a groan of longing. He knew that sound all too well, now. She wanted him to delve deeper into her and make her feel like she was whole. He didn't disappoint as her lips parted to let him gain access to her hot, delicious mouth. His tongue lightly danced passed her lips and over her teeth before it joined with her own. He was greeted by a moan that rose from deep inside of her. She was urging him to continue and he could only oblige.

Kissing her felt so miraculous and he didn't ever want to pull away. He felt like he was dancing on air and the rest of the world just seemed to disappear. There was no case, no bullpen, no FBI; it was just the two of them, together as one. He'd loved this woman before any of this had started, but he would admit that he was falling so much more for her, now. He wanted nothing more than to tell her, but those few technicalities of dating a coworker wouldn't let him.

The inner voices were screaming at him, yelling something about consequences, but he just ignored them. All he cared about was how wonderful being with Sue felt. He didn't want to string her along and make her believe that this was all for nothing. He wanted her to know how he felt, even if that meant he asked her to marry him. He laughed to himself. Bobby and Myles would usually refer to him as "turtle boy," but he would go to any length for her. He didn't want to lose her, this time and he would do anything to keep her.

He tasted wonderful, she thought as his lips ravished hers in their own gentle way. Usually, all of this would overwhelm her, but she'd wanted this—Jack—for so long that she wouldn't be scared; she couldn't let herself. She needed to be with him. She loved him so much that it made her heart hurt. Telling him would only make things more difficult than they already were. It wasn't that she didn't want to; she just couldn't. Things were complicated enough as it was. At least without her proclamation of love, it might be easier to slip back into their normal lives again.

Her inner voice scoffed at her. Who was she kidding? Things would never be the same between the two of them again. There was no going back, only forward. She would miss everyone when she left the team.

She felt him begin to pull away from her, so she nipped at his lower lips and gave a groan of disappointment as an incentive to continue. But, as she tried to force his lips back to hers, he didn't seem as willing to continue. "Jack?" She nibbled on her own lower lip in worry that it was because of something she'd done. She relaxed when she saw his look of reassurance.

He gave her a smile as he ran his thumb gently over her swollen, well-kissed lips. She looked even more beautiful. He signed "phone" to her because there was no way he could find his voice when he looked at her when she looked like she did. Her cheeks were flushed a dark pink and her formerly nicely-combed hair was askew from his fingers running through it. She was a sight to behold and it was because of that that he would miss everyone he considered family—which included Myles—when he left the team.

He waited until she gave a nod of understanding before he cleared his throat and answered the phone on his desk. "Hudson."

"_Jack, I'm glad I caught you,"_ the all too familiar voice of their supervising agent said as if the world was coming to an end.

"D?" He avoided Sue's gaze as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He felt like he'd just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He could have sworn his face was very red by the heat emanating from it.

"_Yeah, look, we've got a situation... We've found the next victim."_ D seemed sullen but Jack couldn't understand why. This was good news.

"That's great." He glanced at Sue with a smile, which she returned.

"_No, it's not… He's dead."_

The smile immediately fell from the man's lips, which puzzled Sue. Hack didn't bother explaining at this point. He would fill her in later, because he wanted an answer first. "Are you sure?"

"_Yeah, I'll explain everything later. Just get downtown as soon as you can. You don't need the address… you can't miss it."_ D immediately hung up, leaving Jack numb. They were trying to protect these people from being killed, but it didn't seem like they were doing such a great job. Five men were now dead and only God knew how many more were on the list.

He wasn't surprised when Sue's hand grasped his, but he was surprised when he felt his heart plummet from his chest and into his stomach. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time; not since Wes was killed before his eyes. But, this scenario was much worse than that. They had to find out who was doing this and they had to put a stop to it before anyone else turned up dead.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

With one more glance at the clock, Danni was officially worried. It was after ten o'clock and Bobby still wasn't home. After much debate with herself, she finally conceded to calling his cell phone. She only got his voicemail, which meant his phone was turned off. With a result like that, she couldn't stop the horrible imaged from forming in her mind. He could be in any situation and still be in mortal danger.

She thought it was silly to worry so much. He'd proven to her how well he could handle himself and told her more times than anything not to worry. But, with him being who he was and the things he'd been through, she figured she had the right. She knew he would be lying if he said there hadn't been a time when he was worried about her. She'd been through quite a few operations after which he wrapped her up in his arms, not willing to let go. He worried about her all the time and her him. That was why they were so great together. They were soul mates and she just wouldn't be whole without him by her side.

Her parents still sat at the table as she told them a few stories about him and all of the good things he'd done. Nicholas found them all so fascinating, because he was forming quite a picture in his mind of what kind of man Bobby Manning really was. He wanted only the best for his little girl and he seemed better than that. But, while he relished in the stories, Charlene formed her own opinion in her mind. She wouldn't share it just yet, though. The emotional floodgates had opened between her and her daughter and voicing her opinion would only close them and probably look them for good.

Danni officially took up pacing as she waited for anything. She'd left a message on his phone, but knew he wouldn't get it. That was the reason why she was basically panicking. He always answered his phone or called her back. There couldn't have been a break in the case, not this late at night. Something was definitely wrong.

She continued to pace, reflexively rubbing the side of her cheek where she'd been hit. It didn't hurt; she just thought it might help her calm herself. It didn't help, though she had to admit that her mother would be able to pack quite a punch if the need ever arose.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry that I hit you," Charlene apologized when she noticed Danni's nervous movement.

The girl shrugged off the apology and continued her pacing. "I'm sure I deserved it," was all she said as a reply. In truth, she had deserved it. It was her, after all, who'd been the stubborn one and had gone into hiding from her own family. They just wouldn't understand if she told them. They needed to hear the whole story and she wasn't ready for them to hear it. "I just wish he'd call me back."

The three of them jumped when her cell phone rang. As soon as she'd finished her statement, the familiar tone went off and startled all of them. She glanced at the caller ID to see who it was and cursed under her breath. It wasn't who she'd wanted it to be, and she wasn't really in the mood to talk to this person right now. Still, she knew she had to answer it, but made sure her heart was back in her chest before she did. "Talbot." She spoke with agitation. Why did he have to call her now?

"_It's me,"_ DeMarco's voice replied, but without its usual vigor and humor. It seemed strained as if he was pacing himself to tell her something. _"I've got some bad news."_

With an exasperated sigh and a silent prayer asking him not to say what she thought he was going to, she replied. "Jeff, those are five words I don't really want to hear from you, right now."

"_Just turn on the news,"_ he barked at her. He didn't want to dilly-dally. This wasn't so easy to voice and he suddenly wished that he wasn't the one who had to tell her. Telling Danni the bad news was the last think he wanted to do. But, he drew the short straw and he had to belly up to the bar.

She did as he told her and plopped down onto the couch as she watched the footage playing. The news chopper was flying around the scene, focusing on certain areas as the reporter gave her play-by-play. Danni gasped loudly as the camera focused on the wreckage of the vehicle. She knew that car. "Oh my God," she said, softly. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to cover it in awe. It wouldn't help; the shock was too great.

"_We tried to keep the reporters at bay, but we couldn't stop the chopper,"_ he explained, speaking softly.

"Jeff, is he okay? He could have survived that crash… right?" When he didn't answer right away, she knew the truth. She closed her eyes as she felt tears come to them. She wouldn't let them fall, though. "Oh, God."

"_Danni, the crash isn't what did it…I don't want t explain over the phone. You should get down here."_

She nodded, ignoring the perplexed looks she was receiving from her mom and dad. "I'll be there." Her voice crackled as she said it, which she knew would happen. She exhaled loudly as she closed her phone and tossed it onto the seat next to her. She covered her face with her hands and tried not to cry. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop the few stray tears that leaked out and she quickly wiped them away.

This shouldn't have happened.

She felt a surprisingly comforting hand rest upon her shoulder and looked up to see her mother staring down at her. Her expression was consoling, but also puzzled. "What is it, Baby?" she asked softly, using the nickname she'd called Danni when she was little. "Is everything all right?"

Danni shook her head. "No, mom, it's not." She exhaled loudly as she pushed the pain as far away as it would go. She wouldn't let this affect her so much. She had to be strong and handle this like she would any other case. She just didn't know how hard that was going to be.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

She'd been to many crime scenes, more than she could count or remember, but this was different. She hadn't known those people. They weren't considered family; only the latest mishap in a world gone mad. She would usually be on scene, ready for anything and with no emotion flooding through her. Not this time.

He didn't deserve to die this way.

With a shaky breath and with DeMarco by her side, she glanced down at the body. She immediately turned away, her stomach threatening to convulse and let loose her dessert. No one blamed her for what she was feeling; she had every right. But, she needed to conduct herself in a professional manner and Jeff made sure to do that.

"It's the same as the others we handed over to the FBI—a .45 right to the head. The car was hit by some sort of SUV with DC plates—it was most likely a rental—and no one around saw the numbers. There might be some good news, though. The team managed to life a few prints from the door handle. They could just be his, but they could also belong to one of his attackers."

"That's not exactly good news," she snapped at him, but she was thankful he was filling her in. In his own way, he was trying to take her mind off of the fact, that lying at their feet, was their good friend—someone they would never see again.

"Well, it's the best we've got. Everyone was asleep when this happened and no one saw anything that can help us," he retorted with the same amount of exasperation. He didn't like this any more than she did. Stern was his friend too, so she wasn't the only one affected by this.

Her anger quickly subsided with his retort and she quickly apologized. His only reply was a shrug of the shoulders, which she took as if he was saying it didn't matter. This was an emotional time and none of them could stop what they were feeling.

She glanced over at a makeshift tent that had been erected for Stern's wife. Danni could see Marie's pacing silhouette moving about the area as if she was a caged animal. She motioned her head towards it. "Has she been told, yet?" Usually, the widow would have been told straight away, but in this type of circumstance, they still needed everything fresh. For all Marie knew, he could just be badly injured.

DeMarco shook his head. "I wanted to wait for you before anyone told her. She's hysterical, though. I've got one of the rookies trying to calm her down."

She managed a short snicker as she nodded. "Good job. She'll skin him alive." For the first time, it felt wrong to give a sarcastic remark. It was still too early to even joke about anything. This was all too heart-breaking and something needed to be done to avenge him. With a deep breath, she headed toward the panic-stricken wife of her former superior officer. This was going to be one of the most difficult things she'd ever have to do and she needed to find some sort of strength. But, without Bobby by her side, she had none.

Why did this have to happen when life was becoming so perfect?

He shuffled through the crowd which stood by, watching, waiting for anything that would catch their attention. Some were residents of the area, while the rest were the media and they seemed to be in a frenzy. A man of Robert's station was murdered in the same way as four other men. It was bound to attract some attention, but this was just ridiculous. He'd never seen this many reports collected together before and he hoped he never had to again.

He had to fight his was through just to get to the scene, since he arrived the back way, which he now figured was the wrong thing to do. He cursed under his breath as he tried side-stepping through the throng, only to end up smashed in between two television reporters he wasn't very fond of. They worked for the same station and had once twisted his report around to make it reflect badly upon both him and the FBI. He just hoped they didn't recognize him or they would ask for a statement.

He had to stop and wait for a breach in the crowd before he could squeeze through again and that made him even angrier. He would draw out his badge if it wouldn't throw so much attention to him. He just needed to get through quickly and unnoticed, though he knew that wouldn't happen. For now, all he could do was wait.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked and a gentle hand placed itself upon his muscular chest.

He recognized who it was before he saw her face and cursed a little but louder so she would know his aggravation. Unfortunately, she thought it was toward the mob and not to her. He plucked her hand from his chest as he looked down at her with a half-hearted smile. "Hiya, Darce," he grumbled as he turned his attention to the area over the people's heads in front of him. He wanted to get a glance of Danni to make sure she was doing okay. He was able to spot her as she conversed with DeMarco. He saw how downtrodden she looked and felt so terrible. He wished he was there to hold her in his arms, but this damn horde wouldn't let him through.

"Special Agent Manning, I do believe you've been avoiding me. I've been trying to call you all day, but I only seemed to get your voicemail." She replaced her hand upon his chest and began drawing light circles upon it with her fingertips. One side of her mouth lifted as she smirked up at him, wanting some sort of reaction from him.

Once again, he removed her hand. "I've been busy," he muttered as he continued to squeeze through the pack, unfortunately with her at his heels. In truth, she was the reason why no one could get a hold of him. She'd called him every hour, on the hour and he had to shut it off to ignore her. He didn't want to talk to her because there was so much going on around him. He didn't even want to talk to his own mum, but she'd yelled at him for it in a message and he hurriedly called her back. That had been the last time he checked his messages and that was before Danni had called him, so he hadn't gotten hers until he got home to find her not there.

"Well, so have I. I still am on assignment, you know? I was calling you to see if I could get a statement or something; anything to make the public feel safe. I mean, a Neanderthal like Stern doesn't get killed for nothing." For once, Bobby didn't like that personalization of Robert. Sure, he'd said that more than once, himself, but as he thought back to it, he really wasn't as bad as that. But, she was just saying it so she could push him into revealing something. They were still together the first time Metro and the FBI teamed up and she had heard the horror stories. She had hoped her teasing and name-calling would get him to spill, but his resolve seemed to be a lot stronger around her than it used to be.

He stopped trying to squeeze through the crowd and looked down at her with a somber gaze. "The media isn't going to know anything until we release a statement. Sorry, sheila, but that's the way it's gotta be. No one is getting any special treatment. Oh, and off the record, Stern wasn't a Neanderthal. There was a side to him that people like you never saw. If you're as good at your job as you say you are, then you would have seen that." He didn't know what made him say all of it, but he was glad he did. There was a lot of aggravation he'd wanted to get off of his chest toward her, though he'd wanted to say something that had more to do with their break up. Of course, that didn't matter anymore. He'd moved on. If she couldn't handle it, it was all her fault. He saw the incredulous look in her eyes and smirked at his handy work. She deserved so much more, but he had a case to deal with. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a case to work on."

With only two more steps, he was enveloped by the throng and she lost sight of him, but she continued to stare at the spot he'd been standing in. It was the first time he'd called her 'sheila' in a long time. Usually, he would call her 'Luv', but perhaps that was reserved for whatever hussy he was seeing now. She furrowed her brow in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest. Getting him back was going to be much harder than she'd predicted.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Sleep wouldn't come to her. No matter how hard she tried to push the nightmares away, all she could see was Stern's lifeless eyes staring up at her. The sight had been so gruesome that she had clung to Bobby when he finally arrived on scene. He had immediately wrapped his arms around her to console her, but even his strong embrace wouldn't be enough for her to feel better.

She was saddened by the loss of such a great friend—someone she considered part of her family—but she wouldn't let her sorrow overcome her. He believed that she was a strong woman, which she was until something like this happened. She never dealt very well with loss and this was going to be hard to recuperate from.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Robert was supposed to retire and spend the rest of his life with his wife and daughter. He was supposed to train Danni on how to be a good leader to her team. He was supposed to be there for her when her won father couldn't be. Everything was different, now; including her.

With a heavy sigh and no incentive to go to sleep, she removed the comforter from her body and threw it over Bobby's sleeping form. At least one of them was able to get some rest. She climbed from the bed and scrambled to pull on her old, gray sweatshirt. She forgot how cold it was in the middle of the night. She was usually so warm and cozy under the blankets and in Bobby's arms to notice. Unfortunately, she knew she wasn't going to be that comfortable again for a long time.

She glanced back to his sleeping form. His back was to her and he was snoring ever so lightly. He would be too exhausted to even realize that she wasn't laying beside him until morning. One more exasperated sigh left her as she exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Morning arrived in a haze. The transition would have barely been noticed as the hours ticked by. Dark clouds loomed over the city, making it look like night. They seemed to threaten to pour down heavy rain and make this week much worse than it already was. With a disgruntled sigh, Bobby poked his head out from underneath the blankets to relish the disgusting weather. At least it was reflecting the mood of everyone who'd been affected by Stern's death.

It had been a shock to all of them, but Bobby had noticed the change in the Lieutenant's demeanor as his end came nearer. It was like he was trying to redeem himself for all the things he'd done. He'd seen it, yet he never thought it was a sign that he needed help. He only figured it was Danni trying to make them get along.

Danni? He reached over to pill her into a hug, but found that she wasn't there. He gave a puzzled look as he stared at her empty side of the bed. He was sure she had been there when he went to sleep.

He glanced at the clock to see that it was still early. She'd been given time off until Monday, which meant she could enjoy the pleasure of sleeping in. Of course, that was if it hadn't affected her so much. Since it had, he figured that she wouldn't be enjoying any time at home. He knew she would rather be working right beside him to discover who did this and he just couldn't let her. It was too dangerous and he didn't want to do anything that would get her killed. He didn't know who they were dealing with, but he'd seen the type before. They would go after her without remorse, if only to see him suffer.

While she got the opportunity to wallow in her misery—on her own, none the less—he would be going into the bullpen late, this morning. He and the rest of the team had worked well past midnight, going over every inch of the crime scene for evidence and collecting statements from witnesses. They probably would have been finished sooner if the media hadn't continuously interrupted them, Darcy among them. A few officers held them at bay for as long as possible, but they just wouldn't give up until they got the information they wanted. Fortunately, Garrett was there to handle the situation and calm the crowd while his agents did what they did best.

With a yawn, he rubbed his tired face with his hands. He really wasn't looking forward to today. He would be stuck in the office all day, while the love of his life struggled to keep her sanity. He would rather just hold her in his arms all day and whisper comforts in her hair. It would be more productive than whatever dead end he and the others would find themselves at after going over the details of their fifth victim.

He collapsed back onto his pillows and groaned as he threw his forearm over his eyes. He did it to block out the gloom and think wonderful, happy thoughts. The only problem was that there was nothing happy to think of. He grumbled loudly as he yawned again. It was going to be another long day.

"Morning," said a slightly cheery voice from the doorway.

He moved his arm to his forehead and glanced up to see Danni enter and then begin to rummage through the closet. He was surprised to see her, because he hadn't heard the door open any. He really must have been lost in his thoughts, because the hinges squeaked very loudly when in motion. "Where were you?"

"I fell asleep on the couch. I went for a walk, last night to clear my head. When I got back, I didn't want to disturb you," she said absently as she shuffled through her clothes in the closet. She didn't seem as upset as she was last night, Bobby noticed, and that wasn't a good thing. She wasn't the kind of person to just shrug something like this off her shoulders and forget about it. She was still hurting inside, though the mask she wore was making it hard for him to see it.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "You went out for a walk?" He propped his head upon his elbow as he watched her pull a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from within. He felt anger welling up inside of him, but it wouldn't do any good to yell at her for doing something so careless. Besides, he was too preoccupied with the fact that she was getting ready to go someplace and he wanted to know where.

"I needed to think and before you blow your top; you can see that I'm perfectly fine." She knew he would have yelled at her for her carelessness, but she didn't really care. She was still there and nothing had gone wrong. She pulled off her old sweatshirt and the camisole top she wore to bed and replaced them with her favorite red t-shirt. She did the same with her sweatpants and jeans.

"Where are you going? You're not supposed to go in today."

"I know. Marie wants me to help her clear out Robert's office." She worried her bottom lip as she took a seat upon her side of the bed. "She wanted to clear it out before the funeral. She figured that it would be better… maybe a little less painful." Stern's body still hadn't been released to be sent to a mortuary, but it would give her adequate time to plan the funeral and contact everyone. As soon as the FBI was finished with it, it would be one of the most memorable memorials that anyone had ever been to. "It's going to be strange to see that office empty after such a long time."

"You're not going to take the office, are you?"

She shook her head. "No. It wouldn't be right. I'd feel so out of place, there. I honestly don't know how he was able to manage while being so far away from the team… But, it does explain why the rookies were so scared of him. It was a little intimidating in that big office." She gave a little smirk as she looked down at her boyfriend. Her eyes suddenly became sad and she wanted him to hold her again, but she wouldn't let herself crumble. She was slowly falling apart at the seams and she needed him to tell her good news; anything that could calm her sorrow. "You came in pretty late, last night. Did you find anything?"

She had been allowed on scene only because she was an officer of the law and a friend of the departed. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to touch a single piece of equipment while the FBI was there. She and her supervisor had even gotten into an argument about it, which prompted him to give her some time off. But, she just couldn't sit around and do nothing; especially until Monday. She needed to be in on what was going on. She didn't want to sit by and watch another team solve her friend's murder; even if her boyfriend was a part of that team.

He nodded as he looked up into her eyes. On the outside, she looked so strong, but he knew she was weeping deep down. She was feeling so helpless and he only wished it would be easier to comfort her. "We've found a few things and are running them through the databases." He was calm and collected as she saw her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Before she even asked the question he knew was on her lips, he stopped her. "You know I can't disclose that information; even to you. We're dealing with something very serious and very dangerous. Trust me, the less you know, the better off we are." He managed to place a kiss upon the tip of her nose before her character completely changed.

Her lips curled into one of her sexiest smiles—one that he could never resist—and batted her eyelashes. The palm of her left hand rested upon his chest and then slowly moved lower, her fingers tickling his bare chest. It was a tactic she used on him to get information out of him. She didn't know what possessed her to do it; she just knew she wanted to be in on everything that was going on.

Bobby would have enjoyed the treatment if it wasn't for the serious circumstances. He removed her hand from his chest, trying his hardest to ignore the tingling feeling he felt upon his skin, and held it in his hands to prevent her from trying any more torture. "You know I would tell you if I could, but I've been given orders… so have the others, so don't try to weasel anything out of them." He pointed his finger directly in her face to show that he meant business.

With frustration running through her, she rolled her eyes at him. "I get it," she told him as she raised her hands in defeat. She relaxed slightly as she laid her head upon the pillow and made him rest his hand upon her hip. "Did a team go in for his important papers? I don't want to end up finding something that could make or break your case." S eh had a cynical tone to her voice which he didn't like very much. She was angry about this—that was for sure—but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yeah. You sheilas are free to take whatever's left. Myles said there wasn't much that they didn't take, but the rest of his personal effects are still there." A stray piece of hair fell into her eyes and on instinct, he moved it away. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and wished she would open up to him. These sleepless nights and all of this stress was not good for her, he could see it already. She wasn't able to keep her emotions bottled up for long. Sooner or later, that emotional wall would finally crumble and she wouldn't be herself anymore. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded and gave a little smirk as her hand reached up to his mouth. The tips of her fingers lightly danced across his lips as she traced them, as if committing them to memory. "I'll be fine, but I was thinking about our anniversary. Maybe we should postpone it until later. It just doesn't seem right to celebrate something when Robert isn't even buried yet."

He nodded in agreement. "It's probably best." He rested his hand upon her cheek and stared into her pain-filled eyes with a stern determination. He wanted to help her feel better about this. He wanted to reassure her that there was nothing she could have done to stop it from happening. She was torturing herself for no reason. "It's okay to cry, you know? You were close to him; no one would blame you for being upset."

She averted her eyes from his and nibbled her lower lip. She only did it for a split second before her gaze returned to his. It was filled with the same determination as his, but it was also filled with fear. She wanted to say so much, but the words wouldn't come to her. All she could do was snuggle closer to him and let his hold upon her tightened. "I know," she said with a whisper as she clutched to his chest as she felt the tears well in her eyes. She didn't let one fall, even as he placed a comforting kiss upon the top of her head.

In truth, she wanted to cry. More than anything, she wanted to. But, there was something deep inside of her that told her to be strong. It told her that she had plenty of time to mourn after her present mission was finished. What that mission was or who that voice belonged to, she didn't really know. She was intrigued to find out the answers to both, but she was terrified at the same time.

By the time, they caught these madmen; things were going to certainly be different. But, it was still to be determined whether different was good or not.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"How's Danni?" Sue asked as she handed Bobby a file in which her notes were written.

He hadn't even realized she was standing at his desk, so when he looked up at her, he gave a startled look of surprise. His mind had been on that very subject and he wasn't getting much done because of it. "She's taking it pretty hard. I think it's going to take some time for her to get used to it."

"That's funny," Myles chimed in. "She didn't seem very distraught when she was arguing with James Martone, last night."

"Myles, she lost a very close friend. Think how you'd feel if it was one of us." She'd said it to Myles, but she was looking directly into Bobby's eyes with a stern glare.

He gave her a smirk as he caught the meaning of her little speech. "Don't worry, sheila, I'm giving her some space." He turned his attention to Jack so they could get back to the case. "Has the body been released yet?"

The team leader shook his head as he watched Sue walk back to her desk with a proud smile. He couldn't help but grin for a second before he cleared his throat and turned to his best friend. "Not yet. The lab just wanted to make sure we weren't missing anything. I'd say it would be released tomorrow. He'll most likely be buried Saturday." He was speaking from experience, not because he knew any of this information.

"Well, at least you don't have to wait long for the report," Lucy said as something came over the fax. She removed each sheet of paper before relaying the important information. "According to ballistics, the same gun was used on all five men."

"And the bullet?" Sue asked.

Lucy paused as another page came over the fax. She nodded as she looked at it. She turned the piece of paper over in her hands and revealed the image. It was of the bullet used to kill Stern. "The same. His name was etched into it."

"Which means we're right back where we started," Jack groaned.

"Not necessarily," Tara said as she waited for something on her computer to load. "I think I've found Richard Palmerro."

The atmosphere of the empty room was definitely different from the last time she'd been inside. So much laughter and understanding had happened within these four walls and now it was all gone. It would be replaced by some Captain who'd had his eye on it for years. It would be like Robert had never resided in there at all.

It was things like this that made her decision to replace him so difficult. Her life was just beginning and she could be the next one to go. So many times, she'd thought about turning down the position altogether, but something inside of her told her not to. Even Captain James Martone, her supervisor, felt she was the best person for the position. It just didn't seem right to take it, after everything that had happened.

"I see that I'm not the only one who still expects to find him sitting in that chair every time I step into this office," a saddened voice said from the doorway. Danni turned to see Marie Stern standing there. Her eyes were bloodshot and they were beginning to form dark circles underneath them. She looked like she hadn't slept all night, which could have been the reason why she wanted to get this over with so soon.

"I'm sure his last thoughts were of you," the young woman said softly as she tried to give a supportive smile.

Marie shook her head with a snigger. "That's sweet, but you're wrong. I know for a fact that his last thoughts were of Caitlyn. She was the only one he could think about when on a dangerous case. He told me that he would always pray to have one more chance to be with her before it was his time. I suppose he used that wish more times than necessary."

"How is Katie?"

"She didn't sleep much last night. I stayed up with her, until she finally drifted. There was no way I could make her go to school today, so I have a friend watching her… She knows he's gone, but I don't think she fully understands it… The FBI thinks he was targeted, Danni. Don't you think I would have noticed a change in my husband if that were true?"

The young woman gave an unsure nod. "I can't say for sure. Even if you and I didn't see it, it didn't mean that no one else did. Bobby told me that he talked to him a few days ago about the case and you know the two of them didn't exactly get along." Marie gave an aggravated nod. She knew all too well about the terrible things her husband had said about the charming young man. In truth, she thought Bobby was wonderful with Danni and maybe her husband was being a little overprotective of his best officer. "He told me that he was acting strange. He said that he was actually being nice, offering any service they needed. He said it was like he was trying to redeem himself for his past."

"And you believe him?" It was a simple question for confirmation. She trusted Bobby and the rest of the FBI. It was just a shock that she hadn't seen the change in her own husband.

"How can I not? I saw it too, but he didn't seem so different to me." He hadn't acted any stranger toward her; mostly to others and that's what she'd noticed. There was one day, however, when she saw him working prolifically at his desk. She'd come in to speak to him about whichever case they were working on, and when she did, he tried to hide whatever it was he was working on. She thought it was kind of bizarre, but she never pressed the matter. Now, she wished she had.

"Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his wife, he should have told me." A lone tear trickled down the older woman's face and she hastily wiped it away. She cursed under her breath as she inhaled deeply. She wasn't going to let herself fall to pieces; she'd promised herself. But, this was still too hard for her. He hadn't even been gone for twenty-four hours and now they were cleaning out his office. It was all too rushed for her liking.

"I'm sure he didn't want to worry you. You and Katie meant the world to him. There's no way he would have wanted to put you through that stress or in any danger." Danni finally had made it over to the desk, tentatively taking one step at a time before gliding her fingertips over the solid oak finish. She wanted to get this over with. The longer she stayed in this room, the less she wanted to go. She pulled an empty box toward her and began to fill it with belongings from the top of the desk. She saw Marie do the same with the items upon his bookshelves.

"I just wish he trusted me enough to tell me." It hurt Marie to say something like that. She knew Robert trusted her with everything and that could have been why he didn't tell her. There was too much at stake to get her involved and Caitlyn wouldn't survive with the loss of her mother and father at the same time.

"He did trust you. He trusted you to take care of your daughter for when he was gone. You could have become a target, yourself." It was the last thing she'd said on the matter as she began going through the drawers of the desk. After about a half-hour of leafing through pointless papers and a few of importance, the desk was just about empty. There was one final drawer she'd had to rifle through, but when she tried to open it, she found that it was one that locked. "That's funny," she mumbled, through Marie was too busy to have heard her. The younger woman reached into the inside pocket of her black, leather jacket and removed the lock-picking kit that Bobby had given her. He even taught her how to use it, which came very much in handy.

"Where did you learn how to pick a lock?" Marie asked as she placed some papers into an empty box on the top of the desk. She'd noticed that Danni had disappeared from sight, but when she approached the desk, she saw the young woman on the floor, the kit in hand.

Danni awkwardly looked up at the older woman and shrugged. "My man is one of many talents," was all she said as she put the kit away and pulled open the drawer. To her surprise, it was empty; completely empty. "That's strange. Why would he lock an empty drawer?"

"You know Robert; he was always one step ahead of everyone else." A small smile graced the widow's lips; her first since her husband's death. But, it was soon gone as guilt set it. It just didn't feel right to feel cheer so soon.

"I suppose," was all Danni said as she examined the drawer even closer. She finally noticed that there was something strange about it. The entire drawer was shallower than it looked from the outside, which she found to be strange. It could have just been the design of the desk, itself, but somehow she knew that wasn't the case. She lightly rapped on it with her knuckles and heard a hollow sound. Curious, she grabbed the letter opener she'd placed in her box and used it to pry the edges of the "bottom" of the drawer up.

Success was had when the board gently lifted to reveal more of the drawer. "He was certainly the smart one. Even the FBI didn't catch this." Inside of the hidden compartment rested a large, stuffed envelope with her name and title scribbled on it. She instantly removed it and opened it. Inside, there was a book; a journal of some sorts. She scanned a few pages, her eyes resting on a few choice passages in Robert's handwriting.

She gently closed the book and let the tips of her fingers glide over the cloth binding. This was a great find, but he should have let the FBI discover it. She wasn't even able to touch the slightest detail of the case and he entrusted his journal to her. Maybe it was a sign for her to get off of her butt and do something about it. It was like he was encouraging her to take a stand and help save all the others on that list.

She let a small grin form on her lips as she felt a deep respect for her former commanding officer. He trusted her with this and she wouldn't let him down. She would do whatever it took to solve this.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The apartment was quiet when Bobby entered. He'd expected to hear the radio or the television, but all he heard was silence; the pure reflection of his entire day. The Palmerro lead was a dead end from the beginning and he'd had to suffer through it with Myles at his side.

They'd arrived at the, for lack of a better word, manor and spoke to Richard Palmerro's ex-wife. She was a woman who seemed too big for her own britches and, obviously, how had had money all of her life. She gave the agents all the information she knew, but she did it with an air about her that said she was better than them. Even Myles cringed at the thought, because he came from a family like hers. Of course, all blue bloods were the same; he was lucky that he'd chosen his line of work or he would be just like her.

Speaking to the former Mrs. Palmerro was less than enlightening. She neither knew nor cared where her ex-husband had been. All that mattered was that he was out of her life for good and that he was still paying her alimony.

With a groan, Bobby hung up his coat and scanned the opened area of the apartment. There was no sign of Danni, yet both her motorcycle and her car were sitting out front. It wasn't like her to just take a walk around the streets, but these days, he wasn't sure he knew her as well as he thought. Still, he knew he wouldn't go anywhere without her bike or her baby. She was still in the apartment; he just needed to find her. "Danni?" he called out.

"Yeah?" he heard her ask from the sofa.

His brow furrowed in confusion, he approached the couch to find it empty. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the cushions, and the journal she'd discovered from Stern's office resting in her lap. "What are you doing on the floor?" There was an amused tone to his voice and he gave a smirk as he looked down at her to see her so engrossed in that book.

She barely looked up to acknowledge him, though she lowered her reading glasses just a smidge when she did. "I was falling asleep on the couch and I wanted to read this." She'd said it impatiently as she went back to the passage she was reading before she was so rudely interrupted.

"What is it?" He seemed clearly interested as he took a seat beside her. He noticed how reluctant she was to move it into his line of sight, but with one sincere glance, she gave in. He would read it one way or another; she just didn't want to see it before her plan came into motion.

She took a deep aggravated breath before she told him all about it. "It's a journal that Robert left for me. It was in a secret compartment in his desk, so he probably didn't want the FBI looking at it." She tried to pry the book out of his grasp, but he held on tight. She had to let him continue to scan the pages, while she continued to speak. "I never knew about all of the terrible things he'd done. I've heard about them, but not in such great detail. He really was trying to redeem himself… for everything."

He stared at the perfect penmanship of the late detective. There was so much detail into the drug deals Stern had been a part of, along with old, money-laundering stories. "How far back does this go?"

"At least fifteen years, but it's all in summary. He started writing it a few months ago. Bobby, he definitely knew that he was begin targeted, but," she paused as she flipped to the front of the book, "to protect Marie and Caitlyn, he destroyed every warning he received. He said that whoever is doing this has a list of victims and that someone we know is on it."

He tried to swallow the invisible lump in his throat, but it was no use. The fact that someone close to them was on that list was terrifying. "How did he know that?"

She managed to turn back to the page she'd read it on and scanned the handwriting before she found it. "He saw it for a split second one day when they came face-to-face. He didn't say who it was, but that we should keep our eyes opened."

Bobby looked at her incredulously. Why should he believe anything of what Stern wrote? So the man finally felt guilty about what he'd done; it certainly didn't help him in the end, now did it? "You really believe this?" He just wanted to make sure. She was a good judge of character and he knew he could believe it if she did.

She nodded with sincerity in her eyes. "I do. I believe this so much that I even asked Martone to have my team assist yours."

"No," he said, bluntly as he stood up and headed toward the bedroom.

Her brow crinkled in confusion as she watched him retreat. She quickly got to her feet and followed him. The look in his eyes had been firm, but she had to contest his answer. She wouldn't let him tell her what to do. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not going to let you," he said definitely as he unknotted his tie and hung it up with the rest of them.

"What do you mean you aren't going to let me? Bobby, my friend is dead and I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him while he continued to undress in front of her.

He'd begun to unbutton his dress shirt, but he stopped to look directly into her eyes. He rested his hands upon her shoulders and gently squeezed them. "It's too dangerous, Luv. I don't want you to get hurt."

She shrugged his hands off of her and her glare increased. "It's too late for that."

"I meant physically, Danni. I don't want to lose you." The sincerity in his eyes was almost too much to bear, but she wouldn't crumble from his gaze; he knew that for a fact. When she finally did fall apart, he was afraid that he wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces. He didn't want her to keep pushing him away. He wanted to console her, but he couldn't do that when she acted like she wasn't affected by this.

"You won't lose me. With my team helping, we could crack this. We knew Stern a lot better that you and with the journal that he left behind, it's like he wants us to help."

He hadn't noticed that she still carried the journal with her, but when he did, he plucked it from her grasp and tossed it onto the bed. "I like to worry about you." His tall frame towered above her and it usually made her feel so small compared to him, but the emptiness inside of her made her feel nothing. He gently slid his fingertips over the soft skin of her cheek and into her silky hair. He wanted her to look him directly in the eye, even if that meant he had to force her. "And if this was just any case, I'd say 'let's do it', but it's not."

She stared at him with uncertainty. She had no idea what he was talking about. What did he mean this wasn't just any case? "What do you mean?" Her voice was soft as she stared up into his handsome blue pools. Her heart was pounding riotously in her chest as thoughts of Bobby being the one on that list raced through her mind. She didn't want it to be true. "Bobby, what aren't you telling me?"

He'd been hesitating to tell her, but he knew there was no use stalling. She would find out one way or another. If it wasn't from him, it would probably be from Sue. He let out an exasperated sigh as he took her hands in his and took a seat upon the bed. "There's been some chatter among terrorist cells about Stern's death. We've gotten some reports about codes and an unoccupied cell has become active again. His death was just the beginning. If it was so easy to dispose of him, they would show no mercy when it came to you. I love you and I don't want to see you end up like the others." His eyes clouded over with tears, but he knew he had to be strong for the both of them. If he showed a sign of weakness, it would be the only incentive she needed to fall apart.

"I'm not like the others," she said as she took a seat next to him. She rested her hand upon his cheek and forced him to look in her eyes. She didn't say anything else as she snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She wanted him to know that she wanted to see this through to the end. She knew how to take care of herself and she was more than willing to fight for what was right. He just needed to see that.

"You got that right," he muttered into her hair. She never heard him, but she did feel the soft wisps of breath dance upon her skin as he said them. He hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember everything about her, the way she was at this very moment. He knew there was no use fighting her decision. He couldn't argue the fact that she was so willing to put herself in harm's way for the good of everyone around her. It still didn't mean he didn't have to like it.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

After a long, grueling day of work, nothing felt better than to come home and relax on the couch. He hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes as he carried the mail in the crook of his arm. He sifted through the post, tossing the junk onto the coffee table, bills with it (he would deal with those later). The last envelope in the pile didn't have a stamp or a return address, which made his heart plummet from his chest. A large lump formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it away to no avail.

The name on the front of the envelope had been typed—as had what was inside, he was sure. This hadn't been the first he'd received and he knew what to expect. With an unsteady hand, he tore it opened and removed the slip of paper from inside. His eyes scanned the few lines on it, expecting to find that his time was up, but, that wasn't what he'd found. This was only the beginning for him. He would be used as another pawn in their game and there was nothing he could do about it. If he didn't do what they wanted, they would kill the woman he loved. He had no choice other than to do their bidding.

It didn't mean it was right. He could have stopped this with his first notice, but at the first sign that it was revealed to either the police or the FBI, they would take no mercy. They were cold-blooded killers with the knack of disposing of people. He would rather they get rid of him instead. She had nothing to do with this. She was only an innocent bystander and because of his carelessness, he'd put her in danger.

A photograph had also been in the envelope, but it had fallen to the floor when he removed the note. He picked it up and stared at it. In it, he showed weakness for the woman who owned his heart. He always became weak when he stared into those gorgeous eyes and kissed her full, pouting lips. She would be the death of him if he had his way. He would rather die for her than die because of something he had no control over.

He closed his eyes as tears formed in them and dropped the picture onto the coffee table. He couldn't look at it anymore—it only brought him pain. He had to do something; anything to keep her safe and if that meant following their instructions, then so be it.

He picked up the note with a trembling hand and read the lines again. _**'She is such a precious jewel, isn't she? We wouldn't want to harm a hair on that pretty, little head. And we won't, if you do as we ask. Tomorrow; one o'clock. Be there. Don't be late.'**_

The alley was dark, even in the middle of the day with the sun high up in the sky. Garbage was strewn about by a stray and there were a couple of rats who'd decided to follow him as he headed deeper through. He checked behind him to see if he'd been followed by anyone who was human and was satisfied when he found that he hadn't been.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered as he slipped his hands into his pockets to warm them. It was a very cold day in which snow was predicted; a fine day for a confrontation like this.

With all of his training, he should have known all about getting out of these predicaments, but that would mean putting her in danger and he just couldn't do that. She meant too much to him for him to run scared. He would follow their plans and hopefully thwart them before his time was up. He had to stay sharp, even if that meant looking over his shoulder at every turn.

"Punctuality is key and I'm so pleased you followed instructions."

He jumped from the sound of the deep voice that seemed to come from nowhere and turned around to see a large, dark man standing only a few inches from him and a good six inches above him. It was the same man he'd dealt with the first time, which he hoped to never see again. Very few things frightened him anymore, but this man was one of the things at the top of his list. "Okay," he began with fright in his voice. He cleared it before he spoke again, this time it was his usual, clam and collected tone. "I'm here and I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt her."

"If your superiors found out, it could be disastrous for the both of you." The visitor said it with an air of confidence. He was looking forward to have the man before him beg at his feet.

"That's _none_ of your concern," he spit out with anger. It didn't matter, anyway. Something was going to be done about the situation and soon.

"It is if we don't get what we want."

"And what do you want?" He glared at the taller man, his courage almost spent, except for the few snide remarks he had left up his sleeve.

"Information," was the reply. The dark man held out a slip of paper in a leather-clad hand. Whether it was to devoid the paper of prints or to keep the chill from them, the victim didn't know. He just knew that this man may have been much smarter than he first anticipated. "Here is what we want to know and where you can deliver it. You have until Monday morning."

He glanced down at the list and read it over once. He looked up at the predator before him and gave him a doubting look. It would take him much longer than that to get everything they wanted. "I _can't_ get all of this by Monday. It'll be impossible."

"You can and you will or else you say farewell to your precious jewel. _Monday._" The large man turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back around. "Give Stern's widow my condolences, will you?" He gave an evil smirk before he left his prey to reflect upon their meeting. By the look of defeat on his face, they would get everything they wanted. Everything was falling into place.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Saturday was a solemn day. Rain clouds hovered overhead, just threatening to pour down the icy, wet drops of autumn. Whether or not it would fall was anyone's guess though. It wouldn't have surprised any of the attendants of Robert Stern's funeral if it did. It would only show how terrible of a day this truly was.

The church the service had been held in was small, only in comparison to the number of guests who'd attended. Never before had the priest seen so many people and he was saddened that he had to ask many to leave because of fire codes and other nonsense. But, for those who were allowed in, few found seats and the rest decided to stand as they paid their condolences.

Danni sat in between Caitlyn and Bobby, holding each of their hands. Caitlyn gripped to her for support as she tried to understand that her daddy wasn't coming back; that he was gone forever. Danni, on the other hand, was holding onto Bobby for the same reason. A few tears had trickled down her cheeks, but the flood gates still had yet to burst open. She was holding back to not show weakness to Marie, Caitlyn, or to herself, but it was only doing more harm than good.

Bobby glanced at her as the pastor spoke his sermon, while an interpreter signed for the large number of deaf guests who'd been present. He saw how the dark circles under her eyes had only gotten worse. Two more nights had passed and she still hadn't gotten any rest. It was like she was blaming herself for what had happened, when she had no reason to.

He wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her closer. He placed a light kiss upon her temple and expected some sort of reaction in return, but he got none. There was no smile on her lips, no squeeze of the hand, not even a glance in his direction. Her eyes were set upon the casket, never faltering as more tears dripped from her eyes.

Next to Bobby was Sue who didn't seem to be as entranced at the sermon as she usually would. Her focus was on Jack, who was sitting next to her. He looked even more exhausted than Danni and that was saying something. He also had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't been getting much sleep as he used to. Since the night of Stern's death, he'd been withdrawn from her and that frightened her. He'd been able to tell her anything, but he'd only pulled away more.

To show him how much he could trust her, she laced her fingers within his and gave a confident squeeze. She didn't care if anyone was looking. She wasn't doing it because she was his so-called 'girlfriend'; she was doing it because she was a friend who cared.

She smiled when he gently squeezed back, but when someone around them gave a cough—real or fake, he couldn't discern—he quickly pulled his hand away and focused on the sermon. She looked at him with a shocked expression, though she tried to hide it. He certainly wasn't acting this way because of lack of sleep, this went much deeper and she would find out what that something was.

Myles sat in between Tara and Lucy who were each crying. How he'd managed to be stuck with the two of them, he didn't know. He'd just sat down next to Lucy and Tara had sat down next to him. The problem was that because they were crying, he was. He tried his hardest to push the tears away, but he couldn't fight them. He'd hoped no one would notice, but there was no way that would have happened. Lucy was the one to notice and she handed him a tissue which he'd accepted with a tint of pink rising to his cheeks.

D was the only one who seemed indifferent about the funeral. He was neither happy nor sad. He was only there to represent the FBI in a dignified manner. He was another one who never trusted Stern. As Bobby would put it, to D, he was a 'drongo' of the worst kind. But, to keep up a good façade that he cared more than he did, he attended the funeral and listened to the sermon. He even was able to grin and bear it when the widow got up to speak.

Usually, he wouldn't feel this way about attending a funeral, but they were sitting on their butts while the people who did this were out walking free. He wanted to take them down and lock them up for good. Still, he was Acting Assistant Director and he had to keep up appearances. Maybe his appearance would even calm the public for a few days and show that they were doing all they could.

Marie looked appalling. She looked like she had neither slept nor ate in days, which she probably hadn't. She was only a shell, now. With her husband—the only man she'd ever loved—gone, she felt little appeal to life. She only remained to be the woman she was because of Caitlyn. She was all that she had left, now. She was her only remaining piece to the life she'd had only a few days ago.

The rest of Stern's team sat on the other side of the family, each with their own signs of grief. The rookies sat the closest to Marie and Caitlyn. At twenty four, Max Arbor was the youngest, but he was full of determination. He and Robert had made quiet a connection in the last year and he was very upset to see such a good man leave this world so soon. He knew he would do whatever it took to assist the FBI into solving this. Justice would be had for the family and friends of such a great friend.

Evan Price sat to his right. He wasn't exactly a rookie, but he was new to the team. He transferred from Los Angeles with his wife when she received a promotion in her company's DC business firm. He was more than happy to move, as long as she was happy. Laura Price sat along side him, her hands intertwined with her husband's. Both looked somber as they listened to the eulogy. Price had enjoyed getting to know such a wonderful man. He'd heard terrible things when he'd joined Metro, but never believed them. He was the kind of man to decide for himself whether or not someone was dirty. The rumors about Robert Stern were the farthest from the truth.

DeMarco resided on the end of the row. Out of everyone, he seemed to be the most depressed. He looked as though the very life of him had been sucked from his chest, leaving behind only a small part of his soul. He and Stern had worked together for a long time. He'd been taught everything he knew by that man and now he was gone. He hadn't just been a father-figure to Danni. He'd been one to him, as well. Dark circles were forming below his usually life-filled eyes. This was taking a toll on all of them, but he remained quiet and listless throughout everything.

Yet, his dejection may not have just been about the murder. Every so often, he would glance over his shoulder and a few pews back, which did not go unnoticed by those of the FBI who weren't so engrossed in the priest's words. His eyes set upon a pale, red-headed beauty with the most enthralling green eyes he'd ever set his sight on. A small smirk seemed to grace his lips before he saw her attention flutter for a split second in his direction. He quickly turned back around and tried focused his attention on Marie, who was just beginning her speech.

For the few seconds his gaze had lingered on the goddess sitting a few rows behind him, he felt his heart lift a bit. But, as soon as it did, it dropped back into its previous position. It just didn't seem right to feel his heart aflutter when there was so much sadness around him. He cleared his throat and fully focused on Marie as she glanced around at every face in the crowd before she began speaking.

"Good morning," she greeted with a sniffle. Her nose was bright red, which could have been from crying, but if anyone had gotten closer to her, the strong smell of alcohol on her breath could also have been the culprit. "I want to start out by saying how wonderful it is to see so many of Robert's peers congregated here, today. My husband was a good man, despite is past and let's face it, we all have things that we left behind in another life. It just seems he had a little more to leave behind. Nevertheless, he was good. He was a good husband, a wonderful father, and—pardon my language—he was one damn-fine cop." She smiled as she heard many murmurs of agreement.

She paused as she stared out among those gathered. So many people had come, but how many had really come for the right reason? "I just ant to say that whoever did this will be caught, because I have faith in my husband's team and the FBI. No one else shall have to suffer like I and the families of the other victims have had to. Because of them, my daughter—one of the greatest gifts of Robert's and my life—will grow up without and father and without knowing the man he really was. We will all miss him greatly, but we shall never forget him. Thank you."

She sniffled once more and left the dais to return to her seat next to her daughter as the pastor continued. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and glanced down at her daughter knowingly. She wouldn't have to suffer for long. Something was going to be done and Robert wouldn't have died in vain.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The church ceremony ended shortly after the widow's speech, which left everyone to file into their vehicles and drive with the funeral procession to the cemetery. By this time, the storm clouds had dispersed without a drop of rain, leaving only heavy pillows of light-gray cotton to lazily hang above them and block out the sun for the time being.

The cemetery had been just as crowded as the church and more so. Even more people had joined because they hadn't bee allowed in the church. Of course, there had been many reasons why this large group of prayer-givers hadn't been allowed inside. Fire codes were only part, but the real reason was because they were all reporters. They were only looking for their story, but they wouldn't find it there. No one would even pay them a glimpse, leaving them high and dry.

Now, those same reporters had tried to crash the burial. Yet, they were outsmarted. Barricades had been erected to keep the press at bay, but one or two still managed to slip through, unnoticed. One or two didn't matter, though; just as long as they left the grieving family alone. They seemed to behave themselves in the beginning, but who knew how long that would last?

The only speech given at the burial was from the Mayor, himself. He spoke king, heart-felt words to those present at how great of a man Robert Stern really was. Stern had been much younger than the more important man, but they had sparked quite a friendship when Robert made the turnaround. They'd been almost like brothers and respected each other more than anyone knew, until now.

The service ended with one final prayer and a few more kind words from the pastor before the casket was lowered into the ground. It was at that very moment when Danni sprang back to life. A soft sob escaped her as she squeezed Bobby's hand for support. He was surprised when it happened. The emotional wall she had been building up over the past few days was beginning to show some cracks, which meant she would need him for support. He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder and hugged her tight. He would be there for her, whenever she needed it.

Fortunately for her, that wall wouldn't crumble just yet. She would remain intact for a few more hours and would only fall apart in the comfort of her own home. For now, she would keep up the strong façade she had perfected as a cop and pretended nothing was wrong.

Of course, there had to be a test of her strength, when she knelt down to speak with Caitlyn and Bobby had wandered off with the rest of his team to explain why he wasn't able to join them in the bullpen. The girl's eyes were filled with sadness, yet they never shed a single tear. Her gaze landed on her tutor, to whom she gave a smile. "_Hi_," she signed.

"_Hey, Little One, how are you?_"

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders before she signed, "_I miss my daddy._"

Danni nodded and ran her hand over the girl's head in a comforting motion. "_I know, but I want you to remember that he loved you very much and he will always be with you._"

The girl's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked up at the woman with clouded eyes. "_What do you mean?_"

The woman gave a smirk as she reiterated what she meant. "_I mean, that as long as you feel love for your daddy, he will always be with you. He'll be in your heart and your mind every time you think of him… So, I don't want you to forget about all of the good times you and he had together. Will you do that for me?_"

Caitlyn nodded with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck in a caring embrace. Danni was more than happy to hug the girl back. Surprisingly, this was what made her feel good. She was getting a reminder of why she'd become a cop in the first place (because she was beginning to question). She's become one to protect families like Caitlyn's. A smile crept to her lips as she pulled away from the girl and smoothed her blond hair back as she looked into her eyes.

"_Thank you,_" she signed with a renewed shimmer in her eyes.

"_For what?_"

"_You've helped me more than you'll ever know._" She placed a light kiss on the top of the girl's head before she stood up and went in search of Bobby. She had a lot of explaining to do and she only hoped that she hadn't completely scared him away, yet.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Redemption**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Bobby leaned against a tree, enjoying the comforting shade it provided for his emotional state. From that spot, he watched Danni's conversation with the child. He hadn't caught everything sign, because their hands were moving so fast that it was hard to keep up, but he got what was important. A grin graced his lips at the smile he saw on her face. It was good to see that expression on her features again. He's been wracking his brain to find a way to help her mourn, but it didn't seem like there was much he needed to do. She'd helped herself without even thinking about it and without his help altogether.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice asked.

He didn't need to look at the woman's face to see who it as. He would recognize her voice anywhere, though he'd stopped wishing to hear it over a year ago. His eyes closed in exasperation as his hand slipped into the pocket of his black dress pants. His fingers laced around the trinket that resided in the folds of fabric and squeezed it to give him strength. This was the last thing he'd wanted to deal with today, but he needed to face the music and the former owner of his heart. "Hi, Darce," he said nonchalantly. He figured he had scared her off with his moment of anger the other night and for a second, he wished he had. But, he needed to apologize. He still wanted Darcy as a friend, though he wasn't sure what she would think about that.

Already, her fingers were gently fidgeting with one of the buttons on his jacket like she would do when they were still dating. He cleared his throat and straightened up his stance so she would release the button. She did, but now she was gazing up into his gorgeous blue eyes with a look that used to melt his heart. It amazed him that even _that_ wouldn't sway him to turn to the dark side and make her his again. He only had eyes for Danni, now and that made him smile. "Darce, about the other night," he began, but not knowing where to go from there. The apology just wouldn't cross his lips. Maybe it was because his 'agent sense' was tingling and telling him she was up to something. Luckily, she didn't give him the chance to continue.

"What you said really hurt my feelings. I pride myself on being the best journalist I know how to be. I was only doing my job." Her arms were crossed over her chest and her gaze had turned angry.

"I know and I apologize… This has been hard on all of us, Danni especially." When he'd said his girlfriend's name, he wasn't surprised to see her become puzzled. After all, he'd never mentioned her by name before.

"Danni?" she asked with a quizzical look.

With his head, he motioned in the direction of his girlfriend who was speaking to Martone, most likely about the merging of the two teams. A smile graced his lips when his eyes connected with the now sparkling blue eyes that belonged to the love of his life. She gave a smile of her own in his direction. "My girlfriend."

Darcy's gaze followed his and she stared daggers at the woman who was back into the conversation with her supervisor. She looked back at Bobby with a loud scoff. "She's a cop, Bobby. I thought you didn't date cops."

His smile widened. "I didn't, until I met her. She's got a fire that I've never seen in anyone before… not even you." He hadn't meant to say that last part aloud, but he hadn't been able to help himself. It was a good opportunity to knock her down a peg or two.

Her expression showed shock, but she shook her head to remove it. "Whatever. I didn't come here to talk to you about _her_." She added the extra emphasis on the word 'her' to show her irritation. She wanted Bobby to know how much she still cared for him, but she figured there would be some difficulty with this other woman in the way.

"No, you came to talk about us," he added with a cynical tone, before it vanished and sincerity took over. "Darce, look, I don't want to be on bad terms with you. You were a great friend and I want that to continue."

She wanted to explain to him about how she'd made a mistake and wanted him to take another chance with her, but she could sense how sincere he was about it and was beginning to understand how much he had changed. "I'd like that," she answered softly with a small smile. "So, while we're being civil, can I ask you a question… on the record?"

"You can ask, but I'm not certain if I can answer," he teased in his usual humorous tone, which she couldn't help but accept and smile at.

"Now that Stern is gone, who's going to take over his team? Is a new lieutenant going to be put in his place or are they just going to remain as is?"

An unsure expression crossed over the Aussie's features. He wasn't sure if he should answer that question. It was on everyone's lips, but as far as he knew, no one had been given the answer. Martone probably wanted to wait to address the press on the issue, but when he would do that, Bobby wasn't sure.

"I can answer that," said Danni as she confidently approached them. Her smile still remained on her lips as she wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist in a thankful embrace. She looked at Darcy with sincere interest, but not with hate or anger.

"Is it Tal? I've heard some rumors that it might be." Darcy honestly didn't care how civil the cop was being to her and how she looked at her without a care in the world. She'd taken Bobby away from her and that meant there was no way she could like her. But, there was something about her that told her that there was no way she could despise this woman. She was confident, beautiful… and in love with the Aussie. The reporter's heart constricted. She wasn't the only one who looked that way. When Bobby had said that he loved his girlfriend, she didn't believe him, but the look he'd had in his eyes at this moment told her volumes upon volumes about his love. She knew she would never have another chance with him and she had to accept it. Just as long as he didn't get hurt, she knew she could live with the fact that she let the best thing in her life go when she moved to LA. "It is, isn't it?" She was eager with her questioning. At least, now, she would be able to meet this illusive Tal.

The couple exchanged glances and shrugged. After all, it was part of the truth. "I suppose you could say that. By the way, I'm Detective Danielle Talbot. My _friends_ call me Danni, but my _teammates _call me Tal." She held out her hand to shake the reporter's hand, but she got no indication that she had even been heard. "You must be Darcy. It's nice to finally meet you. Bobby's told me so much about you."

She never thought it was possible, but for the first time in her life, Darcy D'Angleo was speechless.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty**

Sue's fingers intertwined perfectly with Jack's as they sat together on her couch. He'd driven her back to hers and Lucy's apartment so she could change into something more comfortable for her to wear in the bullpen. By this time, she had already changed and was ready to go, except for the fact that Jack wasn't so eager to leave. She'd taken his hand in hers to get his attention; unfortunately, it didn't see to faze him. "Jack?" she asked softly.

He'd been so lost in thought that he was surprised to find her sitting next to him. "Hm? Oh, sorry," he apologized as he got to his feet and looked at her expectantly. "Ready?"

She was willing to shrug the worry of his demeanor off and only think of it as stress. The problem was that she knew him better than he thought and she knew that there was something severe on his mind. She gazed into those chocolate-brown pools of his—the ones she could stare into for hours—before a heavy sigh escaped her. "I think we need to talk."

"Okay, we can talk on the way."

She shook her head. "No, Jack. You and I need to sit down and talk about this." She confidently took his hand in hers and pulled him down onto the seat beside her.

"Talk about what?" A large lump formed in his throat. Had she found out? Had his secret been discovered? Would she hate him now? Would she think him weak?

"You," she said, imply. "You've been different, lately; ever since Stern died. I want to know what's wrong and how I can help you." Their fingers intertwined again, forcing their bond to grow even more at that moment. "If it has something to do with the case, then please tell me… or one of the others is you don't feel you can trust me with this." She felt as though her heart would break if he thought he couldn't trust her. They had started off as great friends and it only grew to what it was now.

"Oh, Sue, I'd trust you with my life… and I believe I have at one time or another, if my memory serves right." He's said it only to mask his true feelings. He didn't want her to know the truth; it wasn't safe.

"Then, please tell me. I worry about you when you're like this. I'm afraid of what you might do. You're not exactly rational in this state of mind. And don't' try to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," she added sternly. She knew that he would act like it was nothing, when it was something that would tear her apart from the inside. If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself. If she had the chance to help him, now, it would save her the pain from the loss.

He couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he saw the fire burning within her beautiful hazel eyes. "You're worried about me?" She nosed, which made him nod in return. "Please, don't. I'm just stressed. Every single thing about this case had twisted my stomach into knots and it's been getting worse as everything falls into our laps. Stern's murder was what sent me over the edge. If they were able to take him down, how do we know one of us isn't next? Or worse, what if they're going to pick off every last member of Stern's team?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't come across that, but when we so, we won't let anything happen to anyone else." Her voice wavered for only a second as she spoke. The thought of losing him so soon would break her heart.

"I feel useless, Sue; for the first time in a long time. I don't know what to do next." All of the strains of worried suddenly appeared on his face. There was still more that he wasn't telling her, but she wouldn't push it anymore. She'd gotten him started on the right track and he would tell her in due time.

"I know how you feel," she replied as she laid her head upon his shoulder in a comforting motion.

It was supposed to be comfort for the both of them, but it was affecting him more than he ever thought it would. On instinct and by habit, he leaned his head upon hers in the guise of thanks, but he'd only done it to catch a whiff of her hair. His whole body warmed at the scent. For years he'd dreamed of coming this close to it and now that it was within reach, he knew he couldn't let it go. She meant too much to him and he was willing to reveal everything to her. He just hoped she wouldn't despise him for his weakness. "_Thank you_," he signed to her.

"For what?" she asked as she pulled away so she could see him clearly.

"For being here for me; for letting me voice my concerns." _'For letting me love you like I do,'_ he added in his mind. He placed a kiss upon her forehead before his heart took over. He gently cupped her cheek, his thumb softly smoothing her soft cheek as they stared in each others' eyes. Words were useless between them, now. They had nothing more to say and there was no way either of them could have found their voices before their lips connected in a passionate embrace.

Demetrius checked his watch for the fifth time in twenty minutes as he and the others, minus Bobby, waited for Jack and Sue to arrive. They still had to go over a few things and they weren't going to do it until everyone's favorite couple made an appearance. "Myles, what time do you have?" he asked with an aggravated tone. He didn't like to be kept waiting, mostly because they were starting to run out of time. The longer the delay, the farther away the culprit was getting.

"Uh, 1:15," he answered and therefore confirmed that D's watch was running on time.

"Maybe they're stuck in traffic," Tara suggested as she looked up from her computer screen to gauge the reaction of her teammates. They didn't seem to believe that as much as she did. They'd all noticed Jack's sullen demeanor and knew that it wasn't a good thing for their team leader to feel the way he did. They were all in trouble if he didn't get his head in the game and focus on what was most important.

"You saw how empty the streets are," Lucy said. "I highly doubt that's the reason. Jack did seem a bit odd today, though."

"But, not as bad as Danni did," Myles pointed out.

"Did Garrett ever approve of her team working with us?" The tech asked D who had to think about it for a moment.

He nodded as he perched himself upon Bobby's desk. "Yup. He called it in last night. We're going to have to accommodate them all, which means sharking work spaces and actually being civil toward them." The last part was directed toward Myles who usually didn't show the most enjoyable side of himself when he was working with this particular Metro team.

"I never said I didn't like her," the Harvard grad explained in his own defense. "Can I help it if Koala Boy's girlfriend scares me at times?"

Tara and Lucy both giggled at the New Englander. He could be so pathetic at times. "Myles, she's not that bad," said the techie.

"Yeah, don't alienate her, just because of who her lieutenant used to be." It was Lucy who spoke up.

Myles rolled his eyes at the two women before he turned his attention to D. "Why do women always either hate each other with no remorse or stick together like they're best friends?"

The supervising officer couldn't hold back his laughter. "I've been asking myself that same question since I met Donna… To tell you the truth, I still don't know the answer."

Laughter rang throughout the room once again and only dissipated when the couple of the hour entered the bullpen. They both looked around the room in confusion as everyone else tried to avoid their gazes. It seems they'd entered the room at the wrong moment.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The atmosphere in the apartment was much more subdued than the past few nights, yet the tension between the lovebirds was still there. Danni perched herself on the couch, Stern's journal opened upon her lap with her own notebook upon it. She'd been scribbling notes from the tome which she figured would assist in the case. The more they learned from this, the better off they would be.

She barely took notice of Bobby as he placed a cup of tea upon the coffee table for her, though she did manage to mutter a "thanks" when he did.

It didn't matter to him at this point. She still hadn't crumbled to pieces and that was what worried him, but she was hard at work on something she believed so much in. At least it was better than nothing. Still, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She'd kept up the civility toward Darcy and still showed neither anger nor jealousy. He'd expected some sort of snide remark from her, but she'd said nothing. He couldn't even tell if she was angry because her nose was forever buried in that damn book.

He'd been watching her from the kitchen. He leaned upon the island and watched as she delved deeper and deeper into those pages. She'd pinned her hair up with an extra pen and the only movement she'd made was to stretch her neck from the strain. She was working herself raw and he needed to put a stop to it. He'd seen this before in fellow agents and he'd even been guilty of it, himself. So, he knew this was not a healthy substitute to grieving the loss of a close friend.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he pulled off his jacket and slung it over one of the dining table chairs, his tie with it. "Luv?" he asked to get her attention. He inched closer to the couch, but didn't invade her space for fear of her retreating back into her shell.

"Yeah, baby?" she responded, but still didn't look up from what she was writing.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something, right now." A piece of hair fell into her eyes and she paused only to move the ridiculous thing back to its original place.

"No," he said as he sat upon the coffee table and closed the journal, her notebook wedged in between the pages. "It can't." He heard her give a whine of protest as he took the book from her and placed it behind him, out of view. Yet, the out-of-sight-out-of-mind trick didn't seem to have such a grand effect on her.

"Give it back," she ordered with an angry glint in her beautiful eyes. He hated to see such anger in those beautiful depths.

He would usually give in to that glare, but he knew if he gave in, then she would never be herself again. "Not until we talk," he said firmly. He saw her look of defiance, but only stood his ground. He hadn't realized how serious this was. That journal was like a drug to her and the only way for her to feel better would be to hide behind the old cloth cover and Stern's familiar scrawl. He needed to put a stop to this now.

A groan of aggravation left her as she leaned back onto the couch and removed her reading glasses so she could see him properly. "Okay, so talk," she agreed in her own, sarcastic manner.

He took one of her hands in both of his and held it to show that he was there for her. He raised it to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon it before resting it in its original position. "Danni, I'm worried about you. I feel you haven't truly accepted the fact that Robert is dead."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please, I don't have time for this bull. I have a lot of work to do before Monday, so please, give me back the journal." She held out her free hand expectantly as she waited for Bobby to place the book in her grasp, but he didn't move a muscle. "Bobby, give me the book." There was an evil glint in her eyes, but he paid little attention. This was so much more important than that stupid book.

He shook his head and focused his eyes upon hers. She still had that renewed sparkle in them, but it wasn't even remotely close to what it had been before. "No," he said insolently. "Why is it so hard for you to accept it?"

She pulled her captured hand from his grasp before she crossed her arms over her chest in her usual stubborn manner. Her eyes were growing cloudy with tears and her chin was beginning to quiver. "Because," was all she choked out as a lone tear trickled down her flawless cheek.

He felt his heart fall to pieces at the sight and wiped the stray tear from her cheek. "Because, why?" he egged on. He was getting the wall to crumble slightly and he needed only one answer to get it to burst completely. He watched as her beautiful face filled with so much pain and despair as she fought to hold everything back. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Luv, you can tell me. I won't think any different of you when you do." He would have said 'if', but that would imply that he didn't expect her to give in. Her defenses were weakening and she was getting even closer to dissolution. "Danni, please." He placed a caring hand upon her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was that exact motion that caused the tears to fall and her body to convulse with loud, heart wrenching sobs.

"Because, it's my fault," she declared. She tried to clear her tears away, but to no avail. The more she tried to wipe them away, the more they fell.

His heart broke for her, but he knew it was for the best. She needed this as much as anyone else who was close to Stern. Keeping these emotions inside would have torn her apart, in due time. She needed to get everything out in the open so she could begin to heal. He moved beside her on the couch and wrapped her up in his strong, caring arms. He gently smoothed the hair on the top of her head, being careful not to knock loose the pen that held her dark tendrils in check as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. He made gentle shushing noises to calm her, but he knew it would do little good for her. "Where did you ever get a crazy notion like that? It was no one's fault."

"Please, Bobby, don't try to make me feel better about this. If I was the detective I'm supposed to be, I would have seen this. I could have stopped it from happening if I'd only paid closer attention." She wiped her wet cheeks clean, but those tears were only replaced by more.

He pulled away from her to look her straight in the eye. He wanted her to know that he was being sincere and this was the only way to do it. "Listen to me, you are the best detective that I've ever known and I'm not just saying it because I love you. I'm saying it because I truly believe it and I love you because of the person you are. I've never seen anyone with such a passion for doing what is right. You amaze me so much when you're working on a case. You view other angles that no one else has thought of…" he trailed off as he thought to himself for a moment. He'd meant everything single word; he just didn't think about the words before they'd crossed his lips. "Have you ever thought about becoming an agent?"

She looked at him like he'd gone crazy, while trying to suppress a giggle. "What?" she asked with wide eyes. "You're insane. No offense to you or the others, but I hate the FBI. I only work well with your team because I work beside you." She twitched her nose in a playful manner, which made the Aussie smile. She was quickly becoming her old self and he was glad to see it happening right before his eyes.

A wide smile crossed over Bobby's face. "Now, that's what I like to see. You're too beautiful to hide behind a frown."

It was a cheesy line, she knew, but she couldn't resist those dimples when he smiled. She rolled her eyes as she snuggled closer to him, her head resting upon his shoulder as her wrapped his arm adoringly around her for comfort. "I'm sorry. I guess I did get a bit carried away. I just wish there was something I could have done."

"We all do," he said as he placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

More conversation ensued as Bobby and Danni rested upon the couch. Bobby leaned against the arm of the sofa while his girl sat in between his legs with her head resting against his strong, muscular chest. His arms were wrapped lazily around her as she got everything off of her chest. He hadn't realized how much of a weight she'd been carrying on her shoulders, but it was good to listen to everything she'd feared for the past few days.

Bobby couldn't help but smile. To see Danni brighten up so much in a matter of an hour or two was such a relief. It was so good to see the girl he fell in love with again. "I love you," he whispered into her hair as he buried his nose deeper and deeper in her still pinned-up tendrils. The floral scent smelled so good that he couldn't resist. When they'd begun dating, they would sit there like this for hours and it felt good to do it again.

"I love you too," she replied when she took his hands in hers and studied them. The sight of his bare wrist caught her eyes. His watch would usually sit there, but he'd broken it a week ago while on a case. It surprised her that he still hadn't gotten it repaired. "You still didn't get your watch fixed?"

He finally, and reluctantly, pulled his nose from her hair as he rested his chin upon her shoulder to see what she was talking about. He hadn't even realized that he wasn't wearing it anymore. Other things had been plaguing his mind; a watch was trivial. "I've been busy. It's been a long week and it wasn't really important." He didn't think it was possible, but her face lit up even more; this time in a mischievous grin as she wiggled free of his grasp. Usually, he would be able to tell what was up her sleeve, but he was just so mesmerized by the completely renewed glimmer in her eyes that it was impossible for him to focus on anything else. "What's with that look?" A chuckle escaped him as she only smiled and disappeared into the bedroom only to come out with an even bigger grin on her face. "What are you up to?"

She curled up on the couch, at his feet, and handed him a medium-sized, square box. "Happy Anniversary… I figured that with all of the talking we did, maybe we should at least exchange gifts if we can't celebrate our anniversary the way we wanted to. And before you say anything, I bought it before the other one broke. I only bought it because I thought you'd like it."

Bobby's smile widened in a teasing motion. "Let me guess, is it a watch?" he joked before he pulled off the paper and let the box fall into his awaiting hand. He cracked open the box and peered inside to reveal a much nicer watch than the previous one. It was a brand new Fossil Titanium Watch with a brushed and shiny titanium bracelet, a brushed titanium case and a red dial with silver chronograph eyes. "It's great. Thanks, Luv," he said, planting a light kiss upon her lips. He slipped it over his wrist and closed the safety clasp to find it was a perfect fit.

"I'm glad it fits. I bought an extender just in case."

"I love it," was all he said and kissed her again.

"Good, just don't ask how much it cost me." She giggled to show the humor of it all, but she was also being serious. He really didn't want to know how much a gem like that would cost.

"I think I'd be afraid to," he joked as he lightly cupped her chin and pulled her closer to capture her lips with his own, once more. This wasn't just a peck or like one of the other kisses they had shared today; this one was filled with so much more passion. He'd kissed her like this for two reasons: to show her how much he appreciated the gift and to leave her wanting more. Before he could get lost in the fog of her returning the feelings of love, he abruptly pulled away. "Okay, I have to go get your gift from across the hall. I'll be right back."

Before she could even register what he'd said and ask the question that was on her lips, he was already gone. She chuckled softly to herself as she took her lower lip in between her teeth and let her tongue gently run over the swollen flesh. Bobby tasted so good and she only wished he would hurry up so they could continue what they started. The present didn't matter. She wanted her boyfriend only to herself for the rest of the day; that was the perfect gift. She wiggled her eyebrows at herself and giggled. She'd missed him these past few days and felt terrible that she'd pushed him so far away for the past few days. She owed him big time.

A few minutes after he'd disappeared, he poked his head into the apartment with a huge grin on his face. "Okay, close your eyes," he instructed.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Close your eyes," he repeated and even signed for her to get the idea. She did as he asked, but she couldn't help but feel ridiculous. "Keep them closed."

"They're closed," she said with slight irritation, though she couldn't stop giggling.

"I just want to be sure. I don't want to ruin the surprise." He saw her shake her head and entered the apartment once again.

Danni couldn't stop laughing, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because old lady Angstrom actually let him hide something in her apartment for the cop. It was very well-known that she disliked Danni with a passion; she had since the first time she met the young woman when she was moving in. Danni had gotten a large group of friends—her old teammates and all males at that—to help her move in, but the old lady thought there was something wrong with that. Danni couldn't help it if she'd only worked with men.

The apartment had grown quiet. Usually, Bobby's footsteps could be heard upon the hardwood floors, but not a sound was made. She only felt the other side of the couch sink down from the added weight and knew he'd returned to her. "Can I open them yet?" She heard his deep chuckle and knew he was going this just to torture her. She was tempted more than once to peek out and see what he was up to, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Not yet. Give me your hand."

Her brow creased in confusion, but she did as he asked and extended her left hand. She felt him place a light kiss upon her middle knuckle and she couldn't resist giggling again. Every time he did romantic things like this, she'd always turned back into a little girl. She was ready to ask if she could open them again, but he'd taken her hand and ran her fingertips lightly over something soft and smooth. She tried to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Don't worry. It's okay," he reassured her.

"What is it?"

"Open your eyes and find out."

She'd heard the smile in his voice and she did as she was instructed as her fingers brushed once more against the soft surface. It took a moment for her eyes to focus upon the large, amber eyes in front of hers, but when they did, they widened as her jaw fell. A large grin formed upon her lips as she began laughing at the adorable face in her boyfriend's clutches. In his lap, sat the sweetest little cat she'd ever seen.

Her eyes were wide in curiosity, but her demeanor was calm as she sat upon the large man, gently nudging his hand with her head. Her fur was tan with flecks of white, black and gray colors that meshed so well together. She was the most adorable kitten in the world, yet she wasn't exactly a kitten and she wasn't fully grown. She was the perfect size for their apartment.

"What do you think? She's yours if you want her."

Danni continued to chuckle as she took the little bundle of fur in her arms and looked her square in the eye. "I think I'll call her Luna," she answered with a grin. What had made her choose that name, she didn't know. She just looked like a Luna.

"Happy Anniversary, Luv." He leaned in and placed a kiss upon the tip of her nose.

"Happy Anniversary. It's not how I'd pictured it, but as long as I spent it with you, that's all that matters to me." She held the Calico in the crook of her arm as she leaned forward and kissed him softly upon the lips. "How did you get Angstrom to keep her in her apartment for a few days?"

"I worked a little bit of my Aussie charm," he gloated with that sexy grin of his.

"So, you mean, you flashed those gorgeous dimples and she melted right at your feet," she reiterated for him.

"You make it sound like a crime." He pretended to sound offended and stuck his lower lip out to show his faux shame.

"No, not really. After all, that's how you got me," she teased as she captured his lower lip within her teeth before she gently suckled it with her mouth. She gently ran her tongue across the soft flesh and felt him give a shiver in response.

"And that was the best decision I've ever made," he said against her lips. The gap between them was beginning to grow smaller and smaller until the cat became the only thing separating them.

"I'd have to agree," she said breathlessly as she felt his fingers expertly removing the pen in her hair before threading through her soft locks. By speaking, she'd given him the perfect opportunity to delve deeper into the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue joined with his and soon they were lost in the haze that clouded their minds.

Bobby pulled away suddenly, which confused her and caused her to elicit a soft groan of protest. He only grinned at her plump lips before his eyes traveled to the cat. He pulled her from Danni's grasp and with a ruffle of her fur, he set Luna off to explore her new home while her master and mistress became reacquainted with one another. "Much better," he said as he pulled Danni onto his lap, which made her squeal, excitedly, and resumed kissing her once again.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Waking up in Bobby's arms was what Danni loved most. It felt so comforting to have his strong arms draped possessively and protectively over her as they slept. Yesterday was mostly a blur to her. She remembered the funeral and falling to pieces in Bobby's arms. She even remembered giving him his watch and receiving Luna who was most likely curled up in her bed which was near the couch. The rest of the day was a haze of lovemaking. She didn't know why, but being with Bobby always did that to her and she loved it.

A soft chuckle escaped her as she thought about what her mother would say if she knew how "close" she and Bobby were. Of course, Charlene would have had enough self-control to save herself for marriage, but Danni wasn't like her; there was no possible way she could be. Every time she looked at Bobby, she thought about all of the things she and he had done together and still had yet to do. All of her inhibitions were thrown out the window with one kiss from him and she knew he felt the same.

He'd already said that he wouldn't be able to live without her, though maybe not in so many words. Yet, the meaning was there. He loved her with every fiber of his being and would love her until the end of time. He'd shown her that yesterday afternoon and well into the middle of the night.

A light flush covered her cheeks as she nibbled on her lower lip and gently let her fingertips glide over his bare chest. She felt him give an involuntary shudder and smiled. Any normal woman would be embarrassed at the way a man like him made her feel, but there was no reason to be ashamed. Her feelings were only natural. Lesser women had fallen head over heels for a man like Bobby Manning. She was no different. Yet, the images would not leave her mind. She could still taste him on her lips as she lightly glided her tongue over them. Her skin still tingled from his caresses and kisses as she remembered how he'd gladly explored every inch of her. God, this man was perfect. If only he wanted to marry her.

Sure, he'd said that he wanted to, but that didn't necessarily mean that he did. It didn't really matter to her, either way. In her mind and heart, they were already married. She just wanted to make it official. She wanted to stand before her family and friends and proclaim her love for this man. She wanted everyone to know that she was his.

She couldn't help but think back to before she met Bobby. Marriage had never crossed her mind with any of her other boyfriends, but the moment her eyes had landed on the Aussie, she had fallen in love. It wasn't those gorgeous dimples, that amazing smile, or that sexy body of his that made her fall head-over-heels—they were merely perks. It was his eyes. They'd showed so much sincerity that she couldn't help herself. Even before he had said a word, she knew that there was something special about this man. It turns out that she was right.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" he grumbled sleepily as his arms tightened around her. Her head was resting upon his chest as she stared up at the man of her dreams. It was obvious that she hadn't realized she'd been staring and he thought he'd remedy that. He'd felt her shift when she awoke and her fingertips drawing a searing pattern upon his flesh, which caused him to awaken as well.

"Sorry," she apologized, sheepishly as she took her gaze away from his and placed a gentle kiss upon his chest. "I was just thinking and I got lost in thought."

"I hope you were thinking about me." He saw the blush on her cheeks deepen and knew she had been. He gave a cheeky grin as she tried to avoid his gaze. It amazed him that after so long, he still had the ability to turn her three shades of red with one thought. "What were you thinking about?"

"Yesterday," was all she said. If she got too much into detail, she knew there would be no containing what she was feeling. At the first rumble of his sexy voice, her stomach twisted into knots and her pulse quickened. She knew the slightest touch of his lips upon her skin would send her over the edge and cause her to become lost in the haze again.

A contented sigh escaped her as she snuggled closer to him by wrapping her leg around his, letting their limbs tangle of their own accord. This was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. Only in his arms did she show weakness and her inner being at the same time. She never wanted to leave those arms.

"I suppose that smile on your face is any indication that it was a good day, despite the morning's activities." He slightly shifted his weight underneath her to let his fingers dance through her hair. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as she nodded.

"It was a _very_ good day," she reassured him. Her eyes lit up in a mischievous expression before she lightly bit down on his bare chest and smoothed it with her tongue.

He gave a surprised yelp, but an inward moan quickly followed when he felt her tongue dance over his flesh. "You're insatiable," he teased as he felt her lightly trail kisses higher. Her teeth lightly grazed the crook of his neck, which made him inhale sharply.

"You'd better believe it," she murmured breathlessly into his neck as she continued her attack. She knew every sensitive spot on him and she was more than happy to taunt him with that knowledge.

In fact, she knew him better than most people—except, maybe Sparky. He had revealed his entire life to her and she had accepted him for it. She'd told him that she didn't care about the man he was in the past; all that mattered was the man he was in the present. He'd fallen deeply that day and he'd never resurfaced. Even Darcy wouldn't have let him live it down if she had known. Maybe it was because Danni had a past like he did that made her so accepting. Whatever it was, it proved that no one would love him more and he would do the same.

He felt her lips gently cover his lower one and gave a start. His brain had taken control over everything that he'd completely lost track of reality for a moment. He was more than pleased to be thrust back in by her kiss, though. The fact that he had his old Danni back now was a godsend. Stern's death had definitely taken its toll on both of their lives, but now it was time to get back into the groove of things.

If only it hadn't happened this week. Bobby had had so much planned for the both of them, which he still did. He had had a wonderful, romantic plan for their anniversary, but the funeral certainly had put a damper on things. But, he wouldn't let that stop him. He still had one more present to give her and figure out the right time and place. That was wherein the problem lay, though. Planning it was so different than acting on it. Now he understood Jack's turmoil every time he wanted to tell Sue how he felt. Being turned down was never a good feeling and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it; especially if Danni turned him down. He wanted her in his life until the end of time and if he hadn't shown her that enough, he certainly wasn't doing his job. If she turned him down, he would consider himself a failure.

'_But, she won't,'_ he told himself as he took the opportunity to switch their positions. _'She won't turn you down—she loves you—she wants to be with you.' _He hovered over her and committed every single detail of her face at that moment. He never wanted to forget what she looked like, just in case things didn't pan out the way he wanted them to.

'_What if it's too late? What if the opportunity has already passed?'_ he asked his whatever little voice was trying to reassure him. That certainly was a good point. If only he could read Danni's thoughts. A few days ago she had wanted to marry him, but now that so much had happened, would she still feel the same?

'_You're being ridiculous! Look at her! Look at the love in her eyes and tell yourself that she doesn't want the same things you do.'_ Bobby couldn't help but to appease the voice. He wasn't disappointed by what he saw. The gorgeous blue orbs he saw still had sleep in them, but even that couldn't conceal what she was feeling at that exact moment. It wasn't passion or desire; it was love. It was pure, unadulterated love, and nothing—not even this case—could compete with. _'Now, how can you say the opportunity has passed?'_

In his mind, Bobby rolled his eyes at the wise words that voice had said. He stifled the laugh that wanted to escape him. Even he didn't know how wise he could be. It just showed that he didn't let that side show too often. "I love you," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and nudged her nose with his own.

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, but the tension was rising between them. While their heads and lips remained stationary, their hands were not exactly behaving in the same manner. Her breathing was becoming labored as she nibbled on her lower lip to keep whatever noise was about to pour out of her, at bay. She was waiting for him to kiss her, yet he was waiting for a reply and wouldn't move a muscle until she said what he wanted to hear.

It took her a moment to figure out what was making him stall, but it finally clicked when his lips lightly grazed her cheek. She rolled her eyes in amusement and gave in. "I love you too," she finally replied, "you big, handsome jerk," she added for her own delight with a playful slap to his strong chest.

He heard her giggle as his lips claimed hers, once again. It was a wonderful sound to hear and it only gave him more incentive to continue. One hand ran haphazardly through her silky locks while the other ran smoothly over her hip and higher. When he felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck and her legs lock with his, all fear and worry flew out the window. There was nothing for him to worry about. _'She would say "yes",'_ he reassured himself before he got lost in the haze.

He lightly nibbled on her neck, which caused her to let out a squeal of delight. He felt her fingers running through his dark mane as his own danced upon the bare skin of her décolletage. With his tongue, his traced a path up her neck and chin until his lips connected with hers. Her light moan gave him access and let him delve deeper, which she allowed. She would allow him to do whatever he wanted right now, as long as he didn't stop.

The tank top she had put on some time in the middle of the night was almost removed and he only needed one good tug to discard the barrier. He placed a kiss upon her stomach and he slowly inched the soft fabric up the rest of her torso, but stopped suddenly. He glanced at the clock and groaned.

It was still early, but the morning's light was filtering in through their window to show the start of the new day. Apart from that hindrance, someone was at the door. "Ignore it," she said as if to beg him to continue. She let her tongue gently run across his top lip before she raised her arms up to allow him an easier time to relieve her of the hassle, but—much to her displeasure—he didn't finish what he'd started. He leaned back on his haunches as he stared at her. She sat up, letting the tank fall back to its original position on her body and lightly race her fingertip across his jaw line. "Ignore it," she said again. "Whoever it is, it isn't important." She placed light, butterfly kisses upon the stubble on his upper lip to show him that she wanted him to continue. She could have done so many different things to him at that point, but that was what she found the most desirable for her.

He grinned at her initiative and took her lead as he kissed her once more. The light waves of her hair flow through his fingers as he let the tips of them glide across her cheek, until they arrived at their destination. His mouth attacked hers with more vigor as his thoughts faded far away from the visitor. His free hand, once again, found its way to the hem of her camisole and began to lift it again.

_BZZ BZZ!_

A loud groan escaped him as he rolled his eyes in frustration. "Just hold that thought," he said, kissing her once more as he scrambled to find a shirt and answer the door, despite her loud moan of protest.

She groaned in frustration as well and fell back onto the pillows. This was not going to end the way she'd wanted it to; she could see it already. All she wanted was some time for the two of them to recover from the tragedy in their life and people would just not leave them alone. Of course, what did she expect? The case was most important and she was starting to put her own needs before those of everyone else. She'd made a promise to Marie, but she was being so selfish.

It still didn't mean that she and Bobby had to be interrupted.

She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff and waited whatever bad news was coming her way. At least she didn't have to wait long. Bobby entered the room only a moment later with a look of frustration mixed with worry. Danni had never seen that expression before, so she couldn't help but be curious. "What is it?" She was ready for the worst. Had something happened to a member of one of their teams? Had something happened to her parents during their visit? Whatever it was, she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"It's Sue," he said as he ruffled his hair so it somewhat cooperated with him. It looked like someone had run their hands through it in a wild fit of passion… which was the truth. He saw her give a smile at the thought of her being the one to do that to his dazzling brown locks, but as soon as he let a frown fall upon his gaze, the grin fell. "She needs to talk to you."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"_It's Sue," he said as he ruffled his hair so it somewhat cooperated with him. It looked like someone had run their hands through it in a wild fit of passion… which was the truth. He saw her give a smile at the thought of her being the one to do that to his dazzling brown locks, but as soon as he let a frown fall upon his gaze, the grin fell. "She needs to talk to you."_

"Why don't I think this is a friendly social call?" She ruffled her own hair, now that she knew someone was going to see her just out of bed. She liked to look presentable to others, even if Sue was family. It made her look like she cared more than she did; not that she didn't care about what Sue had to say. If she thought it was important, it most likely was.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders with an unsure glance her way. "She looks worried. I think you'd better talk to her." He walked over to her and placed a light kiss upon her forehead. It would be the only motion he would make, because he would not be responsible for his actions should he kiss her on the lips. "Maybe we can finish…_this_…later." He gently nudged her head with his own and kissed her once more on the cheek to show that he would not be deterred. Of course he wouldn't, would he? He was man and he had a woman who was willing to give all of herself to him—there was no reason to be discouraged.

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy grin that had sprouted on his lips. "Yeah, yeah, so what else is new?" She climbed out of bed and grabbed her sweatshirt, putting it on before she went to confront her cousin. Yet, when she exited the bedroom, she didn't see her cousin; at least not the one she'd known all of her life. Sue sat at the dining table, staring down at her hands as if contemplating what she was going to say. She seemed upset and Danni could understand why Bobby wasn't able to turn her away. Tears were collecting in the woman's hazel eyes and would only fall when Sue willed them to.

The blonde looked up when she saw the brunette coming out of the bedroom. Usually, Sue's eyes would light up when she saw her cousin, but this time, there was no light; only a dark shadow of worry. Danni felt her heart break at that instant. She hated to see her cousin in so much pain. Only one man could have caused her to look so depressed and when Danni was able, she would wrap her hands around that man's neck and strangle him.

She didn't say anything at first as she took a seat at the table, giving Levi a loving rub with her bare foot. Usually, the dog would just fall back and let her continue doing it, but he was more preoccupied with the new scent in the apartment. He reluctantly left his mistresses side as he began sniffing around to find the source of the strange aroma. Danni gave a hesitant look. She wasn't exactly sure how the golden was around cats. She only hoped he wouldn't attack the poor thing.

She turned her attention to Sue before her gaze flitted to Bobby—who had decided to sit in on the conversation—and then back. She placed a tender hand upon the other woman's and gave it a squeeze. She waited until Sue's eyes rested on her own before she began speaking. "What's up? Bobby said you needed to talk to me."

Sue couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about talking about this in front of Bobby. She knew he would want to knock some sense into Jack if he knew how severe a problem it really was. But, the warm, caring eyes she found as she glanced from her cousin to her boyfriend, she knew she had to reveal what she knew. "I'm worried about something and I didn't know where to turn." Her eyes moved to Bobby as she worried her lower lip. "I wanted to talk to D about this, but I knew he would ask more questions than I have answers to."

"Answers to what questions?" Bobby asked as he stared at the blonde with a puzzled expression.

Sue felt her eyes flood with more tears, yet she still didn't let one fall. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

Danni touched the other woman's hand to get her attention. "Find out about what, Sue?" She saw the hazel eyes shift from person to person, yet again, before the tears began to fall. One trickled slowly down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I think it would be better if I started at the beginning." She saw Bobby and Danni nod as they watched her with interest. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it escape to ease the churning in her stomach. She felt ill and this was not going to make it any better. "Do you remember when I told you that Jack kissed me?" She saw Danni nod and Bobby give an incredulous look as he arched an eyebrow in astonishment. She figured that her cousin had kept her promise and that was why Bobby knew nothing of what had occurred between her and Jack. That was when she began filling them in on all of the details of what had transpired.

She explained how she and Jack had been secretly dating for the past few days and how his personality around her had taken a complete one-eighty. "Then, last night, we spent some time together at his place, after dinner. He was in the bathroom at the time, so he doesn't know I have this." She paused as she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a slip of paper that she'd found hidden in plain sight. "I found it sticking out of one of his drawers. I think this is the reason why he's been acting so strangely." She passed it to the couple so they could read what she had already memorized. It was the letter informing Jack that there was to be a meeting.

"Was there a picture with it?" Danni asked after she'd scanned the bold typeface.

Sue shook her head. "No, but there probably was one with it. It would make sense, wouldn't it?" She saw Danni nod and glanced at Bobby when it looked like he was going to say something.

"So, what do you want us to do, Sue? If Sparky's involved in something like this, I don't think there's anything you could do."

"I don't know, Bobby. I just want to make sure he won't get hurt. I mean, there's no telling what they want from him and how far they are willing to go to get it. I don't want to lose him." She stifled a sob, but her shoulders still shook as she tried to hold it back. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to hide her grief, which made Danni look toward Bobby and back.

The brunette's heart broke to see her cousin in so much pain, so she began forming a plan in her mind. As she was doing that, Sue removed her hands from her face and began to stare at the oak of the table. Danni reached across the table and gently squeezed her cousin's hand again. It was for both comfort and to get her attention. She had one more question to ask. She waited until Sue's eyes rose to look at her and cleared her throat in an awkward fashion. She didn't really know how to phrase this. "Sue, I can tell that there is something more that you're not telling us. I know it has nothing to do with this letter. If you knew more, I know you would have done something more. _You love Jack, don't you?_" She signed the last part, knowing that it would be more effective if she used her hands instead of her lips. She knew it was becoming harder for the blonde to read her lips and she only wanted to ease her suffering as much as possible. She saw Sue nod, afraid to use her own voice. If she did, it would only prove how dire this situation really was. "_Have you told him?_" She received a shake of the head toward the negative. This was a problem; much more severe than any of them first expected.

Sue might not have understood it, because of her state of mind, but Bobby and Danni certainly did. Jack loved the blonde—more than life itself—and he was only doing what he thought was necessary to keep her safe. Neither was sure what they were going to do, but they knew it had to be something. Jack had a reason for doing what he thought was best, whatever that reason was, they would find out.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

According to Sue, Jack was spending the day in the bullpen to try to crack the surface of the case. It had already been a week since it was first handed to the team and they still had nothing to leave them to any potential suspect. Richard Palmerro was still on the top of the list, but he was nowhere to be found and it was presumed that he went into hiding. He would be their main priority, right now. Finding him would be the piece of information that would make everything fall into place. He was the reason why Jack wanted to work so hard on a Sunday afternoon. Palmerro was their man; the problem was finding him.

When Bobby found him at is desk, he was hard at work o something, but whether or not it had to do with their case or Palmerro, the Aussie didn't know. As soon as he made his presence known, the papers had become hidden as Jack tried to make conversation with his best friend, yet he didn't raise his head to look at him.

"What's up, Bobby? I'd think you would be spending the day with Danni. Today's a good day to do what you've been planning." His gaze remained focused on whatever paperwork was on the top of his pile so he didn't have to see the accusing expression on Bobby's face. The last thing he needed was for anyone to find out what he up to. He had to keep everything top secret, which was something he didn't enjoy doing. He worked better alongside his team, but he knew they couldn't find out. A lot was at stake with him at the helm; that would only escalate if the others were informed.

Bobby scratched his chin as if he was thinking and gave an unsure expression. "Yeah, I was hoping I could talk to you about that. I was thinking I could get a pep-talk from my best mate so he could tell me that I'm really doing the right thing." It wasn't what he'd originally planned on saying when he'd encountered Jack, but since the topic was brought up, he'd figured he might as well ride it out for as long as possible.

In reality, there were no regrets had for what he wanted to do. It was only a ploy to draw Jack out of his cocoon and put an end to whatever added stress he was under. When Sue first revealed to him that she and Jack were an item, Bobby began believing that it could have been the cause for the sudden turnaround. But, the team leader's feelings ran much deeper than anyone knew. It wouldn't be the problem, yet it could still be a contributing factor.

Jack's head shot up as he chuckled in amusement. He dropped his pen on the top of his files and leaned back in his chair as he waited for this explanation. He never would have believed Bobby would second-guess his proposing to the girl who'd captured his head and refused to return it. Although, Danni's demeanor for the past few days could have been an issue; maybe his best friend was finally realizing that she wasn't the girl for him (though, Jack didn't believe that at all). "I didn't think there was a problem between you two."

Bobby shook his head. "There's not. I think it's just the bachelor side of me. He doesn't really want to let go of all the freedom and I could use a good friend to feed me some piffie that'll shut him up. How about we go shoot a few rounds, though? I don't feel comfortable talking about it here." He glanced around the room as if someone was watching their conversation. It was the FBI, after all. The walls more than likely had its eyes and ears on them. It wouldn't have mattered either way. What they had to talk about was no one's business but their own. Yet, Bobby was sure someone would find it interesting.

Jack looked tentative at the invitation as he glanced from his best friend to the files on his desk. Normally, it would be a no-brainer and he would gladly have accepted, but there was so much that needed to be done. "I dunno. There's still a lot for me to do. Besides, don't you have to spend some time with the old ball and chain?"

"Nah. She's got her own business to take care of. She has files that she needs to collect before tomorrow. She thinks they can help us. Plus, I think she and Sue were planning on doing something girly today." He slipped his hands casually into the pockets of his comfortable blue jeans and raised his eyebrows as if asking: 'What do you say?' This conversation was going a lot better than he'd anticipated, but he knew it wouldn't be easy to pry Sparky away from his desk when he was so into his work.

Jack's upper lip gave a twitch at the mention of the gorgeous blonde analyst, but it didn't form into a complete smile. Hopefully, Bobby didn't notice and the team leader glanced at the Aussie to make sure it hadn't been seen. Whether or not it had, he couldn't tell because Bobby's expression remained the same as he waited for a response. "It's tempting," said Jack as he thought hard about it.

Bobby couldn't help but roll his eyes. Jack could be so stubborn at times. No wonder he and Sue were such a perfect match. "C'mon, Spark. If I don't go out with you, I'm going to end up at home, spending quality time with the cat. I need some human interaction or I just might lose it." This was his last resort of trying to persuade him. If this didn't work, he was going to club him over the head and drag him to the pool hall.

A heavy sigh escaped the short man's lips as he glanced once more at the pile of paperwork. Who was he kidding? The whole reason why he came in today was to take his mind off of Sue and his urges to wake her up in the middle of the night and kiss her under they were both devoid of senses. But, as he sat in the silence of the bullpen, she was the only thing his mind would completely focus on. It was a wonder that he hadn't begun writing her name over and over on a piece of paper while his thoughts drifted. He even checked a few slips of paper that had formerly been blank to make sure he hadn't. When he was satisfied, he nodded as he pushed away from his desk and stood up. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

The pool hall was surprisingly crowded for a Sunday afternoon. Jack and Bobby were lucky to find a table and that was only because one became available when they walked through the door. It was as if the other patrons felt the two men needed to talk and the best way to do that was over a game or two. Jack racked the balls while Bobby grabbed a pair of cue sticks for him and his companion, yet they remained silent as the Aussie took the opportunity to break.

During this time, both men were studying the other as they waited for each other to speak. Bobby could tell that there was something on Jack's mind and that his friend wanted to let it out. The problem was that Jack never liked to admit when there was something wrong. He would keep it buried until something brought it to the surface; usually it would be something tragic and traumatic. Bobby only hoped Jack wouldn't do anything stupid and end up losing Sue in the process. There was something special about that woman and if he screwed it up, he would be no better than a drongo and Bobby would be more than happy to knock some sense into him.

While Bobby studied him in between shots, Jack retaliated by doing a bit of reconnaissance of his own. He could tell by the other man's posture and behavior that they hadn't come here to talk about him and Danni. This was some sort of intervention he'd been tricked into, which he didn't really appreciate. He had to admit that it was clever, though. "Okay, Bobby, what are we doing here?" he asked, causing Bobby to miss his shot. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it would keep the Aussie from swindling him.

"Well, I _was_ winning before you ruined my concentration," he said jokingly as he looked up at his friend.

"That's not what I meant." He wanted an answer, yet he still lined up his first shot, but didn't make any motion to hit the cue ball.

"Can't I want to spend time with my best mate? I mean, we haven't done this in a while." He pointed the tip of his stick toward the table as if to explain what they were doing here. He knew the other man didn't buy the explanation, though. Jack was too smart and too suspicious of Bobby to.

Jack's dark brown eyes rolled at the explanation as he continued to set up his shot. He leaned over the table and hit the cue ball, sending it perfectly into the three-ball. The three-ball went sailing, flawlessly into one of the side pockets, which let Jack assess his next move. It only seemed like he was figuring it out, but he was really thinking about what to say to his friend. He could yell at Bobby for dragging him away from something important, but the Aussie was only trying to do what he thought was right. "Before, you told me you wanted to talk to me about you and Danni. Now, I know that isn't true, because you've never been surer of anything in your life… even with the whole Stern fiasco. So, what's this about?" He leaned upon his cue stick, defiant to take his next shot until he got an honest answer.

A heavy sigh escaped the taller man as he leaned upon his own cue stick. He might have not been that convincing in his execution, but he still got Jack out of the bullpen, didn't he? That was what mattered most, other than discovering what it was that was plaguing the American's mind. "You," was all Bobby said as he watched his best friend's expression change dramatically.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, she threw down her pen and closed the last file that sat before her. She stretched as she stood up to get the kinks out of her muscles. A small number of them gave a few loud pops, but she had to admit that it felt good. She had been sitting there for quite a while and hadn't realized how long it had been until she finally stood up.

With a small yawn, she grabbed the large pile of files on her desk and carried them to the tiny closet of a file room that she'd gotten them from. There was a much large file room a few floors down, but that would mean she would have to walk back and forth to gather her information. For the task she'd had, the tiny one would do.

She balanced the files in one hand as she reached for the knob of the door. She gave it a turn, but found that it wouldn't open. It was locked, which was strange because the room was never locked. "That's funny," she murmured as she tried the knob again only to find that it still wouldn't open.

The floor was busy with officers and detectives hurrying about to finish their hottest cases, but even in all of the activity surrounding her, Danni was still able to hear two faint voices in the file room when she pressed her ear close enough to the door. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to understand what was being said, but it only came out in muffled clumps.

Danni didn't know what motivated her to knock. It could have been her natural curious nature, or it could have been because she was now a lieutenant, though she didn't have the badge to prove it yet. The knuckles of her free hand solidly pounded on the door, hoping to frighten the insolent officers who'd decided to invade the miniscule room that was formerly a janitor's closet.

The door opened only a crack and the woman's jaw dropped to see a familiar face looking out at her. She almost dropped her pile of papers, but steadied herself enough to keep the pile erect. "Jeff?"

He gave a nervous chuckle as he straightened his collar and managed to squeeze out of the door without letting Danni see his companion. She just wouldn't understand and it would cause a lot of conflict if it was revealed. "What are you doing here?" He ran a shaky hand through his short, dark blonde hair as he tried to divert her attention away from the room he'd just exited.

"I came to gather my things. We're working with the FBI tomorrow, remember?" She saw him nod, but not give her a voiced answer nor any direct eye contact. He would try to change the subject and get her mind off of his indiscretion, but she wouldn't be strayed so easily. She wasn't officially his commanding officer, but she was still able to give him a piece of her mind and she was sure he didn't want that. "What were you doing in the file room with the door locked?"

He gave another nervous laugh and ran his hand awkwardly through his hair again. He really didn't want to answer that question, but he knew she would find out sooner or later. "I was… doing a bit of research for myself," he lied.

She looked at him accusingly as her eyes gauged his appearance. His dress shirt was disheveled with a button or two missing from their holes, his jacket in the same shape. His hair, as much as he would like to tame it, was sticking up on its ends. And, on closer inspection, she could swear there was a light smudge of lipstick upon his shirt collar. If she could, she would have crossed her arms over her chest, but with only one free hand, she resorted to placing it upon her hip. "With the door locked?" Her head snapped up and he turned around as they both heard the door open. "Oh, well, some kind of research this is!" She proclaimed when she saw who exited the room.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"_Before, you told me you wanted to talk to be about you and Danni. Now, I know that isn't true, because you've never been surer of anything in your life… even with the whole Stern fiasco. So, what's this about?" He leaned upon his cue stick, defiant to take his next shot until he got an honest answer._

_A heavy sigh escaped the taller man as he leaned upon his own cue stick. He might have not been that convincing in his execution, but he still got Jack out of the bullpen, didn't he? That was what mattered most, other than discovering what it was that was plaguing the American's mind. "You," was all Bobby said as he watched his best friend's expression change dramatically._

"What?" Jack asked, curiously. He crossed his arms over his chest with the pool cue still in his grasp as he waited for Bobby to reiterate what he'd said. He hadn't expected that answer and he felt his heart speed up a few beats with worry.

With a heavy sigh, the Aussie ran a hand through his hair as he tried not to give away what he knew. He'd promised both Sue and Danni that he wouldn't reveal that he knew about Jack and Sue as a couple. All he needed to focus on was Jack and his demeanor for the past few days. He would admit that this was a challenge. For years he, along with the others, had been wishing for those two to get together and now that they had, he wanted to pat his best mate on the back. Unfortunately, that wasn't a possibility at this time. "All I'm saying is that you've been different for the past few days and it's worrying me."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. "Different? I haven't been different," he defended when he finally took his next shot. The five-ball was the next to be sunk as it sailed gracefully into the far, left-corner pocket. He found this all ridiculous. Bobby didn't know what he was talking about. _'Yeah, that's right; you've finally convinced yourself that there isn't anything bothering you. Good work, Jack,'_ his inner voice said to him with sarcasm just dripping from its words. He groaned inwardly at that nagging little voice and wished for it to keep its thoughts to itself. As much as he wanted to let show everything that was on his mind, he couldn't.

Bobby shot him a knowing glance, which Jack completely ignored as he took his next shot. This one was aimed for the one-ball, but since Bobby decided to bring up the current conversation, his concentration had been waning and that caused him to miss his shot. "Well, you haven't exactly been yourself. I mean, since Stern died, you've been snapping at everyone left and right and I noticed how bad you looked at the funeral. I know you didn't like the guy that much, Jack, so I know it has nothing to do with that. I'm your friend and I want to know what's bothering you. Maybe I can help." The sincerity was pouring out of his heart without hinder, but if Jack didn't trust his words, there wasn't much he could do.

The shorter of the two men shook his head as he stood back and let his comrade take his turn. "You can't help me. This is something I need to figure out for myself." He'd said it before he'd had the chance to think about it and he cursed himself under his breath for doing it. He usually told Bobby anything, but this was definitely something he couldn't share. Not until everything was cleared up and he was back on track. That would be when he would reveal everything. Yet, of course, Bobby wouldn't give him that option. The Aussie was beginning to see that this ran so much deeper than pretty little Miss Thomas.

* * *

_Her head snapped up and he turned around as they both heard the door open. "Oh, well, some kind of research this is!" She proclaimed when she saw who finally exited the room._

DeMarco cursed under his breath that his reaction had not been quicker. He wanted to have his companion remain in the room until Danni left him alone, but he supposed she got a little impatient or thought they were far enough away for Talbot not to notice. "I can explain," he began, until he saw her hold up her hand to silence him. He tried to gauge her reaction, finding it difficult to tell if she was angry or disappointed. It was then that he found that it was a mixture of both she was feeling.

"I don't want to hear it, right now." She spoke firmly and clearly before she turned her attention to the young woman standing behind Jeff. There was so much that she wanted to say to her, but she held her tongue for the safety of her sanity. The young woman's fire-red hair lay about her face in gentle layers and her beautiful green eyes were leveled in embarrassment. "Amber," Danni nodded to her with respect, but not hiding the fact that she was disappointed at her as well.

"Danni, please," the girl began, "no one can know about this. Especially, not…" she trailed off when she saw the stern look Danni was giving her.

"I can't make that promise. This is very bad. You both should know better; especially in the middle of the day and in a file room where anyone could just walk in." Her tone was hushed as she tried to keep their conversation as private as possible. She sighed heavily as she looked from one part of the guilty party to the other. She really didn't need this kind of stress, right now, and even though she knew she couldn't let this slide, she knew she had to. "But, I can see that this is something you both want very badly. I will let this go, for now. If I catch the two of you like this again, though, I am going to go straight to Martone."

She turned her full attention to Amber who looked like she was almost in tears for fear of this getting around. "If I were you, I'd talk to him about it. He might not like it, but at least if he knows, the two of you won't have to sneak around." Amber nodded and after she gave Jeff and smile and a caring touch, she wondered off to find the man she needed to see. Danni then turned her attention to DeMarco who was looking like he'd just gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar. "And you," she said forcefully as she poked him in the shoulder. She waggled her finger in a "come here" gesture as she entered the file room so she could finally relieve herself of the burdensome pile. She set the heap onto one of the file cabinets and stared at her teammate with dissatisfaction.

"I know what you're going to say," he said sheepishly as he looked down at his feet. He couldn't look her in the eye. It only made him feel guiltier than he already was.

"I'm sure you do," she retaliated, happy that she could finally cross her arms over her chest.

Jeff's eyes remained lowered to the floor as he waited for a berating from his new lieutenant. He waited and waited, but it didn't come. Curious, he looked up at her to find her just staring at him. It made him feel even more awkward and because of it, he shifted his feet so he could make a quick exit if need be. "Please say something," he begged as he saw her disappointment slowly fade. "Anything. Go ahead; yell and scream. Tell me how inappropriate it was for us to be in here with the door locked. I deserve it."

A small smirk appeared upon Danni's lips, but it instantly faded when she remembered that she had to remain firm. The problem was that it wasn't so easy to berate her friend. After all, there were a few times when she and Bobby were in a similar situation, though they hadn't been caught. Still, she had to show that she was taking her position seriously and letting him completely off the hook would be a very bad start. "First off, _you _of all people should know better than to do something this stupid; especially with who she is. You," she said with a sharp poke to his check, "need to march into Martone's office and explain everything…" she trailed off as she thought about what she had just said, then she decided to reiterate. "Just leave out the details, please. I would at least like my best teammate to be virtually unharmed when we start this case tomorrow."

He shook his head in protest as he tried to explain the situation. "You don't understand. He would never condone this. He'd have my head in a noose the moment he finds out; if he can find one, that is."

Her arms once again found their way to her hips as she cocked one up in a stance that said she meant business. She may not have understood whatever kind of relationship this was, but there was one thing she understood. "I may not understand what's going on and, frankly, I'm not sure I really want to know, but I do know that she is Martone's daughter and he will not take it lightly if you keep hiding from him. He's the kind of man who likes the information straight out without any hesitation."

"He scares me," he said, sheepishly.

"Then you probably don't deserve her." She didn't really mean it, though she felt there was no other way to get her point across. She believed that everyone deserved a chance at love; otherwise, it wouldn't exist. The problem was trying to explain it to a man who had no idea that he was in love in the first place. Now that she paid attention, she could see all the familiar signs—she saw them everyday in Bobby's eyes—and her good friend was certainly in love. Too bad he had to be knocked over the head for him to actually get it.

A loud groan escaped the Sergeant's lips and he glared at one of his truest friends; someone he knew he would always be able to trust. "You don't mean that," he said, forcefully.

Danni took a step back when she saw Jeff's face turn a deep shade of red in aggravation. Apparently, this wasn't the first time he was told that, which made her eager to hear what else he had to say. "Well, why don't you tell me why?" She gave a sly smile and ran her tongue over the inside of her cheek as she waited for the answer she knew was to come. How this conversation had panned out so simply was beyond her, but she was pleased that it had.

"Because I love her!" he blurted out only to see her smile and knew he had been had. He lowered his head in defeat as he chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe he fell for her female philosophy, but he was very happy that he did. Because of her, now he could build up the courage to address Martone in the civil manor he needed to. "You win," he conceded before he left her alone in the file room.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

After working herself dizzy for most of the day, Danni set down her pen with a satisfied smile. Everything was done on her end. She just hoped the rest of her team hadn't dawdled and got their work done as well. Even if they hadn't, though, she was sure she had gotten enough done for the FBI to be satisfied. She couldn't help that she was a workaholic and a perfectionist when she set her mind to it; she'd always been that way. It was just who she was, even when she was younger. Her good habits had slipped a great deal in college, but she'd regained them quickly and it was like she'd ever lost them at all.

With a content sigh, she closed her notes and leaned back in her chair to give herself a rest. She stretched her stiff muscles and heard a few joints crack when she did. She should have felt soothed by that, but something was picking at the back of her mind. Instead of relaxing, her mind strayed to Jack and Bobby. She wondered how their conversation was going and there was an itch in her fingers as she topped them upon her cell phone which sat upon her desk. She was more than tempted to call up the Aussie and ask how things were going, but she knew these kinds of things took time. She was, after all, an expert at feeling angst-ridden and she understood how hard it was to pull your self out of such a deep hole of despair. She just hoped Jack wasn't anything like her and would confide in his best mate.

She worried her lower lips as she contemplated whether or not to pickup the phone. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help the curiosity that was building inside of her.

Thankfully, she was saved from her inquisitiveness when Jeff suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and sat down at his desk, which was connected to hers. He plopped heavily in the leather chair and rested his arms upon the desktop before his head fell on top of them.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Danni asked with a teasing tone to the question. She didn't mean to be cynical as she asked, though. It just came out that way whenever the two of them would have a conversation. It was just the design of their rapport.

"I swear, I don't know what got into me," he said, incredulously as he ran a hand through his sandy hair. "I marched straight into his office and I told him _everything_. His face got so red that I thought it was going to explode. He remained calm, though. He took a deep breath and he spoke so softly that I had to strain to hear him. Then he did something I never expected." He laughed stupidly as he thought back to the encounter. It was like it was a dream that he was waiting to wake up from, yet he was already awake.

"What did he do?" She furrowed her brow in confusion. It had to be very un Martone-like for DeMarco to seem so frazzled over it.

"He hugged me."

"He what?" She wanted to make sure she'd heard him correctly, because that certainly was something their Captain would never do.

"He hugged me," he repeated. "When he got up from his desk to do it, I thought he was going to hit me. I even flinched and waited for the contact from his fist. But, no. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me." He had to continue to repeat it, because it was so unbelievable he was trying to convince himself that it had really happened.

"That's because Daddy's always liked you," Amber said, appearing behind him as she heard him reveal his story. She wrapped her arms tenderly around his so her hands rested upon his broad chest and her cheek was nestled up against his in a loving manner. "He may have a strange way of showing it, but he _does_ like you." She placed a kiss upon her boyfriend's cheek before she turned her attention to the lieutenant before her. "By the way, he said he had something to give you. He wants to see you before you leave."

The brunette nodded as she collected her belongings. "Well, then, I suppose that's my cue to exit." She got up from her chair and slung her jacket over her arm before she picked up the files and rested them in the crook of that same arm. She paused as she looked at the lovebirds before her. They seemed two whole different people when they were together. Both were detectives, though they worked on different teams in completely different units just so they could be together.

A slight curse escaped her. Yet again, her mind strayed to Jack and the worry she felt for the man. If he was in such a terrible situation, she hoped he wouldn't break Sue's heart because of it. There were far better reasons for that to occur and this was not it. He could at least embrace her willingness to stand by his side and keep him strong. But, he was a man and a damn-fine agent to put her in danger. His heart may have been in the right place, yet she wasn't so sure about his brain.

Danni knew and understood that her cousin loved that man more than anything and if he hurt her, he would have to answer to her. She didn't want to have to slap some sense into him in a literal implication, but she would if she had to. She growled low in her throat as she caught herself doing it again. She needed to get her mind off of the subject, yet it was so hard. While taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on something else, just so she wasn't tempted again to call up Bobby and find out what he'd been told.

She turned her attention to the loving couple before her and let a smirk cross her lips. She leaned in close so no one else would hear their conversation. "Remember to stay out of the file room. People actually _do_ use it." Her smirk turned sly as her voice lowered even more and she inched closer so they wouldn't be overheard. "If you really want some privacy, there's an empty storage room that no one uses. It's bigger and no one will even bother to think to look in there." She gave them a wink before finally leaving them be to ponder over the information she'd just given them.

Danni arrived at and entered Martone's office only a few moments later, despite everyone bustling around her to get to where they needed to be and those who were also waiting to speak to Martone before she'd arrived. She would have been more than willing to let the others go before her, considering they were there first, but the Captain was more eager to speak to her.

She took a seat opposite his desk and waited for him to speak. She let a small smirk alight her features as he saw how happy he'd seemed. He whistles as he scrounged through his drawers, looking for the item that he was obligated to give her. "I know how hard this past week has been for your team," he began when he finally looked up at her. "But, I knew you will all make me proud. Stern's killer won't know what hit him with you on his tail."

"Thank you, sir," she said modestly with a nod. He certainly had a lot of faith in her team and that pleased her. They all had a close connection that let them operate as one, even the two newbies who'd been frightened of her on their first days at the precinct. How he had so much faith in them, though—especially with the tragedy still fresh in their minds—she wasn't sure. She just knew that they would do the best they could to but Marie and Caitlyn's fears to rest.

"And I think he made the right decision when he chose you as his replacement… and that is why I am obligated, though pleased, to give you this." He held up a badge and let it sparkle in the fluorescent lights of the room. He saw her eyes widen and shine from the reflection of her new shield. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir," she said, breathlessly as she stood up and walked up to his desk to accept it. Her vision began to blur as pride welled up inside of her. She'd earned this, no matter how prematurely. She quickly pulled out her other badge and returned it to him so she could place her new shield within its leather confines.

"It's official. Go home and spend some time with the fed. Tomorrow's going to be a rough day." She nodded and gathered her belongings before she turned to exit. He called for her so he could ask her one question that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time. "Has he proposed, yet?"

She shook her head and glanced down at her still bare ring finger. "Nope."

He nodded as if understanding what she was going through. He looked like he was remembering a time when he had done the same. "Don't worry so much about it. It'll happen sooner or later; maybe when you least expect it."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think I got my wife?" He playfully winked at her as a sign of her dismissal. Apparently, the good news of his daughter's romance put him in quite a good mood. She never knew the man to reminisce about the time when he was courting his wife. She smiled back before she finally exited and made her way home.

* * *

The silence between the two men was deafening as they each mulled over their own thoughts. Things were certainly more complicated, now that Bobby knew that Jack wasn't just worried about his relationship with Sue. Whatever his friend had fallen into, though, he was more than willing to help him get out of it. But, if Jack didn't want his help, what more could he do?

"I don't' want to hurt her, Bobby," Jack blurted out before the Aussie could even register that they'd struck up another conversation.

"Who?" It had completely slipped his mind that he knew who Jack was talking about because he was worried more about his friend's sanity than his love life.

"Sue. I don't want to hurt Sue. I'm afraid she'll find out what I've gotten myself into and I don't want her to worry or get hurt because of it." Jack threw his pool cue onto the table in frustration before he rested his elbows on it as well. He folded his hands together and rested them against his forehead as he thought to himself and also so he could rid himself of all the stress he was feeling. There had to be an easier way. He didn't want to do this by himself anymore; he didn't want this weight to lie just on his shoulders anymore. "How do you do it?" he asked, bluntly as his head shot up to look puzzled at Bobby.

The other man was very confused about what his friend was asking. He wasn't making any sense, but Bobby could tell that he was at his wit's end. "How do I do what?"

"How do you live every day with the knowledge that you may never go home to Danni? How do you deal with her constantly being put in danger as well? How do you deal with the fact that tonight may be your last night with her and you'll never see her again?" A lump formed in Jack's throat at the very thought of never telling Sue how he truly felt and never knowing she would feel the same. Sure, they'd been seeing one another, but did she love him like he did her?

"Honestly, mate? I think about it everyday and it sickens me to death that I might not have tried my hardest to show her how much I love her." He paused at his own words and let them sink in. He'd delayed the inevitable for too long. He needed to remedy his broken promise. He'd resisted asking her because of Stern's death, but now that things were so different, he knew he had to do something before he wound up losing her. "And I need to remedy that."

"You're finally going to do it? You're ready?" A smile formed on his lips at the thought of Bobby being ready to take the plunge. He'd been ready with Darcy, but when that fell through, he was more than lucky to find Danni. True love was hard to find twice in one lifetime.

"Spark, I've been ready since I met the Sheila. Nothing beats the love of a good woman, remember that." He poked his friend in the chest in emphasis as if telling him to go for it, though Jack would never realize the true meaning.

"I know. If only things weren't so complicated, though." The smile faded in an instant and Jack was quickly back to his sulking self.

Bobby's eyes scanned his friend's dark pools as they darkened with depression. He'd never seen this side of Jack and he couldn't help but wonder. "What have you gotten yourself into, mate?"

A heavy sigh escaped the solemn man as he glanced at Bobby with insecurity. "If I tell you this, you have to swear to not tell a living soul; Danni included." His dark brown pools now stared ruthlessly into the Aussie's confused blue ones. He wanted to make sure this knowledge would not be made public.

"Cross my heart, Sparky," he answered, making a crossing motion over his heart to show that no one would know. As much as he would have wanted to tell Danni, he knew he wouldn't if Jack didn't want him to. That certainly was something he wanted more than anything, Bobby could tell.

"Do you remember all that chatter a few days ago, among the terror cells?" He spoke in a hushed tone, just in case someone was listening in on their less-than private conversation. Bobby nodded as his only answer. He would wait for the whole story before he opened his mouth to comment. "Well, Tara accidentally uncovered a secret about our first three victims—the brothers. She doesn't know she uncovered it, because she just printed it and handed it over. If she read it, she certainly hasn't let on. But, they were the ones the chatter was about, not Stern like we originally thought."

Finally, Bobby couldn't stand it anymore. He had to ask the question that lay upon his tongue. "What did it say?"

"It was completely contradicting our information. They were all fathered by the same man. The papers we received were forged to hide that fact."

"So, who was their father?"

Jack's brow creased as he fought to reveal this little bit of information. When he did, it would mean he wasn't alone in this anymore and that meant that one more member of his team could be putting himself in danger. Despite all of his instincts to leave him out of it, so Bobby would be able to have a safe future with Danni, he opened his mouth and let the information come out. "Out of all the talk, one word stood out—a name, actually. Dessa."


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Redemption**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Danni arrived home with an extra special hitch in her step, though she wasn't sure why. She's just felt much happier after she left Martone's office. Perhaps it had something to do with her new badge in her jacket pocket or, maybe it was something else. Nothing could ruin her good mood, or so she thought.

She was surprised to find Bobby lying on the couch when she entered the apartment. She set her briefcase down and hung up her jacket before she walked over to see what he was doing. The television wasn't on, nor was he asleep and that was what puzzled her. It took only a few steps more for her to discover that he was reading a book. It wasn't just any book, though. It was Stern's journal.

To get his attention, she lightly ran her fingers through his hair and watched as he gently pet Luna as she lay upon his chest, taking one of her cat naps. "I though you'd still be out with Jack," she said when she saw his eyes flicker up to meet hers. "How did it go?"

A heavy sigh escaped him as he lowered the book and focused on her. The kitten was disturbed from her slumber for only a minute before she lowered her head and fell back to sleep. "Let's just say it didn't go as planned. I found out something that I'm not sure I wanted to know."

"Like what?"

The sincerity in his eyes was unnerving as he gave a soft shrug of his shoulders. She knew what was coming. "I can't say."

It was a fed thing, she understood, and she showed that when she nodded and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead which was creased with a few lines that didn't become his boyish features. "So, what's with the book?"

"I wanted to see what kind of connections Stern had made when he was younger. It's always a possibility that this is connected to the group we're looking for. I'm just looking for a name." That last phrase had escaped his lips before he could stop it and he groaned in exasperation because of it. He knew Danni's inquisitiveness would get the better of her and she would begin asking questions that he had no right to answer.

"What name?" She became puzzled when he didn't answer her at first. It wasn't like Bobby to hold back any information from her, but she supposed he had his reasons. It only took her a minute to think and begin to put the pieces together. She now comprehended what this was all about. "This all has to do with Jack, doesn't it?"

He nodded, "yeah."

"Bobby, he's my friend, too. I can help you. I know this book like the back of my hand." She tapped the cover with her fingernails in a way that would persuade him to let her help.

He shook his head in determination. Even if he wanted to, he'd promised that he wouldn't tell her. He was doing it for Jack's sake and also for his own sanity. He didn't want her to get involved in things that could put her in danger. If there was any hope of a future for the two of them, he wouldn't let her become mixed up with this. "I can't."

"Baby, listen to me," she said with exasperation mixed with her own determination, "if Jack's in trouble, I want to help. If Sue is not supposed to know, then it's fine with me. It's probably better that she doesn't know, anyway, because then she'll become worried and would probably backtrack in their relationship. I promise that she won't find out until he's ready to tell her, himself." She gave him a pleading look as she took a seat upon the coffee table and stared down at him. She may have had other reasoning behind her and that may have been what prompted her wanting to help, but she wouldn't back down because it was so dangerous. She would only back down when these psychos were behind bars. "Please?"

It only took one fleeting look into her eyes for him to close the book and hand it to her. He managed to let out a low groan of frustration as he did so before he told her what he needed and the cat repositioned herself again. "The name… is Dessa."

She furrowed her brow in through as she tried to remember that name. She'd heard the team speak it before, but she couldn't remember what story they'd been telling at the time. She got flashes of the dozens of stories they'd told her, until two words stuck out in her mind: Bubonic Plague. "Dessa?" she asked in awe. "As in… Arif Dessa?" He nodded. "But, Jack wouldn't be tangled up in anything like that, could he?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just wondering if you've seen the name in the journal." He gently picked Luna up from his chest, from which she protested immensely with a low mew as he sat up. He placed the kitten on his lap, where she curled up into a little furry ball and fell back to sleep, once again.

Danni unconsciously tapped her fingers upon the book and worried her lower lip as she sorted through all the information she'd stored in her mind. There were so many facts that she'd collected from the tome and it was difficult to sift through them all, but as she did, she couldn't remember ever reading that name. After a minute, the search ended when she shook her head. "I don't remember his name being mentioned. But, there was a man in the early eighties and a year or two ago he'd just called "Him" or "He"."

"He never gave a name?" This could have been what he'd been looking for, yet it wouldn't help him if he didn't have a name to put to the suspect.

"I think only once. Hold on." She quickly flipped through the pages until she found the entry she was looking for. She scanned the writing to find the wanted passage. "Here it is. _'I met with Him, today. It was out second meeting in person and when I first saw him today, I'd asked what kind of joke it was. This wasn't the same man I'd met years ago. Yet, when I heard his voice, I knew it was Him. For safety reasons, he'd changed his name and appearance, so he would not be spotted by the federal agents he knew were searching for him. He told me to call him Josef and gave that evil little grin of his. I couldn't help but grit my teeth at it, because I'd finally come to realize hoe deep I'd actually come. It was this day that I knew I had to change my ways. This would be the final time I would see 'Josef'; until the day he came looking for me'._" A chill ran down Danni's spine as she lowered the book and stared at Bobby's disturbed features. "Please, tell me that Jack is no way involved."

He shook his head as he let everything sink in. Jack, thankfully, was not involved. "No, Ted assigned him to this case to do on his own, in secret, and it had begun to be too much for him to handle… That's why he told me." He said his last sentence quietly and flicked his gaze to her face to see her reaction. It was just as he'd expected.

Her eyes went wide and began to fill with fear-filled tears. "Please, tell me that you aren't helping him. Dessa is dangerous."

"I know; which is why I can't let Jack do this alone." He took her hands in his and gently let his thumbs caress the soft, silky backs of them. It was a motion of comfort, because he knew her reaction would only worsen as time went by. "Besides, if we find the piece of information that we need, then we can figure out how both are connected. I wouldn't put myself in this position if it were just another fugitive. This is Arif Dessa—The Prince of Terror. He is high on our watch list and we need to take action on it with the possibility that he is involved. And if he's involved, that means that he's in DC." One hand rose to rest upon her cheek to brush a few stray tears away. He didn't want this to make her cry. He wouldn't have told her if he knew it would. "Danni, please, this is something that I _have_ to do. I don't want you to become his next victim."

She gave a loud sniffle and let her teary eyes rest upon him in confusion. "What makes you think I'd be his next victim?"

He didn't say anything at first; he only brought her still-captured hand up to his lips and covered it with them in a calming motion. He wasn't sure how to approach this subject with her. These men were like a family to her and he would basically be contradicting that she knew as much about them as she thought. "Do you remember the note that Sue showed us?" She nodded, but didn't speak. She wanted to wait and see what he had to say before she spoke again. "We thought it belonged to Jack, but it didn't. Someone had enough brains to bring it to the FBI so someone could take their case. For all he knew, whatever happened to Stern could have happened to him."

"So, who was it?" She was afraid to ask the question, but she had to know. If it was a possibility that she was next on _their_ list, she wanted to know how much of a chance she had to stop them before she was killed as well.

He seemed unsure as he phrased the question. He even averted his gaze from hers as he did. "How long has DeMarco worked for Metro?"


	40. Chapter Forty

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty**

"_How long has DeMarco worked for Metro?"_

"DeMarco? Why would you think he'd be involved?" The whole idea was ludicrous to her. Jeff wouldn't be brainless enough to get mixed up in terrorism. It just wasn't in his DNA. He'd join the force for the very reason to take down criminals of that magnitude. He'd had some sort of more important reason, yet he neglected to divulge that information onto her. Perhaps he thought she would think him weak if she knew the real reason.

"Jack told me about his visit. He said Jeff looked really shaken up about it, but also really guilty. Even if he's not involved anymore, he certainly might have been at one point."

Danni ran her fingers through her hair in vexation. She tugged at the strands as if doing so would make things clear. "How did everything get so screwed up?" she asked as she began to feel defeated. Jack being involved was one thing, but DeMarco was like a brother to her. This was certainly showing a different side of him that she hoped she'd never see, but knew would come.

Bobby shook his head as she moved to sit beside him. He wrapped his arm lovingly around her shoulders and pulled her close. Despite all of the confusion around them, this was the only thing that made them feel comforted. Being in each others' arms was the only thing that felt right at this point. "I don't know, but I wish I did." He let his lips lightly brush against her temple, making her give an involuntary shiver as she absentmindedly played with Luna's ears as the kitten slept.

"I swear, it's like we're cursed or something. Not one damn thing can go right for us," she mumbled and gave a slight whine as she leaned even more into him.

He accepted her movements and just held her tighter, but couldn't help but relinquish a smile. "I wouldn't say that we're cursed, Luv. A few things have gone right this week." He chuckled softly when he saw her roll her eyes. He might have believed it, but she certainly didn't.

"Yeah?" she whimpered, "Name one." The request was made with sarcasm dripping from the words, she knew that it would be impossible for him to think of one and whatever he came up with, she wouldn't think it to be positive. She saw him stutter as he thought about what _had_ gone right. Just as she did, he drew a blank as well. "See? You can't think of one either."

He chuckled again and moved the arm that was around her shoulder to her neck to massage whatever stress she was feeling out of her. He may not have been able to think of a good thing off of the top of his head, because it didn't seem like too many good things had happened. Perhaps that it was because one of the best things he'd been planning didn't even compare to what this week had held. "Okay, so maybe I can't think of one. Why don't we make a good thing happen?"

She couldn't help but scoff as his muscular hands worked the tension from her neck and shoulders. It hadn't sounded like a scoff, though. The noise that escaped her sounded nothing like it, though he seemed to accept it as one. "Yeah, and do what?"

"Well, something occurred to me today when I was talking to Sparky. I never understood how much he cared about Sue before he told me and now I realize that they've really been dating since they met and if he'd popped the question tomorrow it wouldn't make a difference." He tried to gauge the reaction on Danni's face but it was hard to tell whether she was interested in his theory or not.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, how?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Don't get her wrong, though. She would have been more than happy for Sue if turtle-boy Jack would actually get up the nerve to ask that one special question. She just wished Bobby would have done it before him. They had been dating, officially, a lot longer than her cousin and the agent.

"Just hush and listen, Luv," he said, mockingly as he cradled her in his arms.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes but complied at his request. Apparently he had some big speech prepared and she wasn't aloud to speak until he was done. "Fine, continue." She motioned with her hands for him to throw out whatever it was he wanted to say so she would be able to comment on whatever cockamamie idea he'd come up with.

"Where was I?" he asked as he tried to remember where he'd left off as if he'd memorized what he was going to say to her. "Oh, yeah. So, that got me thinking about the things that I've planned and promised myself I would do." He couldn't help but get a slight feeling of déjà vu as he spoke. This reminded him of the last time he'd tried this and she had thought the worse. Hopefully he could spit all of it out before that thought occurred to her again.

He managed to slip his free hand into his pocket and take hold of the little trinket he'd kept there since the night he bought it—the night Stern was killed. Just holding it in his hands gave him the strength to do what he'd feared to. He'd held it the day of the funeral to give him strength to face her depression, but was relieved when she came to him as her old self. He would have done it that night if it wasn't for such a solemn occasion.

His gaze flickered to hers to see confusion but there was such love behind it that it was almost impossible for him to speak. He knew she didn't understand what he was talking about just yet, but he hoped she would get the picture during his speech. "Danni, there is so much I want to say to you, but I can't find the words to say it. Just one look into your eyes and I fall apart, which isn't a good thing for me to do. There's so much about you that I love and so much that I can't wait to discover about you."

She smiled up at him, placing a gentle kiss upon his chin. "I feel the same, but you don't have to tell me, Bobby. I know how you feel about me." She clearly wasn't getting what he was saying, which meant he would have to elaborate more.

"You're not getting what I'm saying." He paused as he used the hand outside of the pocket and managed to link his fingers with hers. "Danni, I… I want to ask you something and I just don't know if I can get it out."

He saw her eyes widen and become brighter at that. She was beginning to understand that this wasn't just a declaration of love, but much more. "Oh, Bobby," she said as she felt her skin warm in a blush and tears form in her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Danni," he began as he almost removed the small box from his pocket. "Will you…" he paused and let a loud, aggravated groan escape his lips. The phone was ringing; the perfect distraction for the wrong moment. "Will you… hold that thought for a moment?" he asked as he reached for the handset of the cordless phone.

She could only stare incredulously at him as she sat in shock. Was he just going to ask her what she thought he was? She was speechless and couldn't help but continue to stare at him as he tried to get her attention. "Huh?" she asked when she finally saw his hand waving in front of her face.

"It's for you," he replied with a slight grin on his lips. He watched as she only nodded and took the phone from his grasp. He couldn't help but let his grin widen as her eyes never left his. She now understood the intent he had for their future, which she never thought would happen. The fact that he'd begun to ask the question made her want to just hang up on whoever wanted to talk to her and let him finish. But, the cheeky grin he gave her as he handed it over made her curious as to who would call and ruin such a moment.

Reluctantly, she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-One**

_Reluctantly, she tore her gaze from him and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"_

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she heard the surprisingly cheery voice of the woman on the other end. Out of everyone who could have phoned her and interrupted whatever Bobby was going to ask, she was the last person Danni expected to hear from. It was only four days that she'd had to rush her and her husband from the apartment to take care of police duty. Honestly, she'd made sure to keep herself busy for long enough to avoid the woman's call, but for some reason, she had to be home at this particular moment. She was now wishing she had taken Sue out for a bit of girl-time, per Bobby's excuse to Jack for not wanting to spend the day with her. It was an excellent excuse, but the time had passed. She couldn't help cursing under her breath for letting the opportunity go.

Her gaze flickered to the man who'd decided to busy himself with cleaning up the mess he'd made, rather than sit and wait for the conversation to end. Danni gently chewed on the inside of her cheek in aggravation. He was avoiding her gaze for a reason; he had something to do with his call and she would find out how and why.

As much as she despised talking to this woman over the phone, she'd decided to grit her teeth and bare it. After all, one of them was taking a step to remedy the situation they'd found themselves in. It was only normal to feel a twinge of guilt. Besides, she really did miss speaking with her. "Hi, Mom," she said as sweetly as possible while shooting an evil glare at Bobby who had looked up at that opportune moment only to smile back in one of his most heart-clenching grins. It was hard to stay angry at him when he smiled like that, but she would find a way. He wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily.

Surprisingly, Charlene's voice came back just as cheerful as it had started off at. She was really trying to make an effort to fix the rift between them and all Danni could do was feel disgust that she was actually calling her. She felt smaller than a thimble and like she was drowning in guilt. "Was that him?" she asked with a hint of anxiousness. After all, no one had actually mentioned Bobby's accent when the topic of him was broached. It was only natural for a woman to fall in love with him over the phone. That resonance was intoxicating.

Danni could almost hear her mother's grin and couldn't hold one of her own back at the sound. "Yeah, that was him," she answered with one more glance in his direction. By this time, he'd collected everything he'd scattered and was stacking it all upon the coffee table. He placed a kiss upon her forehead for some reason and her smile widened, despite her obvious annoyance.

"He sounds just as handsome as he looks." It was meant to as a compliment, but the way it left Charlene's lips didn't make it seem to. Her tone made it sound like Danni was only with Bobby because of his looks. It wasn't what she'd meant at all, so she quickly reiterated and hoped she hadn't upset her daughter. "I mean, he sounds wonderful." She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was a caring man and was probably good for her daughter and that's what she wanted to say, yet she just couldn't find the words and hope they were the right ones to say. This was a big enough leap forward—if she said something without thinking, they'd end up taking two back and that wasn't what she wanted to happen.

"He _is_ wonderful." For saying that, Danni earned another kiss; this time on the cheek. She couldn't help but think she was back in school and she was earning gold stars for doing something correctly. Yet, these gold stars were much more rewarding that a simple sticker.

"Keep saying things like that, Luv, and you'll forget that you were ever mad at me," he said softly, making sure Charlene wouldn't hear. It would be something that could be explained in person during a mother-daughter conversation; not over the phone where things could be taken out of context.

"Hush you," his girl mumbled as she tried to keep her blush at bay without having much luck. She cursed to herself again. That man was so infuriating at times, yet he could always find a way to make her blush. She just hoped he wasn't making a promise he couldn't keep.

"What was that?"

"Forget it, Mom. It's not important." As much as she'd wanted her annoyance to remain, she was happy that it finally subsided. She hated being angry at him. Though, there were times when her being angry made making up so much more worthwhile. She shook her head as she tried to get those thoughts out of her mind. She still needed to uphold a civil conversation with her mother and she couldn't very well do that when she though about the times she and Bobby had made up in the bedroom.

"All right, dear. Anyway, the real reason I called was to thank you for the flowers. They really are beautiful." Danni's brow furrowed into a line as she was trying to comprehend what her mother had been saying. Flowers? What flowers? Before she had the chance to ask, though, her mother continued as if the confused pause hadn't occurred. "Also, your father and I would love to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Bobby will be there, right?"

"Lunch? What are you talking about? And, what flowers?" Fortunately—or unfortunately, she wasn't quite sure—she didn't have to look too far for the answers to her questions. She heard a soft whistling emitting from the man who continued to tidy his mess. She _knew_ he'd had a hand in this and that really upset her.

"You sent the flowers as an apology for having to leave in the middle of things the other night… and in your note you said you wanted to meet your father and me for lunch. We could only assume Bobby would have been there, but if he's busy we understand. Though, we are anxious to meet this young man… in person, that is." The confusion was clear in her voice. Of course, Danni would know what she was talking about. After all, she was the one who sent the gorgeous white carnations to their hotel room. Her name was on the card and not too many people knew her favorite flower was a carnation.

Danni's blue eyes fixed on her boyfriend in a stony glare. If only she had the power to maim him with one small though, she would be the happiest woman in the world. She couldn't believe he would do something like this. _"What?"_ she mouthed to him. He only shrugged his shoulders in a not-so-innocent fashion as an answer and that made her angry. Why would he think he would need to take this matter into his own hands and try to straighten things out? He didn't know the whole story. There was more to the falling out than he knew and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know, now.

"There isn't a problem, is there?" Charlene asked, sensing the tension over the phone. How she was able to do that, she wasn't positive. She only knew that her daughter wasn't happy, though not certain why.

"No, everything's fine. We'll meet you tomorrow." She had to force the words from her mouth, but she'd managed to with as calm a tone as she could muster and without the slightest grumble from deep inside. She was saving that and much more for the Aussie standing in front of her. She stood up from the couch and watched as he continued to bustle about the room. He was deliberately avoiding eye-contact at this moment and that would only be worse for him in the end.

"Tomorrow, then. We love you."

Danni had to closer her eyes and prevent the anger from leaking away. She was prepared to yell and with her mother saying something like that and sounding so heartfelt, she as finding it harder and harder to stay angered. "I love you too," with that, she hung up the phone and dropped it onto the couch, startling Luna and making her run for the safety of her cat bed. She paid little attention to the kitten, because she'd remained focused upon the idiot in front of her. She stared daggers at him as she felt her blood boil hotter than it had ever been with him before. She waited for him to raise his gaze to her before she said anything. She wanted to see the whites in his eyes before she began her relentless attack on him. He had no right to arrange such a thing behind her back and she was going to tell him so. "Bobby Manning," she said when his head finally perked up and she looked into those magnificent blue pools, "I am going to kill you," she growled before she marched up to him.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Sue sat seemingly comfortably upon the couch as she wallowed in the misery she was feeling. Even Levi's company did little to brighten her mood. She only absentmindedly rubbed his head as she thought about what Bobby had told her. He'd explained to her the basics of Jack's predicament without revealing that he was working on a very hush-hush, high-profile case. He told her not to worry and reassured her that it wasn't as bad as she was thinking. He'd obviously lied to her for the sake of her sanity. If she only knew about Dessa, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, so he'd bent the truth to calm her fears.

She was calm to a point, though. Even if Jack hadn't gone rogue or dug himself into an impossible hole, as per her fears, there was still the fact that he was hiding something from her. Maybe she would feel better if he would have the decency to tell her and not try to conceal it. Of course, perhaps she didn't want to know altogether.

It had been issues like this that made her fear a relationship with that man, but one look into those puppy-dog brown eyes and one touch of his delicious lips was all it took for her to become putty in his strong, masculine hands. She's always thought she'd become immune to most of Jack Hudson's charms—which she had. But, lately, she'd discovered a whole new slew of them that she wasn't sure she could or wanted to live without.

She looked down at Levi with a heavy sigh and stared into his own puppy-dog brown eyes. They were so much like Jack's that she felt overwhelmed. It was like everywhere she looked, she saw those eyes. She was literally surrounded by them and yet, because of it, she felt an eerie sense of calm filling her when she looked into them. She knew that when she looked into either Jack's or Levi's chocolate brown pools, she knew she was protected, though Jack always seemed to add an extra something to his guard. Maybe it was the way he looked at her when he felt she needed protected. Both gazes held a connection and a deep sense of caring, yet Jack's were usually filled with something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her mind tried to jump to so many impossible solutions that could attribute to it, yet she might get her hopes up enough to actually believe such idiot fantasies.

Yet, she couldn't help it. The day she decided to stay in DC, his eyes were filled with so much emotion that it was so hard to tell what he was feeling. There had always been a special glint in those gorgeous eyes of his when he looked at her that she didn't notice when he was talking to other women. Neither Allie nor Jessica had received that special sparkle and she couldn't help but wonder what she was seeing. Was she imagining things or was she seeing—No; she wasn't, she tried to reassure herself to very little avail.

A loud groan escaped her which startled Levi and caused him to look up at her with his sweet, adorable eyes filled with wonder. She looked down at him with exasperation and chuckled. "Don't look at me like that, boy," she told him. He gently nudged her hand with his muzzle as if to tell her he was listening. She smiled down at him and returned to petting his head. "I know, I'm being silly, aren't I?" He only continued to look at her as if he was her psychiatrist, yet he was sweet enough to enjoy being paid in dog treats. He was her furry, golden shoulder to cry on and he would sit and wait until she got everything off her chest—as long as she remembered the dog treats; she couldn't forget those. "But, what if this is the reason why he kissed me in the first place? What if he's dug himself so deep that he just felt the pressure of it all and kissing me was just a way of relieving the tension he felt?" She snorted softly to herself. Yeah, if she knew Jack as well as she knew she did, kissing her would not be the option he would take to relieve tension. She had to blush at that thought. Just imagining what he could have done if the anxiety had gotten too great made her skin burn with excitement. She'd been imagining what that man could do with his hands and mouth upon her skin was enough to make her swoon.

She cursed herself under her breath for thinking such thoughts. She had more important things to worry about besides what Jack was capable of doing to her in the heat of the moment.

She felt Levi rest his head upon her lap as he let out a slight groan. It was as if he was showing her that she was being ridiculous. He knew the reason why he did it and this case had nothing to do with it. There were other reasons behind it, but he would let Jack tell her for himself. He lightly sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent. Speaking of Jack…

"You don't think so? So, I'm just being silly, then?" She couldn't help but ask that last question with a begging tone. She wanted to make sure she was just overreacting over something stupid. She saw his head perk up and his tongue came lolling out as affirmation. She couldn't help but giggle and placed a kiss upon the top of his head. He knew just how to make her laugh when she was down and she loved him so much for that. "Thanks, Levi," she said before he quickly got up and rushed to the door.

She followed his lead, smoothing out her t-shirt and sweatpants as she did so. Since she'd been lounging around the apartment for most of the day, she'd decided that it would be much more comfortable to wear comfortable clothes. At least her body was at ease where her mind wasn't.

She readied herself to face the visitor with a fake, cheery smile, but when she opened the door, she couldn't help but let a real one form on her lips. Jack stood there with half a smile all ready in place and that was what made her smile for real. He was so handsome with his lips curled in such a fashion. "Hi," she said with a bit of surprise. She hadn't expected him to show up and she was regretting that she'd changed into her sweats. She felt insecure when he looked at her the way he was now. If only she'd gotten some sort of warning, she could have made herself more presentable.

"Hi," he said, glancing at her outfit when she's glanced away for a second. He found that she looked so beautiful when she wore her sweats.

"I didn't know you were going to stop by today." She was trying to spark up a conversation that might break the slightly awkward feeling she'd gotten from his gaze. She let him enter as he motioned with his hand as a sign of asking. She worried her bottom lip as she closed the door and waited for his reply. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd caught on to Bobby. Would he be able to trace their conversation back to her? She glanced up at him with a meek smile, which he returned with that special twinkle in his eyes. He obviously had no clue.

"I didn't know either," he gave a nervous chuckle as he smoothed back his hair with a slightly shaky hand. "It was just one of those spur of the moment decisions." He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze to show that he was telling the truth. It had been a spur of the moment decision and it was only when he got half way to her apartment that he'd realized that he'd made it. "Besides, I wanted to see you." He raised her captured hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. The light touch sent a spark of electricity through them both as if it was what fueled their feelings for one another. As soon as they recovered from the initial shock, they returned to their normal selves. He pulled her closer until she was snuggled perfectly against him, their faces far enough apart for her to read his lips with ease; though reading his lips wasn't what she'd had in mind at this point. "I'm sorry that I haven't been myself lately. I feel like this case is getting to me. I only we could get the _one_ lead that we need, then I'd be happy."

They were truly at a stalemate. They only needed the one piece of evidence that would tie Dessa to their case, but it was almost impossible to make the connection. Jack had the idea to check the brothers' shop once more just to be positive that they hadn't missed anything the first two times they'd cased the joint. That was where it all started and that would be where it would end, he knew. The trouble was figuring out what was important and what wasn't, anymore.

"I know what you mean. We're all overwhelmed by it." _'Among other things,'_ she added to herself. "I just don't want you to think that you have to hold anything back from me. You can tell me anything." She raised her hand to his check to make him look her straight in the eye to make sure he knew she was serious. "I mean it."

He nodded. "I know, and I will tell you everything when I figure this out." There was no point lying to her, he knew. What point would it prove, anyhow? She was a lot smarter than he sometimes gave her credit for and he knew he had to rectify that. She was intelligent, kind, and beautiful to top it all off. He'd really gotten lucky the day she'd stormed into the bullpen to prove herself.

"You'd better." She smiled as she playfully poked him in the chest and that made him pull her tighter against him so that there was barely an inch of space separating them.

He playfully rubbed his nose over hers as he contemplated where to kiss her first. But, then, a thought occurred to him. The apartment was surprisingly quiet and other than Levi, Sue seemed to be all along. "Where's Lucy?" He'd asked the question with only a hint of interest. For all he cared at this moment, the longer Lucy was away, the longer he and Sue could play.

Sue thought he'd leaned in to kiss her and readied herself for the attack that would fall upon both her lips and her senses. She didn't expect that question and it only made her giggle. "She's spending the day with Grams. She won't be back until late." The sentence just seemed to purr from her mouth as she matched Jack's teasing motion with her own nose. She loved this new attention she was getting from him. It seemed so exciting and new and she couldn't help but join in on the sensual teasing. Though they would go no farther than gentle, yet intimate, caresses and kissing, it was still fun to be a part of.

"So, we're alone then?" This question held so much more interested and it made his eyebrows arch with anticipation as he tongue lightly danced across his lips as he anticipated the taste of hers when he finally took them captive within his own. The wait, alone was enough to make his mouth water.

"Well, there _is_ Levi," she said, glancing down at her furry companion as he lay in front of the couch. He'd figured he couldn't be of much help now that Jack was there and he figured he would get paid for his therapy session after Sue and Jack had made up. If it would have been anyone else, though, he would have been adamant about receiving what he was due. Jack was lucky he was his favorite human, only second to Sue.

Jack glanced down at his best canine buddy. "I don't know. I think I might have the advantage over him," he chuckled with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows. After all, Jack did have hands where Levi was all feet and his kisses were so much more swoon-worthy than the sloppy licks the golden was prone to give.

She chuckled as well as she turned her attention back to Jack's gorgeous brown pools. "Really?" she teased. "Well, Agent Hudson, I do believe that I have to ask you to show me some concrete evidence to back up that claim." Her hazel eyes held a special glimmer of their own as she gave back just as much as she could get.

"Well, I can most certainly do that, Miss Thomas," he said before he gently brought his lips down upon hers and engulfed them into a fiery embrace that he knew proved his point.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Bobby Manning, I am going to kill you!" She slapped him hard on the arm to show how stupid his decision had been. She could very well have picked up the phone and called them back, but she didn't for a good reason. There was still so much about her life that her parents had yet to discover and she didn't want to tell them about it while they were on this trip. This was their vacation and she didn't want to burden them with facts that didn't matter much to her anymore. The only thing that mattered to her was her life of the present; her job, her friends, and most importantly Bobby. Charlene and Nicholas wouldn't see it that way, though. They would want to talk about college, she just knew it. She just wasn't prepared to destroy their newfound respect for her. It would break their hearts to learn what had happened to her.

Bobby winced as the palm of her hand made full contact with the strong muscles in his arm. He knew she could pack a punch, but this was ridiculous. It really hurt! "Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the now sore sport, which he was sure would bruise slightly. Of course, he didn't care much about it, because he'd figured he'd done the right thing. From dealing with both Sue and Danni, he'd learned that the woman of their family were certainly stubborn when it came to these situations. They needed a good, swift kick in the pants to move forward and make amends for whatever it was that separated them in the first place.

She crossed her arms over her chest to prevent herself from hitting him again. She cocked her hip to the side and let her foot tap relentlessly upon the floor as she tried to control her anger. It did very little to help. "Bobby, if I'd wanted to fix things, I would have called them and invited them back over or something. You _didn't_ have to go behind my back and try to fix things."

"I thought I was helping," he said innocently with a shrug of his shoulders. "You weren't exactly doing anything about it. I figured this would be a step in the right direction for you and your mother to truly put aside your differences." His tone had hid another meaning behind his words, which he didn't want to say more than express.

She couldn't help but let her eyes soften just a bit. She could see the desperation in his eyes as if he was pleading for them to make peace. She now understood his reasoning, though she might not have agreed with it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again. "Please, do not try to compare my family's problems with the ones you had with Mac, Bobby." There was no reason to make the comparison and she couldn't figure out why he would even try to.

"Why not?" He wouldn't deny that that was what he was thinking about. He didn't want her and her mother to feel that the only way for them to be civil is if they're a state or two away from each other and never speak. He and his father had been in, not really, a similar situation; though he greatly regretted never knowing what kind of man his father could turn out to be.

"Because, this is _different_." She made sure to emphasize the word so she could express the meaning of the word. The situation between her and her parents was so much more different than his with Mac. She'd hidden it from them to protect them from it. She feared what they would think of her if they knew.

Bobby saw all of the emotions running over her face and he just wanted to reach out and pull her to him, yet he knew she wouldn't have that just yet. He'd really dug himself in deep. Given that he didn't really understand what the falling-out was about, he might not have had the right to do it, but something had to be done; especially if he was going to propose to her. She would regret it very much if her parents couldn't be there to see her walk down the aisle. Of course, she still had yet to say yes and he still had yet to ask the question.

He saw pain mixed with fear in her eyes and he knew the only time he would see that was if she was thinking about Jessup. The pain that man had caused her was more than enough to scar her for life. What he did was more horrible than he could imagine and he only wished he could erase the memories from her mind. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason behind it all. It would make more sense than anything else he could come up with. "They don't know, do they?"

She raised her right hand to her mouth as her left moved itself lower to wrap around her abdomen. The right elbow rested upon the left forearm as she chewed on the thumbnail of her right hand, until she realized there was barely enough nail there to chew upon. She then took both of her lips into her mouth, worrying each of them in turn as she tried to keep the tears from her eyes. They glossed over with the crystal fluid, but she didn't dare let one fall. With a sniffle, she shook her head. "No, they don't and I've done my hardest to have them not find out."

"Why don't you want them to find out?" His voice was tender and he lightly touched her cheek just so she could feel a bit of comfort from this conversation. She looked so broken with just the thought of an argument that hadn't happened yet and very well may never happen. He just wanted to make her feel better, but couldn't if she didn't want him to.

She choked out a laugh. "Bobby, do you know what they'd think of me if they found out? Never mind what my mother would think, because I _know_ what she'll think, but think about my father. He'd be so disappointed in me." She was ready to let the tears spill over, but she was halted from doing so when Bobby burst out laughing. She stared at him incredulously as he walked over to the couch and sat down so he wouldn't fall over. Her arms were once again crossed over her chest, but this time in aggravation. "I don't think it's very funny. Do you honestly know what they'd think of me? They'd think I was…"

"_Brave_," he finished for her, without a hint of laughter in his tone. He looked up at her with sincerity and took the arm she'd draped over her stomach into his hand, gently pulling her toward him. "If they're anything like me," he reassured her while placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles, "they'd think you were the bravest woman in the world. You stood up to a man who was willing to put innocent lives in danger just so he could get to you. You didn't do it just once, but twice and, Luv, I couldn't be prouder of you and I believe that that's what they'll think. You have to tell them." He carefully pulled her down onto his lap and held her there, despite her soft whimpers of protest. It was all she was able to get out and her body didn't feel much like resisting the feeling of his strong arms around her.

"I don't know how," she said, finally. She wanted to be relieved from his grasp, but the moment he'd captured her in his embrace, she wanted nothing more than to bury her face in his neck and let him hold her. Just the idea of discussing it with her parents was too much to bear. When she'd told Bobby and the team about it, it had been more out of stress than anything else. She was, after all, under arrest at that point and in the hot seat to discover who their perpetrator was. She'd seen such anger in Bobby's eyes that day and that had been what made her crack under the pressure.

But, as much as his anger had made her crack, his soothing voice was just what she needed to relax. He spoke kind, encouraging words into her hair as she rested her head upon his shoulder, her arms draping possessively around his neck. "All you can do is try," he said, placing a kiss upon her temple. "And I will be there every step of the way. Just think of me as your big, muscular shoulder to lean on." He chuckled softly and gave her a wink when he caught her eye.

She managed a meek smile and a chuckle at his joke. She always found it amusing when he teased about his body. He was muscular, though not in the same sense as others would think. They weren't noticeable enough to show, unless he was shirtless and flexing, but they were present enough for him to lift her in his arms and do with her whatever he pleased. "And for that, I will always be grateful." Her fingers moved from around his neck and lightly danced across his cheek as she raised her face closer to his. Her thumb lightly drew upon his skin in a circular motion as their lips inched ever closer and their eyes remained locked.

"So does that mean that you'll go?" His nose lightly brushed against hers in anticipation of the kiss that would ensue. He knew that if they talked about this, she wouldn't be angry for long. That was why this whole ordeal was so amusing. She blew things way out of proportion before and he'd remained just as calm as he was when he made the decision to send those flowers. He only did it because he loved her and boy did he love her when she looked at him like she was at this moment.

Her eyes were narrowed in a sensual glance as she shimmied herself more against him and her lips inched even closer to his. She paused when they lightly brushed together, only to pull back and look him in the eye. "Yeah," she nodded, "I'll go."

"Good," he said before he positioned his hands underneath her and lifted her up into his arms as he stood up.

A squeal of delight exited her mouth as he did so. She loved it when he carried her and she couldn't help but think he had been reading her mind. Wasn't it only a few minutes ago when she had been thinking about this? A light blush dusted her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She looked into his mischievous blue eyes and couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside that head of his. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a husky tone to her voice. It was always an effect he had on her when he looked at her like that.

"I thought I would reward you for being the bigger person," he said as he made his way toward the bedroom.

She glanced at him with a puzzled expression. It was still early in the day; surely he couldn't be thinking what she though he was. But, of course, he was a man in love and a very handsome one at that; of course he would. "And what kind of reward did you have in mind?" She purred, lightly placing a kiss upon his Adams apple.

He moved them into the bedroom, closing the door behind them and letting the only light be from the window welcoming the late-afternoon sky for the time being. He deposited her upon the soft, fluffy white comforter with a chuckle. He kissed her soundly on the mouth, taunting her with ideas of what he could be planning and only pulling away when she began making sounds that made his heart race. Apparently she had other ideas than he did and he wasn't sure he wanted to disappoint her. "Now, that's not exactly what I had in mind," he said a bit breathlessly as he looked down at her as she lay in waiting for him.

"So, what did you have in mind?" A sly grin formed on her lips as she beckoned him to back to her to continue the sensual assault on her lips.

He leaned down, placing another kiss upon her lips before he abruptly pulled away. She was a wonderful distraction, but he'd had other plans. "Turn over," he mumbled with their lips only a breath apart.

"What?" she asked, taken aback by his request.

"Turn over," he repeated, making the motion with his hands to make the meaning more precise. He gave a reassuring smile, signaling that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was.

"Okay," she complied, though unsure of what he was up to. She folded her arms underneath her as she rested her head upon them for support. She waited, her pulse racing in anticipation for whatever touch he may lie upon her. She felt his hands glided down her back in a soothing motion, until he arrived at the hem of her blouse.

"Take this off." He played with the soft fabric as he assisted her in removing the article of clothing. He placed a few soft kisses upon her bare back as he hands resumed gliding over her smooth skin.

She loud out a few moans of pleasure as she felt her muscles relaxing under the ministrations of his strong hands; it had certainly been a while since the last time he'd done this for her. She closed her eyes as she felt the tension being rubbed away. All of her fears and stress were like things of the past as a calming sensation flooded through her. Perhaps she'd just been worrying over nothing.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

They had somehow tumbled onto the couch, managing to not disturb Levi as they did so, which was an amazing feet, considering he was lying right in front of it. Sue lay on her back as Jack fell on top of her without the slightest fear or indication that he would crush her in the process.

Their bodies were on fire as their lips wrestled in a heated match that would claim both of them the victor. His hands roamed her body despite the restrictions he'd had only a few hours ago. Her curves were soft and delicate as he let his finger burn hot trails all over her sensual flesh.

He couldn't resist letting his mouth wander lower on her body, making her elicit a sound he'd never heard before; the most heart-wrenching moan he'd ever heard. They'd never gone this far before and if their brains would return to their usual state they could see that this might be too far. But, they'd each waited for this for too long. They'd loved each other in secret since the day they met and nothing inside of them would argue against it.

Sue lay back as Jack let his mouth wander lower and lower, his hands trying to remove the barriers of clothing between them. If her brain wasn't so addled, she would put a stop to this and if Jack loved her the way she hoped he did, he wouldn't argue. The problem was that this felt too good to turn away from. It felt too right to tell him to stop. A moan emitted from deep within her throat as she felt his tongue dip into her belly button.

Her hips slightly bucked as he made his way back up her body, his fingers tangling themselves in her long, golden locks. His lips rested over hers again, giving her reason to capture them with her teeth and letting her tongue dance over them in turn.

Air was definitely needed by Jack when his lower lip was taken captive and she gently suckled upon it as if she were an expert. He knew she wasn't as schooled in the ways of making love as his other girlfriends had been, but she was a quick study and he couldn't wait for the day when he could take her without care or reason, except true love, and make her his.

Unfortunately, today would not be that day. As they both let their lungs fill with much-needed oxygen, the fog that had been dancing around them finally cleared, letting them see the light of what was going on between them.

They could see it in the others eyes and they each wanted to express what they were feeling, yet the words wouldn't come. This relationship was too new and jumping to that step so soon could be disastrous for their friendship. Love had been planted in their hearts the day they met and it took four years to blossom into the emotions they were both feeling at this moment.

Sue's heart pounded in tune with his as they stared into each others' eyes. The fact that this man could make her heart feel as if it had just run a marathon was a new experience to her, but it made her swoon. She didn't want it to stop, because that would mean that she would have to be without Jack in her life. That was something she certainly couldn't live without and she wanted to tell him so. "Jack," she began as she reached up to lightly stroke his cheek and feel the five o'clock shadow he'd gained from such a stressful day.

"Yeah?" he asked as he laid the lightest kisses possibly along her jaw to taunt her into wanted to continue the assault on both their senses. But, he could sense that whatever she had to say was important.

"There's something I want to tell you… and I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

His ears perked up at that statement. This seemed to be really important and he wanted to make sure he was at full attention before she would continue. "What do you have to tell me?"

She struggled with the words at first, but then she took a deep breath and just let flow what it was that she held inside for so long. "I just want to tell you, that- Jack?" she questioned him as she felt him tense and saw him rise in a sitting position a little too abruptly for her liking.

He straightened his clothes and motioned for her to do the same, but she was too puzzled to understand what was going on. "Lucy's home," he said as he made sure she smoothed her hair back as she sat up and hurried to straighten her own clothing as the door of the apartment creaked open and Lucy entered with a dreamy smile on her face.

Jack couldn't help but let his brow crease in confusion as he saw her glossed-over eyes and the corners of her lips turned upwards in the way she only wore when she felt she met the man of her dreams. He'd seen it one too many times and he only hoped that she hadn't met another loser who would take her for granted. He hated seeing her broken-hearted about the scum-of-man she usually attracted. She was such a wonderful person, but no one could see it. They were always preoccupied with other things.

He gently nudged Sue as she tried to quickly button the lower buttons of her blouse. He looked at her with confusion for a second before he realized that he had done that, though he couldn't remember it. Of course, he wasn't concentration on the touch of her clothes at the time. His focus had been more on her smooth, silky skin as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue. He blushed deeply as his thoughts began to wander, but was relieved when Sue pulled him away from whatever fantasy had manifested itself in his brain.

He motioned to Lucy to show her that she wasn't even paying attention to the couple upon the couch. Their friend haphazardly removed her coat, managing to hang it up with much luck, because she certainly didn't look what she was doing. She rested her purse upon the table by the door, along with her keys. A contented smile exited her as she passed the couch to head for her bedroom. "Hi, Jack. Hi, Sue," she said with a tone that matched her dreamy expression.

Jack couldn't hold back his laughter when he heard the door close. It wasn't because of the situation, but more of what his mind had concocted as Lucy basically floated around the apartment. She was traveling around like she was on a cloud, though why she was acting like this he wasn't sure.

He giggled more as more thoughts passed through his one-track mind. He was almost positive that he and Sue could be detained in the heated throes of passion upon the couch and she still wouldn't have noticed.

"What was that about?" Sue asked as she playfully slapped him on the arm. She didn't think it was very funny, though a chortle or two managed to escape her lips.

"I would think you would recognize that look," Jack stated, his mind back on the right track and not thinking about what he and Sue _could_ have been doing when Lucy came home. He leaned his back against the armrest of the sofa, his fingers locked together to cradle his head so he was in the perfect position for her to read his lips and for him to see her disheveled appearance. Sue was obviously puzzled as to what was going on and so he decided to put her out of her misery, though he was enjoying the sight of her hair askew and her lips still plumped from his oral assault upon them. "She's in love," he said, simply.

Her hazel gaze moved from Jack to Lucy's closed bedroom door. Confusion swept over her. Had she really been that clueless of her friend's feelings while she was drowning in the essence that was Jack? Had Lucy tried to tell her about the amazing man she'd met? Thinking back gave her a headache, but she was certain that nothing had been said to her. If that was true, who was this mystery man and why hadn't she heard about him before? "Do you really think so?" He nodded, which made her look even more confused. "But, with who?"

He shrugged again, his posture straightening as his hands left the back of his head, making him sit up straight. "That's your department, not mine." He placed a light kiss upon her lips as indication that he was going to leave. "I think I'll let you two alone for some girl talk." He stood up from the couch before she could protest. She was ready to tell him so much and he was willing to leave right in the middle of it. If she knew any better, she would think he was avoiding the subject altogether. But, that wasn't Jack. "Maybe we could continue out chat tomorrow?" he asked as she followed him to the door.

She nodded with a meek smile, her eyes showing the disappointment she was feeling. "Okay," she agreed, placing a light kiss upon his cheek.

"Don't forget," he warned in a teasing tone as he opened the door and gave her one last fleeting look. His body was telling him to kiss her once more; kiss her and make her toes curl. But, he feared that if he were to do that, he would never leave and they would end up in a very compromising situation.

"I won't," she replied with a smile. Her eyes danced over his in wonder if one last kiss was in order. She was given her answer as he swept her into a strong embrace that surprised her little more than the kiss itself did.

His lips joyfully caught hers, his teeth nibbling ever so lightly upon her tongue as she fought to gain control of herself. Of course, when his lips connected with hers, all control was lost until he saw it fit to pull away. She moaned softly as he suckled her lower lip, teasing it with a brush of his teeth, causing her to giggle. "Jack, if you keep this up, we'll be right back where we started."

"For some reason, I don't think that's a bad thing," he kidded with their lips only a breath away.

Sue swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw what he'd just said. That sentence said so much to her and she could only imagine the possibilities of what would happen if she asked him to stay; if his lips covered hers once more. But, she couldn't let that happen. Their emotions and hormones were getting the better of them. They couldn't fall into a groove that neither of them were prepared for, she was adamant about that. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Sue," he breathed, letting his lips capture hers once more, his tongue delving deeper into the recesses of her mouth, making her moan against his lips. Her head was spinning as a fog surrounded them both. Any more and they would get lost in the vapor and not be able to turn back. He pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers to stare at her eyelids. Her eyes had closed from the pleasure he gave her and she wanted to savor this moment. "I love you," he whispered.

She opened her eyes as she felt the air lightly dance upon her face to question what he'd just said, but when they decided to focus, all she could see was the door closing behind him.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Things were certainly going as planned and he was very pleased. When he'd begun this little project, he never expected it to go as well as it was. His minions were hard at work appeasing him and his list of victims was slowly diminishing. When they were finished with those useless meat-sacks, there would only be one more step to take before it would all be over. The last step was revenge and how sweet it would be.

His last attempt had been flawed and he'd underestimated the powers against him. He would take care of them; this time and he would make sure he was successful in his takedown.

A sneer crossed his lips as he thought of how he'd been thwarted. They were smarter than they looked and he would need to compensate for that. But, there was only one more day left until this was all over. One more day and he would have them right where he wanted them. They wouldn't see it coming and they would be more than devastated by losing one of their own. Oh, yes, they would pay.

His chuckle reverberated hollowly against the empty walls of his make-shift nerve center. He had everything he needed at this moment at his fingertips and it would prove more useful than he ever could have imagined. He never knew the FBI had such an active social life and he wondered if their people upstairs would like to be informed of such fraternization.

His grin widened as a video e-mail was being sent.

Hamal's Flower Shop was Jack and Bobby's first priority of the day. Neither cared that they were supposed to have a briefing with Danni's team in less than an hour, because they had more than enough time to finish up here and get to the Hoover Building with time to spare.

Bobby still wasn't pleased that Danni would be working on this case with him, though there was little he could do to stop it. Now, that he knew Dessa was involved, though, it wouldn't make it any easier to work beside her. He'd figured it would be fun to work along side her team once again, but when that little tidbit was divulged to him, panic spread wildly through him. All they needed was one mishap and she would end up on a slab in the coroner's office. He didn't want that… for any of them.

"So, did you ask her, yet?" Jack asked as he rifled through some papers and not looking up at his best friend. Conversation had been scarce as they searched, though there was no point to keep quiet. They were allowed to be there and look for the evidence they needed. Something had to be done to keep up morale, though that wasn't exactly the question Bobby wanted to talk about. He knew if he answered that, he would more than likely reveal that he'd let Danni know what was bothering their friend.

"Nah, not yet, mate." _'Good answer,'_ he told himself. If he kept his answers short and simple, he wouldn't let it slip. He made sure to read whatever he'd picked up before her threw it aside. He didn't want that to have been what they were looking for and he'd thrown it away because he didn't want something stupid to leave his mouth. He was thinking that this was going to be harder than he first imagined.

"So, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing."

"Well, there's got to be something, otherwise you would have asked her already."

"Things just seem to come up whenever I want to ask her. It's not her fault or mine… it's just everyone else's. I've thought about asking her while in bed, but that's not very romantic, now is it?" His last question just came out without thinking and he couldn't help but be embarrassed. He and Jack had talked about his past girlfriends in that way before, but never about Danni. It just seemed a little too awkward, because no matter what, she was still Sue's cousin; someone she thought of as a sister.

Jack stopped what he was doing to look up at Bobby. The way he phrased that question caught his attention and he could help but chuckle because of it. That was a little more information than he wanted to know about his best friend and his girl, even if he didn't explicitly describe whatever actions would be taking place at that point. It was like he would be talking about his sister. He shuddered at the thought. It was creepy if he reflected about it too long. "Well, who's been interrupting you?" He lowered his head back to his pile of papers. Time was definitely running out. They needed to find what they were looking for now.

"Oh, her parents, work, Sue." The name had slipped out of the Aussie's mouth before he realized it had crossed his lips.

"Sue?" Jack asked, his head perking up once again. He cleared his throat in that usual nonchalant manner which made him act as if he didn't care when he really did. "She's been over?"

Bobby chuckled. He could see the visible signs of sweat beginning to bead upon Jack's forehead. He wouldn't reveal what he knew about Jack and Sue's relationship. He would tell a half-truth if need be. Of course, he would torture his friend, first. "Having trouble with the missus?"

Jack rolled his eyes and lowered his head to hide his blush. The answer to that was a definite no, though he couldn't let him know that. But, as he tried to come up with a good cover, nothing would come to him. As much as he would love to refute it, it would just as much love to shout it from the rooftops. He'd said the words he'd feared to say, yet he was a coward when he'd said them. He knew she hadn't heard him and that was why he had made a quick escape.

It hadn't been the right time to say it, yet he couldn't hold back. He loved Sue with all his heart and he wanted nothing more than to tell her so. Of course, with every passing day and every compromising piece of information incorporated with this case, it was becoming even more and more of a problem. He didn't want to end up telling her with the possibility of never coming back to the safety of her arms. It was a thought that chilled him to the bone, but it was true. With Dessa, anything was possible. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." His tone was soft, distressed. He'd really made a mess of everything, hadn't he?

Bobby gazed at his friend who'd paused his searching to think about his actions. The Aussie felt for Jack's distress even if he couldn't quite understand what he was going through. He was lucky enough to not have to deal with that sordid problem. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked with a bit of a teasing tone. He only asked the question to lighten the mood, which it did but not to the extent he was hoping for. He saw Jack smile, but not in the way he usually did when the question was asked. "You want to talk about it?"

The team leader shook his head as he went back to work. He gave a soft sniffle—one of sorrow—and hoped Bobby hadn't notice. Though, if his friend had, he didn't acknowledge it. "I have to figure some things out on my own." He checked his watch and saw how much time had passed. They had been there for a lot longer than it seemed. "We'd better get to the bullpen. I don't think we're going to find what we're looking for."

Bobby nodded and set down the papers he was holding. He'd set his jacket aside so it would be easier to go through things and he picked it up to put it back on, knocking a small shoebox onto the ground. He hadn't noticed it before when he set the jacket down, but now he wished he had. They could have been out of there at least an hour ago. "Whoa! What's this?" he asked with a grin. He bent down to pick up the photographs that spilled out of it, his eyes resting on one in particular. "Talk about dumb luck," he muttered to himself as he got back to his feet. He looked at Jack with a look of accomplishment, waving the photograph between his fingers.

"What is it?" Jack's brown eyes were furrowed in confusion as he saw the faded print in his friend's clutches.

"Just the thing we've been looking for."


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The bullpen was certainly abuzz when Jack and Bobby walked in, but they were the only two who seemed to understand why. Everyone was gathered around, waiting for D to finish his phone call with Garrett, who had still yet to return from his trip. Unfortunately for the two men, they hadn't made it in time for the debriefing of the Metro cops, though they were excused because of the piece of evidence they had discovered.

They wedged themselves into the large group, Bobby managing to sneak his way near Danni who he welcomed with only a gentle squeeze of the hand. She responded in the same way. They were now working together, so no more of those spontaneous lip-locking sessions would be allowed on the premises; at least during proper working hours.

Jack leaned against the corner of his desk, Sue standing alongside him in their usual friendly manner. He lightly tensed up with her standing next to him, because of what he had let escape his lips last night. If only he'd been able to say it when her eyes were opened, he wouldn't be as nervous. He relaxed slightly when he felt her soft little finger wrap itself gently around his as a calming gesture. He let the hint of a smile grace his eyes as he glanced at her before separating their hands before someone noticed. He'd done it as a thank you, though he was sure she didn't understand and he only understood it slightly, himself. The softest and more single caress from he was strong enough to calm his wracked nerves. It amazed him that she was able to do it without realizing.

"Okay," D's voice quieted the mumbling throng as he hung up the phone. He looked distressed: his eyes slightly weary and a few extra lines forming on his usually young-looking face. He looked from the group to Jack as a heavy sigh escaped him. He didn't bear bad news, it was just disturbing. "Jack, Bobby," he began, though he was addressing the entire group, "in light of the new evidence you two have discovered, I was trying to persuade Garrett to, and I say this with a very high personal regard, keep the locals off the case." There was a burst of outrage from Danni's team as they tried to argue. There was no reason why they should be given the sack when they hadn't even shown what they were capable of, yet. This team was a lot different than what it was a year ago. The troublesome officers had been taken out and replaced with men who were actually good that their jobs. D put his hands up to silence them, which they did with reluctance. He glanced over at Bobby who was reassuring Danni as she still tried to argue. Finally, she settled down and turned her attention back to the supervising agent who felt like he was surrounded by a group of kindergarteners. "However, he seems to believe that they're in too deep as it is and to pull them would cause a very big problem."

"You can say that again," Danni mumbled a little too loudly, which caused her to be the center of attention; something she didn't really enjoy unless she was undercover. "Sorry," she apologized, which caused Bobby to clamp his hand over her mouth to keep her from blurting anything else out. She had the urge to lick his hand, but she didn't think it would be very appropriate. They were supposed to be professional and mature, though it didn't lessen the desire any more.

"So, what's going to happen? Are we going to be barred from the field?" DeMarco asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the corner of Myles' desk. If that was going to be the case, he would fight it for all it was worth.

"No. We're going to need every man we've got with our new suspect on the loose," D answered, though unhappy about it. He didn't want to be responsible for any LEOs getting killed while on this case. It would be his head if it was to happen and he wouldn't take the fall for anyone else's stupidity.

"Who _is_ our new suspect?" Sue asked, following everyone else's trains of thought. They hadn't been told who they were supposed to be looking for, now, considering Richard Palmerro would never be found; at least, not yet. There was still a search out for him, but nothing useful had come back.

D motioned for Tara to put the picture up on the screen so everyone could see. He wasn't surprised at the gasps the FBI team gave as a reaction. "Is that who I think it is?" Myles asked, a noticeable shiver running down his spine.

"Yes," Jack answered, going to the screen to explain the photograph. A man, who could only be described as handsome, stood surrounded by his three teenage sons; the last picture taken of them together. "These three boys are our first victims—the brothers—and this," he said, pointing to their father, "is their father—Arif Dessa."


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"What is Dessa doing back in DC?" Myles asked as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought. He was the last person the Harvard grad wanted to deal with in this case. Any other criminal who was out of his mind was fine, but Arif Dessa; that was an entirely different story.

"It looks like he's trying to finish what he started a couple of years ago," Bobby stated rather dryly before handing the conversation over to Jack who gave a nod and sparing a short glance over at DeMarco that no one noticed, except for Danni.

She gently chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought. She wondered how two members of her team could have gotten mixed up with a terrorist. It didn't fit into either one of their characters. Of course, Jeff could have been forced into it, which she wouldn't put past Dessa. She'd heard lots of stories about him and trickery definitely played a large part. She let her gaze rest upon her now second-in-command. He seemed to be taking all of this information in stride, not even shedding a bead of sweat. Either he was in willingly or he had become very good at hiding it.

But, he wasn't the sort of person to get mixed up in something like this and she knew that. Of course, she never expected Stern would have either. Still, perhaps there was more to his involvement than Bobby had revealed to her. Those sparkling clear-blue eyes of hers flickered to her boyfriend for a second. It was highly possible that he was hiding something from her. The question was whether or not she should take offense to it.

It took her a split second to think it over. Her conclusion was simple. He had every right to keep something like the answer to her theory from her, just like she had the right to keep things from him. She was sure that the truth would come out in due course, but that was only if her suspicion was correct.

The morning had gone in a flash as the two teams worked effortlessly together. They'd broken up into groups so they could address every side of the case imaginable. Just because Dessa was their prime suspect, didn't mean they knew everything they needed to. Splitting up was their best option. Only then would they be up to speed and on the right track. None of them expected it to be so lucrative for each individual.

Tara had teamed up with Arbor who was just as much of a computer genius as she was. He kind of reminded her of Stanley, but Max was so much surer of himself. While being the youngest of the Metro cops, he was also the most attractive; at least Tara thought so. His eyes were a deep green, his facial features chiseled like a Greek god. Of course, her mind could have been over-rationalizing and imagining it all. She wasn't though.

She considered him to be a "hot geek", which she'd only mentioned to Lucy and Sue. Of course, now that she was in such a close proximity with him, she couldn't help but let her blush take control. His cologne reached her nostrils in heavy wafts as he continuously leaned next to her to talk to her. That musky aroma made every hair on her body stand on end and a chill ran down her spine. She'd known this man for months, but she was beginning to see him in a new light.

Her heart had taken on a mind of its own and she had to strain to hear him above its rapid beating. Her poor heard hadn't responded to man like this in quite some time. It was about time that she found someone who'd made her body respond to such a close presence.

Their heads were lowered together in quiet conversation as they traded facts and computer secrets. They wanted to compile their information together before creating their report. Tara's mind, however, seemed to shut down at the mere rumble of his voice. More than once she had gotten lost in the conversation and come back into it without realizing what he was talking about. Of course, she did get the pleasure of him repeating what he'd said.

Myles and Price worked together, evaluating the information they'd gathered through family and friends of their victims. It still wasn't much to go on, but it was enough until they got something important that would scream out at them. Myles hated to admit it, but he found a good, mutual friendship in Evan Price. They were two men of the same world, yet they had never intersected on the road of the wealthy and obnoxious.

Price had grown up with money—his grandfather owned a chain of high-class hotels—but when his parents gave him a choice on the day he turned eighteen, he'd decided to become a police officer, rather than take over the family business. He wanted to make a difference and he certainly couldn't do that surrounded by all that wealth. It was that day that he gave up everything; all his money and power went to his younger brother who now controlled the empire.

He continuously looked back at that day, contemplating whether he had done the right thing. He could imagine what it would be like to be wealthy and everything that comes with having that power. He'd been raised around that and saw how his father treated others. He'd never wanted a life like that and, today, he still didn't. He would never regret the choice he had made.

DeMarco had teamed up with Jack, though no one was sure what they were working on. Their conversation had been hushed as they huddled together. Sue had tried to read their lips because she couldn't help but be curious. But she wasn't able to catch anything the two men had been talking about. Both had made sure to divert their mouths from her gaze, just in case she became curious. Jack had had a good reason, she was sure. It didn't make her any less inquisitive, though.

Danni and Bobby worked together, though on two different projects. While she was busy reviewing the coroner's reports, he was busy with her notes from the journal. They weren't sure how much the book would help them, but Bobby knew a little more than she did and if anyone could figure it out, he could.

She'd come to realize that he and Jack were in on something together. They had revealed most of what they knew about Dessa and his plans, but there was more to what they'd said and no one pressed on it. She'd decided to follow their lead, yet she couldn't help but wonder about what they knew. She was sure she would find out in due course; especially when she informed them of her finding.

Of course, she wasn't sure what she had found, just yet. She had to take a closer look and even look up her theory on the computer. She was both pleased and frightened that she had been right. The groan that she'd let escape collected everyone's attention as their eyes all traveled to her.

She felt slightly uneasy, because she didn't want to come right out and say it, so she motioned for Jack to join her at her side of Bobby's desk. "You're a weapons expert, right?" He gave a puzzled expression but nodded as an answer. He wasn't used to being asked questions like that, but it was very rare when he worked with outside teams. Usually, his being a sniper and an ammunitions expert was pretty well known. "Did you take a close look at these pictures? Did you examine them from every angle?"

"Yeah, I did, Danni. What are you getting at? You've found something that I've missed?" He saw her uneasy shift in eyes and wondered what it was that she had found. He highly doubted she would avoid his gaze if it was something as simple as taking candy from a baby. This had to be serious.

She nodded. "I'm afraid so." She moved one picture closer to him so she could point out the multiple findings she had discovered. As she placed that one down, she placed a photo of the casing found on the ground alongside it. "This is the bullet that Stern was shot with." She didn't have to point to the etching of his name scrawled into it, but she did it just so what she was telling him would be clear. "Normally, the casings for regular bullets don't have this symbol printed on the bottom," she pointed to a tiny insignia used with the letters APA that hadn't been addressed by anyone who'd examined either piece of the ammunition.

Jack pulled the picture closer to his eyes so he could see what she was pointing at and was surprised that she had discovered it. The image was enhanced enough to show the lines and the number of the caliber, but the insignia was much smaller than anything else stamped onto the back. "How did you see this?" This certainly was serious. The insignia APA in the pictured format, the letters overlapping in a triangular shape, stood for Armor-Piercing Ammunition. Dessa and his men were using armor-piercing bullets. This spelled bad news for whoever crossed the terrorist's path.

"I almost missed it too. I thought it was just a smudge. But, it was too perfect to be just that." Her gaze became serious as she looked into Jack's eyes. "The thing I don't understand is that none of the victims were wearing vests. Why would he go to such an extreme?"

"It was a precaution," he stated simply. "He wanted to make sure he was taking them out with just one shot." His eyes closed with exasperation. This wasn't good. Dessa was either getting smarter or too vindictive for his own good and that worried him. If he was doing what they thought, it wouldn't just be him who was in danger.

His gaze moved to Sue who was busy working with Lucy on their own research. Dessa was going after those who had wronged him; those who had gone against him. Jack was on that list, he knew. But, that meant Sue was too. He had to have known that they hadn't been who they said they were when they went undercover. He would have discovered their true identities and that worried him. Jack would be able to fight back, but Sue would be defenseless. They had to stop him before either of them became the next victim.

The problem was that he didn't know where to go from here. He saw Sue raise her gaze to his after feeling eyes on her. She gave a smile, which he returned before turning back to Danni. "What do we do?" he asked under his breath, but never expecting Danni to answer.

The smile that crossed her lips was almost too surprising. There was no reason for her smile to be so wide. "I know it's a long shot, but I can talk to one of my snitches. He's an ammunitions expert and since these are _very_ illegal, he'll know where to find them; especially if someone's selling them around DC."

"I could kiss you." The words had left his mouth before he realized, and that made Bobby look up at him in shock. "Er… but, I won't. That's not my job." He cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to avoid the glare that Bobby was giving him. He hadn't really meant to say it, but it seemed kind of appropriate. "Right, you get on that as soon as possible." He returned to his chair, completely avoiding Bobby's gaze as he went back to his conversation with DeMarco.

Danni chuckled as she glanced at the man she was sharing the desk with. He didn't seem to appreciate the offer, even if he was his best friend. You don't just offer to kiss another man's girl in your presence. That certainly wasn't kosher. She rolled her eyes as she playfully nudged him with her shoulder to show that she hadn't taken the offer literally. She would happily give the offer to Sue who would be more than happy to accept it.

Bobby gave a smirk, but he couldn't help but spare a few glances between Jack and Danni for the next few minutes. It was when he heard her sigh exasperatedly in his ear that he gave a chuckle and returned to his work.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Despite her important discovery, Danni's snitch would have to wait. Of course, she was sure he wouldn't go far. But, just to be safe, she'd set up a time and place for them to meet. It wasn't the best place in the world, but for the particular digging she was going to be doing, she figured it would be good enough. She still had to watch her back with him. He was a trickster. He'd pulled the wool over a few hardcore gang and mafia leaders' eyes, which was why he was helping the police out. They would protect him for as long as he fed them the information they wanted. If he tried the same thing with them, their partnership would end and he would be fed to the wolves.

She was lucky, though. She wasn't as easily confused and playable as most of the gangs in DC. But, there was always the chance and she didn't want to risk it. He was good for information, but she had to remain on her toes while in his vicinity.

And it was for that very reason Bobby would go with her, but he would stay as far away as possible while keeping Danni in his sight. He would be her backup, though not in the visual sense. They would walk to the site together, but not approach him together.

If Marty knew that she had brought a fed with her, he would run as fast and as far as he could. She could protect him from so many things. There were bound to be things that he'd done that she wouldn't be able to save him from. She was sure he was listed in their databases and it might not bode well with Bobby to let him off the hook. After all, extortion and arms' dealing were federal crimes. She just couldn't let Bobby know that he'd done those things.

She'd told him that he was her weapons' expert, which he was. That was all he or the team needed to know—nothing more.

Yet, until their meeting, she would have to endure the _pleasure_—and she used the term loosely—of her parents' company. She continuously rolled her eyes on the drive to the diner. This was the last thing she needed right now.

As Bobby focused on the road, he couldn't help but spare a glance at her as she stared out her window and up at the medium-gray clouds that hovered above them. He knew that she wasn't looking forward to this, but he had pushed her into it for a reason. He reached over and took her hand in his as he kept his gaze upon the road. He gave it a gentle squeeze to get her attention, but the look she gave him when she turned to him made him wish he hadn't.

She looked like she would jump out of the car at the first chance she got and he would make sure that she didn't do it. He raised her hand to his lips, gently brushing them over her knuckles before lowering them again so he could concentrate on the road and not the scent of the perfume she'd placed upon her wrists. It was a beautiful flowery scent and she would only mist those spots for very important occasions. This was an important occasion, but she really hadn't needed to go to that much of an extreme. Of course, perhaps she was just very nervous and she'd done with without realizing. She was a puzzle when she was wracked with nerves. Fortunately, he loved puzzles and he loved her so much more. "Relax, Luv. It's not going to be so bad."

She scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she muttered and went back to staring out the window. The dark cotton puffs hovered lazily above the city, threatening rain, but would most likely pass over them and continue on until they poured down upon some unsuspecting town dozens of miles away.

He chuckled softly, squeezing her hand again, but getting nothing back in return. Her mind was a million miles away right now. He was sure she was making something of nothing, though. That was why he disputed her offer to call them up and cancel due to the fact that the case was a higher priority than lunch. It might have been half true, but until they found something new, they would reach another stalemate. By that time, someone else might have been killed. They would go to lunch, first, and then talk with Marty. He would make sure she kept up both appearances, no matter how much she protested.

She had to squint her eyes as she watched the video. The picture wasn't very clear. Tara had tried to clean it up as best she could, but there was only so much she could do and keep their lips clear enough for Sue to read. She was having difficulty, but she was able to fill in the blanks as she ran through it for the second time.

She paused the video, giving her the opportunity to rub her tired eyes. She took a deep breath as she glanced around the bullpen. She was the only one there—the numbers of their large team had slowly dwindled until she was the only one left. Jack had offered to take her to lunch, but she had declined. She wanted to transcribe the tape before she got too wrapped up in anything else. Knowing Jack, he probably would have insisted that she go—only thinking of the best for her, of course—until she requested that he bring something back for her. She just wanted to be alone and think about things while no one else was around.

Worry had consumed her. Not just for herself or for Jack, but for every member of their team. If these men were killing for Dessa to take revenge and nothing more, any one of them could be next on their list. She thought back to the conversation Bobby had had with Jack. She still didn't know or understand his or DeMarco's involvement. If he was putting his life in danger just to protect her, she didn't know what to think. She wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to him.

Jack said they had a man on the inside, hence the video. From what she could see, everyone present had been hit-men in their past, which meant that the man on the inside had to prove himself before he was accepted as one of them. She couldn't help but wonder what it was he exactly had to do for that to happen.

A hand waved in her peripheral vision to get her attention, knocking her out of her reverie and slightly startling her. She was partly happy for the interruption, but the other half of her wished they could have waited a few more moments. That was all she needed. Of course, she hadn't expected anyone to be back so soon. Her hazel orbs flickered to the chocolate brown ones that had captured her heart and made her stomach do flip-flops when he stared at her as intently as he was now. She smiled at Jack as he stood before her.

"You were way out there," he told her as he held up a paper bag filled with lunch for the both of them.

She awkwardly cleared her throat to make sure she could actually speak. She usually found herself tongue-tied when coming face-to-face with the intensity of his eyes. "I, uh- I thought you were eating out."

"Well, I was going to, but, you see, the girl I've been seeing had other plans." He gave a playful wink before he continued. "Besides, I didn't want you to feel all alone in this big, scary, empty bullpen." He gave a teasing grin as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He pulled out both orders, setting each one upon his lap before throwing the bag away.

She knew Jack Hudson better than he thought she did, which was why she didn't believe him. He had other reasons for joining her, yet she wouldn't complain. She enjoyed it when he joined her for lunch. "So, what's the truth, Hudson?"

He feigned hurt as he clutched his chest, his eyes filling with a teasing sorrow. "I'm hurt, Thomas. Do you actually think I could lull you into some sort of false security?" She only raised a questioning eyebrow as an answer. She wasn't going to answer that because he knew what she would say. He'd been caught. He couldn't fool her. "Well, I was wondering if you were okay. You don't seem to be the Sue we all know and lo- care for." He cleared his throat, his brow scrunching as he tried to cover his mistake. He'd almost said the "L" word. That was something that shouldn't have belonged in their vocabulary for being such a new couple.

Of course, Jack had always loved her. He couldn't imagine being without her. She was his whole world and he would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant lying to her; something he really hated doing, even if it was necessary.

She couldn't resist giggling. She'd noticed his little slip-up, but wouldn't call him on it. She figured if he was so close to letting it slip out at work, it meant that he would tell her soon. She honestly couldn't wait for that day to finally arrive. "I'm fine. I think it's just the weight of this case. We've been on it for so long, yet we're no better than when we started off. I think Dessa might get away with it again." Her eyes filled with something that looked like sadness mixed with anger. She didn't want him to get away again. He'd ruined too many lives as it was.

He gently rested his hand upon her arm, letting his fingers tickle her milky smooth skin and sending a shiver down both their spines. "Don't think like that. We're more knowledgeable now than we were when we first faced him. He won't know what hit him." The confident smile he wore wasn't as convincing as he wanted it to be. He wasn't to believe what he said. Too bad he couldn't.

"I just don't like this," she said as she stood up, Jack following her lead. "Any member of our team could be the next one to be killed. None of us could survive a loss like that. We've made a family here and he's out to destroy that." That thought made her hug herself as if chilled. The thought about losing one of her friends was sickening. It just wouldn't be the same with one less person in their family.

"But," he said seriously as he closed the gap she had created. Their bodies were only mere inches apart, her scent wreaking havoc upon his senses. He'd almost forgotten what he was going to say as be breathed in her perfume and shampoo as they meshed together, almost succeeding in their mission to drive him crazy. "We won't let him."

He took in a deep breath, drawing that wonderful scent more into him so he could savor it. That scent always made his senses go wild and his inhibitions flying out the window. He didn't care that they were in the bullpen. He didn't care that someone might walk in at any moment. All he cared about was the woman standing before him, her dazzling eyes staring directly into his and into his soul.

Her soft lips were parted as Jack invaded her personal space. With anyone else, she would have backed away the first second they stepped so close, but this was Jack and he smelled so wonderful. His cologne had lingered in the bullpen when he left and it had diverted her attention from the video until she realized that she was standing the in center of the room, reveling in the divine scent.

Now that he stood merely inches away from her, she couldn't help but be swallowed up by the intoxicating aroma. Their conversation was totally forgotten as they got lost in each others' eyes. Her heart rate increased and her palms became sweaty as her lips became suddenly dry.

Jack felt his head lower, his mind no longer having control over it. His tongue danced lightly over his lips to moisten them before hey lightly brushed over hers. They were warm and inviting, no longer willing to pull away from his like they were before. The light touch made his heart skip a beat and the sound of her whispering his name made it beat faster. Their lips connected once more and he was sure his heart would fly out of his chest until she flattened her palm upon that very spot. A moan rumbled deep in his throat as her hand left a searing heat upon his skin.

Then, footsteps. They were getting closer to the bullpen. Two pair.

Then, voices; familiar ones.

He gently pulled away, signing that someone was coming, his eyes filled with an apology that he had let their kiss get out of hand. He'd meant for it to just be a light brush of the lips, but it had increased to more. His skin still tingled from where her hand had rested upon his chest and he was willing to pull her back to him to pick up where they left off. But, he'd controlled himself and waited for her to give a nod as acceptance, which she gave, despite her confusion of what just happened.

She cleared her throat loudly as she turned her attention back to the video. She let her tongue lightly run across her lips, feeling the size difference from before Jack had kissed her. She felt the heat linger upon her cheeks and couldn't stop smiling. Her entire body was tingling and she managed to spare a short glance and a smile to Jack as Myles and Lucy re-entered the bullpen.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Redemption**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

The diner was bustling with customers as lunchtime rolled around. Every table was full and people were still waiting for a table or ordering their food to go. Charlene and Nicholas had managed to land a booth along the window so they could look out at the sights of DC while they awaited the arrival of their daughter and her guest. They'd ordered their coffee and sat patiently as they watched the lunch traffic bustle about them. Danni would be arriving at any minute and that made both parents anxious.

Charlene had spoken to Bobby on the phone, but that had been for all of two minutes. Now, she was expected to have a conversation with the man and she knew very little about him. By the photographs in the apartment, her daughter seemed really happy with him, but Danni had made many mistakes with men. She was worried that he could be another one of those who could end up breaking her baby's heart. She didn't want Danni to have to suffer like that and hoped that she was making the right choice.

Her eyes ice-blue eyes scanned the diner, studying the patrons as they passed by. The mood of the small restaurant was calm, but that was due to change drastically. A sigh escaped her as her eyes rested upon her husband's medium-grey ones. Her brow creased in confusion at the expression she found there. It was one of silent calm; the kind before a violent storm. "What?" she asked when she saw that look.

His mouth opened like he was about to say something, but he closed it before shaking his head. "Nothing." He reached across the table, taking his wife's hand into his and giving it a squeeze. "It's just that I don't want this conversation to go south, like all of the others. I miss our daughter and we should be happy that she's been willing to turn her life around and do some good with it." With one more squeeze, he let her go before taking his coffee cup in hand and raising it to his lips. He took a tentative sip before setting it down again.

Nicholas loved his wife to death, but sometimes she could be a bit overbearing and overprotective of their daughter. One day, when Danni was in high school, Charlene had reduced her to tears. He thought it was because she was pushing their only child much too hard and called her on it. It was then that she explained why she'd done it. She told him that she wanted Danni to grow up to be an intelligent, sophisticated, and strong-willed woman. He had to smile at that memory. It seems like she got her wish, though it might have been at an extreme expense.

"You know," she began; her arms folded upon the table top as she leaned forward, "it sounds like you're blaming me for every argument we've ever gotten in." She tried to keep her face stern, but there was a hint of teasing in her eyes. Unfortunately, she didn't receive the same expression. The knowing look in his eyes told her this was no joke. "Okay, so maybe I push her a little more than I need to. I just want her to be happy."

He smiled reassuringly as he grasped her hand again and pointed out the window at a couple as they stood near their car. "I think she already is."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, but followed his gaze. The sight of Danni leaning against Bobby's government-issued car as he stood practically a head above her made her heart swell with happiness. The handsome young man's hand rested comfortably on her daughter's arm, while his other gently fussed with her chin as he tried lifting it. He was saying something to her, but whatever it was, she wasn't sure. It seemed to make Danni feel better and her eyes sparkled in a way Charlene had never seen before.

"Oh!" she said with surprise as she watched the tall Aussie lean down and place a comforting kiss upon Danni's lips. It was chaste, but it showed how much love and respect each had for one another. Perhaps she'd been worried over nothing.

"Now, do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded as she turned back to face him. A smile graced her lips. "They're adorable together," she gushed. It almost made her cry. It was a wonderful sight to see.

The matching expressions Lucy and Myles wore as they entered the bullpen discouraged Sue as she struggled to regain her composure. She was sure the tell-tale sign of heat was still evident on her cheeks, so she turned away and tried to focus on something else until the heat receded. Until then, she couldn't face her friends and only hoped Jack could sympathize to her embarrassment.

He did, awkwardly clearing his throat before turning to the agent and the rotor. He knew his face was still flushed and his lips might have been a bit swollen, but he would blush every time Sue was in the vicinity—no one would notice the difference. "I thought you two were eating out," he managed to say as he took his lower lips in between his teeth. His tongue lightly danced across it and he smiled. Her taste still lingered there and he held back the groan of pleasure that threatened to escape.

"I forgot my purse," Lucy explained as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out her handbag. Her eyes flickered to Sue in confusion. She noticed how her friend was avoiding them and wondered what they were interrupting. She hoped another fight hadn't ensued between her and Jack. They had become so much closer in the past week. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed, because she had. It was like a new life had been breathed into them and she was enjoying it.

"Did we interrupt something?" Myles asked. He noticed how Lucy let out a sigh of relief. He understood why. The tension in the room was thick. Of course, he couldn't sense anger. It was a good kind of tension, yet he was confused. They had interrupted something, but he knew they wouldn't come right out and say it.

"No," Jack said when he saw Sue finally turn to face them. Her cheeks still carried a light pink tint, but it only seemed like she'd put on too much blush this morning.

"Are you sure we haven't interrupted anything?" the rotor asked.

"Interrupt?" Sue asked as if thinking it over. With a shake of her head, she responded. "Nope." Her smile may have been a little too wide, but she couldn't help it. Jack's kisses always made her smile.

"Okay," Lucy replied before joining her companion. "We're going out to lunch. Do you want us to bring something back?"

"No. Um- Jack already brought me something." Her gaze flickered to Jack and hoped her smile didn't show what she was feeling, right now. She was wishing Myles and Lucy would hurry up and leave so she and he could continue what was so rudely interrupted. She tried not to blush at that thought. It was very tempting when the man of her desires was so close.

Lucy nodded. "Okay." She waved goodbye, joining Myles as the exited the bullpen together.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle as he leaned against his desk for support. He smiled at Sue, who didn't return his happy grin. It didn't matter, though. Her mind could have been a million miles away and he still couldn't find her any more beautiful than after kissing her. Possibly after do other things that just involved the two of them, but kissing was fine for now. He really liked doing that. But, there was something about her distant stare that didn't bode well with him. They'd almost been caught, was she beginning to think this was a bad idea? "Hey," he said as he took her hand in his and pulled her toward him, "are you okay?"

She nodded before turned to glance back at the door. A small smile formed on her lips as her brow creased. She was trying to work out something in her mind that made absolutely no sense to her. He hoped she was willing to share. "I'm fine, but something is bothering me."

"What?" A lump had formed in his throat. The fact that she could turn this all around on both of them was frightening. He didn't want to go back to the way it was. He loved the here and now and he loved her. There. That was done. He loved Sue Thomas. Not as a friend, not as a teammate, but as the beautiful, wonderful woman she was.

"Uh, Myles- did it- did it look like he put his hand to the small of Lucy's back?" She cracked her smile wider at the thought that came to mind. Everything that she'd had questions to was finally beginning to make sense.

Jack didn't think it seemed as amazing as she did, though. Of course, she understood Lucy and Myles better than he did because she lived with the rotor. He knew the story of their past was a hot topic at one point, so maybe that was what had gotten the wheels in her mind to start turning. "So what if he did? I used to do the same to you all the time." And he was willing to put his hand wherever she pleased, at this point in time. Such a difference, there was, between now and before. Now, she wouldn't pull away from his advances and now he wouldn't have to settle for a simple touch when he could have so much more.

She looked directly into his eyes and grinned rather boldly. Her nose wrinkled in that cute, teasing manner he loved so much as she took her lower lip between her teeth. Her mouth moved closer to his until they were just a breath away from each other. She was tempted to leave him hanging with her finding, but she was sure he wouldn't care after their lips had made contact. She figured it would be better to tell him before that happened. "And look what happened to us," was all it took for her to say before she saw both recognition and disbelief in his eyes. She was definitely onto something, but it was certainly unexpected. He glanced back at the door in awe before turning back to the woman of his dreams.

"Excellent work, Thomas," he breathed, but made sure she could read him.

"Thank you, Hudson," she said before lightly brushed her lips against his.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty**

The welcome from her parents was heart-warming as they both hugged Danni with vigor. They were both so excited to see their little girl so happy and after the display in the parking lot, they saw that she was extremely happy. Nicholas shook hands with Bobby, admiring his grip and noticing how rough his hand was. It had become that way because of gunfire. It was a casualty of the job to lose the baby-soft skin that it once was and be replaced by calluses and the like.

While her husband was so willing to greet the Aussie, Charlene remained unsure about the large man standing in front of her. She didn't trust men this handsome, they usually spelled trouble, but she couldn't help but admire his boyish good looks. She was amazed by his chiseled jaw and the youth in his eyes. This man was in the FBI—surely he shouldn't look so marvelous.

She was so mesmerized by his features that she didn't realize he'd spoken to her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, it's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Talbot. Danni's told me so much about you."

"All wonderful things, I'm sure." There was an undertone of sarcasm to her voice, but she wasn't sure if any of them caught it. She was positive they hadn't when she received a look of warning from her husband. "It's nice to meet you too," she continued. "You- uh- you look different than your picture. I hardly recognized you."

"Well, you can't really miss me," he quipped, flashing his most swoon-worthy smile. He wasn't disappointed when he saw Charlene's breath rate increase. He'd flashed that smile for that very reason. No woman was immune to his charms and he milked that fact for all it was worth.

Charlene's hand flew up to the collar of her sweater, where she played with the hem as she tried to not become victim of Bobby Manning's charms. They seemed the deadly type. He was dangerous to women everywhere. It was no wonder why her daughter had fallen for him, though it showed that he could be one of those men who were only after one thing. It wasn't very easy to tell at this point, so she would make judgment later. For now, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you all right?" he asked when he saw the flush rise to her cheeks. He managed to hide the wide smile that wanted to appear on his lips, but a short, side-smirk made it through his defenses.

She nodded. "It's just... you sounded different on the phone. I hadn't realized you had an accent. Australian, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I suppose you can blame Mum for that. She's an Aussie." He glanced at Danni and smiled. She still looked as though this wasn't going to go well. He, on the other hand, felt it was going much better than expected.

Both couples took their seats, opposite one another before their waitress came to take their orders. It was after that that conversation became scarce. None knew how to begin and no one wanted to make the first move. Every minute or so, Bobby would nudge Danni's shoulder to get her to open up and strike a conversation. Only, he was usually greeted by the cold, steel of her eyes as they narrowed at him.

He rolled his eyes in aggravation. This was getting them nowhere. "So, how long are you in town for?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon," Nicholas replied.

"Did you get the chance to see any of the sights?" Danni inquired after a poke to the ribs, which made her jump slightly. She was very ticklish there and Bobby knew that. Luckily, neither Nicholas, nor Charlene seemed to notice. They were too busy looking at their menus to pay attention to their little poking game.

Her father nodded behind his menu as he examined the warm sandwiches. "Beautiful. I haven't been to DC since before I met your mother. I'm amazed at how much it's changed since them; so many more sights to see and very little time to actually enjoy them."

Danni nodded. She understood whole-heartedly what he meant. She'd lived in the city for almost two years and she had yet to enjoy the various monuments and attractions it had to offer. She needed to make a point to do that someday. Perhaps after she and Bobby had children. She blushed at that thought. She was already beginning to think about children with him and he had still yet to propose. It was best not to dwell on that, though.

"I think we all understand that," Bobby said before taking a sip from his glass of water.

Once again, silence had engulfed the table. This certainly was an eventful lunch, wasn't it? There was so much that both sides wanted to say; the only problem was voicing it. They were given a slight reprieve when their orders arrived, but after that, someone needed to speak. Nicholas glanced to his wife and raised his eyebrows to show that she was the one who should speak first. He and Bobby would not be the only two people having a conversation.

The team had reluctantly given up after hours of nothing. Danni's snitch had been their only hope for information on Dessa or the armor-piercing ammunition, yet she came back empty-handed. Jack and Dimitrius didn't like that he wasn't as reliable as she thought. When one of them asked what she'd learned, her only answer had been: "He flaked on me" before she plopped down into her chair.

She hadn't seemed very worried about it, though. She only gave a slight shrug of the shoulders in response to their unhappy glances. She was acting as if it wasn't the first time he'd done this to her. In truth, it wasn't, but she knew how to handle the situation—they just had to trust her. Of course, trust and sanity were both running thin, lately, so neither had much to spare.

She only repeated her trust option; it was the only one they had available, so they had to take it. She knew how to handle Marty and he knew what she was capable of to locate him. He wouldn't make such a stupid mistake unless it was necessary. She hoped he had a good explanation when he was found. It would take long to find him, anyway. He made sure to constantly visit his favorite haunts to dig up new info; she would get a call from one of her lookouts when he showed. Of course, his biggest mistake could have been revealing that little tidbit of information to her. If he hadn't, she probably wouldn't be able to find him when he wasn't willing to divulge any new information.

Their inside-man did very little to assist them as well. He'd gone undercover again, hoping to discover anything new about this possible terrorist cell, but found nothing. Either nothing dangerous to their cause was going on, or they didn't trust him enough to inform him of the plans. The latter was certainly possible. After all, he was new to the clan and that usually means that they are the last to know, just in case the feds get to them.

Danni let out a heavy sigh as she stared out in front of her. She should have been focusing on the paperwork in front of her, but the photograph of Palmerro had caught her attention. There was something familiar about it and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She'd had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach all day because of it, yet she couldn't figure out if and/or when she had ever seen it. She closed her eyes as she thought. She had been a rookie, she remembered. But, what case had she been working on that reminded her of this man?

A low groan rumbled in her chest, in frustration. Why couldn't she remember? She could remember so many other cases from that year, yet this one escaped her. The one that was most important had to escape her, because she wanted to remember it. She knew it was important, she wasn't just imagining things. She _had_ seen that picture before. But, where?

She had to get her mind off of it; she had to avert her eyes before they crossed inside her head and stayed that way. Everyone was still hard at work, trying to dig as deep as they could go for anything that could help them. They'd brought up the previous cases involving Dessa, yet nothing in his past had ever dealt with revenge. This was all new territory, which led them nowhere.

She couldn't stand it anymore; she was going to go stir-crazy if she stayed cooped-up in the bullpen any longer. She needed to get some air. She stood up, pulling on her coat and slipping her cell phone into her pocket. She needed someplace to think and this certainly wasn't it. Maybe she could figure something out if she went for a walk.

"Where're you off to, Luv?" Bobby asked, looking up from his paperwork to see her ready to head out.

She let out a low grown, so as not to draw attention to herself, although Bobby's question had already done that. "I just need some air. I'm going to go for a walk, or something." Before she had even finished her response, Bobby was already up on his feet and pulling on his jacket. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I figured you could use the company," he shrugged, which received him a roll of her eyes. Honestly, she would rather he stayed behind. The two of them were not exactly on the best of terms after lunch. Of course, that was a whole other can of worms she didn't want to reopen and think about.

Bobby didn't receive a response as she rolled her eyes again and left without him. She knew if she protested he would contest it until he got his way, so she said nothing and just left. He followed only a few paces behind.

Quiet had consumed the bullpen after they left. None of them were sure they should say anything. The air had been tense between Bobby and Danni since they returned and they were sure Marty's failure to meet with her had nothing to do with it. They were curious, but knew better than to ask, yet some weren't sure when to just zip their lips.

Myles had to open his mouth as soon as they left, giving a shiver as if a cold breeze had just flown past them. "Did it get colder in here or is it just me?" For that comment, he was rewarded with a slap on the shoulder from Lucy who was passing by.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

The park across from the Hoover Building was peaceful and tranquil; her soft footfalls were the only things she heard as she thought to herself. Danni could see why Sue always brought Levi here. Not only were there a plethora of squirrels, chipmunks, and bunnies for him to chase, but it was a nice, quiet place to think. Of course, once she thought about it, Sue never really had to worry about quiet, now did she?

She shook her head to clear it. She didn't come out here to think about Sue, though it would end up being a much safer topic than the one she wanted to concentrate on. Palmerro, she focused. Where had she seen him before?

She pulled her jacket tighter around her body and stuck her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. An expletive exited her mouth under her breath. Her gloves were in the car back in the parking garage; they'd fallen out of her pocket when she reached inside it for something. She'd been cooped-up inside all day that she'd forgotten how cold it was. She hated the cold, but she would bear it enough to clear her head. That was most important; not the case, not her parents, not even Bobby.

A series of loud, crunching footsteps sounded from behind her, but she didn't turn. Speak of the devil, she thought. She only huddled more inside her well-insulated leather jacket and continued on. She didn't want to talk to him. She was still angry about lunch and she was pretty certain she wasn't going to warm back up to him as quickly as he hoped.

He walked slowly behind her, giving her enough space to make her feel comfortable. Things had been left unsaid between them and he wanted to bridge the gap that had suddenly been created, yet if he stayed behind much longer, things would remain strained between them. He would give her only a bit more time before he'd make his move.

Finally, his patience had worn thinned enough to the breaking point. Her silence was never a good sign and he wanted to rectify the things he'd said. He picked up his pace and was relieved when she didn't do the same. Her gaze was focused forward and nowhere else as he walked alongside her. He, at least, expected a spared glance from her, but there was nothing.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" he asked after letting out an exasperated sigh.

She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "As long as it takes for you to get it through your thick skull that you gave my parents a whole new reason to hate me." She spoke with anger added to her tone, thought she couldn't help it. He deserved it; he was the one who just had to voice the one thing that could turn things all topsy-turvy.

"That's a bit harsh, Luv. Besides, they don't hate you." The comment about his "thick skull" had hit hard. Yes, Myles had called him a dunderhead once or twice during their friendship, but he wasn't in love with Myles. It hurt so much more coming from the woman he loved.

She rolled her eyes as she continued her trek. "Yeah, right. Were you listening to the same conversation I was?" She finally turned to look at him, pain filling her eyes. His ability to speak his mind had really hurt her this time, both emotionally and progressively. She'd taken large steps with her parents and now she felt like they were right back where they started.

"Danni, I-" he tried to say as he made an attempt to touch her arm before she pulled away.

"Don't." Her tone had become suddenly soft, which was even more frightening and dangerous than her normal, angered tone.

* * *

With a sigh, Sue checked her watch, expecting Danni and Bobby to walk through the door any second. But, as each minute passed, she knew something important was going on between them. If she didn't know Danni as well as she did, she wouldn't be able to see why what's he'd said affected her so, but she did and Bobby had definitely taken the wrong move and revealed something that wasn't his place to.

She brought her lower lip between her teeth and worried it as she thought about what they were discussing. When the couple had returned and after she'd been rebuked about her dealings with her snitches, Sue had taken her aside and talked to her about it. Danni recounted everything loading up to Bobby's big mouth and everything after. She knew the argument would be hard on the both of them and silently thanked God that they'd had enough sense to leave the building to set things straight. If they hadn't, she could only imagine the implications that would affect both teams. One of their squabbles need not attribute to a rule against the FBI and Metro PD working together again.

A hand resting upon her arm caught her attention. She glanced up to find Jack staring down at her, worry in his usually warm eyes. "_You okay?_" he signed.

She shrugged. "_Worried,_" she replied. "Jack, Danni and Bobby have worked so hard to get where they are as a couple. I don't want to see them torn apart because of something pointless."

He nodded in understanding, though he couldn't comprehend what was going on. He felt left out of the loop, which he didn't like and wasn't normal. "What happened?"

"You know how touchy Danni is about what happened in college." He nodded as he took a seat upon her desk and listened carefully. Their tones were hushed so they wouldn't be overheard and they resorted to sign whenever possible. "Well, Bobby kind of let slip the details of why she was first arrested."

He wore a puzzled expression as he held up a hand to halt her story. There was something that either wasn't making sense or he'd missed. "Didn't they bail her out that time?" She nodded. "And they didn't even know then?"

"They sort of knew, but they never heard the entire story. They were never told the reason why, because Danni didn't want them to know." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Danni was always protective of herself, Sue now realized. She might not have always showed it, but in the clutch, she'd always managed to break away and take care of herself. She now realized that that was the reason why her cousin made such a wonderful detective.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

"Maybe if you'd actually spoken up, then I wouldn't have brought it up! You stay so tight-lipped around your folks that it's hard to believe that you were _ever_ a family." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his wind-blown hair to calm his anger, though it was doing very little to help the situation. Neither was the yelling. "I'm starting to think this was a mistake," he mumbled, though she more than likely heard him. Her ears had the habit of being turned off one minute and then turned on and set on high the next.

"What was a mistake?" she asked, her panicked voice reverberating off of the trees that surrounded their path. He couldn't honestly be talking about their relationship, could he? Despite the constant and recent fighting, this was the greatest connection she had ever made with a man before.

"Us, Danni! How can I expect for you to have an opened and honest relationship with our children when you can't even open up to your own parents?" He crossed his arms over his chest to make it seem like this conversation wasn't affecting him as badly as it was. His whole body was shaking and his mind was going a mile a minute as it ran through every consequence that his actions would bring upon them. He couldn't believe this was happening. After everything they'd been through, had it finally come down to this? Was _this_ even the end?

"I don't know! How can I expect us to have any children when you won't even ask me to marry you?" She wasn't sure where that question had come from, but she was proud she had voiced it. Why hadn't he asked her if he wanted to so badly? It was a difficult question for him to answer, but she didn't care. The truth would be better than skirting around the subject like they had for so long.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He hadn't expected that question to come from her mouth and he wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

She crossed her arms in a mimicking manner and gave a smug expression. "You're always telling me how much you love me and how you want to marry me, yet you never do a damn thing about it!"

"I _do_ want to marry you!" He was becoming exasperated from constantly reminding her of that.

"Then, why don't you ask?" She was struck with déjà vu, suddenly. How many days ago had this argument occurred?

"It never seems to be the right time," he answered truthfully, his voice softening to a whisper. Pain filled his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to put a ring on her finger, but if all they would do as a couple was argue, it wouldn't be much of a marriage. "All we've been going lately is arguing and with this case on top of everything, it never seems to be the right time."

The conversation turned immediately civil after their outbursts. Her expression softened and her arms moved lower to rest over her stomach. "There's always going to be a case, Bobby. There is never going to be a time when a case won't get in the way, so that's a poor excuse. Why don't you want to marry me?" It wasn't an accusatory question, this time. She truly wanted to know the reason why. If he didn't want to, all he had to do was say so and she wouldn't push him anymore. She could be content with just being with him. But, he had said it and she couldn't help but wonder.

He took in a shaky breath as he gathered his bearings and let it out slowly. "I'm scared," he admitted.

She reached out and lightly touched his arm, leading him toward a nearby bench. He followed suit, but remained on the edge of his seat. "Of what?" she asked, softly.

"I'm scared that I might find something good with you and then lose everything with one slip-up on the field. I could lose you and the life we would have and that scares me to death." He leaned forward in his seat and folded his hands in front of him. His head was turned toward her, but he wasn't really looking at her. To see the pain in her eyes would push him over the edge and break down. Of course, the pain in his heart wasn't helping much. He didn't want to lose her and he didn't want to jeopardize the good their closeness created.

Her fingers entwined with his, grasping firmly to show him how that frightened her as well. "I know how you feel, but you know better than to dwell on the what-ifs. Bobby, I love you and I will always love you." With her one had clutched firmly in his, she raised her other to his cheek in hopes of rubbing away the worry lines that had formed. The boyish features of her Aussie hunk were so much more appealing that the one she saw before her. She wanted to see the light in his eyes again and those adorable dimples pierce his cheeks. He just didn't look the same without them.

"I love you too," he whispered as her forehead leaned against his. He smiled and closed his eyes as her lips lightly ran over the tip of his nose and traveled lower until they connected with his. He leaned back, welcoming her kiss and delving further as his tongue gently caressed hers. Pulling back slightly, their foreheads remained connected as their noses rubbed against each other. They were allowing time for their hearts to return to their normal rhythm, but Bobby's wouldn't until he did what was needed. "Marry me?" he whispered, his lips brushing lightly across hers.

She couldn't ask if he was serious or not, this time. She felt no need. She only pulled away to stare at him as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and removed a small, black velvet box. He carefully got down on one knee, her left hand shaking slightly as he held it firmly in his. His own shook as he opened the box with one hand, revealing a dazzling 14kt white gold band, adorned with small, triangular-shaped etching around the circumference. Five luxuriant Princess-Cut diamonds were set, equaling to 1.5 carats.

"It's gorgeous," she squeaked as her free hand automatically reached up to wipe the stray tears from her eyes. She wanted to be able to see him clearly as he looked up at her with pure, unadulterated love in his eyes, like he was right now.

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her smooth, yet cold knuckles before asking again, though properly. "Danni, I love you more than life itself, and though my fear may never leave me, nothing—not even God Himself—will _ever_ change that. Please, say that you will be my wife. I don't want to spend a day without you by my side. Danielle Elizabeth Talbot, will you marry me?" His voice had finally regained its usual, jovial tone as he watched her emotions shift before his eyes.

She couldn't say "yes" fast enough before she jumped into his arms, making him tumble onto the pavement, where he held her tightly before slipping the ring onto her finger. It was one of the greatest moments of his life with that one simple action; it was one he would treasure forever. He kissed her hand as he slipped the ring in place before kissing her lips with so much passion that he thought his heart might explode.

They remained on the ground for a while longer, a few couples and dog walkers passing them and staring puzzled at their actions. Of course, all Bobby had to do was say: "She said 'yes'" for them to understand. Soon, the coldness of the air had finally gotten to them, chills running over both their bodies. Although, being on the ground didn't help them much. He stood up first, pulling her to her feet and into his arms where he kissed her again, more passion spilling out of his person and into her.

"You're still not off the hook, yet," she mumbled against his lips as her arms snaked around his neck and began running through his hair. Her teeth lightly grazed his lower lip, making him elicit a slight groan from her torturous ministrations.

"If this is my punishment, I think I can handle it," he said before cupping her chin and delving deeper into her mouth. The slight moan she emitted was his reward as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his hard chest.

She giggled, one hand trailing down his neck to rest upon his broad chest. She wanted to feel his heartbeat increase as she teased and taunted him right in the middle of the park, but before she could, she pulled away abruptly and stared at him. He groaned softly as he tried to reach in and pull her back to him, yet she didn't comply, which made him curious.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and a triumphant smile on her lips.

He gave her a puzzled look and a drawn out "okay", before he lowered his head and tried, once again, to capture her lips within his own. He wasn't sure what she had and probably didn't want to know, so he continued with what made sense.

"Bobby," she said as she pulled away again, holding his face in her hands so she could get him to understand. She could see that a haze had engulfed him for the time being and the only way for it to dissipate was for her to deny his wanting. She'd had enough experience with it to know how to get rid of it. "I remember where I've seen Palmerro before. C'mon!" She was out of his grasp and already on her cell phone in the blink of an eye. He raced to catch up with her, catching the beginning of her telephone conversation. "Mattie? It's Danni Talbot," she informed him just in case he didn't remember her, though she highly doubted that he would forget her. She smiled when he gave a surprised, but cheerful greeting. "I'm good. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

Bobby distinctly heard the phrase: "Anything for you, Beautiful", before Danni left his suddenly stationary self to cross in the crosswalk. He quickly caught up to her again, placing his had at the small of her back as if to remind her that he was the only one who could call her "Beautiful".


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

It was time to pack up and go home. Nothing useful was going to drop into their laps tonight, so they might as well call it a day. D had given the word, eager to head home, himself and everyone was more than happy to shut down. Files were placed in drawers and computers were turned off as the agents collected their belongings and called it a night.

Myles was the first one headed for the door, until he heard Bobby and Danni's voices as they hurried back to the bullpen. He couldn't tell if they were still angry with one another, but he stayed out of the way just in case. He tried to duck out before he became a casualty of their battle, but Danni pushed passed him to get into the room with Bobby on her heels. "The love birds are back," was all he managed to say before they entered and hurried to Bobby's computer. He straightened himself out, adjusting his trench coat in the process as he watched the couple as they remained civil in their actions.

While everyone was focused on their faces and the conversation they were having, something had caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and drew his gaze to her left hand which rested flat on the desk. He smirked, though he tried to hide it. It seemed Koala Boy didn't something right for once.

Danni's quick actions on the keyboard drew everyone's attention as Bobby stood above her and watched. Sue looked to Jack who only shrugged before crowding around the screen with the couple. "What's going on?"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bobby asked, drowning out Jack's question completely. His focus was set on the screen so he hadn't heard Jack speak as he voiced his own question.

The internet Databank for the New York Police Department appeared on the screen, asking for a name and password. "He gave me everything we'd need. There's no reason why it won't," she told him as she typed in the information "Mattie" had given her. She was instantly logged on and it only took her a few clicks before she found the right database.

"_What_ is going on?" Jack asked again, making sure he was heard this time and drawing everyone else's focus to Bobby's computer.

Bobby's gaze finally turned to his friend, but he gave a puzzled look as he saw that everyone was ready to leave. "I could ask you the same, mate." He gave a smirk before returning his gaze back to the screen

"We're heading home. There's nothing more that we can do tonight," Price answered as he paced up his laptop in its soft case and slung the pouch over his shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong," Danni said as she pushed print and hurried to the printer, before waiting impatiently for the pages to print. She could have read via the screen, but the printout was easier for everyone to see.

"You've found something?" D asked, skeptically as Danni pulled page after page from the printer and scanned them. He didn't intend to sound as mean as it had come out, but with her snitches not being as reliable as first expected, he still had very good reason to be angry with her. She either didn't notice his scrutiny or didn't acknowledge it, though Bobby had, yet didn't acknowledge it.

"Sort of," she answered off-handedly as she looked for the factor of information she was looking for. "I'm not so sure Richard Palmerro is actually Richard Palmerro." She pulled one more sheet of paper from the printer and read it. Her eyes lit up as a smile formed on her lips.

"What makes you say that?" Tara asked as she adjusted her scarf so it would sit more comfortably around her neck. She couldn't help but feel a little perturbed that Danni didn't believe the information she'd uncovered was accurate. She'd gotten it straight from the FBI's databank; of course, it was possible that their files could have been wrong when they were first entered.

Danni's triumphant smile made Bobby feel proud as she handed him the paper and pointed to the little factoid that she'd been stewing over for hours. She'd known something was up about him and she'd said she'd figure out what it was; he was glad that she had discovered what was wrong with the picture they'd concocted.

He glanced down at where she had pointed, only to gaze back over at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion. She only shrugged and encouraged him to read on. "He's dead." He didn't completely understand it. He, himself, and Jack had spoken with Palmerro's wife, or should he say ex-wife. She had been ranting about some unpaid alimony payments and wondered if they were going to do anything about them whenever her deadbeat husband was found.

"How did you find this?" Sue asked as she took the page from Bobby and read it with Jack looking on over her shoulder.

DeMarco leaned over Myles' desk to take a look at the monitor and furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw the title. "NYPD?" he asked. "How'd you get into their database?

"He's right," Tara said. "You'd need permission from them before accessing their databank and even I can't break through their firewall as quickly as you got in." She nibbled nervously on their lower lip at the thought that Danni had been able to break through an incredibly strong firewall and did it without permission. They could get in serious trouble for it.

"I had permission. I called in a favor to an old friend. He allowed me to log in under his name to get the information."

"Sergeant Matthew Johnson," Myles read as he joined the others around Bobby's desk. "Why does that name sound familiar?" He ran a hand through his sandy hair and scratched his head in thought. He knew he'd heard that name before, though where and when was a bit fuzzy.

"Because," Lucy began, "that's the name of Danni's ex-boyfriend." She'd meant for it to just be for Myles' ears, but it was obvious that everyone else had heard as well, which made Danni want to hide under the desk and Bobby awkwardly clear his throat. Yes, he was her former boyfriend, but that was in the past. They'd made amends since then, but it didn't mean things weren't still rocky between them. It didn't matter much, anyway. She had the man of her dreams standing right next to her. Mattie may have been at one point, though now he was just a friend.

D and Jack spared a glance toward each other at this new development. Jack was looking for information on what to do, because with this, they could pull an all-nighter and still end up with nothing by morning, which Dimitrius understood. He nodded before making the announcement. He turned to Danni and smiled, which meant his attitude toward her had returned to its previous splendor. "Good work. But, I think we can let this sit for the night. Let's go home. It'll still be here in the morning."

Chatter filled the room, along with tired yawns. The day had been exhausting even though nothing important had been discovered until late. It was funny; doing nothing usually drained you more than running around like a chicken with its head cut off. While Danni and Bobby packed up, Myles stayed behind.

He laughed at himself as he nodded goodbye to everyone who passed him. He'd wanted to be the first to leave before, now he wanted to be the last. Whatever he had to say had to have been important enough for him to say it tonight and when everyone was gone.

"Uh, Danni?" he asked, tentatively as he motioned with his finger for her to join him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She gave him a curious glance before she turned to Bobby to see if he could finish up. He nodded and motioned his head to Harvard. He was waiting for the man to make a snide remark, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make one with the progress she'd made for them today.

Myles pulled her to the side so Bobby couldn't hear. The last thing he wanted to do was eat crow, but if Koala Boy found out what he was going to say, he would be hearing about it for weeks. "I just wanted to tell you something and I ask that you don't tell Manning. If he find out, I'll never hear the end of it." A smile graced her lips at his semi-tender gesture. "And if you tell anyone else about this, I will deny it, got that?"

She nodded, "I got it, Myles. What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry," he stated plainly, though she couldn't see the reason why he was apologizing. He really had nothing to be sorry about. "I haven't exactly given you a fair chance. I seem to pass judgment before the trial, so I just wanted to apologize. I jumped the gun when I passed judgment on you." He was pulling these words straight from his heart and she looked as it if didn't matter to her. But, he had been a real jerk to her since they first teamed up and he needed to make amends for it.

"That's very sweet, but you didn't have to apologize. I figured it was just the way you were. Of course, no one ever bothered to tell me different," she laughed.

"Well, I feel like a complete imbecile," he blushed.

"No, Myles. It was really sweet. Thank you." She had the habit of signing when she said 'thank you', but she didn't stop herself. She wanted him to know that she really meant it and that was possibly the only way.

"You did really good work today. I just can't help but wonder how you knew, though. How did you know to look into the NYPD Databank?" It wasn't something any of them would ever have thought of doing, so he just had to know.

"I came across Palmerro's murder my first year as a detective. He was killed in a car wreck. It really affected me because he'd left a wife and his only child behind. It kind of made me think what would have happened if he had been my father. I suppose I put too much of myself into that case, but it stuck with me for this long." She gave a shrug and a chortle. She could only be thankful for that.

"And we're very glad you did." He paused and made sure that Bobby still was busy before he inched closer and whispered in her ear. "By the way, congratulations. Koala Boy actually did something right for a change," with that said, he turned and made his exit, leaving her dumbfounded in her spot.

Out of everyone in the bullpen, he had been the last one she ever expected to notice the ring. She brought it up to her line of vision and smiled. Myles was definitely something, though she wasn't quite sure what that something was at this point. The diamonds sparkled under the fluorescent lighting, which allowed her to look at it in the proper light. It was a beautiful ring and it was just perfect for her. Bobby _had_ done something right, but then again, he usually did when it came to her.

She cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Of course, he would have to be correct about the one thing that she'd always thought she was right about. But, she couldn't do anymore about it tonight.

"Ready, Luv?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her hair. She nodded as she wrapped her arm around his waist as he led the way.

Tomorrow was another day.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

A slap on the behind woke Bobby from a sound sleep. His head jerked up with a snort, which made Danni unable to suppress a fit of giggles. She hated to wake him from such a deep slumber, yet time was of the essence. That and she couldn't stand his suddenly loud snoring.

He groaned loudly as he rested his head back upon his pillow and glanced at the alarm clock. He wondered why he hadn't heart it at all—he never slept through it—and found that it wasn't set to go off for another hour. "Too early," he mumbled, burying his face into his pillow to block out the shine of the morning sun.

A chill ran over his semi-naked body as the sheet was pulled off of him and thrown to the floor with a whoosh. "Wake up," she called to him in a sing-song voice before placing her freezing cold hand upon his bare back.

He yelped in both surprise and pain, turning over to stare at her in aggravation. It felt like she'd run her hands under ice-cold water before placing them on his skin, which she more thank likely had to get him up. "What was that for?" He ran a hand through his ruffled hair as he saw her standing by his side of the bed, arms crossed over her chest in impatient waiting. He was reminded of how his mum would stand over the bed while trying to get him up for school. There was a scary glimpse into the future, he chuckled.

"Come on, get up. We have something we need to take care of before work." She pulled the pillows out from underneath him so he wouldn't get the incentive to fall back to sleep. That was doubtful, though. She could see the goose bumps on his flesh, which was a sure sign he wouldn't be falling back to sleep anytime soon. She knew he couldn't sleep when he was cold and she milked that factor.

"Like what?" he yawned before she threw her wet towel at him. It smelled of a mesh of her body wash and shampoo, which meant she'd already taken her shower. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus. He saw that her dark hair was still wet and she was wearing the silk bathrobe he'd bought her for her birthday. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to thoughts of what she had on under that, though if he voiced that question, he was sure to get slapped. Of course, he was sure it would be worth it just to know.

She recognized his visual scrutiny and clutched at the opening to her robe with a raised eyebrow. She was saying—though not in so many words—that if he didn't get out of bed, he'd never find out. "I'll explain on the way," was all she said with a sly smirk before turning and leaving the bedroom.

"Don't I even get a hint?" He wasn't sure what question he wanted her to answer more. Both were tempting, though he knew if he didn't do as she asked, he wouldn't know the answer to either. He chuckled to himself as he climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Jack and Myles would tease him about being whipped and D would think he'd caught onto the-woman-is-always-right mentality rather quickly, yet he couldn't complain. Coming home to Danni every night was its own reward, so they could say whatever they wanted.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were on the road, lucky to not yet be hit with early-morning traffic. Danni drove in silence as she tried to navigate the streets, while trying to avoid Bobby's curious gaze. She still hadn't explained where they were going and she wasn't going to until they arrived at their destination. They only had a few more hours until it would be too late and she wanted to make things right.

It was only after she'd pulled into the parking lot of the Grand Hyatt Washington that Bobby realized what had been running through her mind all night. Whatever Myles had said to her seemed to hit her hard and she wanted to make amends for whatever she had done. She was going to apologize to her parents and explain everything. He just hoped they would listen to her.

They stood outside Nicholas and Charlene's room, Danni staring at the door as if she was waiting for it to just open on its own, while Bobby waited for her to make any sort of movement to knock. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to get her to turn toward him. She did, but she didn't seem as confident as she had thirty minutes ago.

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms securely about her waist and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You're going the right thing," he whispered.

She turned her head to look into his eyes, fake aggravation in her eyes and voice. "I hate it when you're right," she groaned.

"I know." His perfect smile graced his lips as he squeezed her against him before knocking firmly on the door.

A minute passed before the door opened slowly and a head of dark hair poked out, revealing her father's puzzled expression. Check out wasn't for a few more hours, so if it had been the concierge, he really could have been confused. Although, with Bobby and Danni standing in the hallway, he was beyond confused. "Danni? Bobby? What are you two doing here?" He stepped out of the room, revealing the terry cloth bathrobe he wore and scratched the five o'clock shadow on his chin.

"We were hoping we could talk to you and mom," Danni said, softly before Bobby removed his hand from her waist. She made sure he was still behind her, though she'd realized why he'd done it. Nicholas had been please to meet Bobby at first, but after more was revealed about him, he couldn't help but let his feelings toward the Aussie change and his eyes showed his newly-found dislike.

She heard Bobby's feet shift uncomfortably upon the floor as her father looked from him o her. "I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. Your mother and I know we can't control your life, but-"

"Daddy, there's something I need to tell you and I'm not leaving until I do." A fire raged in her eyes as she put her foot down. Bobby had seen it far too many times and couldn't help but smile. For once, it wasn't directed toward him, he had the right to smile.

Nicholas smiled as well. She was so like her mother when she wanted her way, which hurt him slightly. He'd missed that fire in her eyes. Perhaps giving her this chance would be the start of something new. Besides, he was sure if he didn't invite them in, there would be more than Hell to pay. "All right. Come in and sit down while I go get your mother."

He let them in, motioning to the two couches that adorned the small living room, while he went to retrieve Charlene. While they waited, Danni admired the beautiful suite. The architecture was beautiful, though the bright colors of the motif were something she could do without. Plain and simple was her motto; this was a bit over the top for her liking.

She flinched slightly when Bobby grabbed her hand, though she warmed to the touch a second later. It was because of him that she knew she was doing the right thing. He'd made many good points that she'd turned a deaf ear on; she only hoped it wasn't too late.

"You okay?" he asked to which she only nodded before she saw her parents returning.

She'd expected the aggravated expression on her mother's face as she was dragged out of her bed this early in the morning, though she knew it wasn't because of the early hour that she was irritated. They crossed the room and took a seat across from the young couple, though only Nicholas seemed truly interested in what they had to say.

Charlene eyed the two visitors curiously before she cleared her throat in a way that would make Danni shake in her boots when she was little and she had gotten into trouble. She raised a questioning eyebrow to the young couple's hands as they clutched together in a supportive hold, though said nothing about it. She only waited for someone to speak up, because she was most certainly not going to be the one to open her mouth first.

Bobby couldn't help but find such a similarity in Charlene that he did in Danni. He guessed that all of the Thomas women had that stubborn streak about them. This would be the third person he met with such a noticeable quirk. He tried not to smile, but he couldn't hold back the curl from the ends of his lips.

Danni drew in a deep breath, her mother's anger still evident and still able to shake her to the core. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," she began, her eyes averted from the cool ice-blue of her mother's and focusing on a picture that sat on the wall behind her. This was really hard to say and she could barely look her mother in the eye. Oh, yeah, this was going to turn out good.

The loud sniff from the older woman silenced the conversation as her blood boiled still from yesterday's conversation. "I think we talked enough yesterday."

"But, not about everything," she said when she saw Charlene begin to get up from her seat. She wasn't going to give her the pleasure of walking out on this conversation. The courage to do this had finally come together inside of her and she was going to say it even if her mother didn't listen.

The older woman returned slowly to her seat, her expression more confused than before. "So, there is more to the story than my daughter being arrested for assault and her boyfriend being an ex-felon?"

Bobby opened his mouth so say that he was never a felon, but he was stopped from doing so when Danni squeezed his hand to silence him. She wanted to explain first before everything got blown out of proportion again. "I didn't do anything. Someone else attacked him for something he deserved. I was acquitted when the real culprit came forward, you know that."

"Yet, why do I not believe that's true?" The cynicism in her voice was loud and clear as if she was accusing her daughter, which she was. Why should she believe such lies when the truth was right in front of her?

Danni paused before speaking, taking a deep breath to calm her own anger before she delved into the story. "The guy's name was Vincent Jessup; I later found out that he was one of my teammates—someone I'd trusted—but, before that, he was known as the University Rapist…" she began with detail about her attack and her almost assault, but how she was able to get away and escape back to her dorm. Tears had leaked from her eyes as she explained how another woman became his victim and was killed when he tried to silence her. "The man who attacked Jessup was her boyfriend. And the scary though is that it could have been me." She tried to hold back the sob in the back of her throat, but it escaped anyway and because of that Bobby had to pull her to him.

"But, it wasn't," he whispered into her hair.

"I honestly had no idea," Charlene breathed, tears forming in her own eyes.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you just so I could talk to you about it, but I was afraid." She sniffled loudly, her nose tingeing a light shade of pink.

"Sweetheart," Nicholas began as he reached out and took Danni's free hand in his, giving it its own comforting squeeze, "you had nothing to be afraid of. We would have been there no matter what." He saw the proud expression on his daughter's face instantly crumble as she jumped from one couch to the other, searching for the warm, loving embrace of her parents. He was more than happy to wrap her up in his comforting embrace, shushing her sobs as he stroked her hair and while Charlene cradled her in her lap.

It was really a touching scene, Bobby concluded, though he felt like he was intruding on the rather touching moment. Usually, he didn't feel like a fourth wheel, but he was almost certain that he should not be witnessing this. Of course, he was pleased that Danni finally took that final step; he was very proud of her and his heart soared with love for her. She may be slow on the uptake, though when it comes down to it, she always knows what she wants and things usually turn out better than expected. It was too bad that eight years had to pass before this reunion finally occurred.

Perhaps, now, it would not take seven years for another miracle of this caliber to happen.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Today was certainly more eventful than yesterday, Jack concluded as he leaned back in his chair and making it rock back and forth while he stewed over the bio from NYPD. Danni certainly had done something good, here, though what that something was, he couldn't be sure. Discovering that their main suspect was dead was certainly something new and Myles and D had gone to talk to the former Mrs. Palmerro to get even more information from her. Perhaps Richard had a double. Of course, perhaps he was Dessa in disguise. He'd gotten plastic surgery to hide himself once before, how could Jack think otherwise that he wouldn't go to such an extreme just so he could save his own hide?

He sighed heavily as he shifted his gaze between the photograph in the file and the photograph on the white board. The facial features matched perfectly, which either meant there really was a twin or they'd been had. At least, this time, he wasn't having chips and dip with the Prince of Terror, but it was war. He was determined to win out, this time. He wasn't going to let him get away, again.

His gaze flickered to Sue and he couldn't help but smile. Being with her was the light at the end of the very dark tunnel they were traveling through. It was because of her that he could wake up every morning and face this case and even if he never got to taste her sweet lips today, he would know it was a good day, because she'd made everything seem brighter.

He glanced behind him and watched as Bobby and Danni worked together, their heads barely inches apart as he muddled over the file in front of him, while she checked a few facts in the NYPD databank. Having her get authorized access to this file was the best thing that could have happened and there was still more that she had yet to dredge up.

Their morning had certainly been much better than yesterday; Danni's meeting with her parents certainly much more heartwarming than any other encounter they'd had. Now, things were going in the right direction and they could celebrate the engagement properly. With the realization that Palmerro was dead, becoming engaged had completely slipped her mind until Myles had brought it up and everyone had left for the day.

When they'd arrived, this morning, they didn't hesitate to announce it, to which Danni was surrounded by screaming women who wanted to see the ring and Bobby was pulled into a few bone-crunching hugs with a few hearty handshakes on the side. The compliments came in droves when the rumor spread around the building as well. Agents from other units had heard before it had even left their mouths, which was most likely Lucy's doing after the shock had subsided.

Things were certainly better, today, he sighed, his gaze flickering over the close-knit, extended family that seemed to have sprouted. DeMarco was the only one missing from the picture, though Jack wasn't really surprised. He was out doing something important, Jack was sure, so he wouldn't worry about it unless they didn't hear back from him. Yup, today was going to be a good day—he could feel it.

He laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair, reveling in how things were finally coming together. Dessa would be in their hands before any of them realized it and then, this nightmare could finally end. Until then, though, he would have to crack down and get back to work, even if everything seemed like it was falling into place.

He sighed contently, which Bobby happened to notice and looked up from his file and raise a questioning eyebrow at. "You okay, Sparky?" he asked, moving slightly so Danni could take a glimpse at the fact that was next on their list.

For a second, Bobby wasn't sure Jack had heard him, but then his head turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm great," he said sincerely, a smile gracing is lips. But, as soon as the smile had appeared, it just as quickly dissipated at the voice that interrupted his and everyone in the bullpen's attention.

"Hudson!" Assistant DA, Ted Garrett's baritone voice echoed through the bullpen. Multiple pairs of eyes all turned to the dark man who seemed ready to blow his top if any of them said a word. The only one who didn't look at him was Sue, until Levi, who'd sensed it was an urgent matter, retrieved her attention when he pawed at her pant leg. She was just as surprised as any of the others to see Ted standing there. He wasn't supposed to be back until the end of the week and here he was, standing before them. If it caused his vacation to run short, it must have been extremely important.

"Ted?" Jack asked, his arms falling around him and his feet planting firmly upon the floor. His brown eyes were wide and he was glad that he'd only been able to get the man's name out. If he had to hold up a conversation with him right there in the bullpen, he knew it wouldn't have been possible.

Ignoring the puzzled glances from his agents and their guests, he stared Jack down and hoped he was reducing him to a puddle. He wasn't happy, right now and the only way to relieve his stress was to do what he'd come to do. "I need to see you and Thomas in my office, _now_." He emphasized the word to show that he meant business before he turned and exited the room, not looking at anyone else as he passed their occupied desks.

Bobby shared a look with Danni, the same expression of fear in their eyes as there were in Jack and Sue's. It was obvious what this was about; Garrett had found out and the outcome was not going to be as ceremonious as they'd hoped.

Sue glanced to Danni as if asking her if she or Bobby had said anything, but she knew the answer immediately. Neither of them would have, she knew, which led her to believe that someone else had found out, but who? And why?

"Jack, what's this about?" Lucy asked her eyes full with concern for her friends. There was something going on here that she wasn't clued in on; that was rare. Perhaps she'd been wrapped up in other matters to notice, but if it was something as severe as it seemed, she more than likely had to know something about it. The problem was that her mind wouldn't reveal to her the knowledge that she wanted.

Jack cleared his throat and slowly got to his feet. He knew what it was concerning, but he wouldn't voice it. He would lie before everyone found out this way, so that's what he did as he adjusted his jacket. "I'm not sure." His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he felt the heat of everyone's gazes on him and Sue as she joined him at his side. Her eyes were full with fright and her hands were obviously shaking, which meant she wouldn't be able to hold onto Levi's leash as tight if they took him, so they left him behind and he curled up next to Bobby's desk, a low whimper escaping him as he saw his two favorite humans leaving the room without him.

Bobby turned his gaze back to Danni who looked like she was going to be sick. She knew what was going to happen, she just knew it and there was nothing neither she nor anyone else could do to remedy the situation. Jack and Sue had dug their own hole and now they needed to pull themselves out of it without help from anyone else. She just wished that she could help them overcome this. Hey, she'd done it once; sometimes she was a better counselor than a cop.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing which she quickly grabbed and opened it with frustration. "Talbot," she answered.

Lucy looked at Bobby and it was obvious that he knew something about what was going on. The problem was getting him to spit it out. "Bobby, do you know anything about this?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself when he saw the don't-say-a-word look that Danni shot him, so he only shook his head. "Not a clue," he lied, though he knew neither Lucy nor anyone else believed it.

"Make sure he doesn't leave," Danni said forcefully as she got up from her chair, grabbing her coat in the process, which signaled Bobby to do the same. He shrugged his shoulders as an apology to Lucy, though he wasn't highly positive about what was happening. He had no clue who she was on the phone with or who they were talking about, but if she was eager to leave if only to escape the curious stares, he would follow suit.

Levi, noticing the humans getting up, rose to his feet as well, his tail wagging in hopes that they were taking him with them. "Sorry, Buddy," the Aussie said when Danni hung up the phone and turned his full attention to her. "Where are we going?"

"Found him," was all she said before rushing out of the bullpen, the Aussie on her heels.

"That was… strange," Price said as he turned to Myles for an explanation, but the Bostonian could only shrug and turned to Tara with hopes that she could clear some things up.

"I don't even know which part makes me even more confused," she replied with a shrug of her own.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

The Dungeon wasn't exactly the perfect meeting spot Bobby had envisioned. He was sure he would rather stand at the end of an alley while Danni conducted her business, but this wasn't exactly a social call and they weren't exactly being announced. Danni would work alone, but there was no way he was going to let her out of his sight. This club wasn't exactly known for its upstanding citizens, but more for their mysterious and perverse sides. He wasn't sure he wanted her to go in there at all, but she'd explained about conducting business in there before. It didn't mean Bobby had to like it, though.

He grimaced when he entered, the smell of cigarettes, booze, and a few other odors he didn't want to identify burned his nose, while Danni entered without a problem. Both of them walked up to the bar, Danni's smile and most certainly her badge attracting the bartender. He was tall and muscular, though his abs had seen better days and more than enough alcohol in his younger days. His head was completely shaved which made it all the more easy for people to see his tattoo: a naked woman on a Harley.

He'd made may comments to Danni that it made him think of her when she pulled on her bike, though she only disregarded them before getting down to business. This time, however, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of saying something sexist or give Bobby the opportunity to shoot someone who was very important to her operation.

His name was Carl and he was an ex-con who'd gone straight enough to become another of her snitches. Though, he wasn't the one she wanted to speak to. Marty was in the club somewhere and she was very eager to talk to him. Without a word, he pointed to the back corner, Marty's usual table, and went back to the glass he'd been cleaning before she approached.

Bobby took a seat at the bar, making sure to keep her in his eyesight. One wrong move and Bobby would pull rank and make sure this Marty character knew who he was dealing with. He knew he was being overprotective, but he couldn't help it in a dump like this. He'd never actually say it was a dump, because there were quite a few angry-looking men who looked like they'd be able to snap him in half if given the opportunity, so he just remained quiet and focused on what was happening in front of him.

Danni looped her thumbs into the decorative pockets of her dress slacks as she sauntered to the back table. The small gesture made her seem so much more imposing and menacing than she really was, though ask any criminal who'd underestimated her small stature and frame and they could tell a very interesting story. She was tough cookie and given the opportunity, she wouldn't hesitate to put her skills into practice.

She hadn't been able to tell from the bar, but Marty was not alone which wasn't usual for him. She wondered what he'd done to attract such company, though she wouldn't ask. Time was of the essence, here and that meant getting down to business. She flashed her badge, which rested upon her left hip, while her gun rested in its hip holster. Keeping up pretense was not what she had in mind for today.

The two rather voluptuous women that sat with him—one on each side—looked up at Danni as if she'd insulted them with just her presence, but with one look at her badge and gun, their demeanor changed and they scurried away from the table as fast as their three-inch stiletto heels would allow them. Their quick movement was what caused Marty to look up at her, his eyes darkened with offense that she had ruined his fun. "That wasn't necessary," he said as Danni took a seat across from him.

"I didn't say a word, but the fact that they ran has me curious." Her tone was calm, though her eyes showed her true feelings. Anger was too harsh of a word to describe her feelings, yet it was the only thing she could think of.

He leaned back and slumped in his chair, making himself look much tougher than he really was. All Danni had to do was call Bobby over and his attitude would change quickly. "What do you want, Talbot?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I had something to take care of."

"Care to elaborate?" She leaned forward, folding her arms flat upon the table top. She was happy she'd left her jacket on, because she really wasn't sure what was on the tabletop and probably didn't want to know. Pretending to be menacing was difficult if your elbow was in goo, though around Marty it was a bit easier. All she had to do was narrow her eyes and tense up as if in anger and he'd usually spill. Unfortunately, he wasn't in a very talkative mood so she had to change her usual rapport to get the information she wanted.

"You're not my only contact with the police, you know. I do have others who are in need of my services as well." He buffed the nails of right hand on his shirt to show that he felt so special that he was trusted by so many law enforcement officers. She didn't find it so intriguing, so she decided to bring him down a notch.

"I really _don't_ have time for this, Marty," she groaned, running a hand through her loose-flowing hair. It seemed like he was getting the better of her for once and she was becoming agitated by his sudden cockiness.

"You know how this works, Talbot. I don't give you what you ask for unless you give me something in return." Snooty little elf.

"That rule doesn't apply when you stand me up," she reminded him. He opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when he saw the look of aggravation in her eyes. She'd gotten him there.

"All right. I'll waive my usual payment for today."

She smiled triumphantly and leaned back in the chair. "Good."

* * *

Garrett's stare was fierce as he stared at one of his top agents. His dark eyes burned with a fire that told the two people in front of him that this was no joking matter. This was serious and they had a lot of explaining to do. As calmly as possible, he folded his hands in front of him. He wasn't going to yell at them or forbid them to speak while he gave his speech. He would speak to them as the father-figure he'd become in hopes of getting this matter resolved.

"I suppose you two understand why my vacation was cut short just so we could have this conversation?" He waited for any inkling of notification that his question had been understood, which he received as only slight nods of their heads. "You two knew and understood the rules, yet you still disobeyed them. Now, I knew this was forthcoming and I probably would have let it slide if you'd come to me. Unfortunately, I can no longer do that."

"Why?" Sue piped up, still unsure of how anyone could have known. They'd been so careful and still they were discovered.

Garrett's dark eyes scanned the couple's confused expressions; they hadn't known about the video, which he suspected. He said nothing as he pulled his keyboard toward him and typed something before turning his flat-screen monitor toward them. With a touch of a button, he pushed play and watched as the embarrassment crept to Jack and Sue's faces.

Sue's apartment appeared on screen, Jack and Sue standing only a few feet from her door. A wince appeared on Jack's face as he leaned forward in his seat and watched the video via the tops of his eyes. The moment when he and Sue had tumbled onto the couch had just passed, yet he couldn't watch anymore. He diverted his eyes every few moments before he realized what was coming.

He let out a heavy sigh as he watched him and Sue approaching the door to say goodbye, Lucy having already entered and passed by them without a second glance. His heart clenched when he glanced over at her to find her watching intently, despite the embarrassed tint that colored her cheeks. "I've seen enough," he told Ted, turning the screen away just as Virtual Jack's lips started forming the phrase he didn't want Sue to see just yet. Another glance at Sue told him how afraid she was about the repercussions that would ensue when Ted finally passed judgment. They would be great, he was sure, but whatever the Assistant Director had to throw at him, he could take it like the agent he was.

He opened his mouth to speak to Ted again, but closed it when he found he had nothing to say. The want to tell the superior agent to punish him, instead of Sue was unyielding. He didn't want her to be disciplined for something that he started, yet she hadn't pulled away from. Jack would ask for him to be transferred. He could work with any unit the FBI had to offer. Sue was unique and wouldn't be treated the same if she were to be moved. She deserved to be surrounded by her friends—the ones she'd considered a family.

He was surprised when she spoke up, yet her voice was barely audible. "What's going to happen to us?"

Garrett didn't respond at first as he considered the possibilities. There was so much he could do, yet Jack and Sue were like family to him as well. He could punish them for going behind his and the rest of the FBI's backs or he could completely ignore the situation. The latter wasn't an obvious choice, though he was sure he could work something out. "Like I said before, Miss Thomas, if you would have come to me first, I would have let this slide. But, this video was sent to the upper brass and they aren't very happy about it or with me for letting this situation get by unnoticed."

"Where did the video come from?" Jack asked, wondering who could have had the guts to pull such a stunt and video tape him and Sue in such a passionate embrace.

"They didn't say."

"Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Sue asked, catching onto Jack's reasoning. If they could find the source of the video, then they might find a connection to their murderer.

"What are you getting at, Thomas?" Ted awkwardly cleared his throat, not wanting to admit that he hadn't thought of that before. He was more focused on other things and not the origin of the video.

"What Sue's trying to say is that we think he might assist with our case. We think it might lead to Dessa or one of his men." A small grin formed on Jack's lips. It was perfect. If Tara could trace it back to the original sender, they might have the perfect lead.

Ted nodded. "I'll check on it." He paused and looked at the two sitting in front of him. It was in that moment that he noticed something that could assist him in his persuasion, yet he wouldn't reveal his musings until he took it up with his bosses. "This little bit of information doesn't let you off the hook, though," he said before picking up his telephone and shooing them out the door.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Myles and D had returned by the time Jack and Sue arrived back at the bullpen, their jackets still on their backs and waiting for the approval they needed. They watched Bobby as he talked to the man on the other end of the line, his annoyance evident as he tried to convince the judge to give them what they needed. "Yeah, I understand that, but that's why we need the warrant." He paused as he listened to the man's reasoning. Jack could swear he heard him mutter "drongo" under his breath before he nudged Danni's arm and motioned his head in the team leader's direction.

"Jack, Marty came through for us," she stated simply as Bobby continued his work on the judge. So far, the old man wasn't budging and the Aussie was losing his last nerve.

"I thought he stood you up," Sue said as she bent down to rub Levi's head when he ran over to greet her. She received a warm wet kiss upon the palm as a welcome back from her favorite, furry friend.

"He did, but I was able to track him down." She was met with two puzzled expressions which she shrugged off. "It's a long story. Anyway, there's a warehouse that's been storing some illegal ammo and arms. He things it'll give up the lead we're looking for, but we need a warrant and Judge Treger isn't budging."

"He's sure about this?" Jack asked, skeptically. "He's not just pulling your leg so you'll lay off him?" He'd done it once, what's supposed to make Jack think he wouldn't do it again?

She crossed her arms over her chest in a proud stance, a smile curled on her lips. "He knows better." Fool her once, shame on her; fool her twice, shame on him.

He nodded and took the phone from Bobby who looked like he was about to begin yelling at the stubborn judge. "Judge Treger? Jack Hudson," he began as if they'd been friends forever. He smiled when he was greeted in the same fashion.

Danni's gaze shifted to Sue when she figured Jack could handle the warrant. Her cousin still looked a bit shaken by Garrett's sudden arrival. "_You okay?_" she signed to which Sue nodded.

"_Explain later,_" the blond signed in return before setting her gaze back to Jack.

"Great. Thank you, sir," Jack said as he hung up the phone with a triumphant smile. "We got it. You'd better be right about this." He pointed to Danni, yet it was the slight teasing glint in his eyes that told her that he was semi-serious. Teasing her had become part of his routine, these days. He just couldn't resist, considering she was like a sister to him and would be as soon as she and Bobby tied the knot. It kind of sounded weird, but it made so much sense. They would make one another happy, he was sure of it.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" she replied in the same manner as she straightened her jacket.

Jack pulled on his jacket and pointed to Myles and Bobby to tell them that they were joining him. He looked at Danni as if studying her before nodding to her. She was the one who'd gotten the address, after all, so he figured he might as well let her join. He turned to D. "Hold down the fort. We won't be long." D nodded as he removed his coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"How'd you get Treger to agree?" Bobby asked as the three agents and the detective made their way out into the hall. "I had him on the phone for twenty minutes trying to get him to give us the warrant."

Jack smiled as he pushed the button for the elevator. "I just reminded him that he owed me a favor." They all climbed on and Danni pushed the button for the parking garage since she was the closest to the console.

"Show off," The Aussie muttered, a smile creeping to everyone's lips as the doors closed and the lift went into motion.

* * *

The building before them wasn't like they had pictured. Surely one whose maintenance had been kept up would be a better facility to house dangerous weapons and ammo, along with a few heavy explosives. A few windows were broken from thrown rocks, wind damage and loose bullets—along with regular wear and tear. The door was boarded up with only a small space that they would need to squeeze through to get inside.

On the other hand, why would any of them think to use a perfectly good warehouse? These one were always so much fun to move around in, never knowing what you're stepping on or running into. This was certainly going to be entertaining.

"How quaint. It's of the rustic, variety," Myles quipped, which went ignored by everyone except Bobby.

"Yup, comes with rats of the sewer variety." He chuckled softly as he peered through one of the broken windows to see what was in store for them. Unfortunately, there was so much dirt and grime caked on them that no light was able to filter inside, making him unable to see only a few beams of sunlight that shined through the few broken windows.

"Are they always like this?" Danni asked Jack before she moved a few loose boards out of her way before she could squeeze inside. It would be a tight fit for the guys, she knew, which made her happy her frame was so small.

"This is them a bit subdued. Take it as a blessing, though. The insults are only downplayed because you're here," Jack chuckled as he slipped in behind her.

"Yay me," she said sarcastically before flipping on her flashlight and letting it scan the area in front of her. Hers was greeted by three more beams of light as the agents turned theirs on as well.

"So, what are we looking for, exactly?" Myles asked, letting the beam of his light scan the area in front of him. Layers upon layers of dust rested upon large crates that were stacked in five-high pyramids. Nothing about them was suspicious, so he only passed over them.

"Anything that doesn't fit, mate," Bobby answered, focusing his light upon the floor. The warehouse was able to house a few trucks, so tire tracks would be a huge help to them. Unfortunately, the only tracks on the floor were made by his shoes. He was beginning to think they'd been had, yet he would trust Danni's instincts. There was something in here for them to find and they would find it.

"Hey, look at this!" Danni called to them from a distant corner. The three beams of light turned to her direction, illuminated the large, old gun cabinet in front of her. There wasn't a speck of dirt on its smooth surface, which caused the item to be conspicuous. Clear footprints could be seen when Myles' beam swept across the floor. Wheel marks were clear as well, telling him that they'd used a dolly to move the probably heavy cabinet.

"I'd say that doesn't fit," Jack said, removing a pair of medical gloves from his inside pocket and slipping them on. He slipped Danni a pair, which she put on with ease after sticking her flashlight in her mouth so her hands would be free.

Bobby stood in front of Danni, his gun drawn just in case, Myles by his side in the same position. She rolled her eyes at her fiancée's over-protectiveness and squeezed passed the two agents before joining Jack's side. He held onto one handle, while she held onto the other. Bobby could try to keep her safe as much as possible though she was quite sure there was no reason for him to shield her from opening a cabinet. She'd been in worse situations before and he sometimes forgot about that. She would have to remind him yet again that she was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

A nod of the head was the only signal Jack gave before they pulled open the doors, revealing its contents. Dust was blown around from the sweeping movement, causing all four of them to be momentarily blinded. The debris cleared quickly, settling down on their clothing and covering the once-clear footprints and whatever evidence they could have had.

"Blimey!" Bobby breathed; his eyes wide.

"My God," Myles mumbled, his eyes scanning the photographs posted to the inside of the door. He wanted to say more, yet he was in shock and he knew Jack wouldn't appreciate his comment—that is, if he could think of one.

Jack pulled a single picture from the collection, pulling it closer so he could examine it better. It was a photo of him and Sue—it's what all of them were. This one in particular was from a week ago when Jack had kissed Sue and then apologized for it. Whoever had taken it had captured the moment beautifully—their lips connecting in a heartwarming embrace that still warmed him to this day—yet he couldn't help but be disgruntled by it.

Silence had engulfed the group of four as Jack's anger boiled inside of him. "Jack," Danni tried to say as she laid a caring hand upon his arm, but he pulled away. She didn't try to say anything else to him. She couldn't quite understand what he was feeling, yet she would try her hardest to sympathize if he would let her.

Their privacy had been invaded by this sick group and their relationship could very well have been spread to every newspaper in DC with a story that would rattle some cages. That would really pound the final nail into his and Sue's coffins. They only had to hope that this hadn't been leaked yet.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"Bobby!" Danni called to them, her voice a worried tone that echoed in the dark abyss that surrounded them. After trying to say some words of comfort to Jack and failing, Danni felt that her services could be used elsewhere. Myles was examining the contents of the cabinet, finding only a few armor-piercing bullets, but not the mass quantity they'd been expecting while Bobby had been quietly reassuring that they would keep Sue safe at all costs.

Three beams of light moved toward where her voice had resonated, though it was difficult which direction she had called from. The lights traversed through the room, but Danni's small frame could not be located. "Danni?" Bobby asked, rushing over to the first pyramid of crates. It had been the most likely direction she had called from, yet still couldn't be sure. Neither he nor Myles or Jack had realized that she had left their sides, and when she did things like this, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to strangle her or kiss her. The thought of putting a leash on her in times like this was overwhelming and could have its perks, he chuckled to himself.

"Over here!" she called, shining her light into the darkness to mark her location.

The three agents rushed to her side when they all stopped to find a large crate filled with guns—most likely illegal ones. Jack picked one up to see if it was loaded, but found the chamber empty. "They're not live," he said, placing it back. Being empty was good, but a large shipment of this kind made him think that more than revenge was on Dessa' mind, if it was in fact Dessa they were dealing with. Price—though he hadn't meant to—had come up with a good theory: what if someone was only making it seem like Dessa was the culprit?

The evidence pointed to him, though and the photographs only increased the probability. He and Sue were the ones to ruin his plot before, so they would be the most likely of targets which was why he'd saved them for last. He wasn't wrong about this; it was Dessa.

"That wasn't exactly what I was worrying about," she spoke up, her light illuminating a box hidden in the darkest corner.

The men's gazes followed, their eyes widening at the sight of a manual alarm clock ticking loudly in the silence of the warehouse. It wasn't going clockwise, though and that was what made Danni's voice hitch slightly and all of their hearts clench. It was ticking down to twelve—fifteen seconds away. "RUN!" Jack ordered, tearing off the way they'd come. He knew the others were following suit and only looked back for a second to make sure he was right. Though, as soon as his head turned, the bomb exploded with full force, then a second which was shortly followed by a third.

Myles opened his eyes, willing them to focus as he watched the blaze in front of them. The flames were high and the smoke was getting out of control as it clouded them from the sun. He blinked once and his vision blurred more. He blinked once again and it cleared. He coughed and groaned when he felt a weight on top of him. It was soft and warm so it was most likely one of his teammates. It was too light to be Bobby or Jack, so he assumed it was Danni, unless there was another person inside when the building blew. "Danni," he coughed, reaching out and making contact with what he hoped was her shoulder; though if it wasn't, he was sure it wouldn't matter very much at this moment.

She groaned loudly as she tried to move, but all of her energy had been knocked out of her in the fall. "I'm okay," she muttered as he tried to help her sit up. She hissed in pain when she scraped her leg off of the pavement. She looked down at the gash that had torn through her pants and saw a few trickles of blood dripping down her leg. She winced as she leaned against the neighboring warehouse, a few loose pieces of the stone and rubble that adorned her cut falling loose and to the ground. "You okay?"

He nodded; a small red gash rested upon his forehead and a cut on his lip. "I'll live." His brow furrowed in curiosity as he looked around for his other two friends. "Where are Jack and Bobby?"

"Here!" Jack wheezed before he was taken over by a coughing fit.

"You two okay?" Myles asked.

"_I'm_ okay," was all he said and all he needed to say before Danni got shakily to her feet and rushed to Bobby's side as quickly as her injured leg could carry her.

The Aussie was laying face down, a large bump had formed on the back of his head, but he wasn't bleeding. He would have one hell of a headache that was for sure. She motioned to Jack to help her turn him over, which he did with a loud hiss of pain. His wrist had been sprained when he tried to brace himself during the fall and it hurt to move it just the slightest bit. They were successful with turning Bobby over and Myles reached into the inside pocket of his jacket to remove his cell phone. Yet, when it was revealed, he found that it was completely smashed from when Danni landed upon him. "Anyone have a phone?"

Jack nodded as he removed his from his pocket and tossed it to Harvard with his good hand, coughing all the time. He tried to take in a deep breath of good air, but he only choked on it and coughed more. He decided not moving and taking short breaths was the best option.

A large cut marked Bobby's usually flawless forehead, Danni noticed as she gently shook him to wake him up. The bump wasn't large enough for him to have a concussion, she thought—although, she had been wrong before. "Bobby, wake up," she urged, lightly slapping his face to get any reaction. His pulse was strong and he was breathing, so why wasn't he waking up? "Bobby?" Her voice had caught in her throat at the thought that he'd been completely knocked out, which wasn't good if he _did_ have a concussion. She cupped his smoke-dusted face in her hand, lightly stroking her thumb across his lips. "Please, wake up," she begged as her lips lightly covered his.

A smile instantly formed on his face when he'd finally come back to her, a deep, hoarse cough rising from within. He turned his head away from her as he covered his mouth this his hand, only turning back when he was sure he could breathe with ease. "If that's the treatment I'm going to get when someone tries to blow me up, I think I might get into these situations more often," he teased.

"You do and I'll kill you," she grinned, though meaning it whole-heartedly.

"In all honestly, Luv, I'd rather it be you that anyone else." She just shook her head at that comment and bent down to kiss him again.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Redemption**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

The fire department, medics, and D pulled up a few minutes later, lights and sirens blaring as they cut through the silence that had surrounded the group of four. The blaze had decreased severely, but it still continued to burn all of the evidence they'd found. Jack watched from the back of one ambulance as he was wrapped in a blanket, given oxygen and his wrist wrapped to keep it steady. Luckily, all of their injuries were minor, so none of them would have to spend any time in the hospital which they all cheered about. Jack was happy about just going him, but the fact that they'd lost everything in that fire was disconcerting. Someone had planned for them to be coming and though he wished he could blame Danni's snitch, he knew he was just an innocent bystander in all of this. Of course, this incident made the agent want to question and find out who'd fed it to him.

His gaze shifted to Myles whose wounds were being tended to. A large patch had been placed upon the gash on his forehead and he had been given an ice pack for his lip. In reality, his wounds looked worse than they were. After a good night's sleep, he would be right as rain. Bobby could be a different story. He was helping Danni step down from the ambulance, one hand around her waist and the other holding an ice pack in place on the bump on the back of his head. Her leg had been patched with a long, thick, strip of gauze after the debris had been cleared away and the wound cleaned. Bobby didn't have a concussion, but the headache he had would last long into the night.

They were all lucky to be alive. If Danni hadn't heard the ticking of the alarm clock, they could have been trapped in the blaze. He would have to remember to thank her later, but now he had to deal with the terrified hazel eyes he saw approaching him. "What are you doing here?" he croaked before the paramedic forced the oxygen mask back over his mouth. She needed to be back at the Bureau where she would be safe, yet she was standing in front of him, that stubborn jut of her jaw clear.

"D brought me," she said, sternly, her arms crossed over her chest as she hugged her shivering body. Whether it was from fright or the cold, Jack couldn't be sure, yet he had the urge to pull her to him and kiss away the worry in her eyes. Of course, the anger that rose inside of him for her being brought on scene overpowered that feeling, taking over completely.

He turned his gaze to D in his you-shouldn't-have-done-that look to which was answered by a shrug. "She wanted to come. I couldn't say no."

"Well, you shouldn't have." His voice was muffled behind the oxygen mask, yet D could hear him where Sue could not read his lips. "She's a target now, too." Jack's dark chocolate eyes stared at Sue, which allowed her to know that they were talking about her, yet she apparently wasn't allowed to know what they were saying about her.

"How can you be sure?"

A lout hiss of pain leaked from the injured agent's mouth as he removed the photograph he'd pulled from the gun cabinet and handed it to D. "They know about our relationship. I want her kept out of harm's way."

Sue's eyes narrowed as she tried to read Jack's mouth through the plastic barrier, yet there was no way she would be able to understand him. Her aggravation was bubbling up inside of her and if someone didn't tell her what they were talking about she felt like she was going to explode. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?" she finally asked. Her gaze was directed toward D whose mouth she could easily read, yet she had the feeling that he wouldn't tell her what she wanted.

"I agree, Jack," the supervisor said as he glanced toward Sue with a sympathetic air. He saw her ready to open her mouth to ask again, yet he held up a hand to halt her and let him finish. "I will arrange for a safe house to be set up."

Sue now understood. Jack wanted her out of harm's way and though it was commendable, she would never agree to it. She was just as much a part of this as he was and she wasn't going to run like Levi with his tail between his legs. "No!" she protested, though D ignored her.

"Thank you," Jack nodded with relief echoing behind the mask.

"You _and_ Sue will be taken there immediately," he said before he removed his cell phone from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Wait, what? D, no! You can't do that!" he tried to argue as he pulled off the mask, but D was already dialing a number into his phone.

The team's supervising officer's face was pointed at Sue with a sly smile upon his lips. He knew Jack wouldn't agree to a safe house if he had to remain there as well. Sue quietly thanked him for his quick thinking, yet he wasn't finished yet. "Give me a good enough excuse, Jack, because I can't think of one right now."

"Because, Jack and Sue can stay with us," Danni interjected as Bobby helped her limp over to her cousin. They'd heard the entire conversation and knowing Bobby would agree whole-heartedly, she brought the offer up. At least, that way, neither Jack nor Sue would be without agent protection and that was a fact that both parties would be pleased about.

"Yeah," the Aussie added after Danni lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "SOG can be posted around the building, along with Tara and Myles… if he's up to it, that is."

"My guys would be willing to take shifts, too." Though, Danni wasn't so sure about DeMarco these days. Since the merge of the teams, he hadn't exactly been on his game and missing out on a lot of information. Neither Jack nor D seemed worried about his constant absence, which caused her to be suspicious.

D considered the offer; it seemed like a good one and good points were brought up. "Right. They're _your_ responsibility," he pointed to Bobby and Danni in turn before he flipped open his phone and dialed.


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty**

The room arrangements had been complicated to figure out after everyone was refreshed from a shower and a fresh change of clothes. At first, it was planned for Jack to stay in the second bedroom, while Danni and Sue stayed in the master bedroom, leaving Bobby to sleep on the couch. Danni figured it would be proper punishment from yesterday, even though she felt he had gotten enough punishment from almost being blown up. Still, it wouldn't hurt him to be put out for one night and as long as Jack and Sue were comfortable, she was sure he wouldn't mind.

Unfortunately, Sue didn't enjoy the fact of putting Bobby out of his own bed, so she volunteered to take the couch. She was, after all, the only one among them who wasn't injured and the couch couldn't be that uncomfortable. She could sleep anywhere as long as everyone else was comfortable. Jack knew her well enough and thought her willingness to put herself before everyone else was noble, yet he protested her offer and told her to take the second bedroom. His ribs were not broken—according to the paramedics—and he could settle for sleeping on the couch. His word was final.

"Look, I know I'm under house arrest here," he began with a grimace, "but I am still team leader. _I'll_ sleep on the couch." He wouldn't take no for an answer, so the others had to agree. There was no use arguing against him—he was as stubborn as Sue some times, Danni noted, which meant he would get his way or else. She couldn't hold back her chuckle as she compared the two. Those two were perfect for one another and yet they were still too blind to see it. She figured it was time for her to team up with Lucy and Tara to try to get them to admit their feelings to one another.

After the arrangements had been settled, Danni and Sue whipped up a little something in the kitchen while the boys rested—nothing big, just enough to satiate their hunger. Jack and Bobby's injuries were worse, so they would be pampered for one night. They'd just better not get used to it.

"How's your head?" Jack asked, motioning to the bag of frozen peas Bobby held to the back of his head. The Aussie hadn't bee complaining about the sharp pain for some time, so either it was gone—highly unlikely—or the larger man was growing to ignore the pain.

"Well, it's not throbbing anymore, which is good. But, it's settled into a dull ache for right now, so every time I turn my head one way, all I get is pain." He thought about demonstrating then realized that wouldn't be a good idea. He removed the frozen vegetables from his head and set them upon the coffee table as he shrugged with a dimpled smirk and welcomed Danni's warm, comforting embrace as she curled up beside him.

Her leg was still wrapped and it ached, but she was able to walk fine, so she really couldn't complain. Yet, if her injury had been worse, she would not have been as content and someone—most likely Bobby—would have received an earful about it. Of course, he would try to pamper her and try to make her as comfortable as possible, which she would have objected to. She hated it when others tried to baby her when she was incapacitated. They would treat her like an invalid, when she considered herself only to be… physically-challenged.

"Aw, poor baby," she cooed, placing a kiss upon his temple. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to massage his scalp, yet she continuously hit the bump and had to stop because of the constant hissing noises he made every time her fingers made contact.

The conversation over dinner was light, leaving both couples to their own devices as they enjoyed the closeness. This was one of the only times Jack and Sue could embrace their relationship with others around until Garrett came back to them. Of course, whether or not he would be bearing good news was anyone's guess, so they would enjoy the time together while they still could.

Neither Danni nor Bobby had brought up the meeting, feeling as though it wasn't any of their business, yet equally curious. If Jack and Sue wanted to tell them, they would, so they wouldn't press on the subject. At least while everyone was in the room together.

Sue and Danni stood up to clear the dishes, Bobby pulling Danni back to her seat as a hand wrapped tightly around her waist. "You should rest," he urged as she pried out of his grasp, her gaze was soft but he knew the underlying emotion she was feeling.

"And what? Leave Sue to do the dishes herself?" she asked, before she was met by his serious stare. It was very rare when he used his agent-on-a-mission gaze on her, so she hadn't been able to build up a defense against it, but she would certainly try. "Bobby, I'm fine, honestly," she reassured him with a quick peck on the cheek before getting back to her feet. When her eyes met Sue's, they rolled toward the sky as she mouthed 'men' to her cousin. Sue only laughed as she followed Danni to the kitchen.

"I think you've met your match, Crash," Jack chuckled as he took a sip from his glass of water. It was all he was allowed to drink for tonight until his lungs finally cleared. Anything else would build up too much phlegm and cause him to break into another coughing fit.

"It's not a bad way to go down," Bobby quipped with a wiggle of his eyebrows before he heard Danni yell: "I heard that" from the kitchen. Bobby dared Jack to say something cynical and was pleased when his best mate raised his hands in silent defeat. "Besides," he chuckled, "you'll be in my place soon enough."

Jack's brows furrowed in confusion as he set his glass down on the coffee table. "What do you mean?" He had an idea of what the Aussie was talking about, yet he and Sue hadn't even said they loved each other—well, he had, but she just hadn't seen it—so, what made him think that marriage was on the horizon?

"Well, you've finally made your move. You and Sue'll be hitched in no time." This was normal teasing between the two men and Jack would usually counter, yet he wasn't in the mood to. He wished that statement to be true, but after their talk with Garret, there didn't seem to be much light at the end of that tunnel. Bobby watched as Jack leaned forward in his seat and covered his face with his uninjured hand. Anxiety had washed over the other man so suddenly that Bobby wasn't sure he'd seen the point of change. "What's wrong, Sparky?"

Jack shook his head as he glanced over at Levi who was lying on his side underneath the window. Luna lay on his upturned side, curled up into a ball as she slept upon her new best friend. He wasn't sure when the kitten and dog had become such great friends, but it was interesting to see, since Levi would usually chase creatures of that size up a tree. It would have been humorous if they were together on different terms. If he wasn't under house arrest and just enjoying time with his best friend, Sue, and Danni, he would be able to manage a chuckle or two, but that wasn't the case. God why couldn't that be the case?

"I've been trying to figure things out for a while, but I can't seem to find anyway possible to make this work." A bad taste formed in his mouth as the words escaped him. The thought of he and Sue being apart hurt him more than anything, but that nightmare was quickly becoming a reality.

"So Garrett didn't approve?" his voice was soft as he tried to understand what Jack was going through. He knew he would never have to deal with pressure such as that, but he could see how his friend's heart was breaking.

"His hands are tied, right now, though he knows we're the best team for Dessa's case. That's the only reason why we haven't been pulled." his voice broke as he explained, though he felt the breakdown only a few words away. He tried to say more, but he was on the verge of tears or anger—he couldn't discern which—whatever came out would be words he wouldn't mean.

"Do you actually think he'd separate you two? Work wise, I've never seen a better partnership." he was speaking the truth and if Myles had been with then, instead of out in the hall where he was keeping guard, both he and Tara would agree whole-heartedly. D would too, no doubt about it.

"He said he would try, but I don't think it would do any good. The damage has already been done and Sue and I just need to face the music."

"What about the video feed?" Sue had filled Danni in on the reason why Garrett had been called away from his vacation and she had filled Bobby in.

Jack figured he would have found out about it and thought nothing of it—or if he did, he didn't voice it. "There's nothing we can do about it. Tara's already tried to locate the signal, but we've ended up with nothing."

"Do you think it was Dessa?"

"What better way to take revenge?" Jack shrugged as he leaned back in his seat, a sardonic expression etched into his jaw. That question was true. What a better way to take down your enemy but by taking away one piece of his life at a time? First would be his and Sue's relationship, them breaking up because the stress of being with one another and working together would be too much. After that, his job would go; he would either get fired because of his reluctance to part with Sue or he would quit just so she could be his.

He groaned loudly as he ran a hand through his hair. This conversation was depressing him more and more.

"Have you talked to Sue about any of this?"

"How can I?" It seemed pointless. What would it even accomplish if he did? Besides, he'd already tried, yet he couldn't find words enough to express his feelings. He feared what she would think of him if she discovered that he wasn't always the hardened agent he would act to be. Too bad she already knew that.

"Well, usually, I find that I feel better after talking things out. If you want to continue with Sue—work or personal—I suggest you open that mouth and put it to better uses, though what you have been doing with it is rather productive, turtle-boy," he managed to quip, hoping to draw a smile from the man sitting diagonally from him.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle and blush at his friend's comment. He knew he could count on Bobby to make him feel better. He'd been wondering why he still kept him around and now it had finally all come together. He was lucky he could rely on the Aussie when it came to his troubles, but, of course, what were best friends for?


	61. Chapter Sixty One

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Shortly after the dishes were cleared and the conversation had shifted to other topics, the excitement of the day finally caught up with the two couples. Danni had curled up against Bobby, her head lolling to the side before resting upon his shoulder in the end. That was the cue for them to call it a night. Bobby was able to wake her up enough to get her to move and change for bed. He made sure Jack had enough pillows and a comfortable blanket before leaving him and Sue to continue talking. "Don't stay up too late, you crazy kids," he quipped before yawning loudly—real or fake, Jack couldn't really tell the difference—and calling it a night as well.

Jack and Sue remained on the couch for only a little longer before Sue's eyes began to droop and Jack figured they could talk more in the morning. He coaxed her to her feet and led her to her door before sharing a soft "goodnight" and a sweet kiss. Jack managed a soft sigh and realized he would miss that too much if they were given the ultimatum to either work together or be together. He wished it would be all or nothing, but of course things didn't work out that way.

"Jack?" she asked, when he turned away to go back to the couch. She smiled when his brown eyes met hers and held out her hand to him. "Stay with me?" She seemed overconfident in her question, which she was surprised about. But, Jack had always brought out the best in her and there was no way she wanted to be alone, tonight.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering what she exactly had in mind, but the worry in her eyes was still visible, which made him understand how frightened she'd been when the call came in about the bomb. He'd almost died today and she would never have known his true feelings if he hadn't returned. He nodded at her request and let her lead him into the darkened room, Levi trying his hardest to not be under their feet before he collapsed at the foot of the bed.

When everyone was up and moving around, the two animals had been awakened and shuffled about with the humans. Luna had curled up in her bed and Levi had gone to his mistress' side where he thought he would be needed most. He took in a large breath before exhaling loudly and rolling onto his side where he would fall asleep soon enough.

Sue turned on the bedside lamp, which illuminated the room enough for her to read Jack's lips and climbed into one side of the bed, the cold covers making a shiver run down her spine. Of course, it also could have been the fact that Jack was climbing in on the other side and moving as close to her as her eyes would let him. He wanted to make sure she could still read him, yet his body wanted to move closer and closer until they were tangled in a very compromising position.

He knew there would be nothing sexual between them tonight, but he remained tentative until she gave him a reassuring smile that told him he needed to relax. He complied to his best ability.

"Jack, I trust you," was all she needed to say before he let himself relax and allow her to guide his arm to her waist where he let it sit as they lay together. He was happy that she could trust him, but he wasn't sure if he could trust himself. Images of them becoming tangled in the sheets as they made love could become a reality with only one movement. Of course, with his bruised ribs, that could certainly be difficult. He sighed as she cuddled up closer to him, letting his hand gain a stronger hold on her. "I was so worried," she mumbled, a soft sob escaping her through no tears leaked from her eyes.

"I know," he said simply before placing a kiss upon her forehead. He tried to console her as best he could, but he was sure it would do little to help. She had every right to be scared, he understood; he felt the same way and the pressure he added to her waist was proof that he never wanted to let her go.

"It's just that we haven't talked about everything and things are becoming more and more complicated. When the call came in, I was afraid, but it wasn't because I'd thought I'd lost you." Her thumb was gently stroking his chin as she fought with her emotions to get the words out. The thought of losing him was part of it, but there was so much more inside her heart that told her there was more—so much more.

"Oh?" was all he could ask. He was taken aback at her explanation. He figured it would be her worst fear if he died while out on the field—he knew it would be his.

"It's because I wouldn't have been able to tell you how I felt." She suddenly became quiet as if that hadn't been what she wanted to say. She took her lower lip between her teeth and began to worry it. She'd said too much, she could tell by the shocked look on his face. Immediately, she wished she could take it back, yet when Jack's hand touched her chin again; it was obvious that he wouldn't laugh at her as she'd feared.

"How do you feel about me?" He wore that cocky smirk he usually wore when he thought a compliment was coming his way before she would shoot him down, but she wouldn't do that this time, he knew.

She stared into those chocolate brown eyes of his and, not for the first time, she saw his true feelings. Even if he couldn't voice them, she knew what he felt in his heart when she looked into his eyes. That very fact empowered her and set her on a path she knew was right. She smiled, dazzled by the sparkle into those dark depths. "I love you and I don't just mean I love you as a friend, though that was how it started. Jack, I am in love with you and I have been for a long time." It was difficult to get the words out at first, but when she saw the recognition in his eyes, she knew she couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to know and waiting was not an option.

He was taken aback again at first by her boldness and he could tell she was as well, but he couldn't help but smile. "Sue," he began when he was sure her gaze was locked on his lips, yet paused when he reached up for her hand and set it upon his chest. That way she would be able to feel the beat of his heart as he looked at her the way he was at that very moment. Just by a simple glance at her beautiful features, his heart rate increased because of what he felt inside and not by what could happen if he let his hands roam her soft curves and his lips made contact with the supple skin that rested just below the collar of her extra-long t-shirt. He felt his throat become dry at his thoughts and pushed them from his mind when he felt his heart begin to race. Now was not the time to be thinking those things. "I love you too," he whispered softly before inching his lips closer to hers.

She allowed her lips to be captured, reassurance and passion running through her veins as his grip upon her waist tightened again to let him have enough leverage to delve as deep as he pleased against her tongue. She didn't fight him; only welcomed the assault and the heat that was surging through her just by a simple kiss or a light touch.

She loved him—she'd said it—and he loved her in return. She could feel her heart swell at the mere thought of what their future could hold. The no-dating policy was the least of her worries, because as long as she could lie in Jack's arms forever, nothing else mattered.

She kissed him back; he elicited a low moan of pleasure, his chest rumbling against her body, making her shiver at the mere feeling. Her arms snaked around his neck, capturing his hair between her fingers as she pulled him closer to her. She allowed his teeth to lightly nip at her lips as she gasped for air and squirmed underneath him.

He pulled away slowly, allowing them both to gather their addled thoughts. He'd learned so much in the short time they'd been together; her sensitive and hot points being put under much surveillance. He wanted to make sure her fears and anxiety were being flushed from her mind from his ministrations and though there was much to face the next day, she was willing to push everything away just to be held in Jack's arms tonight.

She whimpered softly when he ended the attack on her lips, but understood why. They'd both gotten lost in the passion and if they'd let it, it was possible that they would be very sorry by the time morning came. She wanted to wait for marriage and he was willing—although, reluctantly—to wait for her before taking their love to the next level.

Releasing a deep breath, he settled himself beside her, letting her rest her head upon his shoulder and her hand over his t-shirt-clad chest. His arm wrapped securely about her waist before he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead as she gazed up at him. "_I love you_," he signed, "_with all my heart_."

She smiled, her eyes becoming watery at his declaration. She couldn't question him, there was no reason. Jack wasn't always the greatest when it came to announcing his feelings, but when he did she knew he was telling the truth. "I love you too, Jack," she whispered before cuddling closer into his embrace.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Danni lightly cursed under her breath when she was awoken in the early hours of the morning. She tried to just roll over and ignore the growing pressure in her bladder, but Bobby's grip of death upon her waist did little to alleviate the problem. She groaned as she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. One-thirty glowed in the darkness, giving the bedroom an eerie red glow. She never should have had that glass of water before bed.

Carefully, she plucked Bobby's hand from her waist and gently laid it over his stomach, not disturbing him as she did so. He stirred ever so slightly, but cuddled more into the blanket before stilling. A soft snore escaped him as his mouth opened, but she quickly closed it before climbing out of bed and shuffling to the bathroom. A chill ran down her spine as her bare feet ran over the hardwood floor and then the ice-cold porcelain of the washroom. She shivered and hastily answered her sudden call of nature.

She turned the light off as she exited the bathroom, relief flooding through her as she felt at least two pounds lighter. She glanced over at Bobby, smiling as he mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. It was amazing how intimidating he could be at work, yet so sweet and adorable while sleeping.

She thought about climbing back into bed and cuddling into her fiancée's warmth, but her throat felt dry and her water glass was empty. Usually, she wouldn't bother, but the paramedics told her to drink plenty of water because of the amount of smoke she'd breathed in. That was ignorable on her part, but she was thirsty and couldn't drink from the tap.

Her glass was in her hand before she knew it, allowing her to sneak out without a sound. The moon was shining through the window, lighting her path to the kitchen and the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and filled her glass half way. Any more and she would most likely be paying another visit to the bathroom. A sigh of relief escaped her as she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat. Sweet relief is what it was.

The last drop was finally drained and she placed the glass in the sink and turned back to go to the bedroom. But, her walk back was much different than the first. She couldn't shake the feeling of eyes upon her. She saw Luna blink her eyes opened to look at her mistress before they closed again and she fell back to sleep. Maybe she was just being paranoid. All of the excitement of the day was probably going to her head. She shook it to clear it and just to be safe she scanned the large, open area that was her apartment.

When she was satisfied, she chuckled to herself and turned back to the bedroom door. She was just tired, she concluded as she rolled her eyes and let a small yawn escape her.

She never saw the dark man standing behind her or feel the hand cover her mouth until it was too late.

Levi smelled the intruder before Danni had even exited the bedroom. The problem was that the door was closed and his paws wouldn't suffice to turn the knob. He rushed to Sue's side, nudging the hand that lay beside her head and licking it to tell her to wake up, but she only groaned and turned her back to him, snuggling more into Jack's safe embrace. The golden whined loudly, his ears laying flat against his head and tried to wake the other occupant of the bed. He placed his paws upon the coverlet and frantically licked Jack's ear, but the man only shooed the dog away and wiped his ear in his sleep.

He heard Danni's sudden gasp before it was muffled by something and knew that time was running out. The humans needed to wake up and there was only one way to do it. A growl rumbled from deep within his throat before a series of barks echoed off the walls.

Jack shot up, slightly disoriented and waking Sue in the process. "What is it?" she asked, trying to focus her groggy eyes on Jack's pajama-clad form. He signed '_Levi_' before climbing out of bed.

The dog couldn't be happier that someone realized the urgency. He rushed to the door, lightly pawing at it before running back to Jack and repeating the process. "Does he need to go out?"

Sue shook her head and climbed out of bed as well. "No. There's something wrong," she asked, concern filling her voice.

At the statement, Jack threw open the door and rushed outside. Levi and Sue were both at his heels, but only the dog could see that something was amiss. Levi sniffed at the floor, following the strange scent that still lingered in the air. He hadn't been here too long ago. It led to the window, which was ajar and he began frantically barking to alert his companions.

"Wasgoinon?" Bobby mumbled when he poked his head out his bedroom door, surprised to not find Danni lying beside him or out here with Jack and Sue. "Where's Danni?" The sleepy fog that had surrounded his brain cleared when he saw two expressions that matched his perfectly. They had absolutely no idea.

At his question, Levi's barking increased as he tried to climb out of the window and onto the fire escape below it. He'd heard an engine roar to life and tires peel out, leaving a cloud of smoke in their wake. He whimpered loudly as Sue coaxed him back inside and closed the window. He shifted from one set of feet to the other before racing to the front door and pawing at it.

"What's with him?" Jack asked Sue who knelt by her furry companion and stroked his fur to comfort him.

She studied Levi's loving brown eyes and noticed the sense of urgency within them. "Levi, where's Danni?" He gave a loud, shrill bark and turned back to the door and continuously pawing at it.

It was all the incentive Bobby needed to pull on his coat and step his bare feet into his tennis shoes. He clipped on Levi's leash and he gave the two of them a look that said "stay here"—a look that neither of them were willing to contradict—and quickly opened the door, muttering "watch over them" to Myles as he and the dog passed by.

Puzzled, Harvard entered the apartment and only finding two of his friends standing before him. "What happened?"

Giving him a serious shrug, Jack picked up his cell phone and quickly dialed D. Donna would not be pleased with this phone call, but it would be something she would just have to deal with. This was an emergency.

By the time Bobby and Levi had returned, Tara was sitting beside a crying Sue, trying to comfort her to little avail. Myles and D were talking to Jack, looking for whatever information the team leader had. Unfortunately, Jack would have nothing, but Bobby might have had slightly more than that. He released Levi, taking the time to check his emotions and slip on the serious mask he always wore in these situations, before getting to his feet and turning toward the others.

He hadn't realized the room had become eerily quiet until his eyes made contact with the five others in the room. "There's not much. He lost the scent about a block away at a pair of skid marks." He paused as his mask slipped for a second and continued when he was sure it was back in place. "Uh, by the size and tread, it looks like it was a large vehicle; probably a van or SUV."

It was after he'd finished talking when he saw D holding a slip of paper. He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked to his supervisor for answers.

"You did good Bobby," D said, knowing it was something the man needed to hear, "but I think you need to sit down." the firm tone he had—along with the gaze he wore—told Bobby that whatever he had to say was serious. The only thing the Aussie could do was comply.


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

He hated when they tried to escape he mused as he smoothed his hair away from his eyes and stared at his quarry in the rearview mirror as she lay in the backseat. He'd been successful in drugging her, yet it didn't stop her from trying to get away before they kicked in. Lucky for him, the more she struggled, the quicker the drugs took affect. After a few kicks to his shins, her muscles became weak and her eyes had drooped until she fell into his awaiting arms. Her motionless body allowed him to lift her into his arms and carry her away before he was discovered.

The only thing he hadn't taken into consideration was the alertness of that damn dog. Fortunately, by the time the mutt began barking, he'd successfully smuggled her limp body out the window and has halfway down the fire escape before any of those idiots realized anything was amiss. And they called themselves the FBI's finest; yeah, right.

He massaged his sore shins as he drove the black SUV through the streets of Downtown Washington DC. She was tiny, but she was certainly tough. If he hadn't drugged her, he would definitely have had a more difficult time getting her to comply.

Stopping the vehicle at a red light, he glanced into the rearview mirror and let his eyes scan her motionless form. His dark orbs traveled over every soft curve visible to him as she lay on her side, her hands tied behind her back. A grin formed on his lips as his eyes trailed down the column of her throat, following the line that led to the swell of her breasts that was enhanced by both the tank-top she was wearing and the fact that her hands were restrained.

He sucked in a breath and blew it out in a low whistle as thoughts formed in his ugly mind. He could certainly think of a position or two he could put her in to make her more than useful to their cause. Of course, it was a pity she was only going to be used as bait or he would happily have a lot of fun with her. She seemed experienced, yet he was sure there were a few things he could teach her.

Too bad he wouldn't get the opportunity he was dreaming of. She hadn't been his intended target; knowledge of which he had would lead to him being castigated for his actions. He'd been expecting the blonde for his target, but a woman was a woman—there was no difference between this one and the one he'd been sent for. Although, if she wasn't the one they wanted, he was sure he could get some use out of her.

His grin widened at the aspiration as he pulled his gaze from her lithe, sensual body, his hands resting comfortably upon the steering wheel as he focused on the road in front of him. It certainly had its rewards, didn't it?

* * *

"Max is at the bullpen, still trying to trace the video feed to its origin," Tara said as the team gathered together to try to formulate a plan on how to get Danni back. "He's trying his hardest, but even I've never seen a code so complicated." She wanted to be supportive for Bobby's sake, yet she was finding it difficult when the only way to find her was possibly hours away. Gently, she let her hand run up and down his back in a soothing motion, but saw how little it helped.

"So, does that mean you can't trace it?" Jack asked as he glanced at Sue as she tried to keep up with the conversation before her mind would stray. He knew she believed she was at fault for this and he wanted to reassure her that none of them were at fault and that no one could have predicted it would happen.

"I didn't say that, now did I?" she asked, irritably as she got to her feet. "There are thousands of routers listed in that code and it will take a few hours, but we will be able to trace it. I have faith in my program and in Max." She began to pace as she thought to herself. Perhaps she could tweak the program slightly to make it run faster, but she knew it would have a lower success rating if she did. No, they would run the program as is and just hope they find the right one in enough time.

"What about the note?" Myles asked as he shifted uncomfortably on the arm of the couch. He was referring to the note that D had held in his grasp when he told Bobby to sit down. If they didn't come through with their demands, they'd kill Danni. No one wanted Bobby to go through that heartache. Suffering at the loss of Darcy had been enough; this would surely kill him. "What did it say? What are they asking for?" He knew Bobby would be willing to give whatever they asked for Danni's safe return, but they had to know what they were asking for before they took that chance.

"The only thing it says is if we give them what they want, they'll spare her," Bobby's soft, yet wavering, voice broke through the conversation like a hot knife through butter. Despite the lack of control he had over his voice, he seemed eerily calm for this situation, but either shock had set in or he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him—everyone hoped for the latter. He had to focus on getting Danni back and he couldn't do that if he was whimpering in a corner.

"So, what do they want?" Sue asked, phasing back into the conversation. Her nose was a bright pink her eyes were still watery, tears threatening to fall at the mere falter of the barrier she'd finally been able to construct.

Jack shrugged as he patted Bobby on the back and let his comforting hand calm the Aussie's fears. Of course, it did little to help and it was more consoling to him than his friend. "It didn't say. And even if it did, what could they possibly want in return?"

"That's the question we need an answer to," D said softly as he rubbed at the tension in his forehead.

* * *

Dawn's early light shined through the bedroom's windows, marking the beginning of the new day and the five hours since Danni's disappearance. After much coaxing, Jack had gotten Bobby to get some sleep while the rest of them waited for Arbor to confirm that he'd traced the feed and they knew where Danni had been taken. The Aussie had gone back to his bed, but sleep eluded him as he pulled his fiancée's pillow toward him and hugged it tight. With a deep breath, he took in her scent, letting it stir into his mind and flowing through the rest of his body until it became safely tucked away in his heart. It was because of that scent that he was certain of what lay ahead. They were going to find her—he could feel it deep within his bones—and when they did, he would make sure to take care of Dessa personally.

He knew the bedroom door had opened though his back was turned to it. Not wanting to talk to anyone, he ignored the second body in the room until he heard the soft tapping of nails upon the hardwood floor. He felt his side of the bed sink slightly and felt the warm breath dance upon his skin before a low whimper exited the golden's throat.

At that sound, he had to turn over and welcomed the comfort Levi had to offer. "Thanks buddy," he said softly as he scratched the dog behind the ears. It was amazing how Levi always seemed to know when one of them needed comfort and though it helped little, Bobby couldn't help but be grateful. Everyone was trying to be so sympathetic because of the fact that they had nothing else to offer him, yet what he really needed was for the final piece of the puzzle to fall into place so he and his fiancée could be reunited.

Levi whimpered again and licked the back of Bobby's hand in response. He'd tried to warn them and stop the strange man from taking her away, yet humans never listened. Of course, if anyone had faith that they would get Danni back, it was Levi and that was why the visit with Bobby. He hoped it would raise the human's spirits enough so that he would get off of his duff and do something besides sulk. He liked Bobby better when he was taking action and not letting his emotions run away from him—he wanted the old Bobby to come back.

He'd heard Tara say something about a new video being sent their way, and though he wasn't exactly sure what that entailed, he figured Bobby needed to be present, despite Jack wanting to spare Bobby the anxiety. He eagerly tugged at Bobby's shirt sleeve and growled softly so show the Aussie that his presence was requested.

Knowing that something had to be up, because Levi would never tug at a sleeve if he just wanted to play, he followed Levi into the living room to find everyone surrounding Tara's laptop which sat upon the coffee table. Brows furrowed in confusion as he saw the troubled expressions on his friends' faces. "What's going on?"

Four heads immediately snapped up to greet his puzzled expression, Sue's gaze following only seconds later. Levi settled down by his mistress, feeling triumphant that he'd succeeded with his task. His tail made a _thump-thump_ sound upon the floor, echoing in the silence Bobby's presence had created.

"We thought you were sleeping," Myles said, as he eyed his teammate with caution. The question of whether or not to tell the Aussie was racing through his mind and—he was sure—through the others' as well.

"Well, I'm awake, now," Bobby said irritably as he ran a hand through his hair to tame the tangled mess. He could sense the tension in the air and the fact that they'd all basically jumped at his voice told him that something was up; something that they didn't want him to know. "Have you found anything?" He wanted to ask a different question, though he didn't want to jump down their throats. None of them were at fault for this, so he shouldn't be acting as if they were.

D and Jack shared a look; one that held a private conversation of their own as they tried to discern whether or not it would be in their best interest to tell Bobby what had occurred while he was supposed to be sleeping. "What do you think, should we tell him?" Jack asked with worry making the tone of his voice waver for only a second before returning its normal vigor.

"It's your call," was all D could say before he got up from his seat and stretched his legs. He'd been sitting for too long in that position and the anxiety that filled him at this very second was not helping at all. His muscles only tensed more as he tried to weigh his jumbled thoughts to no avail. This was a difficult decision—one that he wished he could make, but knew he couldn't. Bobby was already on the edge of losing his sanity and he had a theory that this would push him over the proverbial cliff. He didn't want to be the one to make him jump, though he didn't want anyone else to be the culprit either.

"Well, someone had bloody-well tell me!" His blood pressure was reaching the boiling point, he could tell by just the pounding in his head. He was not in the mood for dilly-dallying and the longer they stalled, the farther away Danni could be getting or the more danger she could be involved with.

Exhaling loudly and glancing at the sympathetic gazes that surrounded him, Jack stood up from his seat on one of the couch's arms and prepared himself for whatever wrath might ensue. He made sure to distance himself and Bobby from the rest of the group, laying a comforting hand upon his best friend's shoulder. He knew how terrible Bobby's temper could be, though he rarely let it out. Yet, when he did, many people had been more than sorry for releasing the sleeping dragon in the usual tame man.

"We, uh- we got another video… for the demands," he began cautiously. He wanted to start it off easily, yet it was more difficult than he could imagine.

"Well, that's good, right?" Bobby still could not comprehend why everyone looked so solemn and Sue looked on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "it's very good." Jack tried to smile, but the curve of his lips quickly fell as if he couldn't find the energy to have it maintain its position.

"So, what did it ask for? What do they want?" He was willing to cut out his own heart and hand it over on a silver platter if it meant getting Danni back to the safety of her world. He was certain his teammates would keep him for going to such an extreme, though they wouldn't be far behind with jumping through fire for those they considered family.

"I, uh- I think it might be better if you sat down and watched it." He swallowed hard, hoping that Bobby wouldn't fly off the handle and demand that Jack just tell him what he felt he couldn't. He breathed a sigh of relief when Bobby complied.


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

A heavy pressure was being placed on her side—one that wasn't heavy enough to hurt her, but to alert her to its presence—though she couldn't be sure of what was happening around her. The last thing she remembered was turning to go back to the bedroom after she'd gotten her drink, but after that… After that, it was all a blank. Her eyelids were heavy as she tried to open them and peer out into the world, but as they cracked open, all she could see was a blurry mass of the giant that stood above her.

For a second, she could swear he looked familiar, yet from the angle she was lying in and the fact that her head pounded unmercifully, everyone looked the same: a big, dark mass of flesh. Other than that, she couldn't find any discernable attributes that might explain to her who this man was.

She hadn't realized that he'd been talking the entire time she was trying to identify him. It was as if her hearing had been turned off due to the excessive amount of chloroform she'd taken in. If she had breathed in any more than she had, she would have been worse for wear and most likely disposed of so they could try again.

Trying to hide her groan, she strained her ears to listen to the conversation her captor was holding with another of this clan. Unfortunately, it only registered in her mind as noises. It was like a Charlie Brown cartoon when the child characters would speak to an adult and all that would come out was a muffled, _blah-blah-blah_ sound. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get her brain to register the words that were being said. The fog was still too thick and she could feel it beginning to take over again, but she couldn't let it.

The man whose foot was placed heavily upon her ribcage looked down at her, his entire head moving and allowing her to glimpse his face. She's seen that countenance before, yet as hard as she tried to remember where she'd seen it before, she couldn't. If only she could get her thoughts to focus and chase the fog away, but there was nothing she could do for that to happen.

Unable to hold back the rumbling noise within her, a loud groan escaped her, telling the men that surrounded her that she was awake after all. "Finally," one muttered as he rolled his eyes and glared at his companion. "I told you that you used too much. Any more and you could have killed her." He didn't acknowledge her with his words, but with one thrust of his foot, he managed to turn her onto her back.

She felt the cool floor upon her back and realized, for the first time, that her hands were no longer tied behind her back, yet how she knew they had been was a blur to her. As hard as she tried, getting her body to move was out of the question. It protested every effort she'd made, from which she had to surrender and remain in her spot on the floor.

"Don't tell me what I should have done," the other grumbled as he busied himself with something that stood out of Danni's line of vision. At least the voices weren't muffled anymore, she mused, though it would still do her little help because her voice was lost to her. Technically, she wasn't eavesdropping, because they knew she was in the room, but they were talking freely in front of her and that was certainly a plus.

The second's back was turned to her, though she recognized his deep voice and felt her stomach churn. He'd been the one who'd taken her and though he'd only said a few words before everything became dark, she would recognize his gruff, grainy tone anywhere.

"You were told to only take the girl. One, she isn't even the right one; and two, you could have killed her before he got what he asked for." Apparently, this wasn't the first argument these two men had gotten into. Their dislike for one another was evident, even to Danni's still fog-addled brain.

"I said," the second growled, turning away from the machine he'd been setting up to stand only centimeters away from his—for lack of a better word—companion, "_don't_ tell me what I should have done." He spit as he talked, some of the spray falling upon the woman's cheek, despite the effort she'd put into turning away. "_You_ are only here because you where of some use to the boss. You're not really one of us and when this is all over, I'll make sure to put you in your place." He shoved the first man hard, yet he was surprised when no retaliation came. "Now, get to your position, he wants this finished before sun-up."

* * *

As large as the urge to throw Tara's laptop against the wall was, Bobby controlled himself enough as he stood up from the couch. His hands were visibly shaking and he closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. It did little to help, but he could at least face the others in the room without jumping down their throats.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it as a flash of what he'd just seen appeared before his eyes. He closed his mouth and shook the image of Danni with her hands bound in front of her, her face only visible because her kidnapper had pulled her up by her hair to show that she was at least alive. Her eyes had been covered for some reason, but his focus had not been on that. Her whimpers of terror and groans of pain were what registered in his mind first.

Their demands had been simple. They wanted Jack in exchange for Danni's life, but Bobby couldn't ask his best friend to make that kind of sacrifice. There were other ways to deal with this, but giving them exactly what they wanted would be a death sentence, even for an agent.

"So, what do we do?" Bobby finally asked after getting his nerves under control. He turned a steady gaze to the others to hide his true feelings. They didn't have long to comply and he wouldn't waste the time they had on his emotions. He would worry about that when this was done and over with, but not before.

"What _can_ we do?" Tara asked as she barely took her eyes away from the luminescent screen. She had busied herself with work as soon as the video was finished playing. No one really knew what she was doing and didn't bother to ask. They figured if she ended up with something of use, it would be all that mattered.

"We give them what they want," Jack said with a sense of finality that was immediately met with argument. He raised his hands to silence the protesting group, but the uproar only increased. He expected as much from them, but from the first moment the video played, a plan had been forming. "I know," he began, but knew he wouldn't be heard, so he raised his voice over the rabble. "I _know_," he urged before they quieted slightly, "I know that it seems like suicide, but to get Danni back, we have to give them what they want." He looked to D for help, and the supervisor couldn't help but comply.

As much as neither man enjoyed the idea, it was their only hope. "Jack's right. It's the only way, besides," he said, with a small smile, "I think we're all forgetting our secret weapon."

"Which would be?" Myles asked. Sometimes he felt out of the loop when he wasn't filled in on important information like a secret weapon. Sue had been used as one in the past and Myles looked to her with skepticism. If she was their secret weapon, they needed to come up with another plan.

He trusted her abilities with his life, no one could deny that, but she wouldn't be of any use to this operation. He was about to protest to it, when her soft voice pierced through the silence.

"Our inside man," her eyes brightened at the thought. It had its charms, but Danni wouldn't trust just anyone in that kind of scenario, they all knew that. Everyone would be seen as the enemy if they hadn't given her a reason to be trusted. Somehow, she felt like this wasn't going to work.

"Right," the older man said with a smile. "He's still feeding us info from the inside and he'll know to protect her if the need arises." _'Only if he can get himself on her good side,'_ he mused.

"But, we can't let Jack do this," Bobby argued, a growl forming from deep within. There had to be another way.

"Bobby's right," Sue argued; the pain obvious in both her eyes and her voice. She tried to look to D to see if he would agree, but she found it very difficult to pull her gaze away from Jack's. "Dessa will kill you, you know he will."

"He can try," Jack said with a lopsided grin and his trademark wink, "but I have a plan." At that statement, his eyes grew brighter and his smile wider as the last few pieces fell into place.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

The world was dark to her, yet from the sounds going on around her, she figured something big was going down. She had been awake for the ransom video and had heard their demands, but she couldn't imagine Jack giving himself up just for her. She understood that he had a beef with these men because of the information they carried about he and Sue, but she couldn't let him end his life just to save hers. Giving himself up was a death sentence and she couldn't put neither he nor Sue through that kind of loss.

Bobby wouldn't let him go through it, either. She knew the close friendship those two shared and what that entailed, but one would not let the other give his life up so willingly. Hopefully, they only agreed to the demands because they had a plan to get all of them out of this, safely. Until then, she could only wait.

During her time, here, she'd learned a lot, though she could have learned more if her eyes hadn't been covered and her hands still bound. The most important thing she'd learned, though, was that she had a friend in low places. One strong, manly hand grasped her arm and held her steady on her feet should the fog return to her brain as a side-effect from over-exposure to the chloroform. Every few moments or so, he would gently squeeze her bicep to show that he was still there.

By the sound of his voice, it sounded like the giant who'd been standing above her when she'd awoken though from where his voice was coming from, he couldn't be much taller than she was. As much as she didn't want to trust her gut and accept this man as a friend, she couldn't help it. There was something in his touch and his voice that signaled "friend" in her brain. She felt protected his presence and would listen to his instructions when the time came.

"Relax," her guard said softly into her left ear, when he felt the muscles underneath his hand tense. She hadn't even realized it had happened until he'd said something about it. "You'll be out of here soon enough." Surprisingly, that made her relax, yet it wasn't the words he'd used, but the tone. There was still something familiar about this man, though it was as if he was trying to hide his true self from her. The drug still clouded the depths of her mind, so her memory was not up to usual standards and that meant that, as hard as she tried to recognize it, she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, harsher than she really meant her tone to sound. The question she really wanted to ask him and the question she'd asked herself being: _'Why do I trust you?'_ If only she could put a finger on it and match the voice to the face, she would be content and truly know this man was a friend. Her gut had known to be wrong once, yet she couldn't believe it was the case, this time.

"If you want to see him again, you _should_ trust me," he urged as forcibly as possible without making it sound like a threat. He wasn't trying to scare her; only reassure her, yet she was making it more than difficult on his part. He found it amazing that the Aussie had been able to put up with her hardheadedness for so long, yet love was proven to be blind.

She didn't know what to say to his comment, so she only nodded and kept her mouth shut as the noise around them grew quiet and the sound of feet shuffling into line caught her ears. Her guard straightened his posture, tightening his grip on her arm. Something was going on and despite her reliance on just her ears, she couldn't figure out what.

The familiar touch of cold steel touched the thin fabric of her tank top, her guard probably only raising his gun to put up a farce. She had the feeling of what was going on and knew she was about to look into the eyes of the devil when her blindfold was removed.

* * *

The Hoover Building was abuzz with talk as the team suited up into their SWAT gear. Bobby, though still solemn about this whole ordeal, glanced over at Jack as he fastened the last strap of his vest and took a deep breath. "You don't have to do this, you know, Sparky," he tried to reassure him, though he knew Jack would hear none of it.

"Yes, I do, Crash." Jack's brown eyes darkened in the dim light of the locker room as he felt his anger rise. This would be the last time Arif Dessa messed with him; he would make sure of it. No one made a threat to him or to someone he considered family. "Danni's a part of us, now. I'd do anything to protect her." He gave a positive smile and Bobby a pat on the back as his mind began racing with thoughts of what would happen if his plan was to go awry.

If he was to die, today, he would never see his family again. Those who loved him unconditionally as they watched him grow into the confidant, wonderful man he was would never know that his last thoughts were of them. He wished he could spare a phone call to his mom and dad, but time was ticking by like the speed of light. The switch was to be made in an hour. It wouldn't take them long to get to their destination, yet he wasn't ready to say goodbye if this was truly it.

The team, they would function fine without him, though a large void would be formed without their fearless leader in tow. Bobby would make a wonderful team leader, he was sure of it. His methods may be unconventional, yet he knew how to get the job done and he was very good at it.

The only other person he would regret leaving behind would be Sue. He'd finally told her his true feelings and here he was, throwing himself to the wolves to save part of their extended family. He'd been getting used to having Sue in every aspect of his life, these days and he wasn't ready to give that up. That was the incentive he needed to help himself stay alive, today.

But, it wouldn't be enough. He needed to talk to her, to tell her to be strong if something did go wrong. He had to do it before he left or he may never get the chance. With a nod of finality to himself, he made up his mind and decided this detour would be for the best.

"Jack—" Bobby tried to argue, though Sparky only held up his hand in protest.

"My mind's made up, Bobby. I'm doing this… for you… for Sue… for all of us." A heavy sigh escaped him as he tried to hold back his fear, which was difficult. He cleared his throat when he managed to put it back in place and stared his friend straight in the eye. He knew his speech hadn't been very convincing, though the words that exited his mouth were true to heart, but it was all he could offer until they were all safe and Dessa was either behind bars or dead. "I'll meet you downstairs. There's something that I still need to do."

Bobby nodded when he saw Jack turn, a small smile forming on his lips. He understood what still needed to be done and he was proud of the man for finally sucking up the courage. Telling Sue he loved her wasn't enough, the drongo needed to show her and that was what he was going to do. _'Good on ya, mate,'_ the Aussie cheered to himself as he pulled on his vest.

* * *

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimness around her. Different shapes and colors floated before her eyes before joining together to form the face of a man she'd seen only in photographs before. His eyes were supposed to be a grayish-blue, though the ones she was looking into were a deep, dark brown that kind of reminded her of Jack's.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she examined his facial features. There was something unnatural about the contour that told her something that probably no one else had been able to discover. She felt like she was looking at Michael Jackson before his nose started to disintegrate on him. The face she was looking into wasn't the man's real one.

His features were so similar to Richard Palmerro's, yet he was dead and this was an almost perfect copy. No, he wasn't who he pretended to be—there was an undercurrent flowing from him that told her he was pure evil. She'd never met the real Palmerro in person, but because of his file, knew he wasn't evil.

His eyes narrowed as he examined her, not hiding the moments his gaze lingered on more than one part of her anatomy. She couldn't keep herself from cringing before their eyes met again. As hard as she tried, she couldn't hold back the hitch in her breathing that occurred from just his gaze. She knew who she was face-to-face with, yet why he affected her so was a completely different question.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked as he stood before her, his hands folded together in front of her to show her that he wasn't armed. He had no intention of killing this woman and he wanted to be as good as his word and prove it by not carrying a weapon before her.

Danni could only nod as an answer, her voice becoming stuck somewhere in her throat and refusing to work once it had been freed.

"Of course you do. You work so closely with the FBI these days, don't you Detective?" He could have waited for her to respond, but he thought better of it. He'd been watching close enough to know how sharp her tongue was and wasn't in the mood for a quick retort from her. "I don't want to hurt you," he said, sincerity clear in his voice as he held his arms out to the side to show her for sure that he was not armed. He even turned around in front of her as more proof. "And I won't if I'm given what I want."

"Do you honestly think they'll comply to your whim?" she asked, though where the voice had come from, she wasn't sure. She couldn't even remember feeling her lips move and only wished she could take back what she'd said.

A hand came toward her, roughly grasping her chin and pulling her closer to him. He wanted to see the whites of her eyes as he made his threat. He didn't want any mistake to be taken of his words; he wanted to make sure he was clear. "For your sake, Miss Talbot, you should hope they will."

Her neck gave a loud _crack_ as he pushed it back toward the rest of her body, letting her guard blindfold her again, but not before she saw him disappear from sight. She winced in pain as she twisted her neck the other way, only to be satisfied when the other side gave a loud _crack_ as well. She wouldn't be held hostage with a stiff neck. If she was going to make a break for it, she needed to be in tip-top shape.

"You shouldn't have done that," the familiar voice said as he fastened the strip of fabric over her eyes.

She couldn't help but get the feeling that he was rolling her eyes at her actions; something that DeMarco would usually do to her when her mouth got in the way of her brain. Why, all of a sudden, was she thinking about DeMarco?

"You sound like I'd actually had a choice," she mumbled under her breath as things finally began clicking into place.


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

She felt a gentle, comforting hand upon her shoulder as she stared down at the paperwork in front of her. She was trying to focus on something besides the mission so her mind would be at ease. Unfortunately, the letters formed words that wouldn't register in her mind. All she could think about was Jack and losing both he and Danni to Dessa's plot. That was something she was just not prepared for.

She'd just gotten use to having Danni back in her life, her being the long-lost sister she'd always wanted, and the fact that her life hung in the balance at this very moment made her stomach twist into knots and flip-flop over and over. She hadn't realized it until recently that she needed her cousin in her life. Lucy was a wonderful shoulder to cry on when the need arose, but there was always so much more that Sue could tell Danni. It had always been that way and the thought that that shoulder wouldn't be there anymore frightened her more than she ever thought it would.

And Jack, he was so willing to risk his life to protect someone who'd quickly become part of their extended family. It was noble, she would give him that, but he'd agreed to it without negotiation. He was willingly giving himself up into Dessa's clutches and yet he wasn't even going to say goodbye to her.

She hadn't expected the need to see him before he left to be so great, but as every moment ticked by, it increased ten-fold until it was ready to burst from her. Then, she started as that gentle and comforting hand placed itself upon her shoulder. She knew it was him before she even looked up. It wasn't the fact that his usually lingering scent had become stronger—causing her stomach to flip-flop again—or the fact that the familiar touch upon her shoulder send a calming shiver to rush down her spine. She could just sense his presence and felt her tense muscles relax as she raised her head and gazed into the brown eyes she'd been hoping to see.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready with the others?" Despite her questions, she was happy to see him and was very close to jumping into his arms if Lucy's presence in the bullpen hadn't deterred her. Of course, the rotor would be more than happy to witness such an outpour of emotion, but neither Jack nor Sue were willing to share the joy of their relationship just yet; perhaps when this was all over, but not before.

He managed a small smirk and tried to hold the urge to push a stray strand of hair from her eyes at bay for as long as possible. Lucy was probably chomping at the bit to be privy to this, though he didn't want to turn away from Sue's gaze to see if she was as anticipatory of what was to come as he thought she would be. He swallowed hard as he let his brown orbs sweep across her features, making sure her beauty was stowed away in his memory bank for the rest of his life—however long or short that may be.

He nodded dumbly before finding his voice. Whether it was the worry of what lay ahead that kept his voice from him or simply the beauty of the angel in front of him that was at fault, he wasn't sure; he hoped he was the latter, though. "Yeah, they're waiting for me, but I wanted to talk to you first… in private."

Her mouth formed into an "o" of understanding before she nodded and stood from her desk. She called for Levi who followed her as Jack led her from the room. What he wanted to speak to her about was puzzling and because of that, her heart sped up. Or was it because his hand was resting upon the small of her back? It was a normal gesture for him, yet now—after he'd revealed his true feelings—it had more significance and set her soul on fire with a passion and a want of being in his arms forever.

As a shiver ran unmercifully down her spine, she spared a short glance over at Lucy to see if she was as anxious about this talk as she was, but was disappointed when she saw that Lucy's attention was drawn to something else. She'd never even realized that Jack had entered to bullpen nor that they were exiting practically arm-in-arm.

He led her and Levi to an empty conference room, careful to keep a firm, yet not bone-crunching grip upon her small hand in his large one before motioning to a chair so she could sit down, the dog wandering off to give the humans some privacy. She did as he silently asked and folded her hands in her lap as she waited for him to speak. She could tell that there was so much that he wanted to say, yet he was struggling with finding the right words.

He paced in front of her a few times before pulling up a seat and sitting eye-to-eye with her and pulling one of her hands into his own. He gazed down at the contrast that took place. His hand was so much larger and darker than hers, yet they fit so well together.

Exerting only slight pressure, their fingers linked together, making the connection between them stronger as he fought past what his mind was yelling at him to focus on what his heart was saying. That was where he would find the words and if his brain would only shut up for one moment, he would be able to get out what was laying so heavy upon his shoulders. After that, he would be able to stand up to Dessa and face whatever the dark "prince" had to throw at him.

Sue remained silent as she saw the turmoil through which Jack was going. There was a sense of self and a sense of duty surrounding him and trying to discover which was more important at this time was heartbreaking. She understood that she could do little to help him through this, but his silence was almost too much, even for her. All she could think to do was squeeze his hand for comfort, but she discovered that was just what he'd needed. She watched as his eyes lit up and a small smile graced his slack lips.

The silence was all he could hope for. If he would have known her gentle touch was all that it would take for the voice in his head to force itself into quiet, he would have asked her to do it long before and hoped that there would be more and more chances for her to do it again.

He drew in a deep breath before releasing it, his eyes showing her compassion and love and everything she could ever ask from him. "I don't have much time, but there's something I had to tell you before I left." He felt his chest constrict under his vest as anxiety washed over him for a split second before completely vanishing from one look into her sparkling hazel eyes. They only sparkled for him and he would make sure that that sheen would never be lost.

She leaned forward to both show that she understood and to urge him on. She tried her hardest to smile, but she was finding it difficult and only managed to raise a single corner of her mouth. All last night she'd believed that this was her fault, but Jack had taken her aside before leaving for the bullpen to reassure her. Her heart had soared at his kind words, but a part of her was still missing and she wouldn't be whole until Danni was by her side again. "I'm listening," she said softly, hoping her voice didn't give away her own turmoil, though the look in Jack's eyes told her that it had. Luckily, he said nothing about it and only pressed on.

"Sue, you mean more to me than my own life," _'which I very well might lose, tonight,'_ he added as an afterthought, "and before I go, I want you to know that I love you. I've loved you since the first day we met and you've done more to help me find myself than you could ever imagine. You taught me to see the good in life and you are part of that good." He paused as he saw fresh tears streaking down her cheeks, yet she didn't bother to wipe them away. His breath hitched as he breathed in and exhaled slowly to get his own emotions under control. He felt a cool wetness touch his own cheek and found his own tears had been added to the mix.

He hastily wiped his tears away with is free hand before continuing. "Your spirit amazes me and the power of your heart is unmatchable. I've never met a woman like you and I hope the only other one I meet is our daughter." He saw her eyes go wide at his words, but held up a hand to halt her. "Sue, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no, this isn't an _official_ proposal, but when this case is complete and everyone is safe, I want to know that you would say yes and be mine forever."

He exhaled sharply as the words expelled themselves from his mouth, but wouldn't regret a single one. He'd asked only so she could give him the strength and courage needed to get through this, though he'd meant every word. Her face and her words were what would guide him through this; if she said 'yes', one extreme weight would be lifted from his shoulders and he would no longer have to fear he would collapse from the pressure.

He scanned her teary eyes, reaching up to dry her tears as she computed everything he'd just handed her. It was a lot to process, but he needed an answer more than he needed air to breathe. His other hand remained clutched in hers as he let his other cup her cheek, his thumb drawing soothing circles on her flesh. "Please, Sue?" he asked as he signed. "_Any_ answer," he pleaded. Yes or no, it didn't matter, just as long as he would see her again, one day.

She took in a deep breath, finding comfort in the gentle touch upon her cheek. Spend the rest of her life with this wonderful, courageous, caring man? It was all she could hope for. She swallowed the lump in her suddenly dry throat before taking the hand upon her cheek and laying it alongside the other as they were enveloped in her own strong grip. "Jack," she began softly, closing her eyes for a second as her emotions threatened to spill forth.

Her heart was pounding rapidly that she was sure he could feel it as his thumb gently ran over the pulse point on her wrist. Her skin tingled from the tender caress and hoped this wouldn't be the last time she would be caressed by his strong hands. Her head was swimming and her heart, though out of control from fear, was also floating on air. Only Jack could make her feel that way and she never wanted anyone else to try. "Jack, my only answer… could be 'yes'."

As soon as the words left her mouth, his own swept down and captured her lips in a passionate and possessive kiss. He gave so much with this embrace, giving his entire heart and soul to her for safe-keeping. A moan rumbled from deep inside him as she gave as good as she go, her lips scorching his own as her tongue lightly ran across his lower lip.

He reluctantly pulled away, yet painfully slow; making it more difficult to move those last few centimeters to part their lips. They'd both felt the vibration of his phone in the pocket of his vest—her hand had been resting over his heart to feel it beating just as rapidly as hers below the Kevlar. Their time was up and it was now time to go. "They're waiting for you," she whispered as she let her tongue now run over her plumped lips. It was an unconscious action which she hadn't even realized she'd done until she saw how dark Jack's eyes had suddenly become.

He tried his hardest to not let the simple action distract him even more, yet the rumbling plaint from deep inside told him to continue where they'd left off. "I know," he nodded before pulling her into a hug. He felt one of them tremble because of the embrace, though he wasn't sure which one of them it had been. He pulled away as he felt the vibration again. "I love you, Sue." He smoothed the hair away from her face and stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you too," she answered and was rewarded with another kiss before he stood up and exited the conference room. She felt her breathing increase severely as she felt her resolve crumble to dust before the tears freely fell.

Levi whimpered from his spot in the corner and got up to give his mistress some comfort. She clutched at his fur like a security blanket and hugged him tight as he set his front paws upon her leg and pulled himself up. He didn't mind the fact that she was clutching at him so tightly or the fact that his fur was getting wet from her tears, but the fact that she was so upset because of Jack's nobility. He whimpered again before giving Sue's face a loving lick.


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Bobby leaned against one of the four government-issued SUVs sitting in front of the Hoover Building as he became impatient waiting for Jack. He'd called him twice, though didn't expect him to answer and hung up when he got his voicemail. He knew they were all waiting for him and he was taking his sweet time saying goodbye to Sue.

If only this was a different scenario, the Aussie could actually feel happy for the two, yet it wasn't and time was not a luxury they had on their side at the moment. Their hour was almost up, now. "Come on, mate," he muttered under his breath. He was ready to leave without him and rescue Danni on his own, but Jack was who they were using for bait and with no bait, they couldn't catch the big fish they'd been waiting idly by for.

Usually, an agent who had a personal attachment to the case would not be allowed to join in, yet they were only going to do a quick exchange—Jack for Danni—and get her to safety, which meant he was able to go along for the ride, but Myles would be the one doing the bargaining. His anger was adamant, but so was D when they finalized the plan. His head just wouldn't be in it and things could go wrong because he was so worried about simply saving her and not about who or what could be lurking in the shadows. They'd lost many a good agent in those instances.

D was right, of course, Bobby had to agree. He was too close and his mind would not be on the plan. He would be Myles' backup if need be, but as soon as the switch was made and Danni was in the safety of his arms, he was going to make sure she would never leave the safety of his arms. He didn't care if that meant keeping her barefoot and pregnant throughout their entire marriage, but he would find a way.

He managed a small smile at that thought. The idea appealed to him, though for different reasons. They would be married after this was all over—it would be his first order of business to show how much he loved her and never wanted to let her go.

"Agent Manning?" an unfamiliar voice asked as it approached. He turned his gaze toward a young agent—only in his second year in the field—who was approaching him. Behind him walked Darcy, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jacket as she glanced around at the surrounding field agents in their matching SWAT gear. It was ominous to witness a dangerous mission in the works.

Bobby only nodded to the agent—not really able to remember the kid's name at this time, though he'd worked with him once before and knew he was good at what he did—so Darcy would be able to pass. He watched her approach, her loosely-flowing hair blowing around her head as the wind picked up. One of her hands removed itself from her pocket and waved at him, filled with sympathy that no one had the privilege to offer—not even her. "Hi," she spoke softly as she approached him, wanting to pull him into a strong, comforting hug at the sight of the distress in his eyes. "I heard what happened. I'm really sorry."

"You make it sound like she's dead," he snorted sarcastically and focused his gaze upon the street in front of them. People walked down the sidewalks without a care in the world as it passed them by. None of them knew the severity of what was really going on around them and he would blame himself if this blew up in their faces.

She nodded. It had sounded that way and she had to apologize for it. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm truly sorry. I know how much you love her." She was trying to say these words to cheer him up, but it would do little good. Of course, it didn't help that he wouldn't even look at her. He was probably still angry at her for what she had been trying to do and, looking back on it, trying to steal Bobby back was cowardly and stupid. She felt small because of it and wanted to ask for forgiveness for that as well, if he would accept it.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I haven't heard from you, so I thought you went back to LA." He crossed his arms over his chest as much as his vest would allow. It made him look more menacing, especially with the scowl he'd been wearing all day, but in truth he was really trying to hug himself and give himself comfort. It just wasn't the same as when Danni would hug him. Her soft curves fit so well with his hard angles that it just wasn't the same without those curves in his arms; God, how he missed just holding her.

"I got a phone call late last night about something with media chatter. I didn't quite understand so I called back this morning, but there was no answer. Then I heard what happened." She moved a stray piece of hair from her eyes as she tried to look at him and imagine his pain, but it was obviously deeper than she could imagine or he would reveal.

He furrowed his brow, his gaze finally flickering to hers as he frowned even deeper. "Who called you?" He was sure he would have heard about it if a member of the team had called her, though he hadn't exactly been in his usual, big teddy-bear demeanor lately.

She cleared her throat and awkwardly shuffled her feet underneath her as she felt the heat of his gaze. "She did." There was no need to specify which _she_ Darcy was talking about, they both knew. "She said she wanted to know if there was anything compromising about the FBI that was floating around." Her expression was puzzled as she shrugged. "I honestly don't know what that meant so I was hoping you could elaborate for me?"

"Trust me, Darce, you'd understand if you'd heard it." That was a sigh of relief and a great weight of their shoulders. They hadn't leaked Jack and Sue's relationship yet, but it was only a matter of time if Jack didn't get his butt down here. He gazed up at the building as if expecting to see him peering down at them, but only saw the late-October sky reflected in the windows.

She let her tongue run across the inside of her cheek in frustration as he gave her the constant cold shoulder. He was bearing the brunt of so much guilt, but there was no reason for him to feel at fault. She'd dealt with him in these moods before, but not when the love of his life was the one who was in danger. With a groan of frustration, she grasped at the straps of his vest and pulled him down to her level, her eyes serious as she forced him to stare into her crystal-blue eyes. "You listen to me, Bobby Manning," she threatened, though quietly so no one around them would be able to hear, "don't you _dare_ let guilt take over you, right now. She needs you to be strong and to have a clear head and that can't really happen with it being up in the clouds, now can it? I can see that you love her and that she loves you very much the same but if you let that fat head of yours mess this up, you will never forgive yourself." She let him go, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff as she looked up at him.

A small smile had formed on his lips from her speech and her stance, but mostly from the words she hadn't spoken. Her eyes told him volumes more about what she wanted to say, but didn't have the heart to say. In short, she was saying how sorry she was for hurting him and making the biggest mistake of her life by letting him slip away into the arms of a woman who now deserved him more than she did. She was letting him go and approving of Danni, despite her previous hatred of the woman and the want to get Bobby back. There was no chance of that, now, which meant she now had the chance to move on with her life as well.

"Thanks, Luv," he said softly, leaning down to engulf her in a hug. His large, imposing body practically swallowed her small form up, but the emotions that the hug emitted were clear and that was what he really wanted to get across.

"Take care of her, Bobby," she ordered as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer as she said a silent, last goodbye.

"I will," he vowed with a smile before placing a kiss upon her cheek and pulling away.

At the moment his lips touched her skin, their fearless team leader had finally decided to exit the building, causing him to stare at the rather touching moment with an awkward feeling stirring in his gut. "Crash?" Jack asked as he raised a single eyebrow in question.

Darcy cleared her throat awkwardly and muttered: "I should be going," before whispering "good luck" to them both and leaving them to stare at one another.

"Did you do what you had to do?" Bobby asked as he straightened himself up and looped his thumbs through his belt loops. His heart was feeling so much lighter at this point and not even Jack's stone-clod stare could discourage that feeling.

Jack couldn't help but blush softly, but didn't let the question deter him. "Yeah, and it looks like I wasn't the only one." He managed a small chuckle, despite the sudden feeling that someone had just been betrayed by what had just occurred between the ex-lovers.

"It's not how it looks," he tried to explain; only he discovered that he couldn't. What was there to explain, except that Darcy had finally let him go? It was very liberating and it was that which made him realize how much of a fool he'd been making of himself.

Jack shook his head, but stopped as he felt a headache coming on. "I don't care how it looks, Bobby. I just need to know that your head is in this. You are going to be my eyes and I want to know if you have both mine and Myles' back." His expression was now serious, the ability to switch from normal human being to Special Agent Jack Hudson seeming flawless if one blinked. Bobby having seen this change numerous times over their long friendship wasn't affected by the change, though he could certainly feel it in the man's words.

The Aussie nodded. "You can count on me, Sparky." He let another smirk creep to his lips as he thanked God for the little bout of inspiration he'd been searching for. Though, why it can to come from such an unconventional source was confusing, but he got the message all the same.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

She shivered in the cold air as it blew past her. Trying to ignore it, she focused on the memory of Bobby wrapping his strong arms around her, keeping her warm and making her feel safe. Of course, the reverie would not last long, the voices of the men who surrounded her and her guard—whose name she still had yet to discover; they only got his attention by calling him "You"—making it impossible to stay in dream-Bobby's embrace.

The whole time she'd been captive, she'd made a point to stay strong, but as the hour came to a close, fear instantly set in. She was frightened at the fact that she might never see Bobby's face again or feel his tender caresses as they lay in bed. She would never become Mrs. Bobby Manning, like she'd been dreaming of for months; her heart hurt at that thought. No little children with her original dark blonde hair and his dark blue eyes would be running about the dream home she'd imagined them moving into once they were married. She felt a silent sob exit her throat and her shoulders shake. That wasn't a nightmare she wanted to come true.

"Pull it together," a familiar voice pierced through her quiet turmoil. Her breaking down into an emotional heap would not be in the best interest of anyone, right now. "No matter what you think, I will _not _let them hurt you."

"Why would you risk your life to save me?" she asked, softly, knowing her blindfold had collected her tears, _'And why aren't I allowed to look at you?'_ she added as an afterthought. "You" was the only one she had to be blindfolded for. At first, she thought it was Palmerro-Dessa who had wanted her eyes to be kept from wandering, yet she'd realized it was because he didn't want her to see his face.

"I'm just doing my job," it sounded like he smiled when he spoke.

"You're FBI, aren't you?" How she'd come to that conclusion, she wasn't sure, but now that she had, she couldn't help but roll with it. Their missing team member; the surprising secrecy through the surveillance team when it dealt with their inside man—it was all coming together, now. "Jeff, are you?" she asked when he didn't answer right away.

She heard him suck in a breath, but didn't release it. She'd figured him out. He'd understood that it was only a matter of time, but he'd pictured them in nicer surroundings when she'd discovered his true identity. With shaking hands, he'd reached up and removed her blindfold, allowing her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light that filtered in through the windows.

She blinked once and then again, before focusing on his. He'd waited for that exact moment to answer, wanting her to see the sincerity in his eyes, but all he could manage was a soft, whispered "yes".

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" She honestly thought they'd had a friendship where they could tell one another everything and he'd hid this from her for years. And now, she was supposed to trust this man with her life, yet that fact made her blood run cold. If he'd kept something as severe as his occupation from her, then how was she supposed to trust him to save her?

"I would if I could have, but I had my orders." His voice was sullen at those words. He truly had wanted to tell her for months—since their friendship had become so firm—but because of the severity of the situation, he couldn't entrust anyone outside the Bureau with his secret. He really wished he had, now, if only to avoid the awkward feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"So, what was all of this?" she asked, confusion written all over her expression. "Was this all a set up?"

He nodded, which only added more to her confusion. "It was a set up for Stern," he replied, making sure she knew that this had nothing to do with her and that she had been left out of the loop for her own safety. He knew how stubborn she was and knew she would have wanted to help if she knew the true nature of him being on Stern's team. "I had to get him to trust me enough to tell me everything, including his connection with Dessa. I was supposed to protect him. I was supposed to stop his murder, but I failed and here I am; in the lion's den; probably only a few short breaths from dying myself."

The last part of that statement was muttered enough so she couldn't hear him, though she was sure of what it entailed, but she wouldn't worry about that, right now. There was a certain part of his speech that had caught her attention. How he could think that he was at fault for Robert's death, she wasn't sure, but it was ridiculous. There was no way he could have possibly predicted it and there was no way he could have been watching him twenty-four hours a day while still working under cover in the terrorist's lair.

She wanted to voice this opinion, yet she couldn't find the right words that could make him feel any better about himself; they were inside of her, she was sure, but they just didn't want to be found at this time. The only words that seemed to be brave enough to exit her mouth were: "I don't understand."

He shook his head as an announcement came over the walkie-talkie he carried. The cavalry had arrived and they needed to be prepared for whatever was in store for them. "I can't explain right now," he said as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "but I promise, after this is all over, you and I will have a long talk." He managed a small smile that made his self-confidence—or lack thereof—known. Yet, his amber-brown eyes lit up so spectacularly, because he was no longer alone in this strange territory. He finally had a kindred spirit with him to help guide him through whatever lay ahead.

She smiled back as widely as she could possibly manage in this kind of situation and poked him in the shoulder with a single finger. "You'd better keep that promise." And she meant it. She wouldn't let him die during this just to get himself out of that talk. They were going to have lunch when this was all over and then everything would finally be out in the open.

He nodded, but said nothing more about it. "Stay close to me," he warned. "I'm going to be handling the trade-off." How he'd managed to get that honor was beyond him, but it would certainly help him in his task to get her out safely.

But, all of that changed in a blink of an eye—or a snap of the fingers. At that sound, a large, brute of a man grabbed his arms and relieved him of his weapon, which was tossed aside as another took hold of Danni as well. DeMarco's eyes went wide as panic rose in both of them. "What are you doing?" he asked the men, though they gave no answer, except for deep, haughty laughs.

"I'm afraid the plans have changed," said a cynical voice, followed by a sharp cackle. Four sets of eyes rested upon Dessa's face as he smiled at them. He stood tall and proud, his hands resting comfortably behind his back to show that there was no use fighting; nothing good could come from a man who's perfected that and he certainly had.

Jeff's hands were tied tightly behind his back; his handler being less than gentle with him as his arm was twisted too far, making him wince in pain. The rope used was very uncomfortable and rough against his skin, yet he did his best to hide his discomfort. He had other things on his mind, anyway; like why the plans had changed. He knew he hadn't gained their trust enough to make him truly one of them, yet he'd been content with the privileges he'd been given. It was obvious, now that they had never intended to keep him along for the rest of their ride.

"You see, I no longer have any your for you," Dessa said, looking DeMarco straight in the eye, the tone of his voice just as proud as his stance, "you've given me everything that I've needed. So, I think I'll let _them_ deal with the traitor you are." There was an underlying reason to his words, Danni realized as he waved his hand and Jeff was taken away from her side, though what that was, she just could figure out, until she was practically nose-to-nose with the Prince of Terror. She never understood how this man had gotten such a name. Even with his original face, he didn't seem so evil, but she should have known that looks could be deceiving and knew the devil was lurking under his pale complexion.

Dessa pulled away slightly, letting his dark eyes lecherously scan her body as her arms were held back, allowing him to enjoy the sight of the young woman. He grinned, his eyes showing the hunger her felt, but wouldn't act on. As much as he would have loved to take advantage of the bonded woman, this was neither the time, nor the place; nor was he the kind of man to take advantage of such vulnerable prey. He never had to convince a woman to go to his bed, but he could guess that she would put up quite a fight.

"And you, _my dear_," the words dripped with something that no person could describe in such unconscionable company, "it's a pity we hadn't met in another lifetime. You and I could have done many great things together, I'm sure of it." He reached up and lightly ran the back of a dirty finger across her chin, making her cringe in disgust. It wasn't because of the dirt or even him as a person; it was because there was a strange, yet familiar smell on the appendage that made her stomach twist in knots. "You have a _fire_ that burns inside of you that would most definitely compliment a man like me."

Just at the mention of the word "fire", her stomach twisted again. He couldn't possibly be thinking of doing what she thought he was; could he? _'Stupid question,'_ she told herself as she glared at the man who still insisted on running his finger over as much of her exposed flesh as possible. She cringed and tried to wrestle away from him, with no luck—the man who held her was very strong and impossible to move in her weakened condition.

"I'd rather you just kill me and get it over with," she pat, actually spitting upon him, using as much saliva as she could muster—she had refused water as well, leaving her highly dehydrated.

His hand found its way back to her chin, taking an indirect detour across her abdomen. "Where would the fun be in that?" he asked, his grin becoming even more lecherous the more he touched her. It was becoming more and more difficult to control his manly urges, especially when her tank top and short shorts left little to the imagination. She was a delectable morsel, he would admit, but her death would help him more than she could comprehend.

"You were not the one I intended to be taken, though you will do nicely. After all, it _is _better to have a whole hostage, rather than one who was _defective_." He made sure to emphasize the word, gauging her reaction to the darkness of his eyes and his tone.

Her anger rose severely in a matter of nanoseconds when she'd heard that word—_defective_. She tried to charge at him, but the grip of the guard who held her arms was too strong for her to break away from and strangle the man who stood before her. "Don't you _dare_ call her that," she growled when she realized attacking and using up her reserve of energy was not the best way to get her point across. All of their lives, Sue had been ridiculed for her deafness and Danni had defended her without so much as a second-thought. Sue wasn't _defective_, as the "Prince of Terror" thought—how he could think otherwise was completely insane; of course, he _was_ completely insane, she mused.

He licked his lips, her anger, making something stir deeply in his belly and possibly lower. He did love a woman with spirit. "I thought you might say something like that," he sneered, though not hiding his attraction of the angry fire that was raging in her usually calm, steel-blue eyes. "You must think very highly of her. It truly will be a shame when I make sure she's properly disposed of. She, along with the rest of your friends that is." With one final caress of her chin, he reluctantly turned and walked away, leaving her to ponder his words.


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

**Redemption**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Jack took a deep breath as he stared into the eyes of the large man who stood in front of his car, his hands resting upon his steering wheel, gripping the leather so tightly that it began to hurt. He just didn't get it. Usually, he was so calm and collected when it came to hostage situations, but the beads of sweat that were trickling down his toned back told him he wasn't in as much control as he often was. This was the same scenario he'd walked through many times in his career, so why the sudden change? Why was this time suddenly so different?

Because he never played the bait before, he told himself.

The FBI does _not_ negotiate with terrorists—that had been a well-known fact for decades—and that's what it seemed like they were doing. A life from a life was technically still part of a negotiation, but once Danni was out here and he was in there, his plan could go into effect. That way it would be false-leading a terrorist and not actually negotiation.

Taking a deep breath, he prayed this would work and waited for Tara's signal. She and Max were huddled up in the surveillance van, though which one that was, Jack wasn't able to pinpoint through his rearview mirror. Four SUVs sat quietly behind him, one holding the tech-wizards and three holding additional teams.

"Jack, still no word from SAM 5-1, though SAMs 3-1 and 3-3 are in position," Tara's voice spoke quickly through his earpiece and waited for confirmation from him before she continued. He took a moment to decipher the code. DeMarco still hadn't reported back, which was either good or bad—at this point, that could be answered with a flip of a coin. Bobby was stationed on a nearby rooftop, with a sniper team at the ready; they were just a precaution in case things got severely out of hand. Myles was waiting for the trade-off; he would whisk Danni away before joining D's side where they were joined by other SWAT members and would be the first line of defense. Everything was in place; all they needed was to hear from SAM 5-1.

"Jack, something's wrong. The signal from DeMarco's earpiece is gone and I'm not picking up anything on video." Her voice held a hint of anxiety, which it should have. This never should have happened; Dessa should have gone down long ago and now it was down to this. Not only did they have a civilian-cop being held as hostage, but now they'd lost contact with one of their own members. Nothing good could come from this, Jack was sure.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he considered every option available—pulling out and turning tail or giving up without a fight; neither was plausible options and neither would be put into practice. He pushed the button on his COM-link, making sure that the entire team heard him. He was in charge, here and he was giving the orders. "This is SAM 3-6; we go in as planned. Detective Talbot is still our main priority, but SAM 5-1 may still need our assistance if necessary. Be on your guard and confirm that these orders are understood." He closed his eyes, a tremor running through him as fear officially set in. This was actually becoming a reality and a nightmare at the same time. How was he going to get through this, now that their inside man had gone AWOL?

"This is SAM 3-9," D's voice projected over the COM-link. Jack could swear he heard the hint of a sigh fall from the supervising officer's lips, of course, it could have just been the wind, yet that was highly doubtful, "orders confirmed."

"This is SAM 1," said Tara from the surveillance van, the distinct _click-click-click_ coming, no doubt from her keyboard as she verified information via her laptop, "confirmed," she replied, though it certainly seemed reluctant from the strained sound of her voice.

"SAM 3-3," Myles replied, taking a minute to respond, because he had the feeling that all of this was going to go, very, very wrong, "confirmed," he said, his voice crackling slightly from obvious strain.

"SAM 3-1," Bobby replied softly as he glanced down at Jack's vehicle from his bird's-eye view. He closed his eyes for a moment to say a silent pray for the safety of everyone before confirming the orders as well. "Bring her home, Sparky," he said, not hiding the strain of his voice or the sniffling sound he made before releasing the COM-link.

Jack wasn't sure why, but he felt surprisingly comforted by the sounds of his friends' voices as they told him, in their own ways, to be safe. He let out a deep breath and steeled himself for whatever he would face while inside before climbing out of the SUV and taking the few steps forward that could very well mark the end of the world as he knew it.


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy**

Sue's lower lip was being ravished by her teeth as she chewed nervously on the tender flesh. After her cry in the conference room, she'd managed to clean herself up enough to look presentable and to hide her tears from Lucy when she reentered the bullpen. If the rotor noticed anything amiss, she was kind enough not to ask, though Sue glanced over at her friend once and saw the anxious shake to the woman's leg as she tried to keep whatever question was inside of her from bursting forth.

Even if Lucy had asked, though, Sue wouldn't have answered. She couldn't describe what she was feeling at this time, because there was an amalgam of emotions wrestling around inside of her. She was terrified for Jack, but no matter how great that feeling was, she still could not push passed the love she had for that man.

Her tears hadn't been just for fear of losing him, they'd been for the overwhelming love she'd felt for him and the fact that—one day—he wanted to take their relationship to the next level and make her his wife. It was what she'd been dreaming about for years, but there was an empty, unfulfilled feeling racing through her at the thought of him never coming home to see that day clenched at her heart.

She wanted to believe that he would stay safe—that all of them would come back to her—and she prayed so hard to see that goal accomplished, yet she had the strange feeling that the team would be coming home, one member short.

"Sue?" Lucy asked as she waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention. As much as she didn't want to interrupt her friend's inner conflict, seeing that it was something that needed to be worked out on her own, she knew she had to keep the analyst informed. A COM-link was hooked up to her computer, like it would Tara's if she was operating from the bullpen, and she was receiving the same information as the computer tech on the other side of town. They were staying in touch for both: sanity's sake and just in case there was something Tara and Max missed while in the van.

She waited until Sue's watery, hazel eyes fixed upon her brown ones, feeling her heart clench at the turmoil she found racing through Sue's mind. "Uh, Jack just entered. Communication with him will be cut off." She saw the blonde nod and sent her own prayer up to keep their friends safe and to ease Sue's racing mind.

* * *

DeMarco was the first thing Jack noticed as he was led into the warehouse. He laid sprawled—facedown on the cool concrete—motionless. Fear took hold of the agent's heart and bent down to see if his friend was still alive. A sigh of relief escaped him when he felt the faint beating of his pulse and turned him over to make sure his airflow wouldn't be obstructed. He feared this would happen and only hoped Danni hadn't become Dessa's next victim.

He got back to his feet and let his well-trained eyes scan his surroundings. The building was surprisingly empty for as many men who were supposed to be working under the terrorist. His anxiety increased ten-fold at the thought that this was all a trap and he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Bobby. They should have anticipated this, but there was always something more floating around Dessa's mind; at least this time, the words "Bubonic Plague" were nowhere to be found. Of course, there as always that chance, wasn't there?

'_Where is he?'_ jack asked himself as he fought to find one hint that Danni was still alive or that Dessa was still in the building. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, because as soon as the thought entered, his enemy showed himself.

"Welcome, agent Hudson," his voice boomed as he called from a steel balcony that served as an entrance to a second floor. Jack could only conclude that some sort of office was up there—these newer warehouses usually kept them on higher ground—and it could be a probable place to hide a hostage.

"Where is she?" Jack got right down to business. He was in a no-nonsense kind of mood and only wanted to get this over with and no amount of Dessa's taunting nature was going to sway him from doing what was right. He would try to play games to deter the agent—that was what he was best at, after all—but Jack wouldn't fall for them. He knew he couldn't let himself sink into this dark, dismal world and if his focus was taken from his task that was what was going to happen. He had to stay on track for himself, for Danni, and for Sue.

"Where is who?" The evil smile on the man's face as he calmly walked down the stairway—one that sat just off of the balcony—was one that made Jack's skin crawl. It was the sneer of a man who was up to no good as try as he might to ignore the creepy-crawly feeling that was tingling up his spine, he knew he couldn't.

But, the agent in Jack was in no mood for games—he just wanted to get Danni back—though, the other half of him was curious as to what was up his sleeve. "I'm not in the mood for games," starting with the truth was always a good touch. "Where is Detective Talbot?" As the man stepped closer and closer to him, Jack could see the real Arif Dessa behind the man before him. He didn't see Josef Vanderwhylen—though he was the most recognizable face he could think of at this moment—nor did he see Richard Palmerro, but the real man, himself; his evil reflecting from his eyes and giving his disguise away.

"Oh, her," was all he said at first, letting his eyes boar deep into the agent's soul until he was weak enough to give in. With enough of this stand-off and the mere essence of testosterone that clouded the air between then, this could last for a while, telling him that Special Agent Jackson Hudson was stronger than he was first led to believe. Luckily, he had a back-up plan. "She's of no concern of yours."

Jack's eyes went wide and his head snapped up toward the "office" where he heard Danni scream: "let me go" and a continuous struggle ensue. "You said you wouldn't hurt her if you got what you wanted. The bargain was her for me." He never expected Dessa to be a man of his word, but he expected some sort of inputted pride in his mind that told him that a deal was a deal and that he should stick to it.

Dessa nodded. "So I did, but I remember saying that she would only be spared from _my_ wrath if you gave yourself up. My men, on the other hand, are a much different story." Special Agent Hudson needed to learn to read between the lines, he mused.

"Bastard," Jack growled, grabbing at the terrorist's shirt before being pulled away and receiving a solid punch to the stomach. He doubled over in pain and only grunted from the impact. He coughed to get air back into his lungs, a hand clutching his stomach with a grimace. He wouldn't show weakness in front of this madman, especially if he wouldn't do his own dirty work. His large "bodyguard" had been the one to hit him, hard. "You lied."

"I didn't lie," he stated while adjusting his shirt, "you merely just misinterpreted what was said. And I thought the FBI was supposed to be smarter than that." There was a sarcastic tone to his words that he didn't bother to hide, because he knew it would anger the agent more.

Jack's cold glare did nothing to deter the man before him, so he had to choose another way to knock him off his guard. "At least, let me see that she's unharmed." He wasn't sure what good it would do, but something inside of him told him that if she was outside that room, things would turn in his favor.

Dessa contemplated the question, though couldn't find anything that could thwart his plan. After all, there wasn't much left anyway. The charges were set and most of his men had been evacuated, except for his most trusted and loyal. They were the ones watching over Danni and they'd been without a woman's company for some time. She was their reward for making this plan a success, but he supposed he could allow this one, last request before Jack Hudson fell dead at his feet. "I don't see the harm. Adit," he nodded to the large, bulky man behind Jack who soon mumbled something in Arabic over the walkie-talkie in his hand.

A sigh of relief escaped Jack when he saw the door open—though he hadn't realized there had been a door before—and saw Danni being escorted out, everything seeming to still be intact, though her patience looked like it was running thin. Her guard sported a nice bruise that was forming on his left eye, probably from putting his hands somewhere they didn't belong. Jack knew her well enough and knew she wouldn't be put through something like that again; no one was allowed to touch her without her permission and the punishment would be fierce if they tried.

His sigh soon turned to a growl when the brute grabbed her tightly by the hair and held a gun to her neck; almost a mirror image of Jessup standing over her a year ago. "Danni," he managed to breathe out in a whisper. A large lump filled his throat, which he tried to swallow but was finding it difficult when she was being tortured before his very eyes.

She seemed to have heard him, though it was practically impossible, her eyes turning toward him in a pleading glance. "Jack," she whispered, but that was all she could let escape before her hair was tightened in her captor's grip. She winced in pain, a surprised yelp escaping her.

Jack turned his gaze back to Dessa, a newly-discovered determination racing through him. "The deal's off," he stated firmly, which caught the terrorist's attention.

A single eyebrow cocked in amazement at the agent's tenacity. If he wasn't so willing to get rid of the vermin, he could probably get much use out of Hudson and his noble heart. "There is no negotiation. You came to me and she lives. That was the deal. It's a gesture of good faith, I suppose you could say; don't make me have to take it back." Jack wasn't sure why the sound of the gun against Danni's neck cocking into place seemed so loud, but that noise seemed to echo through his soul. "I really would hate to damage such valuable… _merchandise_." He said the word "merchandise" with a sneer on his lips which told Jack more than he wanted to know about what was on his mind.

He needed to do something. The team was probably getting restless outside and would probably charge inside at any moment, Bobby leading them to their deaths. "My team won't accept your gesture. They'll need something more." It was the only thing he could think of and if it bought him more time, then it was worth the effort.

It was obvious that Dessa was losing his patience with Jack, though he gave a valid point. In a way, he _had_ promised a released hostage, so going back on that wasn't what he'd had in mind. But, what could he give them that would satiate their want? As if he'd spoken the question aloud, the answer came to him when DeMarco stirred at his feet, emitting a loud groan of pain. A smile was once again formed on his lips as he nodded. "Very well, then more they shall get."


	71. Chapter Seventy One

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Bodies lay strewn across the ground like they'd been rag dolls. Some still had their eyes opened which she knew would scar her for life, while other lay motionless, their bodies riddled with holes from a large amount of gunfire. Her breath stopped as she searched for survivors, any survivors, but her search would be futile; they were all dead.

She saw his close crop of brown hair and tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she rushed toward him. His usually warm, chocolate eyes were lifeless as he looked up at her and the dark sky beyond. Her heart crumbled to pieces at the sight, her legs almost buckling underneath her, but she had to remain standing. If she fell to the ground, she knew she would never get up.

Jack Hudson—the man she lovedwith all of her heart and soul—was dead. He'd taken a bullet to his chest, though with or without his vest, he wouldn't have survived. Casings upon casing of armor-piercing ammunition littered the ground, marking this tragedy as a massacre in its own right.

She couldn't look at him anymore; his lifeless eyes making her blood run cold. She averted her gaze, locking it on another gruesome, yet surprisingly touching, scene. Bobby's body leaned over Danni's, a hand clutched at the wound on her chest as he tried to stop to blood-flow. Even if he'd tried until he'd breathed his last breath, help wouldn't have gotten to her in time.

A loud sob escaped her, her shoulders shaking wildly as she took the final blow of this impact. She took a step back, taking the scene in and seeing her friends and family all lying dead before her. With one more sob, she crumbled to the ground, her legs no longer able to support her and she openly wept for those she'd lost.

Her eyes jerked open suddenly when she felt Levi begin to paw at her thigh. Breathing was difficult as she sat up and looked around the room, trying to decipher where she was. Taking deep breaths, she calmed her racing heart, though could still remember every eerie, morbid detail of her nightmare. She could still see the blood staining the asphalt, the multiple pairs of lifeless eyes that had stared back at her, seeing those she cared for most lying dead in the streets.

She shook the thoughts away, until the vivid pictures were only shadows in her mind's eye. She knew where she was now, the conference room. Lucy had insisted she lay down and try to get some sleep and despite her protests, she'd gotten at least a few minutes of peace before that horrid image had entered her mind.

She felt Levi's paw upon her thigh again and watched as her ears went back against his head in a whine before he turned away from her, walked to the table where she'd deposited her things, and then walked back. She understood and despite her still-clouded mind, she got up to read the new message on her blackberry.

**Jacks in trouble. Needs your help. **

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she read the words and a lump formed in her throat. Jack was in trouble and he needed her. She had to go to him. Quickly, she grabbed Levi's leash and led him from the conference room.

Her hands were violently shaking as she searched her key ring for the right one. The parking garage was quiet (though she wouldn't notice), the lack of movement around her was evident. She tried to focus her gaze ahead of her, but she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched. Stopping once, she looked around at the numerous parked cars and still saw no movement. Shaking her head and laughing lightly, she continued on until Levi went rigid beside her.

"Levi!" she scolded, her heart jumping to her throat when she saw his bared teeth and his hackles on the back of his neck standing on end. If he was thinking about chasing a squirrel who'd somehow wandered in, he had another thing coming. The normally friendly-feeling garage had a cold chill that engulfed both it and her, making her feel like something was amiss.

Of course, if she could just get to her car, she would be safe. Yet, that meant getting Levi to relax before she was allowed to lead him away. She pulled on his leash, yet he wouldn't relinquish his position, his nose twitching in the air as a foul smell caught his highly-sensitive canine nose. There was someone else there with them; someone who shouldn't have been and he knew it.

"Levi, let's go," she urged with one final tug, the golden giving in to her impatience, but keeping his nose to the ground so he could track the strange scent that had claimed his attention.

Sue looked around the garage after Levi had settled, and saw nothing, but just to be safe, she decided to pick up the pace. Her gaze was once again focused in front of her and it didn't falter until her car was in sight. With a push of a button on the remote that hung from her key ring, she watched the tail-lights flicker, signaling that the doors had been unlocked. She was almost home free.

Chuckling softly as she touched the cool metal of her government-issued car, she felt safer, though couldn't help but frown. Levi wouldn't have growled if there hadn't been a reason. No squirrel or rodent of any size could warrant such attention from him.

As that thought came to her, she felt Levi go rigid again as a large shadow appeared from behind. She never hear Levi's yelp and loud whimper of pain as he was kicked aside, his leash being thrust from her hand. "Levi!" she screamed, turning to see who could have done such a thing to her loyal companion.

A scream emitted from deep within her throat but it was muffled as a large, heavy hand clamped down on her mouth, forcing her back to flatten against the side of the car. Her eyes were wide as she stared over the fingers that covered her lips, her heart was racing just by the evil glint she found in the man's eyes before they crinkled into a malicious grin when a cell phone was held up to her line of sight.

She should have seen it all along; it had been a trap.

* * *

Air was difficult to take in, the pain from his bruised ribs made them feel like they were on fire, while the rest of his body was on the verge of mind-numbing pain as it rested upon the cool concrete. Though, he couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Dessa's men grabbing him as soon as he'd promised Danni that he'd protect her.

He felt his blood run cold. Danni—she was still inside. He'd heard what they planned to do with her and he couldn't let that happen. With a groan, he pushed himself from the ground, despite the protest of the muscles in his arms. When his upper body was suspended above the ground, he stopped, taking as many long, deep breaths as his lungs would allow, before pushing back onto his knees.

The pain was excruciating, yet he had to block it out and get to his feet. He had to remember his training and the fact that one agent had surrendered their life for his. Danni wasn't the only one who needed him. Hudson would be outnumbered and he knew the weapons they carried, not to mention the ammunition. Then, there was the back-up plan, of course.

He started when he felt a strong hand upon his arm, assisting him to his feet. He'd been too lost in thought to notice the man was trying to talk to him as well, but he still had to ignore him. His eyes frantically scanned the surrounding buildings for the explosives. The agents were sitting ducks and they didn't even know it.

With as much strength as he could muster, he grabbed hold of his companion's vest, forcing him to look at him. He was surprised when he found himself looking at Leland—he was the last person he'd ever thought would be by his side, though he wouldn't let that thought deter him. "You have to pull the teams back," he urged, breathing heavily from pain. "There's a bomb."

Myles, being a skeptic when it came to hysteria, saw the sincerity in the man's eyes as it mixed with fear; he surely believed it was true. "Are you certain?" He knew he didn't' have to ask that question, because he did believe him, but it was the only thing that would pass across his lips. With an answering nod, Leland got on the COM-link. "D, we have a situation."

Jack's eyes narrowed in anger as the sneer returned to Dessa's lips. Giving them DeMarco wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind and he knew the terrorist knew that. Danni was the one who was supposed to be released. She was a civilian, which also meant that she was great leverage for his possible escape. Her presence benefited one side of standoff, while it was detrimental to the other.

There was some light at the end of the tunnel, though. With DeMarco on the outside, he could fill in the team to what he'd seen and heard. Of course, the amounts of each were probably very slim. He'd been unconscious since Jack had arrived, though Jack had read a lot about his agent status. He was the kind of agent who blended in with his environment, becoming like those around him. He was a chameleon, which explained how he'd come so close to Danni in the first place and weaseled his way into Dessa's ranks.

The files that had been delivered as part of his initiation were pure fabrications with hints of truth to them, but only minor enough so no one would be able to make heads or tails of the information. As far as they knew, everything he'd delivered had been pure fact.

They must have suspected something at one point, though, seeing as though they thought they were throwing him to the wolves, calling him a traitor as he was pushed into the safety of the teams' arms. He also could have been a ploy to get to Jack the entire time. Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter at this point. The focus was on getting the team inside and he was pretty sure he'd achieved a way of allowing it. There was a rear entrance to the building which a single guard had been standing in position at. They would be able to make their way inside without setback, yet whenever they entered the epicenter of the building was where the real terror would be faced. If they'd thought waiting had been torture, they were wrong.

The war was just beginning and only one team was going to end up on top. He hoped to God that it would be them.


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Dessa's man had given up willingly, allowing himself to be handcuffed and taken away; given the amount of agents that had surrounded him, he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, anyhow. The barrier of the building had been breached and was secure, but that only left the epicenter, where the beast was lurking. Hopefully, he hadn't been alerted to their presence and the element of surprise could be brought down.

Bobby's heart was pounding in his chest, beads of sweat trickling down his back as he led the team inside. The plans had been changed when DeMarco had been thrust out to them, yet it could have been for the better, he wasn't exactly certain, yet. He wanted to be on the ground when Dessa was taken care of and he wanted to witness his downfall, that's how wildly his anger was racing through him. He wouldn't let it get the better of him, though; he couldn't. Lives were at stake and he would take care of his personal feelings at a later time, no matter how difficult it would be to see the woman he loved being tortured… or worse.

A loud sigh escaped him as he rested is back against the wall and took a deep breath. He'd seen it once before and he'd almost lost it, seeing it again would probably push him over the edge. Luckily, he'd taught her a few maneuvers in self-defense she hadn't known before and he hoped they would come in handy.

He felt Myles give him a comforting pat on the back as if asking if he was all right to continue leading, so he gave a nod and blew out another breath. He could do this and everyone would be alive at the end, he was sure of it. And, after this was over, he was going to marry Danni; not just because he loved her—though that was the main reason—but because he needed a vacation. All of the stress was getting to him and two whole, wonderful weeks away with his soon-to-be-wife would be just what the doctor ordered.

Shaking his head to clear it and the sweat from his eyes, he motioned for Myles to scope out in front of him while he covered the Harvard-grad. He saw Myles poke his way around the corner, his gun aimed high as he made sure the hallway was clear. Bobby needed to clear his thoughts, that's why he'd sent Myles ahead or else he would have done the maneuver himself.

The bomb was still in play and that was what stressed him out most, though from closer inspection of the charges, they would be set off by remote, which would be on Dessa's person, he was sure. They would have to get the detonator from his grasp before even trying to dismantle the explosives. One wrong snip of the wires and he could blow them all up. He wasn't willing to take that risk and the bomb squad had been called and would be on the scene once the device was in their control.

The surveillance unit had been moved once all of the charges had been discovered, Tara and Max both a safe distance away just in case the explosives were detonated. It was only a precaution and all for naught, but if anyone needed to make it out alive, they needed to. They had all the evidence to capture and convict Dessa on multiple counts at their fingertips. If the computers inside the vans were destroyed, all of the evidence could be destroyed. Luckily, Tara had been smart enough to think of a backup plan. She'd made copies of everything and sent them in an e-mail to herself just in case the equipment was to get damaged. D knew he called her a genius for a reason and she'd reminded him many times during this ordeal.

Coming back from his reverie as Myles signaled them to move forward, newly-found determination had been found within the Aussie. Victory was just out of his reach and he needed to maintain his sense of mind to finish what had begun. Another sigh escaped him as he watched D progress around him and move ahead. He pushed against the wall and followed suit, members of the other teams following close behind. The beginning of the end was here.

* * *

"Don't look so tense, Special Agent," Dessa said as he motioned for Jack to sit on a chair that had been placed behind him, though the agent wasn't quite sure when that had happened. "I believe you need to learn to relax more." A deep chuckle emitted from the man's lips as he took a seat in his own chair, a content sigh escaping him as he relaxed his tense muscles.

Where the second had come from, Jack was just as clueless as when the first one suddenly appeared. While wary of the kind offering, his legs were beginning to feel weak. Tentatively, he lowered himself onto the chair, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. The glint that sparkled in the man's eye was just enough to make his blood run cold and wish he still had his weapon.

His gun had been taken from him and had been tucked in the waistband of Adit's—the bodyguard—pants, which he could easily grab if he was quick enough. He wouldn't even dare to make the attempt, though, despite the urge to try. There were too many other high-powered guns surrounding him and no way to escape. That was an instant death sentence if he'd ever seen one.

"I won't relax until you keep up your end of the bargain. Let her go." He simply motioned with his head toward Danni, but didn't look at her. Looking in her direction would only show the pity he felt and he knew that wouldn't help her any. Focusing on what was right in front of him was, surprisingly, the safe road, even if it didn't seem that way.

"We've already discussed that and my men thank you for the offering, but there is one more thing you need to do for me, Agent Hudson."

"Never," Jack spat, his eyes glowering as his anger continued to rise. He didn't care what the project entailed; he wasn't going to do him any favors if he refused to release his hostage.

"I think you'll change your mind, once you find out what you could be protecting." He snapped his fingers and two more men emerged from a closed-off hallway, a woman in their clutches as they stalked toward their leader.

Jack could see her feet dragging as her resolve had crumbled, letting them do whatever they wished if she complied. His blood began to boil as her blond locks reflected in his dark brown eyes as her head hung low. If one of them had hurt her in any way, he would make sure to have their head.

By the way she was being carried, he thought she'd fainted, yet she was just refusing to look up. When they stopped a few feet away from his chair and threw her to the ground, her head lifted as her arms supported her weight. Her hazel eyes were filled with both tears and fear as they rested upon his, reflecting the love that was surging through his heart at that very moment. His breath hitched as he felt her fear transfer to him and settle into his own heart. "Sue," he breathed. He felt like he'd just been punched in the gut again and, though the first one hurt, this one left a lingering ache.

He tried to get up to move to her side, but a heavy hand upon his shoulder told him that that movement wouldn't be wise. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he let them caress her still silky-smooth skin; a place where his hand had been only an hour ago. His fingers tingled from the memory and knew he had to comply for Sue's sake.

Exhaling heavily, he closed his eyes as he turned to Dessa. Letting his brown pools linger on her beautiful face for longer than necessary would cause the inhibited Jack to release his anger and focus it on those around him. That would kill all three of them, he was sure. "What do you want?" he asked, receiving a bad taste in his mouth as the words exited him.

A corner of the terrorist's lips ascended, which meant the man was very happy with the response as he leaned back in his chair. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Sue's surprised yelp brought Bobby to attention. He stood on one side of the corridor, while Myles stood on the other, each examining a different side of the warehouse. They watched as Sue was pulled to her feet, Jack struggling to get to her in the process, only to end up back on the floor with another hit to the gut. The Aussie couldn't help but wince as he felt his friend's pain.

Turning away, he looked to Myles for advice of what to do. The Bostonian looked as clueless as he, but the echo of Sue's sounds of protest got their blood pumping and their brains thinking.

They would split up, half going with Myles and half going with Bobby. The two men nodded toward one another once the plan was passed along, making sure to emphasize to protect the hostages at all costs. Once they were sure that their teams understood, they counted to three before moving in.

"Freeze, FBI!" they shouted as they charged in.


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

The flawless diamond sparkled beautifully in the fluorescent lights of the emergency room's waiting area, though the tears in Bobby's eyes made it look twice as beautiful to him. The white-gold metal of the band had been cool to the touch when he'd been given Danni's belongings, but now it was warm from him clinging to the one thing that proclaimed his love for her to the rest of the world. Only an hour ago, the ring had been on her finger when he'd pulled her into a bone-crushing hug—once they thought all of the danger had been taken care of—and telling her how much he loved her. Now, he held it as she lay upon the operating table, her life hanging in the balance.

Jack had been removed from surgery about thirty minutes ago—Sue and Levi going to his bedside—waiting for him to wake, leaving he, Myles, Tara, and D to wait impatiently for a diagnosis of Danni's injuries. If it hadn't been for Jack, she might have died right in his arms.

The gunshot had surprised them all and Jack, being the closest to Danni—the intended target—had enough sense to try to shield her body. Bobby stood in awe when he saw both his best friend and his fiancée go down as they were hit by the same bullet.

Dessa had somehow managed to wrestle a gun from one of his arresting agents—a gun that held armor-piercing bullets—and took both Danni and Jack down with one, single shot. None of them could even be sure that if Jack had been wearing a vest that one of them could have been saved from the act of violence. It depended on how on-target the shot was.

Bobby couldn't remember taking any action to apprehend the terrorist after he watched Danni fall. His entire body had frozen to the spot as he watched his future crumble before his eyes, leaving the others around him to scramble to subdue the prisoner. One more shot had gone off from Dessa's gun, though hitting nothing before a loud, echoing shot from Myles's gun silence the building.

Arif Dessa had been pronounced dead when the paramedics had arrived on scene.

A supportive hand found Bobby's shoulder, flinging him from his reverie and causing him to look at the expressions on his friends' faces. They each held a similar expression as they tried not to stare at him, though doing so through the corners of their eyes—pity. He didn't need pity from his friends; they all cared about Danni too and them looking at him as if he was about to break down at any second didn't help at all.

He'd been by her side as the medics were notified and saw how much blood she'd lost. He'd tried to put pressure on her abdomen and her wound, staining his hand crimson. There were still little, dried, red patches on his skin that he hadn't been able to scrub away. They continued to flake off as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

His gaze traveled to Myles's sorrowful eyes as he felt the Bostonian standing above him and placing a comforting hand upon the Aussie's shoulder. He hadn't noticed the other man had been speaking to him, his ears letting every sound mesh together until he heard everything and nothing. "What was that, mate?" he asked when his brain finally registered that something was going on.

"Jack's awake," said Myles softly as Lucy stood close to his side. Where she had come from, the Bobby wasn't sure. Perhaps she'd joined them when he tried to figure out what went wrong. Bobby could see the conflict in Myles's eyes as he wondered if he should stay with the Aussie or go see their team leader. The question was who needed the support more; there was no easy answer to that question. "The doctor said we go see him if you'd like." It would do him good to take his mind off of Danni, though the Harvard-grad knew that was impossible. He knew that if he was in Bobby's position, he probably wouldn't budge either.

Bobby shook his head, "Nah. I think I'll just wait for the doctor." It wasn't as if he didn't want to see Jack; he did. After all, Sparky was his best friend and Danni's hero, but his body continued to protest and forced him to wait until she was out of surgery.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked, softly, her own gentle hand resting upon his arm. He merely nodded as an answer. She gave a short sigh and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "She'll be okay, Bobby." She spoke confidently as she stood to her full height, her arms crossing over her chest, though Bobby could swear that he saw her give an involuntary shiver.

"Thanks, Sheila," he whispered as D gave him a pat on the back like he was dittoing Tara's response. He wished he had something supportive to say, but the words wouldn't come to him and he was sure Bobby knew how he felt. He hadn't exactly been trustworthy of Danni since her snitch had flaked on her, though she'd redeemed herself. It was at that moment that he realized that he'd never apologized and would rectify that at the first chance he got.

"Do you want some company?" Lucy asked, offering her should to cry on.

He was about to shake his head in protest, but Sue's soft voice penetrated the silence, stopping his mouth from even uttering the words that had been on his lips. "I'll stay with him." She let her grip on Levi's leash slacken and let the golden do what he did best when someone was in distress. She watched as Bobby welcomed Levi's comfort as he rested his head upon the human's knee, sighing softly. The Aussie raised his hand to the dog's head, stroking his soft fur for comfort and thanks.

She spared a glance at the others and motioned for them to go. She would keep Bobby company and besides, she'd already had her time with Jack—her lips doing most of the talking—and now it was time for the others to have their turn. She smiled at Myles and Lucy as they passed by her, their hands intertwined. In a way, they were revealing the relationship that she and Jack had discovered a few days ago to the rest of the team, yet they weren't flaunting the fact. Apparently, they were taking it slower, this time, giving Myles the chance to prove to her that he had change. They would probably get teased greatly when all of this was over, but for now, they could have their moment.

Exhaling slowly, she tentatively lowered herself into the chair beside Bobby, giving Levi's back a scratch of her own, before linking her hand with his with a gentle squeeze. She was surprised by his firm grip as he squeezed her hand, trying to give the much-needed comfort to them both. She wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear—that Danni would be all right—but she wasn't as confident as Tara when it came to drawing such a conclusion. She wanted the same thing he did; they wanted reassurance that Danni would still be with them by the time morning came.

Feeling Bobby stiffen beside her and watching his free hand rise to his face to silence the sobs that were threatening to escape was what pulled her from her thoughts and forced her to focus on him. She could see the tears freely from his eyes and immediately, her arms were around him, gently rocking him back and forth in their seats. Her own tears stung the back of her eyes as she fought to stay in control of her own emotions. One of them had to remain strong and Bobby had definitely earned the right to fall to pieces.

"I don't want to lose her," she saw his mouth form the words before his face became buried by both of his hands, his shoulders rapidly shaking when he could no longer hold the pain inside.

"You are not going to lost her," she spoke confidently, though she wasn't sure where such self-assurance had come from. A few moments ago, she wasn't sure if she could be as confident as Tara, then it hit her. No matter what happened on that operating table, Danni would always be with him because of the love and memories they share. Nothing would ever be able to replace those.

"How do you know?" he asked, raiding his tear-stained face up to her level, barely able to keep another sob from escaping him when he witnessed the sorrow she hadn't been able to hide from her eyes. The question wasn't filled with an accusing tone—his eyes proved that—he truly wanted to know how she could be so sure.

She gently reached up and placed her hand upon his cheek, wiping the trickles of moisture that ruined his boyish good-looks. If he kept this up, she mused, he would get wrinkles. She placed a soft kiss upon his forehead before looking him in the eye, giving them both comfort and a bit of reassurance. Deep down they wanted the same thing and would do almost anything to have it, but there was only one person who could give them what they asked for. Sue hoped that He was listening. "Because, I know Danni," she stated simply. "She's always been a fighter and I know she'll pull through if we just have faith."

Bobby stifled the snort that was threatening to escape. He didn't have very much faith, right now, though Sue always had enough to spare in time like these. He could only smile at her, taking her hand from his cheek and wrapping it in his own.

"Robert Manning?" a voice asked, causing Bobby to look away from Sue, her gaze following until both rested upon the surgeon that stood before them. The man's face looked tired, beads of sweat still slinging to his forehead, a few lone ones trickling down his temples.

As soon as Bobby took in the sight of the doctor, he stood up, his legs feeling like jelly, yet he forced them to cooperate and keep him from falling over. "That's me," she said simply as he tried to decipher what was written on the man's face. He couldn't tell if the wariness he saw was due to exhaustion or from losing a patient. Bobby greatly hoped and prayed that it was the former.

"I'm Dr. James Speller; Miss Talbot's surgeon." The man nodded to the distraught agent and held out his hand to shake. He was surprised at the angered grip that met his and that told him that delaying his prognosis was not in his best interest. He could see the worry lines forming on what would normally be a young, upbeat face and that told him that this could either become a tragedy or a miracle to the young man.

"Is Danni all right? Can I see her?" The questions came out rushed and anxious, though Bobby knew it wouldn't be possible for him to see her just yet. Although, the slightest glimpse of her would raises his spirits greatly and keep the ache in his heart from growing even more than it already had.

"The surgical team is still finishing up and you'll be informed when you can see her." Dr. Speller spared a glance at Sue as she continued sitting in her chair—her legs refusing to let her stand; both her boyfriend and her cousin getting shot in the same day certainly took a toll on one's nerve—but watched both men intently. He bid a kind nod in her direction before focusing on Bobby. By the way he asked of her condition, he was either the husband or the boyfriend. Of course, he'd seen the diamond on her finger when she was brought upon his table, so he was probably more than just a boyfriend. The woman, on the other hand, was a mystery to him. She seemed as worried about his patient as the Aussie had been, yet her relationship with Miss Talbot couldn't be determined by first glances, although, there was a strange resemblance in the bone-structure of their faces. A sister, maybe?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, turning his attention back to Bobby. "You are Miss Talbot's… fiancée, am I right?" He was reaching, he knew, but it was all he could do to get the information he needed. He watched Bobby nod and did the same. Usually, only the family would be addressed, yet the Aussie seemed to be the closest family on the premises. He looked to Sue for a second, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I'm Sue Thomas; Danni's cousin," she answered the unasked question, urging the doctor to continue. Waiting for Jack had been hard enough, but this was taking a toll on her.

Dr. Speller nodded again, clearing his throat before continuing. "Then, I must tell you both that recovery will be difficult for Danni in the coming weeks and possibly months. The bullet pierced her abdomen, cutting through many layers of tissue. Fortunately, it passed by any vital organs when it impacted." He watched as the tall Aussie sighed heavily in relief, his face paling by many shades only seconds ago. He understood that the man's hopes would be high when it came to her recovery, but his words of reassurance seemed to relax him greatly. "We were able to remove the bullet and mend her up as best as we possibly could," he paused as he took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the ruin of the fiancée's euphoria. There was still a long way to go and one day could mean happiness or a deep depression. "Now, the next twenty-four hours are critical due to her abundant blood-loss. We are doing everything we can to remedy that and if she does wake up in the next day or so, she will be very lethargic and might not even recognize any of you."

"What if the infusions don't work?" Sue asked, voicing the question that had been on both hers and Bobby's minds. Her body could always reject the new blood or the tissue could be too damaged to repair itself; what if that were to happen?

The gray-haired doctor took a moment to ponder that question, trying to think of the best possible answer, but there was only one and one way to deliver it. "Then, I'm afraid we might lose her." That statement was always difficult to deliver to family members, but as he looked upon the faces of the Sue and Bobby, he concluded that telling these two the dangers seemed especially difficult. He'd seen to many families in similar situations, yet as he looked at the stunning blonde and the tall Aussie, he could see how loved his patient was and saw that they still had much more love to give to her. He was suddenly reminded of why he became a doctor in the first place and it was because of people like them.

"When can we see her?" Bobby asked, his voice crackling slightly at the thought of losing the woman he loved. He tried not to believe it, but he knew it was a possibility and he wanted to see her one more time if it came to that.

"Uh, she will be moved to ICU for overnight observation. After that, I'll let you know." He shook Bobby's hand again and nodded to Sue and Levi before turning and leaving them along to think about his news.

Immediately, Sue looked to Bobby to see his reaction. If he was going to break down again, she wanted to be there for him, but his face remained focused with a stern determination. Gently, she reached up and let her fingers slip into his hand to get his attention. "Bobby?" she asked, tentatively when his eyes turned to gaze at her.

His blue eyes were shadowed as he looked down at her, his heart was still pounding rapidly in his chest, though he couldn't put his finger on the strange feeling he was getting in his chest. That ache that had resided in his heart was still there, but it wasn't as severe as it had been.

Swallowing hard, he saw the silent question she was asking him through her eyes, _'Are you okay?'_ was the question, but just as she couldn't ask in words, neither could he voice his answer. He simply nodded as he sat back down next to her and pulled her to him in a hug.


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

There was something about hospitals that seemed ominous to him. So many people had died within these walls and yet, everyday a new life was born. With one person's sadness, came another's happiness and that just did not make sense to him as a nurse led him through the Intensive Care Unit and to Danni's bed. He'd been given a warning that she would not look like herself, the bruising upon her body would be more severe due to lack of blood, yet when his eyes set upon her he knew she was his Danni.

He was given only five minutes by her side with a promise of a visit once she was moved from observation and into her own room. The middle-aged woman with the graying, red hair obviously had a lot of faith that she would pull through. Of course, she would know a lost cause when she saw one, wouldn't she?

Bobby pulled a chair up beside the bed, his bones creaking and his muscles aching as he pushed them almost to the limit for today. He would worry about the torture he'd put on his body later, because all he could see now was Danni. He let his fingers trail down her slender arm—bruised from her fall—until he cupped her hand in his own.

Her fingers were cold to the touch and her entire complexion was as flaxen as Dr. Speller had warned when they last spoke and Bobby had to keep reminding himself that she was still alive. her chest moved in a slow rhythmic breathing and the twitch of her eyelids, which happened every so often, were the only indications.

More tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he smoothed her soft hair away from her face, willing her eyes to open just once so he could see those sparkling crystal-blue orbs looking back at him again. The lids twitched again, making his heart jump for only a second before returning to its normal rhythm. He knew better than to get his hopes up so soon.

"Hey, beautiful," he spoke softly, exhaustion settling into his voice, yet not yet in his mind. He wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to talk to her, but he'd always heard it was good for the patient's mind when they heard a familiar voice. "I don't know if you can hear me, but there's just something I have to tell you." He rested his chin upon her pillow, his mouth only an inch from her ear as he spoke softly to her. "I just want you to know that I love you and I'm going to stay by your side until you get better. There's still so much that you need to do—to accomplish—and I know you won't let something as menial as this get in your way." He tried to chuckle, but a snort exited instead as more tears built up behind his emotional dam, on the verge of spilling over. "And when you get better, I am going to marry you. I'll make sure you have the most beautiful wedding in the world if you want." He paused as more emotions ravaged him, his eyes blurring behind the pent-up tears. "Danni, I can't live without you; I don't _want_ to. You make me whole and if you aren't there besides me, I am nothing.

"I don't want to lose you, Luv and I know you're a fighter. That's why you _have_ to stay strong, because I'm falling apart, right now. I want to stay in control, but seeing you lying here, like this is torture for me." He sniffled loudly, still able to keep his tears at bay, yet that resolve wouldn't last much longer. His fingers continued to play with her hair, providing him with the comfort he sorely needed. It wasn't much, but just being able to touch her at this moment was more than he could hope for. Holding her could come much later.

"I love you, Danni. I've loved you since I first met you. You have an endearing spirit that others can't help but love and despite your past, you continue through life with a positive attitude. I can see how you and Sue are related; you both have the kindest hearts I've ever seen and you never cease to amaze me." A lone tear trickled down his cheek, falling onto her pillow and leaving a small, damp spot on the fabric. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't fall apart again, but that was before he sat next to her, seeing her in such a vulnerable position and unable to help in any way.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly when he met the eyes of her nurse. He noticed her sad expression and knew she'd hate to ruin such a beautiful moment. But, five minutes meant five minutes and his time was up. Visiting hours started early in the morning and he would be able to see her again,, then, but after that, he vowed that he wouldn't leave her side until she woke up.

Sniffling again, he place a soft kiss upon her temple before standing up. He winced as his joints protested, his knees popping loudly as he got his footing and stared down at her peaceful face. "I have to go, now, but I'll be back by your side in the morning," He paused as he let his finger glide over her smooth cheek and cup her chin between it and his thumb. "I love you," he whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

The kiss wasn't the same as the others they'd shared, he noticed. Usually, his lips would tingle from the contact of her smooth flesh pressing up against his, yet he felt nothing this time. He missed that tingling feeling and couldn't wait until he could revel in that feeling again. Another sniffle emitted from him as he gave her motionless form one last, fleeting glance before he was led out of the room.

* * *

His friends' smiling faces were a relief to see. After having the unfamiliar doctor and nurses poking and prodding him for thirty minutes straight, he was glad to see some familiar faces. They were all smiling and he knew it was because he was okay, but there was still sadness visible within their eyes that told him that their hearts just weren't in to this visit. There was also the fact that one member of their team was missing, though he knew why. "How's Danni?" His heart would be torn to pieces if jumping in front of a bullet to save her life hadn't been enough and he knew Bobby would never be the same if she was never returned to him. Jack knew that if he was in the Aussie's position and it was Sue who'd been the target, he would just be a hollow shell.

His eyes trailed to the gorgeous blonde at his bedside, holding his hand, his heart swelling with all the love and passion he carried for her. He wished he could give Bobby comfort and tell him what he wanted to hear, like all the others wanted to do, but even coming from his best friend, it would be meaningless to the distraught man's ears. The only thing that could draw him out of the deep dark hole they all suddenly found themselves it was if Danni woke. And when that day came, that's when he knew the life would be brought back into the eyes of those he cared more for in the world.

Tara and Myles looked at one another as if trying to mentally decide how much they should tell him. They only knew so much from what Sue had told them when she reentered Jack's room—that she was still in critical condition—but they weren't sure whether that they should tell him that she could take a turn for the worse at any moment. the fact that they weren't sure how he would react to the news was troubling. Luckily, they didn't have to come up with an answer.

A tall form appeared in the doorway, making a wide smile form across Jack's lips. He didn't have to hear the voice or see the face to know that Bobby was standing there… or leaning against the doorframe, anyway. The injured agent noticed how rundown the Aussie looked and suddenly felt the news he had wasn't going to be what he wanted to hear.

"She's resting," Bobby said, his tired voice startling everyone and making them turn to look at him. With a heavy sigh, he pushed off of the doorframe and walked over to the bed. Smiling softly, he patted Jack lightly on the shoulder. "Even after almost getting blown to smithereens and shot, nothing can keep you down, 'eh Sparky?"

Jack's eyes were hesitant, as if wondering if it was okay to smile or not, but when he saw the slight hint of a sparkle in Bobby's eyes, he knew it was okay to laugh. "What can I say? I'm on the terrorist's Most-Wanted list. Everyone wants to get their hands on me."

"Including, the lovely Miss Thomas," Myles muttered to Tara and D, making the two of them laugh and Sue blush. She hadn't known why she had the inkling to look in Myles's direction, though when she read what he'd whispered to their teammates, she understood completely. It was coming slowly, but their family was coming back together in intervals. Soon, she was sure, everything would be just like it was.


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Her fingers softly glided across the wood of the dining table, her eyes scanning the rest of the apartment with a sigh. This was home, but there was something missing from her home. The photographs on the walls showed that little had changed and that _he_ was still within the walls, but there was something wrong with the picture she was seeing. Where was Bobby?

The bedroom door was opened only a crack, but she saw his form sitting upon the bed, his shoulders hunched as he stared at his favored picture of the two of them. It was from her last birthday; a night that she would remember forever. He'd arranged for them to have their favorite restaurant all to themselves for the evening, leaving them to have a private dinner and the dance floor all to themselves. Marta, the owner, had even opted to take a photo of them while they were dancing, presenting it at the end of dinner, wrapped in a small, pink bow. It was one of the greatest presents Danni had received that day, but nothing was greater than the man who'd been holding her in his arms all night.

She heard him sniffle loudly as she entered the room, seeing for the first time that tears were trailing down his cheeks. "Bobby?" she asked, getting no response from him. He hadn't even flinched at the sound of her voice, knowing instantly that something wasn't right. She glanced around the bedroom, noticing the many boxes lying upon the floor, filled with her belongings. Her side of the closet was empty, his dress shirts and sweaters hanging there, without their feminine companions. If she'd had the ability to feel sick, she was sure her stomach would be reacting to the scene. "Bobby?" she asked again, rushing to his side.

"I tried," she heard him say with a sigh, sparing only a glance at the large pile of papers at his side. Curious, she looked to them, seeing the overdue credit card bills and the eviction notice. If she'd been able to feel, she was sure she would have felt her heart drop to her stomach. She didn't completely understand it, but she knew what he'd been reduced to and what had caused it.

She was dead—she concluded with a heart-breaking reality—and Bobby had fallen so deep into despair that he'd begun gambling again. As she looked into his tear-filled blue orbs, she saw that the light within them had completely disappeared, leaving them lifeless and vacant. The only thing she could still see was the love he'd had for her and nothing else. Her death had created such a void within him that he'd resorted to the only thing that could make him feel nothing else. His addiction had obviously taken hold of his heart and refused to let go.

How could this have all happened? Where was Jack in all of this? The other times when Bobby had sunk this low, Jack had been there for him and succeeded. Did he fail, this time? Or did he just give up all hope of ever helping his best friend again?

Danni needed to get out of here. The air was becoming thick and she was finding it difficult to breathe in the confines of Bobby's own tomb. She wanted to help him, for him to find his way back into the light, but there was nothing she could do. Changing what had happened would be the only way and she knew she had to succeed or be reduced to watching him ruin the rest of his existence. She couldn't let that happen. There was so much good still left for him to do in this world and she would make sure that nothing was in his way.

She turned toward the door to the living room, finding that it no longer led there. A bright, white light emanated from within and she was inclined to head toward it. She wasn't sure where it would lead, but there was something about it that told her this was where she needed to go. A sense of calm enveloped her as the bright light bored into her eyes, leaving her blinded for a second before she was able to look upon it without seeing spots.

Standing in front of it, she looked back toward Bobby and vowed: "I will change this, I promise," before taking the last step into the light.

* * *

Pain flowed through her in sharp intervals and she couldn't be happier. That disgusting, over-clean smell of the hospital entered her senses as her lungs filled with air, her heart beating at a slow, regular pace. It had never felt better to feel in her life, she concluded, her eyes slowly fluttering open. They closed as soon as the room had registered, a bright, white light blinding her for a second. She tried again, slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight that entered the room via her window, the overhead lights turned off and letting the planet's natural light illuminate the room.

A soft sigh escaped her as she felt the rest of her body returning to her. The pain was there, but bearable enough to rest comfortably. Her legs felt stiff which made her want to get up and walk around a bit, but she was barely able to sit up on her own. Walking around would take more effort than she had available right now. Besides, sitting up would cause a lot of pain to her and possibly rip her stitches.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. She was aware of a lot more than she'd expected, especially since she'd been unconscious for God knows how long. She could remember what happened before getting shot and receiving the wound itself, but anything after that was a blur. She could remember Bobby leaning over her, her blood soaking his hands as he tried to stop it, but that was only a flash of a memory.

Bobby—her heart swelled at the thought. She'd felt the weight on her hand since she'd woken up, but unable to connect it to anything. Now, she understood and only wished she had enough energy to both turn her head and wake him. With as much effort as she could manage, she was able to turn her head to find him sleeping at her bedside, her hand in his and his head resting next to them. The smile that crossed her lips was automatic; it was something she couldn't help when he was in her vicinity.

"You have one sweet guy, there," a—whispered, unfamiliar—voice said, drawing Danni's attention away from her fiancée to the doorway, where a nurse stood, her beautiful, graying, red hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, her emerald green eyes smiling at the fact that her patient had finally awakened. She noticed that she's startled the girl and signed an apology, which seemed to confuse the bed-ridden woman even more. "I'm Elsie, your care nurse," she introduced herself, both speaking and signing.

Danni wanted to voice her question, but she was finding it difficult to speak, her usual dulcet tone was reduced to a squeak, leaving her speechless and making her resort to sign. "_You know ASL?_" she asked, finger-spelling since Bobby's death-grip on her hand made it impossible to properly sign.

So as not to wake up the handsome, sleeping man, Elsie had resorted to sign. She'd spent a lot of time talking to Bobby and noticed that he hadn't gotten much sleep, wondering when his body would finally make him drop. "_I was talking to Bobby and he told me that your cousin is deaf and that you and your friends learned to sign from her. I have a daughter-in-law who's deaf and she's the one who taught me._" The older woman smiled at the satisfied look Danni had given her from her explanation. There was more to the story than that, but over the years, she'd learned that the short version was always the way to go.

"_My friends?_" Danni asked, wondering if they'd been by to see her at all and if Jack was all right.

"_They'll be stopping by this afternoon. They've sent you many well-wishes. I was just about to bring them in when I noticed you were awake._" This woman was obviously loved by a lot of people and respected by them as well. The many caring faces she'd seen enter the room to see her had been heart-warming. Her cousin had even brought in her hearing dog for a visit. He'd apparently been whining relentlessly until he was allowed to visit the injured woman. Elsie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the memory. Even animals loved her. "_And that one,_" she continued, pointing to Bobby, "_hasn't left your side since you were moved to this room. He's been waiting for you to wake up and hasn't even gone to get anything to eat._" She noticed the worried look in the young woman's eye and reassured her that she'd been making sure he ate something, bringing him something from the cafeteria every night. It was his prerogative if he ate it though and she was happy every morning when she discovered that his hunger had gotten the best of him.

"_How long have I been here?_" Danni had forgotten how difficult it was to finger-spell when the energy wasn't there to assist her in forming the words, so she'd only resorted to small questions and replies.

"_Three days,_" Elsie concluded after trying to remember. Her conversations with Bobby had gone long into the night that it could have been months that she'd been lying in that bed. But, no, it had only been three measly days and she'd learned so much about the couple. "_I hope you realize how wonderful a man you have there. Those ones are rare._"

Danni smiled and nodded, tapping her temple with her fingers held together, "_I know,_" she squeaked.

"I'll give you two time to talk," the older woman said, flashing her famous, motherly smile toward the young woman before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Finding that her strength and energy had increased, Danni turned her attention back to the sleeping Aussie, raising her free hand to the back of his head, letting her fingers glide through his soft hair. Someone had convinced him to clean up and that had included washing his hair. She'd almost forgotten the feel of it as it slid between her fingers, smiling as memories flashed through her mind of the last time she'd been able to do that.

His soft moan reached her ears and she couldn't help but let tears form in her eyes. Of all the things she could have lost, this would have been one of the things she would miss the most. His head moved under her touch, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing against the stubble on his chin. He could have at least shaved, she thought as she watched his head slowly lift from its place on her bed and turn to look at her.

She saw the puzzled wonderment in his eyes at the fact of her being awake and no one telling him about it. He was unsure of what was going on. Perhaps he'd had one too many dreams of this same situation and was wondering if this was real or not. "Danni?" he asked, raising his hand to his cheek to hold her soft hand against his stubble.

It wasn't a dream, he concluded as he saw the sparkle of her eyes staring up at him, her love for him emanating with just that one simple look. Her touch was real, he discovered as he let his fingers rub against the backs of both her hands. Her skin was as soft and smooth as it had always been.

He smiled, "I can't believe it." Fresh tears were now gracing his eyes, though he wasn't able to hold these ones at bay. They streamed down his cheeks, dripping from his chin to her clean, white sheets. "I thought I'd lost you."

She shook her head, tears forming in her own eyes as he looked down at her with a love that made her heart soar. She felt her pulse begin to race as he rested his forehead against hers, leaving their eyes to be connected as they stared into one another's souls. "You will never lose me," she whispered before his lips found hers. She was taken aback by the urgent ministrations, but they soon slowed, allowing the kiss to reflect Bobby's joy and happiness and Danni's love and admiration for him.

His lips teased and taunted hers, willing hers to part on a sigh when one of her hands found the back of his neck, drawing him closer. His tongue was gentle as it penetrated the barrier of her lips, making her elicit a low groan as her own tongue danced together with his and his fingers managed to thread themselves through her hair.

Their hearts were pounding in unison as he slowly drew back, him loving the fact that she wanted him to continue, before only soft chaste kisses were what were left of their interlude. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle as he reconnected their foreheads and stared back into her eyes. "I've been waiting to do that for four days," he whispered, placing a stray kiss upon her face every few seconds, witnessing the light pink splotches that were appearing from his actions.

"I'm so glad you didn't hold back," she teased, letting her tongue run over her now plumped lower lip and smiling. She inclined her head to return the favor, her mouth dancing only a breath a part from his. All it would take was one final once of effort and they would be joined together again.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" a familiar voice said, causing both Danni and Bobby to sigh with frustration before turning their attention to the doorway and the woman who stood there.

Danni's eyes went wide as Bobby groaned even louder, muttering "great" under his breath, wiping his mouth with his hand, her taste still lingering on the flesh as he tongue flicked out to moisten them. They both managed to put on the most sincere smiles they could muster as Danni addressed the person she least wanted to see right now. "Hi, mom."


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

Charlene and Nicholas's sudden appearances were not expected as they both stepped into the room, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, while he carried the cutest little teddy bear Danni had ever seen. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her parents, because she was, but it was because of what they would think of Bobby as she saw her mother glance from him to her, her usual look of disappointment clear. Charlene only seemed to like Bobby to a point. As long as Danni was healthy and safe, she found no reason to dislike him, yet when her daughter was lying in a hospital bed and him with barely a scratch on him, that was when trouble was brewing in her brain.

"Charlene, Nick" Bobby greeted, shaking his hand meeting with a sympathetic stance. It was obvious whose idea it had been to come here and Bobby greatly wished Sue hadn't called them. They had the right to be here, he understood that—he just didn't enjoy the look her mother continued to give him as he stood by Danni's side, her hand wrapped safely in his. He watched as Charlene walked to the other side of the bed, eyeing him the entire way, before looking down at her daughter with compassion.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" she asked, shooting a glare toward Bobby.

"I'm fine, honestly." The reassuring tone in Danni's voice did little to settle her mother, she noticed and looked to Bobby for what to say.

He raised his hands in defeat, leaning down to place a light kiss upon her forehead. The room had suddenly felt stuffy and he needed some air. "I'm going to call the others and get some air." The look she was giving him was one that told him not to leave her alone with her mother, but the two women needed to talk and he would just be in the way. "I'll be back in a little bit, don't worry," he whispered, placing another kiss upon her cheek in the process. "Love you," he said before he and Nicholas looked at one another, silently thinking the same thing and wanting to leave the two women alone for this conversation.

"I'm glad you're okay, sweetie," the older man whispered as he handed over the teddy bear before he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and joined Bobby's side as the two men exited the room together. Throughout the woman's bickering during the last few times they'd met, he and Bobby had made a connection and a mutual respect for one another. They were similar in many ways and Nicholas often cracked jokes about if he thought Charlene was bad when she was by herself, he needed to witness the holidays when she and Carla were together. Those two always would team up on their daughters, asking the questions that no single woman wants to hear. Luckily, now both Danni and Sue had answers to those questions, though they probably still wouldn't answer them if their lives depended on it.

Danni enjoyed seeing her father so friendly with her fiancée. He was the one she'd been worrying about when it came to liking him because Nicholas had always been overprotective of her and no boy or man was good enough for his little girl. She wasn't sure what Bobby had done to charm him, but she was glad he did. Now, if only he could do that with her mother.

Charlene was glancing around the room at the small amount of flowers and cards that were scattered around. It was obvious that her daughter had many friends in Washington who cared deeply about her, but none of them had had enough sense to keep her away from danger. That was what made her blood boil the most. How many FBI agents had been present and how many had left that scene unscathed? Of all the people that were present, why did it have to be Danni?

Crossing her arms over her chest, the young woman watched the turmoil race through her mother. She could see Charlene fighting with herself, trying to make sense of what had happened but even she found it difficult. She figured she would be filled in when the time came and would leave it at that. There was no use wondering over the what ifs if a life is at stake. That's something that she'd known since day one as a police officer. "I know what you're thinking," she said, surreptitiously as she let her crystal-blue eyes follow the pacing figure of her mother as she reverted to the foot of the bed.

She'd begun at Danni's side just before changing direction and forcing herself to try to decide what to say. She wanted to yell and scream at Danni, asking her what she was thinking, but it would do little good. Sue had told her what happened and she was just happy that her daughter was alive and safe. It was all she could ask for right now. "You couldn't possibly know what I'm thinking." Heck, she didn't even know what she was thinking so what made Danni think that she would know?

"I don't want you blaming Bobby for anything that's happened. You don't know the whole story and jumping to conclusions is something you usually do." She schooled her features to force herself to be stern with her mother. She understood the dislike she had for Bobby and his actions, though it was ridiculous to think that he would willingly put her jeopardy.

Charlene should have know that her daughter would try to defend the Aussie and that caused her to roll her eyes and sigh heavily. "I don't understand why you're defending him." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped pacing and turned to look down at her daughter.

Danni thought this was ludicrous and wasn't in the mood to argue with her mother. Of course, if that was what it took to make her see the kind of man that Bobby really was, she would defend him until the world came to an end. "I'm defending him because you see to find fault with _everything_ he does or has done. You blame him for his past as a gambling addict, yet you fail to notice that he still goes to meetings." It was one of the things that she admired about Bobby. Even after all this time of staying clean, he would continue to go to GA meetings where he could show that he was still staying strong. It takes a very big man to admit that he has a weakness, but it takes someone completely content with himself to show others that he wouldn't let something so deep and dark pull him down again. "You can see that he loves me and he wants to remain the man that I fell in love with, yet you're not exactly helping with your constant hen picking."

"I don't hen-pick," Charlene said defensively, though quickly before she was able to gain back her confidence. Her posture straightened as she felt a good point emerging within her mind. "Well, how do you know that you're not just another notch on his headboard?" She saw Danni's taken aback look and knew the question had had an effect, though probably not the one she was expecting. "I know men like him. Handsome and considerate at first, then all he wants is a conquest."

"If I was just a conquest, do you think he'd still be around? If that was true, he could have already taken what he'd wanted and ran." There was nothing like telling your mother you're not as pure as you first led her to believe, though Danni highly doubted that her mother hadn't suspected that already. She hadn't revealed it, but neither had she tried to dispute it. Wincing as she forced herself higher in her bed, she turned cold eyes to her mother, who was looking like she was about to cry. "Bobby and I love each other _and_ we're getting married. What does that tell you about his character?"

* * *

The cafeteria was surprisingly empty for so late in the morning and so close to lunchtime, but it made his talk with Nicholas seem so much more quiet and close than if it were crowded with doctors, patients, and visitors. Paying for both lunches, Bobby looked at his future father-in-law, wanting to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he asked a different one. "Do you think we should have left them alone?" He tore open a packet of sugar and poured it into his cup of coffee, carrying his tray to a vacant table where both men sat down. "The last thing Danni needs right now is stress and I can't help but to think that their conversation isn't going to be very calm."

"Danni will be fine," Nicholas urged, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Driving all night back to DC had been rough, seeing as though he wasn't allowed to stop to eat or sleep. They'd pulled over once to get gas and answer nature's call, but five minutes later they'd been back on the road. Right now, a simple hospital sandwich was like a five-star meal. "She's the only one who knows how to put Char back in her place. Besides, it gives me some time to talk to my future son-in-law." He gave Bobby a fatherly pat on the back when he saw the look in the younger man's eyes that told him there was something that Bobby wanted to say, but couldn't find the words to voice it. "Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

With his mother and stepfather on an entire different continent, thousands of miles away, Bobby sometimes found it difficult to talk to them about things and he really had needed their guidance to help him through his ordeal. He'd talked to them right after Danni was admitted, but he hadn't made a move to try to call them once she was moved to her room. He wanted to make sure he was by her side every minute, just so he could see her eyes when she woke up. Now that that had happened, he knew he would have to call home and get an earful from his mother for making her worry.

Of course, as he looked into Nicholas' brown eyes, he felt like he needed to explain his action, though finding the words was what was most difficult. "Look, I-"

"You don't have to defend yourself to me. Danni's safe; that's all that matters. Charlene understands that, too. She just likes to think she's right in times like these." That caused both men to chuckle.

"Sounds familiar," Bobby admitted, taking a sip from his coffee. "I just want to tell you that I really do love your daughter and I never wanted to see her like this."

"It's hard to see the one you love so helpless, but I'm glad Danni has someone like you to watch over her. I can see that she's in good hands and her mother will too, eventually." Nicholas had to roll his eyes at his own comment. It might take some convincing or a small miracle, but Charlene would understand even if he had to whack her upside the head with a rubber mallet. He loved that woman to death, but her stubborn streak was unbearable. Danni's wasn't much better, either. Her teenage years actually did a number on him and his hair; she'd been the cause of many a gray hair while growing up. But, seeing her as the strong woman she was today was one of the greatest things he could ever ask for. She knew what her heart wanted—the man who sat across from him was evidence of that—and she would do anything to get it.

He hoped Bobby was in for the ride of his life.


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy- Seven**

The future in-laws returned to the room, smiles on their lips and laughter in their hearts. Both of them had been telling amusing stories about Danni: Nicholas when she was a little girl and Bobby of the time she met his parents. Nicholas couldn't believe his daughter had been so nervous to the point of spilling hot tea in his stepfather's lap, while Bobby couldn't believe she had wanted to be a singer when she was eight-years-old.

"She has an amazing voice; one of the attributes she actually accredits to her mother," the father said with a proud smile on his lips.

"So, I've heard," Bobby agreed. Danni really did have a beautiful singing voice and he hoped she would put her pipes to use when she lulled their little baby girl to sleep. He'd had to pause at that thought. They weren't even married yet and he was already imagining their future children; a girl no less! He'd always pictured him with a troop of his sons around him, yet the prospect of a little girl he could love unconditionally was a perk he would be looking forward to. He grinned as he pictured it: she would have crystal-blue eyes filled with wonder and blonde hair that matched her mother's natural color with every in-between shade and she would look up at him with a huge smile of admiration. That was a picture he couldn't wait to come true.

Obviously, their man-to-man conversation had benefited the both of them; Bobby getting rid of his fears of somehow treating Danni wrong to the point of losing her, and Nicholas getting his fatherly-stresses out in the open. The Aussie was a good man and would make his little girl very happy, he was sure of it. He was also sure of the fact that a grandbaby was on the horizon; something he'd been imagining since he'd first heard about the man who'd captured his spunky little girl's heart.

Everything was right between the two men; now, they only had to worry about the warring women in their lives… and the fact that Dr. Speller was exiting Danni's room. The father- and son-in-law looked at one another and hoped that nothing had gone wrong while they were out, trying to connect. Picking up their pace, they hurried to meet the doctor.

"Is Danni all right?" There was no sign of stress on Dr. Speller's face, which told them that everything was probably okay, but there was still something in the pit of Bobby's stomach that told him she wasn't out of the woods, yet.

"Everything is fine, Agent Manning," he said with a bit of irritation straining his voice. He understood the man's anxiousness, but he'd been receiving questions like that all week from the Aussie and his patience was running this with the man. "I was just checking up on her." He gave the most heartfelt smile he could, which seemed to be believable.

"And?" Nicholas asked, feeling like there was something more that they hadn't been told.

_Geez, there are two of them; _the doctor rolled his eyes before sighing. He shouldn't have expected a quick escape. "The wound is healing nicely and she'll still be in a bit of pain for the next few days. I gave her a sedative that should quickly take affect and help her sleep," he paused, taking in a breath and letting it out slowly. "All in all, I feel she'll be ready to go home by the end of the week." Giving into his urges—he really was a very friendly man at heart—he patted Bobby on the shoulder and gave a friendly nod to his companion before excusing himself to tend to his other patients and letting them talk to Miss Talbot before she drifted off again.

As soon as Bobby entered the room, Charlene's icy-cold demeanor seemed to increase—making it feel at least ten degrees colder inside than it had been before—as she stood on one side of her daughter's bed, smoothing the dark hair out of her face. She'd been wondering what had possessed her to color her straw-colored tendrils so dark, but felt like she would be alienating her more if she asked, so she continued her silent wondering of that topic. She would admit that it fit her; she'd always been so beautiful, but her gorgeous blue eyes—the ones that resembled her own—stood out so much more with the contrasting darkness.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned her frustrated gaze toward Bobby, not really sure if she should say anything to him or not. There was so much on the tip of her tongue—so many things she wanted to get off her chest—but her talk with Danni made her second-guess half of the insults that resided within her. She might have thought Bobby was no good before, but now she wasn't so sure. Danni had spoken so many kind words about him that she'd almost forgotten what it was she despised about him.

Clearing her throat and looking back at her daughter's drooping eyes, she smiled a real smile—something she'd refrained from doing since she'd arrived. "I think we'll leave you to get some rest. We'll stop by tomorrow and see you." She placed a light kiss on Danni's forehead and looked to her husband to ask if he was ready.

He nodded, taking a moment to kiss Danni goodbye as well. "Love you, sweetie," he whispered before turning to Bobby, shaking his hand and giving a wink.

Nodding to the older man, Bobby smiled before releasing his hand and turning toward his fiancée. "How ya feelin', Luv?" he asked softly, his hand lightly cupping her soft cheek, the tip of his thumb lightly drawing circles upon the soft flesh as it was greeted by her tired blush.

"Sleepy," she answered with a smile which made him respond in the same manner. One hand reached up to take hold of the strong hand upon her cheek, the tips of her fingers burning slightly from the contact of flesh to flesh and the look of complete adoration in his eyes. She swallowed hard, wishing he would kiss her once more like he had when she'd awoken. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere." There was nothing in the world that could make him leave her side. Now that she was awake and on the mend, he would dedicate every free moment he had to her to make sure she was comfortable and would never want for anything.

Sighing heavily, Danni shook her head as much as she could, the drugs beginning to take effect, therefore making the room spin before her eyes. When things settled, she moved the hand upon his hand to his cheek where her fingertips lightly grazed his still-stubbly chin. Her hand was greeted by a twitch of the flesh underneath her touch, which caused Bobby to give a half-smile to keep it from doing it again. "You need to sleep." Even though his cup of coffee had seemed to perk him up, the dark circles under his eyes still showed how exhausted he must be feeling.

"I can sleep right there," he pointed to the uncomfortable chair at her bedside. He'd slept in it for three days—a few more wouldn't hurt anything… except maybe his spine.

She let her thumb gently caress his cheek, smiling when she felt it warm underneath her touch and saw a pink tint form. "Go home," she said, sternly, but in her slightly inebriated state, it didn't sound that way.

"I can't sleep without you next to me," he admitted, his eyes filling with sadness. He was figuring that the guilt-approach would work and she would accept his offer of company. Of course, if she really wanted him to, he supposed he could, though he wasn't sure how much sleep he would actually get. The first night she was here, he tried to go home and rest, yet her scent lingered heavily on her pillow and it caused him to have a restless night filled with heartbreak and tears and without her lying beside him. He never expected to be so dependant on her body next to his, but he'd never been in love like this before.

He had been in love with Darcy, yes, but not like he was in love with Danni. The thought of being without her for the rest of his life had shaken him to the core and caused him to vow to himself to never forsake her or make her feel unwanted. He would dedicate the rest of his life to that cause and he knew he would succeed.

Danni rolled her eyes at the stubborn determination she witnessed in the Aussie's eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. She was supposed to be the stubborn one in this relationship and yet he'd been managing to top her lately. Understandably, he was doing it to protect her, but he should have known that she didn't need to be protected. Of course, Bobby's brand of protection was one that no one else could give her and that warmed her heart. His was a certain kind of protection that only a man in love could give and the only kind she would be willing to accept.

Rolling her eyes again, she gave up her attempt to get him to get proper rest and just settled on having him beside her until she fell asleep. Usually, she wouldn't have given up, but arguing would be too strenuous and she'd been without Bobby's conscious presence for days; she wanted to be surrounded in his love before she drifted off to sleep again. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." With her other hand, she playfully poked him in the chest, startled when his other hand captured it and brought it to his lips. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he placed soft, caressing kisses upon each of her knuckles, thought couldn't help but giggle at the same time.

Bobby smiled at the jovial sound, thinking Danni was always so cute when she was tipsy. "What?" He raised a single eyebrow in question as he took her other hand from his cheek and did the same with the other hand.

Her nose wrinkled slightly as she continued to giggle. "You're scratchy," she said, though enjoying the feeling of his unshaved beard on her smooth skin. Any contact with Bobby was better than none.

"Yeah, I could stand a shave, huh?" he asked, teasing her slightly by running the backs of her hands against the stubble, which caused her to giggle more and him to stop suddenly. Her laughter was always contagious, but there was something about this girlish giggle that made the collar of his shirt seem two sizes too small as he tried to swallow the invisible lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. Leaning down slowly, he captured her lips with his, only wanting the kiss to last for a few seconds, but at the sound of her pleasurable sigh, it was instantly deepened.

Dropping her hands back to the bed, he let his own slide through her hair, pulling her mouth closer to his. She gave another sigh, her lips parting and allowing him access to the recesses beyond. Their tongues danced together, though hers not as arduous as it normally would, yet where her mouth was unable to keep up he managed to fill the void with attention of his own special brand.

At every moan and every eager sigh, his heart began to race faster and faster until he thought it would burst from his chest. Using one hand as a crutch to keep him above her, he used the other to trail lightly down her body and over her soft curves. The alarms in his head telling him to stop and pull away were ignored as his wants and needs were pushed to the front of the line in his mind. Being devoid of the nymph lying before him was no longer an option and he wanted more than he knew he could get, but would try to succeed.

His hand trailed down her stomach, the tips of his fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake, causing her moans to grow louder which, in turn, caused his hand movements to grow bolder and trail lower. He'd been too focused on her lips and the touch of her body that he'd forgotten where they were and what was to happen if someone walking in on them at the wrong moment, yet he didn't have to worry about that. His hand trailed lower, brushing over the fresh bandages the doctor had placed on her abdomen. He hadn't realized how eager his hand had been until he heard her elicit a loud cry of pain which caused him to pull away suddenly and look down at her in awe.

Their chests heaved in tune, both sets of lungs craving the oxygen they sorely needed. Closing his eyes under the pretense of trying to catch his breath, Bobby turned away and cursed under his breath, feeling anger of himself and his actions rising within him. He couldn't believe he'd lost himself to his passion so quickly to the point of forgetting where they were and why. Tears sprang to his eyes as he felt so small. He'd never meant for that first simple kiss to spiral out of control to the point of hurting her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he turned back around, though trying not to look at her for fear of seeing disappointment in her eyes. Of course, curiosity got the better of him and he had to look into her eyes. Yet, he didn't see disappointment within those sparkling-blue depths. He continued to see the love and devotion he'd always seen in those depths. Her own chest was still heaving from his kisses and her lips were swollen, and though she should have been angry at him, her eyes were looking at him as if asking why he'd stopped.

Taking in a deep breath and letting her tongue flick across her kiss-swollen lips (the action eliciting a small groan from deep within Bobby); she shook her head with a soft chuckle. "Don't be." She took the ravaged lip into her mouth, letting her taste the coffee on his breath and that one element that was all Bobby.

"It's just, I though I'd lost you and it pains me to think that you're the one lying there and not me. It _should _be me." He watched her shake her head again, knowing that she was thinking just the opposite of what he was. The fact that he was all right was an answered prayer to her; they were both safe, one just had a little worse luck than the other. "I love you, Danni," he continued, not letting her explain her actions. There was something that he needed to say and he wouldn't let her interrupt what was in his heart, "and my heart feels like it's been ripped in two because of what happened." He paused as he tried to collect his bearings, tears brimmed his eyes, on the verge of spilling over. "I… I haven't frozen in the field for a long time, but the one time that your life is at stake my whole body refuses to react. If Jack hadn't been there…" he didn't want to think what would have happened in that case.

By this time, he'd pulled up his chair as close to the bed as possible, taking her hand in his. He placed a kiss upon her supple skin every time he felt that his heart would begin to crumble. He'd resorted to just holding the back of her hand against his lips, because that feeling was ever present.

"I know how you feel," she replied, her voice sounding tired as the sedative officially took effect. She would only be awake for a few more moments and Bobby didn't want her to waste them talking about bad memories. "I _do_," she urged when she saw him open his mouth to protest. "We've all been in a situation like that. That's the way I felt when… when Jessup was holding me down. I'd promised myself that if I'd ever come face-to-face with him again that I would do everything it took to take him down. As hard as I tried to fight through my inner demons, though, my body just froze and let him." She sighed softly, her brow creasing in thought as if she was trying to remember something about that day one year ago.

"There was one thing that told me that I had to continue fighting though and not let him win. I wasn't sure what it was at the time, but after thinking back on it, I know what it was." She felt her cheeks warm severely under his puzzled gaze and she knew he was trying to figure out for himself what it was that had built up her confidence.

"And what was that, Luv?" He remembered that day all too well and he remembered seeing Danni bent over a table with her assailant standing above her. The rage he'd felt had been too much to bear and he would have pulled the trigger on his gun if the possibility of hitting Danni hadn't been in the equation.

She smiled, moving her hand from his grasp so she could cup his chin and have him look into her eyes. "You. Your love for me." A huge yawn escaped her as he released his face and rested her hand upon her torso, her other rising up to rest right beside it. Her eyes drooped more, making them look like they were closed, which could have been the signal for Bobby to leave, but there was one more thing he needed to do before she completely fell asleep.

Gently nudging her, he waited until her eyes connected with his once more. They were slightly glazed over and she was blinking furiously as she forced herself to stay awake just a little bit longer. "You mean the world to me, you know that, right?" He smiled when he saw her give a weak nod. "Good. I don't want you to ever forget that." He heard her mumble the words "I won't," on a sigh as she snuggled closer into her pillow. He nudged her again, greeted by her brows creasing in aggravation. "One more thing," he said before reaching into the pocket of his pants. The white-gold of the band shimmered in the fluorescent lights of the room, making the diamond sparkle more brilliantly than it had when he'd originally purchased it. "I think you're going to want this." He didn't wait for a response as he lifted her left hand from her torso and slipped the ring onto her finger before placing a light kiss upon her knuckle.

He heard her sigh again, but when he looked at her, she could see that exhaustion had finally set it and she was sound asleep. Whether or not she'd been awake when he put the ring on, he wasn't sure, yet the sound of her content sigh knew that his message of love had been accepted whole-heartedly. Chuckling softly, he placed a kiss upon her forehead and stood up from the chair. He walked over to the window where a small gym bag sat, filled with a change of close and a few bathroom provisions. Suddenly, going home sounded like a good idea.

He collected a few items that had been scattered about the room: a newspaper with an article telling about the FBI's capture of a terror cell and the death of the Prince of Terror, himself; a book that he'd been meaning to read, yet hadn't had the inspiration to pick it up and still didn't; and his cell phone, which probably held numerous messages from his mother—he still hadn't called her. He looked at the phone expectantly and thought about calling her back now, but she'd waited for this long, a little while longer wouldn't hurt.

When he was sure he'd gathered all of his things, he stood over Danni's sleeping form one last time, placing one more kiss upon her lips and whispering, "I love you," into her hair. Sighing heavily, he picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before turning away from her and coming face-to-face with a pair of similar blue eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized, her eyes wide from him turning to face her so quickly. She'd figured she could just sneak in and out without his noticing, but he'd turned too quickly, startling her in the process. She pointed to the tray where she'd set the flowers and her purse, "I forgot my purse." Trying to avoid his gaze and nibbling on her lower lip—a trademark of the women of this family, obviously, Bobby mused—she sneaked by him, reaching for the handbag.

The reason why she didn't want to look at him was because she'd heard everything of what he and Danni had been talking about and she wasn't looking forward to eating crow. Bobby really was a wonderful man and he did love her daughter with the same amount of passion as Danni loved him. She was sure that an apology would have to cross her lips soon, but she wanted to make sure that today was not going to be that day.

Charlene spared one last look at Danni's sleeping form before she flicked off the lights and smiled. Her daughter was going to have a very happy life with Bobby by her side, she could see it now. Letting out a content sigh, she closed the door behind her, surprised when Bobby stood out in the hall, waiting for her.

"Mind if I walk you out?" he asked, noticing the severe change in her demeanor toward him. He smiled when he received a slight nod and held out his arm for her to link hers through. Together, they walked toward the elevator in companionable silence.


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

Bobby stretched as he exited the shower, his aching muscles finally receiving the sweet relief they'd been craving from the hot water of his shower. He wrapped a large bath towel about his wait, while he used another—this was smaller—to dry his hair. He couldn't help but chuckle—with an underlying sadness picking at his heart—as he used to the smaller one to wipe the steam from the mirror over the sink. Danni would always argue with him about using two towels when he got a shower when she only managed to need one. Given the fact that Bobby was practically twice her size, he used that excuse before usually kissing her on the nose and giving her a tap on the behind, though he knew she never bought it.

Usually, she would just give up after the kiss on the nose because it was a silly thing to argue over in the first place. He wasn't sure why he did it; like all men, he was a creature of habit and his manly instincts usually made him do it. Of course, since he'd been the one to have to do the laundry lately, he'd been trying not to do it as often.

Shaking his head, he slung the loose towel over his shoulder, admiring the great deal of growth that had sprouted on his face in the last few days. It had almost been a full week since his skin had come into contact with a razor and he was starting to get that scruffy, mountain-man look to him, which he didn't entirely hate. It reminded him of when he'd first enrolled at Quantico; he'd sported a full beard at such a young age and he had been darn proud of it, too.

That thought made him chuckle more, this one filled with humor. He'd looked like a fool with that thing, back then, though many a beautiful lady had been drawn to it. Of course, there was only one lady he was looking to impress and he suspected she wouldn't enjoy Mountain-Man Bobby.

Whistling a tune with no familiar melody, he went to work, lathering up his face with his shaving cream, making sure it saturated every hair before he took the razor to it. He made sure to dig out a fresh blade for his shaver, snapping it into place and was about to attack the growth when his cell phone began to ring. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the distraction, not even bothering to look at the number on the front display before flipping it open and putting it on speaker phone. "Hi, Mum," he said, setting the device down on the corner of the sink so he could both continue with his manly ritual and talk to his mother.

"Robert Manning, I oughta tan your hide for not calling me!" her tone was humorless and angered, which only made Bobby wince and curse under his breath.

He'd meant to call her when he'd arrived home, last night, but by the time he'd stepped over the threshold, exhaustion had hit him ten-fold and forced him to bed, Luna curling into a ball upon his stomach, the kitten obviously missing her master and mistress. He'd made a promise to himself to call her when he'd awoken, though he's woken up much later than he'd anticipated—long past noon—and she'd beat him to the punch. "Sorry," he apologized, wiping off a bit of excess cream from the part of his face that was now smooth.

She let out an exasperated sigh, one hand probably on her hip as she tapped a foot upon the kitchen floor. "Well, how is she?" There was only one "she" she would be referring to and if Bobby tried to play dumb—like he usually would—he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"She's good. She's healing and the doctor thinks she'll be able to come home at the end of the week." For the first time in days it felt good to say that as truth and not just as suspicion.

"And how are you, Luv? How have you been sleeping?" She could only imagine how difficult the ordeal had been for him and she didn't even want to try to put herself in his shoes—despite every mother's effort to want to when their child was hurting. All she could do, now, was offer her distant comfort and wrap him up in a loving hug the next time she saw him.

"Better than I have been the last few days, let's say," he answered truthfully as he wiped the last remnants of the cream from his face to stare at the youthful reflection he saw staring back at him. He now realized why he hadn't bothered to shave these last few days. It wasn't from lack of energy—though that had been part of it—but looking at himself in the mirror had been too difficult; he never saw himself in his reflection. He saw a different man there, with eyes that were devoid of any and all emotion; a stranger trapped in his body. Now, he could see his familiar self staring back at him, or at least someone who would become himself once the shock finally subsided and Danni was home.

He'd been staring at his reflection for so long and became so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized what his mother had been saying to him. He asked her to repeat it, but all she replied with was a chuckle and "never mind, Luv."

Bobby chuckled to himself as he made sure he hadn't missed any spots while shaving. He was lucky to have a mother who understood him so well and where his mind would be at a time like this. He only wished Danni and Charlene had the kind of relationship they used to have. Surprisingly, yesterday when he'd escorted Charlene down to the ground floor—where Nick had been waiting for her to retrieve her purse—she'd opened up to him about how close she and her daughter used to be and she'd even paid him a compliment on how he'd managed to make Danni smile. He'd been taken aback by that, but thanked her nonetheless. He wasn't sure what had prompted her to be so civil with him, but after basically calling him unfit to be with her daughter, he would accept it and know that it had truly come from her heart.

He took one final look in the mirror to make sure he was satisfied and smiled. He walked into the bedroom and over to the closet where he removed his favorite pair of jeans and a clean, blue t-shirt—casual was definitely the best way to go, today. His cell phone was now held to his ear, the speaker phone turned off as he continued to talk with his mother.

Throwing the garments onto the bed, he moved over to the chest of drawers where he removed a pair of boxers. He slipped those on before his jeans and had just buttoned them when he heard a noise coming from the living room. At first, he figured it to just be the cat, but when he heard it again his agent-sense began to tingle. Apologizing to him mum, he quickly hung up the phone and took his gun from its holster which hung on one of the bedposts at the foot of the bed. He crept into the living room, shirtless and alert.

The first thing he noticed when he exited the bedroom was Luna batting her favorite toy—a tiny, stuffed mouse—around the living room floor and that forced him to draw the conclusion that there was someone else in the apartment. Since Danni's abduction, he'd become paranoid at the thought of more intruders. That was why he always made sure to lock the door properly and made sure that every window was securely locked before he left the apartment or went to bed; though the thought of changing the locks seemed very appealing, right then.

Glancing down at the totally unawares kitten, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have bought Danni a puppy instead. At least it would alert them when there was someone unfamiliar in its home. A noise came from the kitchen turned his focus to what was really important as it sounded like someone was rifling through the kitchen cabinets. With his brow furrowed in determination, he managed to side-step the tabby, making sure to avoid the squeaky floorboard as he crept toward the kitchen, hoping to take the intruder by surprise.

Taking the safety off the gun, he aimed it as the ruckus grew louder. Now, he could hear incoherent mumblings as well as the perpetrator went through one of the lower cabinets that sat below the center island where the stove sat, looking for, what sounded like something specific. Bobby couldn't help but be curious, because they kept all of their important papers and money—along with a few other essentials—in a safe in the bedroom closet, yet this drongo still continued to rifle through their kitchen cabinets.

Only a tuft of light blonde hair could be seen as he caught a visual of the intruder, who seemed to be humming along to the music player on its hip. The voice sounded familiar, yet trying to match the voice and hair to a face was difficult at this moment. Taking a deep breath, Bobby readied himself to reveal himself to the intruder, yet before he had the chance, the perpetrator presented itself in the form of a bubbly, upbeat teenager as she bopped her head to the music playing in her ears.

"Lilly?" he asked, lowering his gun and clicking the safety on so he was positive he wouldn't shoot her, though it didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment.

The vision of his teenage neighbor as she turned to him with a delightful smile on her face made him smile as well as he tucked his gun into the back of his jeans. She always seemed to be able to make the day brighter without meaning to. All it took was one smile and it was a good day. "Oh, hi, Bobby!" she said, removing the ear-buds from her eats and slipping them into the pocket of her jeans as she smiled at the handsome and still shirtless man in front of her.

Noticing her gaze upon his bare chest, Bobby wished only his cheeks showed the embarrassment. He quickly excused himself for a second as he escaped to the bedroom to discard his weapon and trade it in for his t-shirt and a matching baseball cap that was turned backwards. When he exited, now fully clothed, he saw that she had scooped Luna up into her embrace and began to cradle the cat in the crook of her arm while she went to go fix the animal's dinner. "What are you doing here, sheila?"

"Feeding Luna. I didn't know you were home or I would have knocked." She looked up at him to see the unasked question of how she got in on his mind. Smiling, she said: "Miss Thomas gave me her spare key so I could get in and out without a problem." She spooned out some of the cat food from the freshly-opened cup onto a plate before setting both it and the cat upon the floor, where the fluff-ball happily ate.

Bobby accepted her explanation, figuring Sue had asked the night that Jack had been released and they'd brought him his bag of clothes and other essentials. And despite Levi's admiration for Luna, Sue most likely couldn't have taken her with them to Jack's apartment where pets were not allowed; Levi being the special exception. His best mate and the blonde analyst probably had a lot to discuss after Dessa and more than likely wanted some alone-time and Bobby couldn't blame them. After all, when Danni was healed, he was going to whisk her away to the honeymoon of her dreams; no matter what her mother thought of him.

"So, is Danni okay?" she asked, breaking the Aussie's train of thought. He was quick to get back on track, though images of a disheveled honeymoon bed weren't far from his mind until he remembered he was talking to a teenager. "Gram told me what happened and we set her some flowers, but we haven't heard anything. We've been worried about her; Gram thinks very highly of her—she just doesn't show it as well as she could." She chuckled as she leaned against the counter-part of the center island, watching her furry charge lick her mouth clean of food particles before wandering over to Bobby. The ball of fur sniffed his bare foot before rubbing up against his ankle—the highest point she could reach.

Bobby laughed as his toes were tickled by the fine hairs of Luna's whiskers, while trying to hide the fact that he was taken aback by the fact that Old-Lady Angstrom actually admired his fiancée. _'She certainly has a funny way of showing it,'_ he mused before picking Luna up and depositing her on the countertop where she could playfully bat his fingers as he tapped them in front of her—her favorite game. "She's doing better. She should be home soon."

"Did she really get shot?" It was obvious that the question had been on the tip of her tongue ever since she'd heard Miss Thomas tell her Gram about the incident. She'd never known anyone who'd been shot before and thought it was pretty cool.

Bobby's chest rumbled with laughter as he saw her wide-eyed question and the anticipation for an answer rushing through her. It was that simple example of teenage-excitement that told him that this was just the beginning of the question-and-answer period and that it was going to be a long day.


	79. Chapter Seventy Nine

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

He'd never expected to sit so long with Lilly, yet once the two of them started talking, neither could stop. He checked his watch as he walked down the hall, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a take-out bag from Slappy's in the other. Dinner was just about to be served to the patients and Bobby figured Danni could use a reprieve from the flavorless-chicken and the guacamole-flavored pudding—hence the take-out bag.

He'd enjoyed talking with Lilly, because he felt like he truly hadn't gotten to know her as well as he would have liked. After all, she was already cat-sitting for them, along with the fact that they've been neighbors for almost a year; it was a bit late, but well worth it. She was a very intelligent girl—her intelligence could have been a match for Myles's, yet she didn't like to flaunt it as much as Harvard did—and she had an incredible outlook on life. Another thing he noticed was her gorgeous smile; one that seemed to light up the entire room with just the slightest quirk of her lips. He had happily complimented on the attribute and he was rewarded with a shy blush.

"_You must have the blokes chasing after you like mad," he quipped, adding a swoon-worthy wink into the mix._

_She timidly shook her head as she rubbed the kitten's belly, making the tiny motor within purr with life. She was trying to avoid his gaze and the scrutiny she would endure if she told him the truth, but there was something inside of her that told her that Bobby wouldn't judge her and that she could talk to him about anything. "Not really," she admitted, her head lowered. "Boys don't really like me." She screwed up her face to make it look like it didn't matter, but Bobby could tell that it did._

"_Aw, a gorgeous, little sheila like you? They must be mental!" He wasn't just saying it to make her feel better; he actually meant what he said. He'd been young once, but if he'd been thirteen, the sheila in front of him would be on the top of his list. She was even aspiring to join the FBI, which he felt she would accomplish with little difficulty._

Smiling to himself as he approached Danni's room, he couldn't believe how much he'd cheered Lilly up with just a few words, even calling boys stupid at one point and telling her to whack them over the head to get their attention—of course, he didn't mean literally and he hoped she'd understood that.

There was one thing about his talk with Lilly that really stood out. It had nothing to do with what was said, but what he felt as he looked down at the still cherub-like face. The feelings of wanting to become a father and have talks like this with his children was overwhelming and though he would want to spend time with just his wife, the prospect of having a child so soon after marriage was appealing. He and Danni had never gone into detail about the subject, but he figured it would come up sooner or later and once it was brought up, he was going to make sure that everything was resolved before coming to a conclusion.

Sighing softly and shaking his head, he knocked on the opened door, leaving the topic of children for another time. He smiled when he saw Danni's eyes light up, a genuine smile forming on her lips as he walked over to her, setting his gifts upon the tray before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss upon the lips. With just that one simple motion, he would have loved to have deepened the kiss and send both of their minds into oblivion, yet she had company at her bedside that was snickering to show that he was still present. Pulling away slowly, despite her whimper of protest, he turned his gaze toward the guest and smiled. "I see they let you out, finally," he quipped as he half-sat on the side of the bed, one arm propping him up and the other resting lazily on the leg that rested comfortably upon the mattress.

DeMarco sat in the bedside chair—Bobby's bedside chair—one arm in a sling and cast; his ribs obviously bandaged tightly underneath the button-up shirt he was wearing; and a rather nice bruise gracing his forehead. He looked like hell had chewed him up and spit him out, but at least he was up and about. "Yeah, they unchained me and let me out of my cage just after lunch," Jeff joked, rolling his eyes playfully at the Aussie.

This was the first time Danni had seen this, so she couldn't help but wonder if Bobby had known all along that Jeff had been FBI. There was always the chance that he hadn't, DeMarco obviously very good when it came to doing undercover work; she just couldn't help but be curious. Who knows? This all could have been an act of that male ego she'd been exposed to her entire career and they were just making friendly for her sake.

It hurt her head to try to figure it out, so she just let them do what men did best when their pride was on the line. Chuckling softly, she pushed herself up in the bed, Bobby helping the last few inches as she clutched at her stitches. Smiling at him, she reached for his free hand and intertwined their fingers, loving the feeling of her small hand wrapped securely in his larger, stronger one. She could remember when she didn't need a man's protection and safety; only what else they had to offer her, but being without Bobby's touch, these days, was like being without air. She needed it to feel alive.

"Jeff was just filling me in on everything that I missed," she told Bobby, giving his rough hand a squeeze. Along with him revealing his orders to her—though not telling her everyone who'd known his mission—he'd explained how the bomb was never put to use and the Bomb Squad was able to dismantle it without it blowing up in their faces—pun intended; his words, not hers.

The Aussie nodded, though didn't try to hide his expression of dislike for the man. It wasn't that he didn't like him as a person; far from it, he felt that in different circumstances that the two of them would get along quite nicely. But, he'd put his friends—his family—in danger because he'd screwed up and that could have caused him to loose not only Danni, but Jack as well and only God knows who else if that bomb had been deployed.

Noticing the look, Jeff awkwardly cleared his throat before standing up. He knew he needed to do a lot of damage control when it came to his team, and that was why he was gracefully going to step out and let the two lovebirds spend some time together.

Watching for his perch on the side of the bed, Bobby watched as DeMarco leaned down and placed a kiss upon Danni's cheek and whispering something in her ear. The fist that was propping him up clenched and unclenched quickly, jealousy rearing its ugly head before Jeff stuck out his uninjured hand for the Aussie to shake. Eyeing the hand and then the man, the thought of completely snubbing him seemed better and better. But, that was before he felt Danni's gentle squeeze; something that told him that there was no need for him to be jealous. Sometimes she always knew what he was feeling, though he couldn't help it if he wore his emotions for her on his sleeve. She was more important to him than anyone else in this world and he wasn't going to lose to someone else. He would make sure of that.

Defeated by just that small motion, Bobby took hold of Jeff's hand and shook his firmly; squeezing it with just the right amount of pressure to show him the taste of what could have been much worse if Danni had been lost when Dessa shot her. "Bobby," he heard Danni whisper to him in warning and that made ease up before dropping the other man's hand completely. He looked to Danni to see her rolling her eyes and mumbling, "Men" under her breath.

"So," he began once Jeff was completely out of the room, "hungry?" He gave the most genuine smile he could muster, only to receive one in return with a roll of her eyes. If she had been able to pull her legs up to her chest in the teasing manner he loved so much, the look would have been simply perfect. She nodded, which prompted him to draw the take-out bag over to them, placing a kiss upon her forehead before removing everything that he'd bought.


	80. Chapter Eighty

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eighty**

**Three Months Later**

"Would you hold still?" Sue scolded as she pulled Danni back to where she was able to reach her so she could finish fastening the last button on the back of her dress. This one foul, little piece was the only one that wouldn't cooperate and Danni's fidgeting didn't help much, either. There was still at least twenty minutes to go; though Sue wasn't sure how much more of her cousin's nerves she could take. She didn't bother to look up to see what Danni was saying—she was positioned right in front of a large, full-length mirror so Sue could read her, yet it wouldn't be of much use, considering all Danni was doing was mumbling to herself. She figured that if it was important Lucy or Tara would fill her in, until then, she would just ignore her to the best of her ability.

"_Sorry_," Danni signed once she was allowed to turn around and face her cousin. "I guess I'm just nervous." That was an understatement; her legs were so wobbly that she could barely stand and when she tried to sit, they would continuously shake. Her hands were the same—each item she picked up, she'd dropped at least three times before giving up altogether and jut let the others to her hair and makeup. Her stomach was twisting so tightly into knots that the mere thought of food sent it into a spasm and if there had been anything inside it, it would have rebelled.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Lucy asked as she helped put the veil into place and fluff it out so it rested naturally atop her curly-brown locks. "You're marrying one of the FBI's hottest bachelors. If I was you, I'd feel lucky. You'd be amazed at how many women would like to get their hands on Bobby." She'd heard stories through the rumor-mill, her favorite place to find some juicy gossip. She remembered when Bobby had become single after Darcy and how the women would swoon at him when he passed. Of course, he'd been too numb at the time to comprehend what was going on, which was a good thing. He didn't end up with a woman who would swoon over him and grant his every wish; he'd found his match, his soul mate and it all happened with a simple chance-encounter.

It seems like Jack and Sue's theory of chance-encounters was certainly a popular one and very effective. After all, that was how Lucy was about to score Myles again.

"Why?" Tara asked with a smirk. "Because you only ended up with Myles?" she teased as she slipped into her shoes—two-inch paradise-pink-colored shoes—and testing the waters before taking a step.

"Very funny," Lucy glared in a teasing manner, which caused Danni to let out a soft chuckle—her first real laugh in hours.

"I think it's sweet," Sue added as she motioned for Danni to spin around and model her dress. Relieved that their banter had helped her cousin a little bit, Sue smiled when she saw the white satin fabric twirl around Danni's legs as she tried to rid herself of some excess energy.

Before she got too dizzy, she stopped herself, her gaze focusing on Lucy in a curious manner. "Luce, I was wondering, how did you and Myles ever get approval to date? I mean, I know Jack and Sue's predicament helped a little bit, but I didn't think they changed the whole policy." She was pleased that even though Jack and Sue had been caught in a compromising situation, they'd handled it to the best of their ability to prove that they could still work together as a couple. Apparently, they'd been credited as a good example for those in the same unit who wish to date and that caused the rule to be amended for a short period of time before being updated for the modern world.

Sue was ecstatic that she and Jack could still work as a team, yet there was an underlying sadness within her eyes and Danni could tell what that was. Jack, being the turtle that he was, hadn't asked Sue to marry him yet and the last time she'd addressed the girls about it, she'd been given some half-hearted advice from Lucy and Tara—who didn't know what to say—and a simple smile from her cousin. She knew that Sue suspected that she knew something, but if she did, she certainly would tell. Even now she wore that I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and recognized the look of frustration that Sue constantly wore when she looked at Danni when the subject of Jack was brought up.

Happily, Danni would plead the fifth until the time was right—then she would let her cousin off the hook and put her fears to rest.

Sue noticed the familiar smile on her cousin's lips and knew what she was thinking about and it frustrated her to no end that Danni knew something about Jack and she wouldn't tell her, no matter what she bribed her with—chocolate had always worked when they were children, but unfortunately, Danni had either grown out of that phase, or her resolve had increased for the sweet concoction that Sue would wave under her nose to get information. Of course, she knew she couldn't focus on the underhanded side that Danni possessed. This was supposed to be a happy day.

Danni and Bobby were getting married.

* * *

He fumbled with the tie, yet again, his fingers not cooperating as the fabric continued to slip through his shaking fingers. "Bugger," he grumbled as he tried once more. Fumbling again, he groaned loudly and just let the bowtie fall—he would worry about it later.

"Nervous, Crash?" Jack asked, patting his friend on the shoulder and helping him to tie the tie. He tried not to chuckle at his friend's expense, but it was so rare when Bobby would lose his cool to this extent, which made it twice as hard to hold his laughter back. The corner of his mouth quirked up as his shoulders silently shook, yet when he looked into Bobby's eyes, he saw what the other man was feeling and knew the groom wouldn't notice his laughter.

"Guess so," was all Bobby was able to say with a slight shrug of his shoulders, his mouth suddenly dry again. When Jack was finished, he reached for the bottle of water he'd set down only moments ago and drank deeply. No matter how hard he tried, his thirst could not be quenched. It felt like he'd swallowed a dozen cotton balls and they'd all become stuck in his throat. It also didn't help that his collar felt too sizes too small. At first, he'd thought it had something to do with the way Jack tied his bowtie, but then he realized that it was nerves and his imagination. Lowering the bottle and swallowing, he tugged on the collar to feel a bit of relief, but it only returned a moment later.

"Easy there," Myles teased as he adjusted his jacket in the full-length mirror, making sure the fabric lay just right and there wasn't a hint of lint visible to him. He may not have been the one getting married, or the best man, but he still needed to look presentable. After all, he was a Leland, and Lelands always strived to look their best at a public function, even if the attention was solely on someone else. "We don't want you running off during the ceremony because you couldn't hold you water." Just to be safe, he took the bottle from Bobby and hid it from view. It was better to go out there with a dry mouth than to have to answer nature's call in the middle of your own wedding.

Trying his hardest to glare at the blonde agent, he knew he'd taken away his only source of comfort for a good reason and that made him just plop down into one of the chairs and put his head in his still-shaking hands. If he moved his head any lower, the other two noticed, his head would be between his knees as he took in deep, calming breaths to relax.

He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, because he knew Danni was the one for him. It just didn't stop his stomach from twisting into knots as time ticked ever closer to the moment when he would see his beautiful bride walk down the aisle. The relentless butterflies that were fluttering around his stomach made him feel nauseous—hence the need to put his head between his legs—which made him feel lucky that breakfast hadn't looked too appealing to him, this morning.

Raising his head, he studied his shaking hands, wishing that they would just stop for a second so the rest of his nerves could calm down as well. Unfortunately, he knew the only way for that to happen was for them to get through the ceremony and kiss his brand new bride. Of course, as an afterthought, it didn't really seem so bad at the end. He and Danni would be embarking on their new life together, after today and though they didn't have a house they could call their own, yet, they at least had their comfy apartment which would do until the right house came along.

Myles and Jack looked at one another as they saw how wracked Bobby's body was. They weren't even sure he would be able to make it to the altar without fainting or worse. Of course, what they really had to worry about was when the doors opened and Danni started walking down the aisle on her father's arm. They would have to continuously remind the Aussie to breathe so the fainting scenario wouldn't be possible. The last thing they wanted to do was call an ambulance on what was supposed to be the happiest day of Bobby's life.

"You don't think he's having second-thoughts, do you?" Myles whispered to Jack who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing at the exact same moment.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question," Jack replied as he pulled up a chair beside Bobby, Myles doing the same as they formed a manly pow-wow to try to understand what Bobby was going through.

Fortunately, or unfortunately—they weren't quite sure at the moment—a knock sounded at the door. Myles and Jack looked to one another as if mentally telling the other one to get the door, while the one remained would have to see to Bobby. Jack, still being the team leader, despite the lack of FBI environment, won, which forced Myles to get up from his seat and answer the door.


	81. Chapter Eighty One

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

Danni turned at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Checking her watch, she saw that it was still too early for the ceremony to begin and wondered who it could be. Tara, being the closest to the door, answered it, almost being pushed aside by Danni's parents as they rushed inside to look at their little girl in her wedding dress. Tara had to flatten herself against the surface of the door to let them both pass at the same time without knocking her over or stepping on her shoes. Luckily, she was tiny.

Charlene had tears in her eyes as her gaze rested upon her daughter as she stood in the center of the room, practically glowing with anticipation, the dress only adding to the sublime radiance. It was strapless and though she knew she didn't have to, Danni constantly continued to pull the bodice up to make sure she wouldn't expose herself in the middle of the ceremony.

Most women didn't look good in an A-line pattern, but the dress was a perfect fit for her form. When she'd tried on this dress—after trying on dozens and dozens of others—she knew this was her wedding dress. It was as if she'd been hit on the head with a mallet, signaling that this was the one she should choose. She'd been smitten with the cascading side drape that was positioned with a flower at the waist when she'd seen it on the rack, but once she'd put it on, that little infatuation turned to love. It was simply perfect.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Charlene said, her chin quivering with happiness and tears now ruining her makeup. She'd told herself to not go overboard with the mascara and eyeliner, but of course she didn't listen to herself. Now, she was sure she looked like a raccoon and she was afraid to hug her daughter, fearing that she would put a smudge on the beautiful white, satin fabric of the dress.

"Thanks, mom," Danni said, handing the older woman a tissue and grabbing one of her own, just in case. Every time her mother cried, she always seemed to join in. After all, no woman wants to see her mother cry—it was just heartbreaking to witness. After both were sure that there was no more running makeup, the two women hugged, finally enjoying the closeness they'd shared once upon a time.

Pulling away and looking into her mother's eyes, Danni could see the love and pride her mother carried for her inside and though she didn't always show it, she understood that it was always there and always had been. Charlene was happy for her daughter; because she found a wonderful man that she could share her life with.

These last three months, she had actually taken the time to get to know Bobby—despite her previous fears that were masked by hatred—to discover that he was just like Danni. They had been two lost souls wandering the world without their soul-mate, until that fateful day when they'd crossed paths. It was a love story in the making with so much still left for them to express as life moved on.

Danni sniffled; turning to her father—who looked like he was on the verge of tears, himself—she smiled, wrapping him up in the biggest hug she could muster, squeezing as hard as she could to tell him how much she loved him without speaking. She knew if she'd tried that the words wouldn't come and she felt there was no other way to say it but with a hug. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered, placing a kiss upon his cheek, but quickly wiping away the lipstick print she'd left upon his skin.

"I love you too, sweetie," he whispered in return, smiling down at the woman his little girl had turned into. Of course, no matter what, she would always be his little girl; there was no denying that. "I just want to let you know, that no matter what happens your mother and I will always be there for you." It wasn't as if he was saying that the marriage wouldn't last, though it might have sounded that way. He was making sure that she understood that no matter what turmoil—personal or work-related—she could always come to them when she needed guidance. Yet, if they had told her that when she'd gone away to college, they might not have drifted apart as they had.

Could it be possible that with her telling them when the incident happened that she wouldn't have had to go through all the pain and loneliness she'd suffered with for almost ten years? That one decision could have changed everything. She could have been on a completely different path in life, studying music like she had when she first went to college. The question was, would she want things to be different or would she do it all again?

Smiling softly, she concluded that she would do it all again. The pain and anguish would still be there, but there would be the silver-lining that she could no longer live without—Bobby. She would do it all over again just to find him and love him as she does now.

She nodded, sniffling softly as she dabbed her eyes with her tissue. "I know." Clearing her throat to end the touching moment before she burst out into tears and needed to retouch her foundation, she changed the subject. She would be crying enough during the ceremony; she didn't want to start crying before. "How's Bobby? Have you seen him?" One corner of her mouth turned upward when she saw a lone tear trickle down her father's cheek. Quickly, she reached up to wipe it away, giving a full smile when she saw her father again; the strong, dependable man she'd never seen cry.

"He's fine," Charlene replied with a chuckle as she remembered watching Bobby pace the entire room, probably wearing holes in the carpet. She'd never expected her future son-in-law to be so nervous about getting married. She'd figured that dealing with terrorists and the like would be more nerve-wracking. Yet, there was his tall frame, hunched over slightly as he tried to calm himself down. She hoped his mother could do a better job that she'd been able to.

* * *

He was riled up again, Jack cursed under his breath. Bobby had resumed pacing after Charlene and Nicholas had left them, their kind words of reassurance only making Bobby more nervous. Second-thoughts were _not_ going to be an option and as best man, Jack was going to make sure that none of them were thought.

He'd had to sit with Bobby for a few minutes, talking quietly to him as Myles stood up to answer the door again. Finally, after convincing Bobby that he was doing the right thing, he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. He never realized how difficult being the best man was. He would have to remind himself of that when he and Sue married and try not to be as nervous as his best friend was.

'_Mrs. Sue Hudson,'_ he thought with a smile. Now, there was a title he could get used to hearing. Of course, before that could happen, he needed to propose and that mere thought got his blood pumping and made his hands feel sweaty. He'd been trying to focus on Bobby all day that he hadn't even realized what today was. Yes, it was Bobby's wedding day, but it was also the day that he would ask Sue to marry him. He knew his plan would make her uncomfortable, but he wanted to shout from the rooftops how much he loved that woman and, in a way, this was how to do it. It was lucky Danni had agreed or he would have had to make a backup plan.

"Bobby?" a soft voice asked, drawing the attention of both men to the woman standing before them. Jack smiled as he watched Bobby stand up and hug his Mum tightly before embracing his Pop in the same manner. "How are you, Luv?"

"Scared out of my wits," Bobby replied honestly, with a chuckle which prompted his parents to chortle as well.

"Good," Pop said, giving his stepson—though Bobby was a true son to him—a pat on the back, "that's the way you're supposed to feel." Pop's green eyes sparkled with humor as he smiled at his son, remembering when he'd been in the exact same position as Bobby was in now and how he was feeling so close to the beginning of the rest of his life. Looking back on it now, it all seemed so trivial and Bobby would too, once the nerves subsided and he began looking at his life.

"Almost ready?" Myles asked from the doorway, after speaking with the priest who was ready to begin whenever Bobby was.

Bobby held up a finger to signal that he needed just one more minute. "How's Danni?" Swallowing hard, he expected them to tell him that she was as cool as a cucumber and that he was worrying over nothing, but that explanation never came.

"Fidgety," Mum said with a smirk and a wink. "I think if you make her wait any longer, she might begin to pace." The irony made them all laugh.

Standing up straight and examining his form in the mirror, Bobby buttoned up the jacket of his tuxedo and took in a deep, soothing breath. It was now or never, "Let's get the show on the road, then," he said, releasing the breath he took in one, large puff of air.


	82. Chapter Eighty Two

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

The organ music swelled, causing Bobby's heart to jump into his throat. He glanced to his mother who was smiling proudly up at her son, tears in her eyes and a few streaking down her cheeks. He managed a weak smile in return, but refrained from doing more when he'd heard the doors of the chapel open, revealing Sue—the Maid-of-Honor and the first bridesmaid—and allowing her to begin her trek down the aisle.

Bobby heard Jack suck in a breath at the sight of Sue looking gorgeous in the paradise-pink-colored dress, her blonde hair down, curled into ringlets that were weaved around small pink and white flowers. Her smile was gorgeous as she held her bouquet of white and pink spray roses, laced with a pearl-pink ribbon up at waist-height, her feet floating down the aisle with Tara on her heels and Lucy following—both women dressed in the same fashion.

Their dresses were all the same color: paradise pink, it was called, though it resembled a salmon color with pinker tinting. They were strapless, accenting each woman's décolletages as they walked with their backs straight and their heads held high. The iridescent chiffon fabric was soft and inviting-looking, the smooth fabric brushing up against the girls' legs with every step they took. The side-draping and cascade was accented with a flower, making it hug their curves in the right places and making them all look exquisitely beautiful.

Jack, Bobby, and D—the third groomsman who had been acting as an usher while Bobby was getting ready—chuckled as they heard Myles mutter a clear "wow" under his breath when Lucy emerged from the rear of the small chapel. Another romance was definitely in the air and it seemed like it might pan out, this time. D could smell another possible wedding in the works and wondered what he was going to do while he was surrounded by all of these love-sick FBI agents.

The three girls made it to the altar, Lucy and Sue giving their men smiles and winks, while Tara did the same once she'd spotted Max in his seat a few rows back from Charlene. He sat next to Price and his wife who were holding one another's hands as they watched in complete bliss, probably remembering their own wedding ceremony. They hadn't learned too much about the couple, Evan liking to keep to himself, but it was evident why when they saw his wife's protruding belly, announcing to the rest of them that they were going to bring another life into the world. There was nothing better than that. They sat beside DeMarco—he and Bobby previously making amends one night when Jeff had saved the Aussie's life while out in the field—who sat beside Amber Martone who was already in tears from all of the emotions surging around the church. It was all so beautiful.

When Lucy took her place, everyone sitting and standing in the church could feel the vibrations of the organ music as the organist began playing the wedding march. All eyes turned in Bobby's direction for a second to see his face pale slightly as he stared up the aisle at the still-closed chapel doors.

Bobby felt Jack give him a pat on the back—their signal for telling him to breathe—when he felt the burning pain in his lungs from lack of oxygen. He took in a breath, but it rushed out quickly once the doors opened again and he witnessed the angelic vision that was Danni as she stood there on her father's arm, waiting to take the first step down toward him.

She had a wonderful glow surrounding her—one that radiated love and devotion with just a simple quirk of her lips. Her eyes were wide and he watched the pink tip of her tongue poke out as she moistened her lips. If there had been any breath in his lungs, Bobby was sure that tiny, nervous action would have elicited a groan from deep within his throat. The time had finally come for their new life to begin. Remembering to breathe as he stared into her radiant blue eyes, he watched as she took the first step toward him to become his wife.

This was it, Danni thought as she stared at the doors of the chapel that were made out of the most beautiful stained glass she'd ever seen before in her life. She could feel her hands shaking violently as she struggled to keep the tight hold of one hand on her father's arm while the other held her bouquet—one of stephanotis and rose that was trimmed with white satin ribbon that was laced with bouquet jewels. Despite all of her efforts, she could not stop the tremors from racing into her very core and then radiating through her entire being, making her tremble at the mere thought of taking a step forward.

She wanted nothing more for the doors to open so she could head into Bobby's arms; it was just that first step that was a doozy. Whether or not her feet would cooperate was completely different topic, entirely. She had nothing to fear except for the unknown, but that was always a fear she dealt with everyday. This was a simple wedding ceremony and she was terrified beyond belief.

While getting dressed, she'd reminded herself that soon it would be all over, then the reception—where she could get something into her empty stomach—and then finally to the honeymoon suite her parents had arranged for them so they could have a romantic first night as husband and wife. She wasn't sure why, but that was where her focus had been, but of course, it would end up being like any other night she'd had with Bobby: tender touching, lovemaking into the early hours, and her having the feeling of being home in his arms.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they hadn't slept together in the past three months. The first two, Danni was healing from her wounds, leaving the third month for them to fall back into bed for a tumble in the sheets. Unfortunately, it hadn't seemed appealing to either of them—hence the early arrival of the wedding. Neither wanted to spend another night in bed as just lovers, while their bodies became tangled in the sheets. They wanted so much more; to fall into bed as husband and wife, as lovers, as soul mates and whatever else they could be called. They didn't want to do that if they weren't married before their friends, before their family, or before God.

She'd wanted to know what it felt like to be a nervous wreck once the honeymoon came along and she'd not only achieved that goal, but surpassed it as well. Now, all she had to do was wait a few more hours before she could be taken by her lover, her soul mate, and, most importantly, her husband to their suite where they could become one as man and wife.

"Relax," she heard her father whisper to her once the doors opened and she watched as everyone in the pews before them stood, their eyes all locked on her as she took her first step down the aisle on her father's arm, tears prickling the back of her eyes once they connected with Bobby's calming, ocean-blue ones.

A sudden calm surrounded Bobby as his gaze shifted from the smile on Danni's face to the shaking hand that held the bouquet. If she wasn't careful, she would drop it; though he was sure she had a death-grip on the stem as well as her father's arm. He could tell by the slight winces of pain the older man was making that she could possibly draw blood if she squeezed any harder.

He smiled as he realized that she was just as nervous as he and probably more so because all eyes were upon her. He was just the guy she was marrying, but she was the bride; beautiful in all her glory and so stunning as she walked toward him that his heart ached to hold her, to feel her smooth skin under his fingertips. Only a few more feet and he would have that chance.

The chapel wasn't very large—it held probably two-hundred parishioners at max; their guest list probably taking up only three-fourths of that capacity—though Bobby couldn't understand why it felt like it was taking forever for Danni to come to him. Her strides were steady and smooth, not too slow and not too fast, but it was torturous to see her so close, yet still so far away. As she took a few steps closer, he could see the tiny, white and pink flowers that had been weaved into her hair—the decoration matching her bridesmaids, making them equally as beautiful as the bride.

He gazed into her eyes, seeing her love for him reflecting in their crystal depths, making her eyes shine just as beautifully as the diamond engagement ring he'd slipped on her finger three short months ago. Tears welled in his eyes, though whether it was from the blinding light that emanated from her eyes or from his emotions, he wasn't sure. He tried to keep them at bay, but when the preacher asked: "Who gives this woman to this man?" the floodgates opened, releasing the pearly drops and letting them slowly trickle down his cheeks.

She looked radiant as she looked toward her father, anticipating his answer before turning her gaze back to Bobby for only a moment. His heart swelled when he saw a lone tear trickle down her cheek before dropping off at her chin. The light pink tint to her cheeks made the wait so unbearable that he wanted to pull her into his arms in front of anyone and kiss her senseless in front of the entire congregation. Luckily, he was unable to move when her gaze flitted back to her father when he said: "her mother and I," which prevented him from doing so.

Nicholas kissed his daughter on the cheek, a whispered "I love you," emitting from both as Bobby reached out to take the hand that her father was holding out to him.

"Take care of her," her father said, tears in his own eyes, his nose covered in a pink tint from the emotions he was trying to hold at bay. All of his life, he had never cried in public and he wasn't going to start now; no matter how difficult the task was.

"I will," Bobby replied, softly, looking to Danni, his dimples chiseled into his cheeks in a smile as he raised her hand up to his mouth and placed a light, feathery kiss upon her knuckles. Allowing her to take the few shaky steps to his side, together they climbed the steps to the altar and to the awaiting priest.


	83. Chapter Eighty Three

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

The reverend began the ceremony with a beautiful scripture about love and fidelity, knowing just by looking at Bobby and Danni that those were two things this couple would not stray away from. Their love for one another made the grandfather of twelve's heart swell as he looked upon them, their love for one another as true and honest as the Good Book, itself.

Before he'd agreed to wed the two, he'd counseled them in the ways of marriage, explaining that just by slipping a ring on a finger wouldn't make their hardships disappear. At that time, Danni had just gotten her stitches removed and it was still too painful to walk on her own. He was touched by the gentle care that Bobby took with her—even carrying her out to the car after their session was over. The Aussie had claimed that he needed the practice for when it was time to carry his new bride over the threshold, yet the good reverend knew better. He was simply trying to take care of his fiancée, though going a bit overboard.

Still, every session it was clear that they were getting married for the right reasons; they were simply meant to be. And now, as they stood before him, ready to proclaim their vows of love and devotion, he could see that their love would prevail through the best and worst of times. No lover were either of them shaking, afraid of what lay ahead, but they were standing tall, gazing into each others' eyes—which were filled with the most purest love Reverend Jacobs had ever seen in his long reign as head of this church. This marriage would last for a long time, he was certain of that.

"And now," he said, surprised that his voice was filled with so much emotion—the couple had brought it out in him like no other he'd presided over, "Robert and Danielle have written their own vows which they would like to express, now." He nodded to Bobby, giving him the signal to go first.

At first, Bobby had forgotten everything that he had memorized the night before, his nerves violently shoving his memory out of the way so he could make a fool of himself in front of so many people, but when he looked into Danni's eyes and saw the beautiful, perfect smile that he'd fallen in love with that first night they met and went out for coffee, he relaxed and exhaled sharply before beginning.

"Danni, we met on… strange terms, you and I, but at that first moment when we spoke, I fell hopelessly in love with you. I know the difficulty you went through to keep your cover intact, and I know I said some terrible things to you after I discovered who you really were—things you forgave me for—but, I just want to tell you that even through that and everything since, I have never stopped loving you." The corners of his mouth twitched upward in a smile when he saw her lips do the same. Her eyes were wide and watery as she hung on to every word that exited his mouth.

"We've fought a lot in our relationship, Luv, and I know that arguments will be one of the downfalls of married life, but no matter what, you can always come to me. I want to be the shoulder you cry on when you need to, I was to be the one to embrace you when you're sad and help you through the hard times, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I'd learned a long time ago that you were the only one for me and I want to keep it that way. You will always have my love, my trust, my fidelity, and most importantly, my heart. I love you with all that I am." He took in a breath and slowly let it out when he felt more tears rise to the surface. He sniffled and managed a smile when he felt her soft, gentle hand cup his cheek as her thumb lightly wiped his tears away. He leaned gently into her cupped hand, reveling in the smooth, silky texture of her skin as it brushed against his cheek.

Their hearts were beating in sync as he reached up to do the same. Tenderly cupping her cheek, he took care to dry every pearly drop that trickled down her downy flesh until he could see just Danni smiling up at him. He swallowed the invisible lump that had formed in his throat as she nuzzled her face into his hand and placed a soft kiss upon his palm. Letting out a shaky breath, he wanted to lean down and crush her lips to his, searing the supple flesh that seemed to taunt him with wanton desire.

His mouth felt suddenly dry as she lowered her gaze as she took in a deep breath before she raised her gaze back to his. She was clutching his hand tightly, taking great care to not dig her nails into his flesh as she clung to him for support. She looked like she was ready to fall over at any second and he would make sure that he would be there to catch her. His thumb caressed over the pulse points on her wrists, allowing him to feel how rapidly her heart was beat—her love for him and her nerves combining in a deadly mixture that sent his heart ablaze.

"Danni," Reverend Jacobs prompted to inform her that it was her turn. To the couple, it had seemed like hours had probably flown by, but it had only been a matter of seconds between Bobby's vows and the priest signaling for her to begin.

She took in another deep breath and nodded. Searching her heart while she looked into Bobby's eyes was a lethal combination on the organ as she tried to remember everything that she'd promised herself. It was only when she felt her almost-husband squeeze her hand that she was able to continue. It was like everything was made so clear with that simple gesture and that allowed her mind to open up and reveal everything.

"Bobby, while growing up, I wasn't like you. You were always handsome and popular, while I was just the plain and quiet one, and I never thought I would ever fall in love with someone like you. I was always strong-willed and sure of myself, but no one ever gave me the chance to show who I really was. Even through my adult life, I was always told to be someone I wasn't… until I met you." She paused as she drew in another large, yet shaky breath—now that she'd begun, it was difficult to stop to take in a much-needed breath.

"You make me feel beautiful, you make me feel loved, and you make me feel like I can be myself. I know I will never be able to find the right words to thank you, so I give you my heart as gratitude." She pulled her hand away from his and placed it over her heart as she spoke, feeling the rhythmic tempo dance under her fingertips as she proclaimed her love for this man. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. You will always have my love, my trust, my fidelity, and most importantly, my heart. I love you with all that I am," she finished with the one line they'd said they would each add at the end of their vows, proving that they were truly in tune with one another and that their love would know no bounds.

Silence engulfed the church, only to be interrupted with soft sobs of joy and sniffles of those who had been truly affected by the words of love. Jack looked to Sue who had tears in her eyes. The wedding party had fanned out upon the altar in a 'V' shape so Sue would be able to read Bobby and Danni's lips as they exchanged vows. Her eyes were shining just as brightly as the other two, her heart filled will just as much love as theirs, no doubt. It made his heart swell and gave him a preview of the look she would give him when they were in the loving couple's position.

A large lump filled his throat when he saw her gaze flicker to him, pure, unadulterated love for him shining in her gorgeous hazel eyes. He tried to swallow it when their eyes made contact, but when she mouthed: "I love you," to him, the lump only increased in size and almost prevented him from returning his love. After much conflict with the lump, he succeeded and replied, knowing his eyes illustrated his feelings.

He'd spent the good part of four years trying to keep his soulful brown eyes from revealing his love for her, but once they'd proclaimed their love, he found it more than a little difficult to keep his emotions in check. He loved Sue with every fiber of his being and it was almost becoming too painful to lay in bed at night without her by his side. The night of the bombing had been one of the best nights he'd had in a long time. Not only had he slept better than ever before, but he had done so with the love of his life in his arms.

That night had spoiled him enough so that he knew that the only way he wanted to go to bed at night was with Sue in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand splayed comfortably across his abdomen. It was one dream he would make come true and revel in for the rest of his life.

"May I have the rings, please?" Reverend Jacobs asked, bringing Jack back into the ceremony. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he took the few steps up to the priest where he deposited the wedding band he carried upon the bible in the reverend's hands, Sue doing the same before both returned to their previous positions.

The exchanging of rings was even more difficult for Bobby and Danni as more tears flowed down the bride's cheeks, causing Bobby to fumble with her ring for a second before successfully sliding the matching white-gold band with the words "Hopelessly Devoted" scrawled on the underside of the band onto her ring finger. He raised that hand up to his lips, lightly brushing them against the band before a whispered "I love you" escaped him.

Danni did the same, though not fumbling as much as he had to slide the solid, white-gold band with the same inscription onto his finger. Her lips lightly brushed his skin, making them both shiver at the light contact before their hands reconnected and they waited for the reverend to finally pronounce them man and wife.

"I've never met a couple more devoted to one another and who understands one another, despite their occupations and the secrets they must keep from friends, family, and each other. Danni and Bobby, may your marriage continue to stay strong as you each fight through your hardships. Let the love you two have for each other outshine the darkness that engulfs some of those who are in your line of work. And, most importantly, rely on each other when you feel the darkness overcome you." He paused as he let out a short chuckle of merriment at the impatient expressions he saw in both of their eyes. He hadn't meant to drag out his blessing, but he felt there were things that needed to be said and he'd wanted to get them out before the couple left to begin their lives together.

"It has been a great pleasure to discover the love the two of you have and it is an even _greater_ pleasure that, by the powers vested in my by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife." He didn't even get the chance to announce that Bobby could kiss his bride. At the words "man and wife", the Aussie had swooped down and claimed Danni's lips.

She was a bit taken aback by the onslaught of Bobby's lips, but when she gasped in surprise, it allowed Bobby the access he'd been craving all morning. She gave a startled squeal and clutched his shoulders when she felt her body dip as he attacked her lips with even more vigor before righting her and placing his hands on either side of her hips to steady her.

It was only after that that she realized that the church was filled with applause. It was so loud that she almost missed Reverend Jacobs stating: "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robert James Manning."

That proclamation made her heart swell as she realized that it had really happened; she and Bobby were finally married. Smiling widely, she looked to her new husband and embracing him as they faced their friends and family as they stood to applaud the happy couple. _'Mrs. Danielle Manning',_ she thought to herself as Bobby took her hand and Sue handed her the bouquet she'd given her Maid-of-Honor before the ring exchange. The name certainly had a ring to it and she couldn't wait to discover everything that came with being Bobby Manning's wife.


	84. Chapter Eighty Four

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

The reception had been wonderful, the newly-married couple delighted to finally get some food in their empty stomachs as they mingled with their friends and family—a few neither of them had ever met; they mothers having been the ones to invite them. The food was magnificent; the hors d'oeuvres were like heaven for the taste buds—skewered roast chicken and tiny pieces of beef with a seasoning like neither had ever tasted before—the music being played by a local DJ simply perfect for the occasion.

Bobby and Danni's first dance as husband and wife had been simply magical. It had been Bobby's task to choose the song they would dance to, considering he was feeling a bit left out of the planning while Sue, Tara, Lucy, Danni's mother and his mother had basically cornered Danni and forced her to make all of the decisions. One day, she'd simply been fed up with everything and was about to call the whole thing off so the two of them could elope. That was when he'd stepped in and offered to take some of the burden off her shoulders, seeing as though she was still on bed-rest and shouldn't have been getting worked up over trivial things. At that time, he'd begun to wonder why they were rushing into the whole wedding thing, anyway, but one look from her reminded him and that got his feet moving to help her both plan and rest at the same time.

He'd wanted to make their first dance memorable and he'd achieved that by far. He just couldn't resist talking the DJ into letting him sing and choosing the perfect song for their first dance. When the time had come during the reception, he'd hiked up the collar of his shirt before grabbing a microphone and pulling Danni out onto the dance floor.

On cue, the beginning notes to the song "Fools Rush In"—the version sung by Elvis, no less—and the two lovebirds swayed to the music while Bobby serenaded his beautiful bride. One hand rested upon her waist, making sure she stayed close and tried to not run away from embarrassment. One look at the love in her eyes told him that she wouldn't run away from him and that theory was confirmed when he felt her arms circle his neck. Her head had rested upon his chest, her shoulders shaking with laughter—he'd even added the lip-curl and the voice—but enjoying the song nonetheless.

She loved the feeling of his heart pounding in tune with hers as he poured his heart into the song. Every time he sang the words: "but I can't help falling in love with you", he squeezed her hip gently and placed a kiss into her hair. She sighed contently as she followed his lead to the rhythm, her heart just expanding with all of the love she felt at that very moment, which made her both wonder and hope that she would feel this way years down the line.

They'd cut the cake in peace, their hands tightly clasped together as Bobby stood behind her to attain the perfect slice. That had been the easy part, but when it came to feeding the piece to one another, that was when trouble began to brew. Someone—who sounded distinctly like Myles—yelled: "shove it in his face!" and the temptation became too great.

Danni simply couldn't fight the urge and Bobby received a face full of cake, icing smeared all over his mouth and his nose. She was going to wish she hadn't done that, he plotted, when he gave her a grin that told her he was up to no good. Revenge would be sweet and Danni would pay for her crime. He chuckled evilly as he held up the slice meant for her, his eyes narrowing as ideas of sweet revenge revolved around his brain.

He didn't bother to shove a piece of cake in her face, though—that would have been too easy. No, he'd wanted to do it different way, one that would be both sweet revenge and ultimate torture. The only problem with that was that it would be ultimate torture for the both of them.

He grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from either turning or running away. Threatening her with the piece of cake was just mean, but he made up for his torment when he stealthily dipped her and attacked her lips with his icing-covered ones. He licked and nipped, his chest constricting when he felt her hand rise up to run through his hair and to also pull him closer. She didn't care about the icing, anymore; all that mattered was that Bobby would continue to kiss her until she was a quivering mass of flesh in his arms.

A familiar ache in her belly rose within as he attacked her mouth, tasting the icing on her lips as he pulled away slightly to only delve deeper once he received a proper amount of oxygen. This was a preview of what was to come later tonight, yet the feature presentation would be much more rewarding than the commercial.

The throwing of the bouquet had looked to be simply good luck on Sue's part, yet it had been a perfected plan of attack orchestrated by Bobby and Danni. While Danni had her back turned toward the bachelorettes, her eyes were focused on Bobby and the subtle hand gestures he was making. Of course, he could have been waving his hands like mad and no one else would have noticed since all eyes were on Danni, all except for Jack's that is.

At this moment, the Wisconsin-native was a bouncing ball of nerves that only seemed to get worse as time went by. He'd spilled his drink on himself at least twice during dinner, though didn't drop any food on the fabric. At least he was wearing black and the champagne wouldn't stain… much.

When Danni threw the bouquet, Sue had caught it without trying—she'd tried to hide in the middle of the crowd when Lucy and Tara had forced her along with them into the throng of women. The look on her face had been priceless when the flowers just landed in her grasp and no one tried to fight her for them. Usually, the bouquet catch was a women's version of a football game—some falling because of their heels or someone getting tackled until one is claimed the victor—but this was different. It was almost as if everyone had taken a step back to allow her to catch it.

This tactic might have been cheating on the happy couple's part, but they knew it would be all worth it in the end. You don't just find a love like Jack and Sue shared these days—it was rare and they needed to embrace it and they'd better embrace it in front of friends and family or Danni was going to pop them both over their heads with the closest thing she could find.

The garter-toss had been more of a spectacle. It wasn't the tossing of the garment that was so outrageous, though the looks in the other men's eyes as they stood, eagerly waiting to catch it told Bobby that Jack had better pull a defensive maneuver and catch it as quickly as possible. This event was just as fixed as the bouquet-toss had been, yet there was no telling if all of the men would cooperate once they saw the prize.

The real spectacle of the toss had been the removing of the garment. To ease Jack's tension, Bobby thought it would be amusing to lighten the mood and bury his head under Danni's dress as his fingers nimbly searched the lacy undergarment. Her shriek of surprise didn't deter him, though he'd removed his head to wink at her highly-flustered expression.

He chuckled. Her cheeks were tinted a deep red and she was trying to hide her face behind her hands. Removing on hand, he removed the make-shift shield to whisper a heart-felt "I love you" and kiss her softly on the lips before submerging his head once again under her skirt.

She could do nothing but sit there and laugh as she saw his head disappear again and felt his fingertips lightly run up the leg that the garter wasn't even wrapped around. Her skin tingled from the slight touch, but her other leg burned with a trail of fire as his lips scored the flesh of her upper-thigh. Her lower lip found its way between her teeth as she felt his thumbs loop around the garter and begin to pull it down, her flesh tingling from the feeling of his rough fingers sliding down her silky-smooth skin.

Somewhere down the line he'd added his tongue to the mix, which made her have to stifle the eager grown of pleasure that was threatening to surface. He was slowly torturing her, both her mind and self-control slipping with every touch from his strong hands. She swore that if he'd move his hands upward, every ounce of sanity would escape her until she pounced on her unexpecting husband.

His fingers continued to tickle their way down her calf, making her flex the muscle under his touch. He grinned to himself as he felt the heat from her face wash over the rest of her body. His plan for gradual torture was working, though with every touch he felt his own resolve slip just a notch. Soon he would be able to whisk her away to a night of passion, but that was only after he removed his head from under her skirt and let Sparky do what he'd come to do.

With one final kiss upon the top of her foot—the only spot they hadn't caressed yet—he removed his head and looked up at the flushed face of his bride. One look into her eyes and he knew her resolve was waning. She looked like she was ready to pounce and he was more than willing to let her, if it wasn't for the fact that one-hundred-and-fifty people were watching them with rapt attention.

Kissing her once more, an unspoken promise exchanging between them, he got to his feet and held up the garter to the awaiting crowd of men. Turning his back to them, he let out a stabilizing sigh, though when his gaze flitted back to his wife, his heart began once again hammering like a drum in his chest. He was amazed that, with just one simple look, she could make him crumble to his knees. Telling her he loved her just wouldn't be enough tonight; he needed to show her as well.

One side of his mouth lifted in that boyish, sideways smile he knew she loved so much and he winked. By the look on her face, that simple motion made her heart flutter uncontrollably and he couldn't be more proud of it. She was trying to gain her bearings and he was making it impossible; their life together certainly wouldn't be boring, he concluded.

He watched as she made a subtle hand gesture to his left. He took a step to the left and turned slightly when he saw her gesture for him to turn. When he was in the precise position, she nodded and leaned back in her chair to wait for the toss and to steady her still wildly-beating heart.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he tossed the garter, turning around to witness Jack snatching it out of the air as the other men crowded around him for the same prize. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Bobby helped Danni to her feet and pulled her close, his lips immediately finding her bare neck so he could rest his lips upon the silken flesh. It was all up to Jack and Sue, now and they were going to stand by and enjoy the show.


	85. Chapter Eighty Five

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

Applause rang through the dining room as Jack pulled Sue to him in a tender embrace, placing kisses upon her cheeks and forehead as he told her how much he loved her. She'd said yes to his proposal. As he'd knelt down to place the garter on her leg, he'd tossed it away, producing a simple, yet very beautiful diamond engagement ring from his pocket. The love in his eyes had been evident as he looked up into her eyes and proclaimed his love for her.

He'd kissed her hand before he popped the question, their joined fingers shaking in tune as each one's nerves lost control and had begun to shake. "Sue Thomas," he began, signing as he spoke because of the tears in her eyes, "will you marry me?"

The entire room had become eerily silent as everyone in attendance waited with bated breath for her response. When she'd said yes, there was uproarious applause, Bobby and Danni jumping triumphantly in the air before hugging one another and sharing a kiss. They'd been able to pull it off and now, the FBI's favorite couple was engaged.

Hugs an congratulations were shared throughout the close-knit group of friends, tears streaming down Lucy and Tara's faces as they hugged the analyst at the same time. Sue had tried to follow what both of them were saying at the same time, yet it was hard to decipher through her own tears. She wouldn't ask them to repeat it, though. She knew how they felt.

Myles had surprised both of them when they saw the tears in his eyes and gave his most heart-felt congratulations. Sue felt like she was going to cry from the sincerity she'd seen spread across his face when he'd held out his hand for Jack to shake and her fiancée pulled the Bostonian into a brotherly hug.

D's simple pat on the back for Jack and kiss on the cheek for Sue was something neither of them would forget, because a compliment about marriage from a man who'd been married as long as D and was still happy was like a blessing sent by God. Marital bliss was a new adventure the couple was about to face, yet no one deserved it more than Jack and Sue.

After Danni had congratulated the happy couple and Bobby got in his hugs, they were both pulled aside by her father who was beaming with happiness. His daughter could have made this day all about her, but instead she'd decided to share the joy with another couple who was just as deserving as she. He'd always wondered if he'd raised her right and this was one of those times that he was sure he had.

"I think this is the perfect distraction," he said with a wink. "You two should skedaddle before anyone notices that you're gone." Smiling widely when he was met with matching confused expressions, he reached into his pocket and produced a keycard which he presented to the happy couple.

"What's this?" Bobby asked, fingering the card, turning it over and over as if it would show him the answer he was looking for.

"It's a gift from Charlene and me," he said, sounding ever more like the proud father he was. "We know that you two didn't have time to book anything for your wedding night, so we took the liberty and booked one for you." His smile turned sly and his wink was even more mischievous which only made the young couple blush.

"Daddy," Danni said softly after she got over the initial reaction to the gift, "we can't accept this." It just didn't feel right to accept such a wonderful gift from them when they had so little to offer in return.

Nicholas held up his hands in protest. "Now, we aren't taking no for an answer, young lady. You deserve a wedding night that you've always dreamed about and you're not going to find that in your apartment." The couple had opted to spend their first night as husband and wife in their own home, because of time constraints and the fact that they weren't sure if they'd be able to book the honeymoon suite so close to the day. It was surprising that her parents had been able to do that, but, of course, they'd always been a convincing duo and if they couldn't do it, no one could.

"What about all of our luggage?" Bobby asked as he pocketed the keycard. If they weren't going to take no for an answer, he wasn't going to try to convince them. "We left it at home because we were planning on leaving from there."

"It's all taken care of. All of your luggage is up in the room and a car will be sent to take you two to the airport tomorrow morning." His gaze solely set on his daughter who had tears in her eyes. "After all, nothing's too good for my little girl."

"Oh, Daddy," she exclaimed as he wrapped him up in a hug. She tried not to sob into his shoulder, but she was finding it more than a little difficult. It was one of the greatest gifts she could ever ask for.

"Thank you," Bobby added, shaking Nicholas' hand before giving him a hug as well. He was so speechless that it was the only thing he could think of saying. He wished he could find the right words, but the older man seemed to know how he felt.

"You're welcome," tears were now filling his eyes. "Now, get out of here before you're missed." He managed to give Danni a tender kiss upon her forehead before Bobby whisked her way, whispering "I love you" to her and gaining a matching response before Bobby took her hand and led her away from all of the hubbub.

* * *

The suite was immaculate! The colors were subdued compared to the room her parents had stayed in a few months ago, but it was still as beautiful as a picture. The beige colors gave the room a homey-feel and the complimentary fruit basket set upon the coffee table looked just delicious. Danni couldn't resist plucking a grape from within and bringing it to her lips. The sweet and tangy flavors blended together perfectly, making her taste buds dance with delight.

"Oh, Bobby, you have to taste this." she said bringing up the half she hadn't eaten yet to his lips so he could taste it. She couldn't miss the sparkle of humor in his eyes which blended into mischief as he lowered his head and let his warm tongue gently flick out across her tasty lips. She shivered as he gently licked and nipped at them, asking her for the access he so greatly craved.

Her lips parted on a sigh as she matched his slow rhythm, trying to meet his every movement. Her legs were weakening from his sensuous attack and she had to clutch to him for support, his jacket grasped tightly in her hands as she fought to stay standing.

He grinned as he eased away, hearing her whimper for more as she gazed up at him, her soft curves leaning upon the hardness of his chest. "Delicious, Luv," he whispered before licking his lips and taking the other half of the grape into his mouth with a triumphant smile.

She wanted to melt into a puddle upon the floor from the heat of his gaze and the longing that was mixed into the deep recesses of his eyes. She felt like she would get burned if she stared into his eyes for two long, but that was a punishment she was willing to take, especially when his lips brushed over the column of her throat and lower across her collarbone.

A shiver rose from deep within, making her tremble at the slightest touch. Her heart was racing faster than a hummingbird's wings and she felt all sanity being thrust from her mind as his strong hands joined in on the miraculous torture. "How do you feel, Mrs. Manning?" he asked as his lips brushed against her earlobe, his breath tickling the fine hairs at the base of her skull.

She managed to pull away from him for a moment, though once she glanced into his darkening pools, she wanted to crush herself back up against him and let him show her the true meaning of a wedding night. "I just can't believe it." she answered when she felt light tears brim her eyes.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he let his thumbs gently draw soft circles upon the bare, smoothness of her shoulders, wanting to take the soft flesh into his mouth, to taste her, to show her what it meant to truly be Bobby Manning's wife, to show her how much he loved her. "What can't you believe?"

She shook her head as if it didn't matter, but it obviously did, so he raised one hand to her chin to force her gaze back to his and told her that it did matter. "I just… can't believe we're married. I can't believe we're both here to share this… and I can't believe mom and dad did this for us."

The tears in her eyes were now more obvious and he wanted nothing more than to force them away and show her that this was a happy time. There was no more need for tears. The only problem was that he wasn't sure he could find the words.

"You deserve it." he replied, his voice soft as he gave into his urges and let his lips lightly brush against her smooth shoulder. He felt her shiver under his touch again and thought about how much she truly deserved. He wouldn't think about almost losing her anymore, because that was in the past. The only thing he would focus on was the future and what he had in store for the both of them.

She deserved so much happiness in her life after being stuck for years in her black hole of misery. The light was growing brighter at the edge of the darkness and this was just one more thing to help guide her through. She tried to turn away from him once again, but he kept his grip firm upon her chin and made sure she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "And I promise you that only good memories will come from now on. No more nightmares," he pledged.

He was surprised when she could no longer control her emotions and she let the tears flow freely.

She hadn't cried much in the three months since the incident, most likely because she hadn't had time to focus on what she was feeling and just kept her mind on the wedding planning.

He wasn't sure what to do. She was clutching tighter to him, now, and all he could think of doing was wrapping his arms around her and trying to shush the sobs that were muffled against his jacket. "Come on, Luv, the tux is rented," he tried to joke, though he wasn't sure how she would take it. Relief washed over it when he felt her shoulders shake and her soft chuckle when she raised her head to look at him.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands, an action that reminded him of a little girl after her big brother was picking on her. She tried to smile and honest smile, but the pain she was feeling was too difficult to hide. A growl of frustration exited her as she pushed away from Bobby and walked to the window. "I'm ruining everything," she chided herself, which made her want to cry even more. This was supposed to be the perfect night, not a night where she collapsed into tears because of the things that still haunted her dreams.

He shook his head as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her midriff. Pulling her flush against his chest and slowly swaying the two of them to an unheard rhythm, he tried to comfort her. "You haven't ruined anything."

"Oh, please," she contradicted with a loud sniffle. "Bobby, it's our wedding night and I'm in tears because of something silly." She wanted to pull herself our of his hold, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. His hands felt good when they were wrapped around her, she concluded as they continued to gently sway.

"It's not silly," his voice was soft as he spoke, his chin resting comfortably upon her shoulder as they looked out at the DC skyline. "And I think our trip tomorrow is just what the both of us need. We haven't had the time to stop and clear our heads since Jessup and with Stern's death and Dessa," not to mention almost losing her, "I'd say that we deserve this time together." He let his lips lightly brush against her temple as he pulled her back to him.

"Would you be upset if I said I didn't feel very romantic, right now?" She was just as surprised as he was when the words exited her mouth, but it was obvious that she needed some time to just collect her thoughts and get rid of those that seemed to haunt her the most.

The truth was that he would be upset, but only at himself if he tried to force her into something he knew she wasn't in the mood for. They had the rest of their lives to be together; one night certainly wouldn't make a difference. "Whatever makes you happy, Luv."

She smiled as she turned in his embrace, a very visible blush upon her cheeks. She tried lowering her eyes away from the heat that remained in his pupils, but she found that she still couldn't pull away. "Can you help me out of my dress?"

He chuckled with a nod as he motioned for her to turn around so he could help her, but before she did, the kiss she placed on his lips showed her the deep love and devotion she felt for him at that very moment. "I love you, Bobby," she whispered, kissing him softly again.

"I love you too," he replied, accepting her loving kiss before she turned her back to him to allow him to attack the buttons that lined her back.

Bobby had been forced to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat when Danni exited the bathroom after changing out of her dress. The soft, silky number she wore when she exited left very little to the imagination—the neckline plunging deeply, showing off the perfect swells of her breasts and the skirt resting just barely at the tops of her silky-smooth thighs—and she explained that it was the only sleeping attire she'd packed that covered enough of her body from prying eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what else she had packed and he couldn't wait to get to Hawaii so she could show him.

He'd discarded his tux, throwing the garments across a chair in the corner of the bedroom as he lay on what would normally be her side of the bed; a nice switch from the everyday sleeping arrangements. Laying there in only his boxers, he was beginning to think that they should probably have decided to sleep in different rooms for the night, but Danni had insisted that she couldn't sleep without him beside her and she'd cuddled under the covers and slid as close to him as possible so he could wrap his arms safely around her.

After a few minutes of lying securely in his arms, she'd drifted off to sleep, her head resting against his chest, one hand draped softly over his stomach. He felt every breath she took, the even movements of her chest almost lulling him into a sense of comfort, until she made the slightest of movements and made his blood run hotter.

Even an hour later she looked peaceful, her position only changing slightly as her leg draped itself over his, the new angle making him more than a little uncomfortable, but in a good way. Her face was soft and content as she hopefully dreamed about good things and not about what had haunted her all those months ago. He'd meant to keep the promise that he made about her nightmares. He would do whatever it took to keep them at bay, the only problem was how to do that.

He could think of a very successful way, but of course, she would have to be awake for that and he just didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" he heard her ask, her voice thick with sleep and her eyes only opening slightly to spare a glance at him.

He felt his cheeks heat up as a blush formed; he'd been caught. "I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized as he felt her shift against him, his nerve-endings brought instantly to attention once again. How she always managed to make his blood run degrees hotter by a simple movement he would never understand, nor did he ever want to.

She shook her head upon his chest as she fought against the sleep that was still threatening to overtake her. "You didn't. I was thinking," she reassured him as she let her fingers gently play with the small tuft of hair upon his chest. She felt him shiver underneath him from the simple action and his hand instantly covered hers to get her to stop.

"That tickles," he whined softly before shifting underneath her so he could see her still sleepy eyes. "What were you thinking about?" Her leg moved slightly, causing the thin fabric of her nightgown to bright against his bare leg and sending a tremor coursing through him as his breathing turned shallow.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked and was greeted with his puzzled expression. The question was vague; he'd said a lot of things earlier, though right now he was trying to remember what he'd been thinking about five minutes ago. If she continued her movements, he could probably forget his own name. "About there only being good memories?"

Her lower lip had been caught between her teeth as she raised herself up into a sitting position before him, one leg folded underneath her while the other remained around his as she stared expectantly at him. Those few simple actions had drawn all thought from his addled brain as he watched the sultry-vixen that was his wife, make a sudden appearance. He hadn't noticed it at first, but as she sat before him, it became more obvious as she tilted her head to the side while she gazed at him.

Her dark waves, still with flowers weaved inside, lay softly against her practically bare shoulders, looking just as soft and beautiful as it had always been. Her ice-blue eyes stared at him expectantly, a familiar hint of desire lying beneath every other back-breaking weight she'd tossed upon her shoulders. Adding the worrying of the lower lip was the icing on the cake that made his nerve endings stand on end as his body reacted to her possibly faux coyness.

Dumbly, he nodded, searching for the voice he knew was in him, somewhere. "Yeah," he said, his voice just as thick as hers was when she'd awoken. He cleared his throat as he watched the fire come to life in her eyes. It had started off with a simple flicker of a flame, until it turned into the raging inferno he knew well. "Of course I did."

"Good." Her smile was timid as she brushed her lips against his, eager to see his reaction to her sudden turnaround. When she'd closed her eyes, she'd pretended to fall asleep so she could gather her thoughts, only to discover what she really wanted was lying beside her, holding her tight and trying to protect her from her own subconscious—and probably losing.

She'd drawn the conclusion that it didn't matter if she was able to escape her inner demons or not. Bobby would always be there for her through thick and thin and she for him. After that, she'd given into sleep, dreams about what her wedding night should have been like racing through her brain. She couldn't hide the heat that rose to her cheeks as she thought back to it, wanting it to become a reality.

The soft groan that rumbled in his chest was just a start as her lips searched for access, her teeth joining in the fight as they gently nipped and scored the tender flesh of his lips, eagerly searching for his tongue to caress hers. She leaned more into him, the soft swells of her breasts lightly brushing against his arm and chest as she leaned over to straddle his hips while their lips remained joined.

Bobby wondered about the sudden alteration, but couldn't find the words to ask or the will to part from her delicious lips. His senses ran wild whenever she kissed him and her taste was certainly unique. No other woman had ever tasted like her and he knew there would be another to ever taste the same. His nose tingled as the scent of her flowery shampoo entered his nostrils, the scent slowly driving him insane as it meshed together with the faint scent of her perfume.

Not only was she driving him to the point of insanity with her essence, but with her touch as well. While their lips continued to be entwined, the gentle touch of her fingers dancing upon his bare chest made numerous trails of fire as she knew the exact spots to touch to turn him into a hormone-crazed beast. Yet, he was still able to remain in control, forcing their passion to rise slowly.

Following her line of torture, he let his hands slowly slide up her smooth, bare legs until he reached the hem of the white, satin nightgown. Braving the terrain, he let his hands wander further, moving them over the soft curves of her buttocks and giving them a gentle squeeze. He was greeted by a plaint of pleasure emitting from deep within her as he slowly removed his hands from underneath the skirt and letting them rise higher.

His hands paused at her hips when he felt them shift above him. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold his own plaint at bay, but when she did it again, he had no excuse but to let it be swallowed up by her soft mouth.

When oxygen became lax, she gently eased away, feeling her heart pound rapidly in her chest as she rested her forehead against his. "I don't know what came over me," she tried to explain as he let her tongue gently flick out across her swollen lips. She tried to sound sorry, but the giggle that erupted from deep within her and his expression of lust contradicted her whole plot and making her feel weak in the knees. Luckily, she had him to keep her upright.

He shook his head as he reached up to move a stray tendril of hair out of her face. His cheeks were flushed and he was craving air, but no matter what, he couldn't keep the smile from his lips. "I don't think I want to know and if we continue, I don't think I'll be able to stop, Luv." The familiar ache in his belly had returned and if he was to pull away at any time tonight, this would be it, because that imprinted carnal appetite that she'd discovered within him would have to be satiated if she made one more move.

She shook her head as she brushed her lips against his forehead, savoring the slight, intimate contact. "I don't want to stop, Bobby," she admitted, her breath catching in her throat as he raised one hand to her collarbone and let his knuckle trail against the tender flesh and downward to the swells of her breasts that were visible to him while they remained in this position. She could tell he'd been thinking about doing that for a few minutes, his eyes clouding over with heated determination. A chill ran down her spine as she wished he would do it again. He instantly complied, the rest of his fingers joining in. "I just want you to love me," her voice suddenly turned thick as a tremor wracked through her. The more he touched her, the more willing she was becoming. There was no turning back, now.

"Too late, Luv," he whispered, his lips finding hers for an all too short kiss that had to be broken for lack of self-control on both theirs parts. She'd bitten down rather hard on his lower lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. That action turned the temperature of the room up, making sweat form on his almost naked body and his blood roll to a boil.

He let his eyes trail a path from those delectable lips downward across her collar bone and even lower until he met the hindrance of her nightie. He wanted to lean up and let his lips explore her décolletage, but he knew he couldn't do that with her hovering above him as she was now. If he did, it would be just cause to put her on her back and make the fear in her eyes disappear with his own brand of therapy. "You're sure?" he asked as he leaned up, braving the attack on the senses he would get as she fit perfectly against him as his lips met the smoothness of her neck. He groaned softly when her hips lightly ground into his and he looked up to meet the mischievous glint in her eyes.

He didn't need her to reply at that point, her actions were speaking much louder than her words ever could. Taking advantage of her leaning against him, he placed a hand upon the small of her back and swiftly rolled them over until he was lying on top hovering above her. Her giggle was music to his ears as their foreheads remained connected, their eyes forever locked in an embrace that would always reassure them of their love for one another.

"You mean more to me than my own life, Luv," he whispered softly as one strong hand wandered her soft curves. Her back arched underneath his ministrations, allowing him to let his mouth to take the place of his hand.

"I know," she gasped in response as she felt his lips slowly glide over her chest and his hand begin to lift the hem of her nightie. Their eyes connected for a second, halting everything as they shared a silent message passed through them by what they saw in the other's eyes. "I feel the same," she replied when her hands found their way to either side of his face and she could kiss him.

They made love; their first time as husband and wife. It had started off slow and sensual, the passion only increasing until it was satisfied in the crashing waves of pleasure that washed over them.

It was only after their hearts returned to their normal rhythms and the slick film of sweat that had formed had dried that they were allowed to reflect together about their life together. In the beginning, her deception was what had brought them together and what had showed them each a similar soul who'd been left to wander the world. Her redemption came soon after, along with that of her friends and colleagues, but with that came a closer bond between Danni and Bobby, showing them that they weren't really two lost souls, but soul mates who'd found each other.

Now, as he held her securely to him, all that was left for them was to look to the future and the devotion they would embrace as the next step in their lives began. Marriage was a big leap for the two people who'd lost their trust in others and their faith of ever finding anyone to truly love them. They'd found both in each other and they were looking forward to what lie ahead.

**The End…**

**To Be Continued…**

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope you come back for the third installment... Devotion._


End file.
